Regalos de Alcantarilla
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Había visto de todo en el mundo o mejor dicho, debajo del mundo. ¿Mitos? Los escucho todos ¿Cocodrilos en las cloacas?... que le vieran, era el rey. ¿Pero llantos en sus tuneles?... para todo habia una primera vez. Esto es un omenaje a Chicos de Gotham. un regalo para Mike Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

REGALOS DE ALCANTARILLA

Había visto de todo en el mundo o mejor dicho, debajo del mundo.

En una ocasión, se topó con una lata de cola sellada y de edición ilimitada, la porquería esa sabia tan dulce que no pudo terminar de tomarla. En otra, tacones… ¿Quién metía tacones por el drenaje? Cuando les echó un vistazo más cercano y noto la sangre en ellos, bueno, ya sabía porque tenían que ser eliminados de la escena del crimen. Quizá en menor medida se había hecho de fotografías e incluso de autógrafos, y hojas de libros… de cascos, tubos, botes de silicona y la más divertida fue cuando una copa de silicona le cayó en la cabeza a uno de sus hombres, alguien allá arriba andaría con las tetas al aire.

Si, había muchas cosas en el drenaje, en el bajo mundo, en las alcantarillas que solían llenarse con basura y con lo que no querían los de arriba, ellos marginados eran una prueba. Una de muchas.

¿Mitos? Los escucho todos y si, más de un pez amarillo flotaba en las sucias aguas y el cadáver de varios ratones de pecera se les unían. Efectivamente vio cadáveres, la mayoría de policías y otros de ciudadanos, si eras corrupto o vicioso, tarde que temprano caerías literalmente por la pendiente de un tubo de excremento. En serio, alguna vez vio por la esquina de su reino a varios drogadictos bajar para usar sus aguas como diluyentes para sus porquerías. De seguro que murieron por una infección antes que de sobredosis.

No mentía, no desde que le lijaron las escamas.

¿Cocodrilos en las cloacas? … que le vieran, era el rey.

Él no era un mito.

Pero de alguna manera, era incomprensible e iba más allá de lo razonable, de lo imaginado… del mito e incluso de lo sucio: Hoy habían conseguido hacer ver todo lo que sabía del bajo mundo y sus cloacas como calderilla, como cuentos para matar el tiempo y atrapar la siesta de la tarde: Hoy los de arriba habían cruzado la línea.

Estaba buscando algo útil como siempre. Quizá unas armas habían llegado. La semana pasada hasta le llegaron con municiones. Algo bueno para vender. Hoy esperaba fuera mejor… por lo menos la sorpresa si lo fue.

Estaba llorando, colgado de una mojada manta que estaba agarrada de una varilla oxidada que sobresalía de entre el túnel en el que las cañerías convergían y desembocaban los residuos para llevarlos por otros cuatro kilómetros a un rio que pasaba por el medio de la ciudad.

Suspendido, con frio, en medio de las múltiples descargas de mierda y basura, un bebé, BEBÉ, movía sus manitas para intentar poner su cabeza derecha… parada, lo que fuera o como se dijera, el punto es que el mocoso estaba intentando que la cascada de agua no le golpeara directo al cuello y le ahogara.

Unos treinta segundos si se quedó estúpidamente quieto, como si respirar fuera mala idea. Como si al moverse hiciera realidad a ese bodoque que seguía chillando. Menos mal que su arranque se fue rápido o el criajo ese se hubiese terminado de ahogar. Le saco la apestosa manta y lo zangoloteo un poco, apenas recordando cómo era que se sostenía uno de esos mini humanos. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de coger a uno cuando vivía allá arriba, con su tía. Demasiado ocupado en su "defecto" para andar viendo nimiedades. De todas formas, no iba a tener niños, nadie querría tener algo que ver con él y sus escamas.

El rostro sucio del enano le intento sonreír de inmediato para evitar que lo dejara en las frías aguas de nuevo, pero le fallo un poco, estaba azul y temblaba demasiado pero insistía en caerle bien para preservarse un rato.

Croc tenía entendido que eso se llamaba sonrisa social, un reflejo innato y necesario para los bebés que eran tan indefensos. Si no podrían generar la empatía suficiente en sus versiones adultas entonces estarían condenados a ser abandonados y ciertamente, un bebé recién nacido no podía alimentarse solo o mantenerse caliente y moriría a los pocos días. Volvió a inspeccionar al mocoso, pese al olor, todo parecía estar en orden: tenía dos preciosos ojos (que aún no habría), una pelusilla roja en la cabeza y lanugo por toda la cara (lo que lo hacía ver perturbadoramente rojo zanahoria con moho) dos piernas y dos brazos, regordetes, si, lo normal… el niño era normal, no veía por qué descartarlo, era feo pero ¿Qué bebé no lo es? Así se nacía… ya luego uno se componía o en su particular caso: mutaba, pero el bebé no parecía un metahumano para ser arrojado a la tubería.

El enano se echó el dedo a la boca y Croc, de inmediato, se lo quito con algo de fuerza.

-Aguanta – Ordeno – Te llevaras excremento a la boca – Y no pudo evitar verlo, allí, tendido de espaldas sobre su enorme mano verde y escamosa. Pequeño y lloroso, intentando volver a sonreír con desesperación en medio de lo que no entendía pero que su instinto le obligaba a hacer. Casi como si supiera que Croc era su única esperanza – No asesino mocosos.

Y lo refugio en su antebrazo, protegiéndolo con el otro enorme brazo para guardarle algo de calor. El niño se durmió de inmediato y le dejo hacer el recorrido a casa en paz. Aunque el olor era nauseabundo, Croc había olido peores, vivir en un basurero tenía sus costes.

Aún no comprendía como es que salió por mercancía y termino con un niño. Lo tumbo en su cama, un colchón viejo al que se le salían los resortes por los costados y se veía amarillento y manchado por dudosas sustancias de las que mejor ni imaginar al menos ahora podría decir que unas serian de agua de alcantarilla (mierda, orines, peróxido, detergente, ácidos, caldos y sangre) todo un coctel.

Rebusco en su desbaratado estante con cajones una toalla pequeña y cuando dio con ella, supo que no era suficiente.

-¡Tú! – Señalo a una de las chicas que llego a su reino por asesinato y drogas. La niña era linda e inofensiva, sólo que se cansó de ser el saco de boxeo del vividor que escogió de pareja. Una cosa normal. Dicha morena salto en su lugar y se apresuró hasta el enorme cocodrilo de dos metros y algo más que le tendía unas cubetas - Quiero agua limpia y caliente. Para baño. Consígueme jabón y mándame alguien que lacte.

-Puedo traer ropa también – Sugirió con premura, intentando ver por los costados sin conseguirlo. Croc era muy grueso. – Un chupón y algo de medicina – Más de dos neuronas la chica si tenía, se dijo Croc. Hasta podría ser una buena madre – No lo piense, mi señor – Le contesto sabiendo lo que rondaba por su mentecilla – No doy ni a palos.

-Tráeme al médico.

Fuera porque no se escondió cuando llego a su hogar con un bebé en brazos o porque en serio, el chiquillo hacia mucho ruido, para la media tarde, todos sabían que había recogido a un bebé en las alcantarillas y todos estaban indignados.

Se tenía que ser sínicos.

Con mejor humor, Croc se dedicó a bañar al enano.

La cosita era tan diminuta que técnicamente lo sumergió en una cubeta con agua más caliente que tibia (De echo había experimentado primero con el talón del niño. Metió el piecito en la primera cubeta y de inmediato la extremidad se encogió y el nene pego un berrido que dejo en claro que el agua estaba muy caliente) lo hizo varias veces antes de frotar la piel con el jabón más suave que pudieron darle.

-Esta agua está mejor ¿eh? – Croc no se daba cuenta que estaba hablando con el pequeño. De hecho hubiera seguido así de no ser por el doctor entrando en sus dominios.

-No creo que lo entienda.

Júpiter Johannes había sido un buen medico en ciudad Gótica. Claro, hasta que un pleito familiar exploto y los primos se dedicaran a hundirlo con la verdad. Júpiter era adicto a la morfina y otras sustancias más fuertes pero menos peligrosas y no así bajamente adictivas, y de hecho, ejerció medicina en los bajos mundos antes de siquiera obtener la licencia… y claro, machaco varias veces a su bonita esposa. Cuando esos datos fueron revelados, ya nadie confiaba en Júpiter Johannes y fue despedido del hospital, su consultorio cerro, le quitaron la cedula, su mujer e hijos tuvieron el coraje de abandonarlo y se dedicó al vicio… irónicamente, los seis Johannes, cuando pensaron que su viejo primo estaba acabado, lo arrojaron a la alcantarilla con la esperanza de que se ahogara pero en vez de eso, Croc lo había encontrado (Golpeado, drogado y perdido) y al menos, hoy en día, se podía decir que Júpiter no golpeaba a las mujeres que se le acercaban.

Eso y que era leal a Croc.

-Revísalo – Ordeno. Su larga cola ondeo un poco para encontrar un sitio mejor para sentarse.

Croc le pasó al enano completamente desnudo y aun chorreando agua, le señalo la toalla con la que debía cubrirlo y Júpiter hizo lo suyo. Le paso la uña por el medio del pie para que se abrieran en abanico. Reviso el reflejo de marcha, Croc lanzo una carcajada cuando lo vio moviendo sus piernas regordetas en el aire, simulando caminar.

El pequeño estornudo que soltó parecía el de un ratón y cuando el frio fue demasiado, el pequeño se hizo encima. Algo normal. Júpiter recordaba que sus hijas se orinaban cuando les cambiaba el pañal y se tardaba mucho. Cosa de bebés.

Tras otro baño rápido y esta vez ponerle el pañal de tela a tiempo con una camisita que alguien le había traído, Júpiter sonrío con sorna.

-Croc, mi rey, quiero que usted haga esto – Júpiter tendió al bebé tan largo era sobre la cama y agarro las manos del lagarto, no sin disfrutar el nerviosismo en el metahumano. Croc detestaba el contacto humano, porque jamás tuvo uno bueno siendo un cocodrilo – Use sus índices, sólo los índices – Dijo para que el bebé afianzara su agarre en esas enormes falanges. Croc procuro que su garra, su muy afilada garra no estuviera al alcance de la suave piel. Esa cosa rosada era muy sensible, muy frágil… no como su áspera dermis – Ahora levántelo.

-Su nuca – Se negó en rotundo – Agárrale la nuca.

-Estará bien – Aseguro – Ya lo viste. – Dijo pasando a tutearlo, cosa que sólo pasaba cuando Croc le desesperaba - Es fuerte.

Croc hizo lo que le pidió y alzo al habanero. La cosita, sin abrir los ojos, frunció el ceño y apretó con más ganas, no lo soltó… Croc seguía alzando y él seguía aferrado. En ese instante Croc vio la fuerza que se debía de tener para haber soportado estar tanto tiempo en las congeladas aguas y el deseo de vivir, uno que no distaba del suyo propio. Él también deseaba vivir, por eso estaba en su reino.

El habanero se afianzo y sostuvo, segundos, minutos… Croc fue el primero en cansarse.

-Aparte de la obvia desnutrición, la hipotermia ligera… que ahora causara temperatura a la que hay que controlar, del agua contaminada que ingirió y los golpes – Croc bufo – Oh sí, me temo que no sólo tiene morados por su ajetreado viaje de arriba para acá - ¡Genial! no sólo era abandonado sino también abusado. – Y tampoco las vacunas, diría que sobrevivirá si me consigues todo lo que hay en esta lista – Le paso un papel con la indescifrable letra que todo medico se carga – O lo regresas para ponerlo en una casa de acogida.

-¿Y quién me asegura que no fue el orfanato el que jalo del agua en primer lugar?

-Ellos no lo harían – Croc hubiesen levantado una ceja de tener – Hubiesen vendido al niño. Es bonito. Muchos padres quisieran adoptar a esta cosita – Alago – Pelirrojo y ojiazul, un bombón. Se venden a buen precio.

-¿Y te quejas de lo que te hicieron tus primos?

-¡Hey! – Contrataco – Yo nunca vendí mocosos… sólo sus órganos – Croc no dijo más nada – Un corazón se paga bien, unos riñones no son de despreciar. Las corneas están al dos por uno y abundan. Los cultivos no son raros.

-Tus primos hicieron bien en sacarte de Gótica – Croc no lo juzgaba pero con tipos como Júpiter uno no podía estar a salvo.

-A Mía le dio un ataque de escrúpulos y a Sebastián uno de moral. A la mitad de la noche el mafioso los apoyaba y el asesino en serie vio un contrincante menos – Croc agito las manos, pidiéndolo detener su relato. Él no quería saber nada de los Johannes. Ya tenía suficiente de asesinos y pandilleros, no toda su gente era así pero entre los marginados, era imposible no topárselos – En fin, Croc… ¿Qué vas a hacer con el niño?

-Regresarlo: no.

-Mira a tu alrededor – Pidió – Estamos en una alcantarilla. No hay vacunas, medicinas, comida apta, ropa, sol, aire… crecerá enfermo. Míranos – Demandó – Míranos, Croc.

Los veía. Lo hacía. Júpiter aun usaba una bata, suponía que se aferraba a lo único bueno que tuvo, lo único bueno que fue… independientemente de si fue el cabrón más grande de Gotica que cobraba para que alguien viera los colores o lo pútrido del mundo, según la percepción. Veía en sus marginados que en su mayoría no podían funcionar porque eran retardados (por adicciones o porque enserio, eran coeficiente mente idiotas) o estaban enfermos… o habían perdido la esperanza en una sociedad que se hundía así misma en sus prejuicios y morales dobles.

O eran como él… metahumanos.

¿Estaba sentenciando al pequeño al decidir dejárselo?

¿Qué lo hacía a él adecuado? Porque bueno no era.

Robaba cuando podía. Asesinaba si se presentaba la ocasión. No pagaba impuestos. Se acostaba cuando se le daba la gana y se levantaba con la misma idea. No comía verduras y no tenía un trabajo. No vivía en una bonita casa con un enorme jardín y un perro esperándolo junto con una mujer. No usaba ropa. Tampoco termino la escuela. Abandono a la única pariente que tenía… además había sido un hombre negro, no que tuviera que ver pero vamos, que ahora ser negro parecía ser sinónimo de malo. Sólo le faltaba ser homosexual para ser la definición de no bueno.

No tenía experiencia con niños, más allá de verlos en sus esquinas y en sus barrios, lavando coches y trayendo a casa sus monedas para que les diera algo de comer. Otros mocosos le pedían trabajo y les daba lo que podía, los hacia ladrones.

-No puede crecer aquí – Dijo Júpiter.

-Vete.

Júpiter no siguió insistiendo, Croc no tenía un buen humor cuando a su cerebro le daba por pensar.

Croc no tuvo tiempo para pensar nada, la tripa del habanero enano sonó, alta y clara, reclamándole atención. Los grandes lagrimones se escurrían por esa carita ya limpia, atreviéndose a llorar por algo de comida, a riesgo de volver a sentir esos desagradables dolores que aparecían de repente.

-Lo primero – Busco la botella de leche y no estaba preparada. Nadie en su zona estaba amamantando y no tenía forma de calentar esa fórmula porque precisamente la ciudad estaba sufriendo de un corte de energía a saber porque estúpida razón en esta ocasión. Ojala los trabajadores dejaran sus marchas... si ellos no trabajaban no había forma de robar la electricidad - ¡Diablos! – Tiro la poca leche que había quedado de la primera toma al tambalearse de más y el enano no se conformaría con el chupón de miel. – Y no puedes lamerla del suelo.

Golpeándose la cabeza, tomo al niño y se lo amarro con un pedazo de tela sobre el pecho. Le aseguro con doble nudo y a cuatro patas, algo que no hacía desde hacía años, se deslizo por los suelos y las curvas, trepando como vil lagartija las escaleras que le llevaron a la superficie. Boto la tapa del túnel y salió en uno de los callejones que frecuentaba por ser un nido de escoria.

Se movió por las sombras y olfateo el aire. La ventaja de ser un metahumano reptil era su fino olfato que podía discernir entre olores a varios kilómetros a la redonda y aunque sólo lo percibiera una vez en la vida y de paso, recordaba el olor de la progesterona porque en una ocasión había secuestrado a una embarazada (No había sido una cosa planeada, sólo paso. Como cuando asaltabas un banco y la alarma sonaba y los policías llegaban con sus brillantes placas y relucientes armas y luego, para escapar, agarrabas al escudo más cercano. Si algo así) que pataleo y berreo pero que ahora le servía de referencia.

Mira como era la cosa, los maestros si tenían razón, todo si sirve en la vida.

Se mezcló entre las sombras y se movió por donde no circulaba la gente saliendo de sus trabajos. No quería que saltaran asustados nada más verlos. El rastro le condujo hasta una de las esquinas en el callejón del crimen, detrás de un contenedor de basura que se movía mucho como para tratarse de ratas buscando algo de comida.

Se alzó al lado y sus amarillos ojos saltaron de sus cuencas. Literalmente sintió un frio de pies a cabeza.

¿Por el sujeto que compraba sexo?

No, eso no… de hecho como que veía innecesario pagar por eso, es decir, uno podía seducir o someter. Pasaba todo el tiempo. ¿Para qué comprar lo que se puede obtener gratis? Como fuese, no era eso… sino que la persona que desprendía ese olor a leche materna y que le estaba dando una felación a un desagradable sujeto de impecables zapatos pero pésimos modales por la manera en la que le sujetaba del cabello, resultaba ser un HOMBRE.

-¡Hey! – Se quejó el sujeto cuando Croc levanto por las axilas al chiquillo, no tan chiquillo… ¿unos diecisiete?.. ¿Dieciocho? ¡Que esos detalles no importaban! y lo ponía en otro sitio en lo que despachaba a esa escoria de lindos zapatos y gomina en el cabello – Espera tu turno.

Killer Croc se cuadro y gruño, seguro de que sus ojos resplandecieron como los del animal que era y al que no deseaban fuera lo último que vieran. El hombre lo capto, porque se fue sin pagar y sin subirse los pantalones. Gritando por primera vez sobre monstruos y policías.

-¿¡Que se supone que haces!? – Se quejó el prostituto, escupiendo al suelo y haciendo gárgaras con el agua de una botella que había sacado de quien sabe que parte. Al parecer ese era su callejón porque hasta un cartón extendido tenia para las ocasiones – Si quieres algo te esperas como todos – Señalo a lo lejos. A una muy disimulada fila que era rápidamente disminuida cuando llegaban las chicas que buscaban. Croc azoto el suelo con su cola y el joven chillo, perdiendo el mal humor y el valor. Tener al rey del bajo mundo no era bueno para el negocio y el cocodrilo no parecía querer irse pronto – Juro que no era mi intensión – Croc no entendía de que iban los temblores dramáticos – Él quería algo que yo no y me defendí. Sabía que era uno de sus hombres pero…

Un momento, él no tenía hombres. Siempre trabajaba solo. Era la regla de su vida. Tenía un reinado, sí, pero ninguno de esos bastardos desagradecidos y desvalidos le decían amo y señor porque les diera un lugar en su inexistente mafia.

Por eso detestaba los rumores.

Le llamaban Rey por otra razón.

Pero antes de que pudiera explicarle, el habanero chillo, removiéndose por aire y hambre. Croc recordó el porque estaba allí, en un lugar que odiaba.

-Si lo mataste, le cobraste de más, le vendiste con la policía… no es mi asunto. No me importa – Le tranquilizo – De echo – Le agarro de la suave mano y lo levanto en vilo, con menos tacto que hacía rato – Esto – Señalo al bebé – Ocupa alimentarse y tú- El joven trago duro - Das leche. ¿Tengo que explicarme?.

El muchacho negó con rapidez y Croc, con algo de sensatez o pudor, arrastro al prostituto a sus dominios. No estaba cómodo con estar tan expuesto. Si iba a alimentar a su mocoso, mejor hacerlo en casa. Al menos nadie le atacaría.

-Es lindo – Dijo cuándo no soporto más el silencio. El ruido de las alcantarillas era desquiciante y el de la música al fondo no ayudaba. Conocía de los rumores pero quien iba a creer que enserio existía una ciudad debajo de Gótica liderada en serio por un cocodrilo metahumano. – No se parece a ti. Supongo que salió a la madre – Croc suspiro – Bien, mala elección de conversación. ¿Cómo se llama esta lindura? – Croc volvió a guardar silencio… no había deliberado en un nombre… al principio porque no pensó en conservar al Habanero y ciertamente Habanero no era un nombre con el que se pudiera crecer. Pero es que con tantas cosas, realmente no caviló en ninguno - ¿Tampoco? Me llamo Casiopea.

-No tu nombre de puta.

-Al menos logré que dijeras algo – Croc cayo en cuenta. El mocoso tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no podía con ella. – Soy Conner – Dijo y se acomodó mejor al enano que seguía chupando con ganas su pezón.

Croc no se guardó su curiosidad. Ya era extraño ver a un hombre amamantando pero no era cualquier crio el que chupaba esa morena teta, era su hijo y tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba para que su pequeño anduviera tan feliz, gorgoteando entre trago y trago, apenas dándose un descanso para respirar y volver a la carga. Notaba que debes en cuando metía las encías por la cara que Conner hacia o los leves brincos que replegaba con quejidos y sonrisas reventadas.

-¿Cómo es qué…? – No pudo concluirlo… ¿Se usaba la misma palabra? ¿No estaba dudando de la hombría del prostituto? ¿Le estaría ofendiendo como él se ofendía cuando su tía no aceptaba su naturaleza?

-Tranquilo, hombre, soy un tío como tú – Croc la veía difícil, él no soltaba leche y ni era humano para empezar – Tú has de soltar huevos por allí. ¿Este enano salió de uno? – Si Croc tuviera la capacidad de sonrojarse en este momento lo estaría – Broma. No es muy común. Tenía una esposa… una hija. Megan estaba contenta porque podíamos turnarnos con Kara – Tan jóvenes y ya con hijos. Croc no entendía eso de complicarse la vida. Veía a parejas muy jóvenes todo el tiempo y en raras ocasiones llegaban lejos. – La hubieras conocido, Rey de los túneles, ella estaba contenta. Cuando nos enteramos, fue durante el embarazo. Al besarnos, al tener sexo, mi propio cuerpo comenzó a producir la misma cantidad de hormonas que tenía ella – Croc mejor siguió viendo a su pequeño alimentarse, no había forma de que no se le quedase viendo a Conner groseramente fijo – y con la estimulación adecuada – Se sonrojo y Croc supo exactamente a cual se refería – La leche manó. Tiene casi las mismas propiedades proteínicas que la leche materna pero para mantener su nivel alimenticio debo de ingerir proteínas y vitaminas adecuadas. Tener una alimentación sana y obviamente, no meterme nada en el cuerpo.

-Dijiste que tenías – Conner asintió con menos ganas y Croc respeto eso. Si no quería hablar de sus pérdidas él no lo obligaría – ¿No deberías haber dejado de lactar?

-Algunas personas lo encuentran repulsivo – Alzo los hombros – pero otros tienen fetiche por ello y pagan bien – Croc estuvo por quitarle a su hijo ¿Cuántas bocas habían pasado por esos pezones? – Tranquilo, todos estaban limpios. Gerard no nos manda clientes peligrosos. Cuida de sus inversiones y no llevo tanto en el negocio, apenas inicie hace unos meses.

Croc tenía que admitir que no podía ponerse delicado.

Júpiter entro como un torbellino y se detuvo al verlos…

-¡Ahora esto! – Se quejó – Primero un bebé, ahora un trasgénero ¿Qué será mañana, Croc? – Y se fue pitando de allí.

-¿Tu amante? – Pregunto Conner despegándose por fin al enano glotón que comió hasta saciarse.

-Recogí a ese niño hoy. Lo botaron al caño – Conner hizo un gesto de dolor y abrazo al pequeño con más fuerza. Él acababa de perder a Megan y Kara. No entendía como es que alguien se desasía de un hijo de esa manera cuando Megan peleo hasta la última gota de vida porque no se llevaran a Kara – Necesito que lo alimentes. No hay nadie más. Te pagaré por ello. – Y es que no perdería a la única fuente de alimento que tenía.

-¿Por qué te lo vas a dejar? – Cuestiono con desconfianza – Es mejor llevarlo arriba. Alguien ya se hará cargo.

-Es mi hijo – Declaro con mala talante. Llevándoselo a su hombro, poniéndolo de panza para golpearle la espalda - ¿Si es así? - Le pidió a Conner un poco de orientación. El otro mejor acomodo al enano y le enseño como sacarle los gases a Croc – Yo cuido de los míos. A él lo dejaron aquí, en mi reino. Y yo lo encontré. No voy a soltarlo. No porque yo sea bueno para él o sepa en qué me estoy metiendo sino porque yo lo quiero.

-¿Tan solo estas? - Pregunto con nada de tacto. Aun no convencido – ¿Quieres que un niño te devuelva la vida? ¿Qué tan triste criatura tienes que ser? – Killer Croc le rugió entonces, abriendo sus mandíbulas dentadas y casi mordiéndole la cara, gruñendo lo que no podía hacer con el mundo, lo que no tenía oportunidad de decir porque lo primero que veían eran sus escamas y luego, nada.

Roy lloro un poco pero se calmó de inmediato, apenas Croc volvió a acunarlo y mecerlo. Era como si supiese que esa enorme criatura estuviera a sus deseos, inclinado a protegerle.

-Yo no soy la pobre criatura aquí– Zanjo, acariciándole la cabecita a su pequeño. Dándole toquecitos a su naricita – La desafortunada criatura es quien lo abandono, quien le golpeo y le dejo morir de frio y hambre. A él que no podía defenderse. Pobre alma la que agrede al inocente ¿Qué atormentada debe estar? – Bufo – Se desquito o pretendió salvarlo de algo peor, con la cobardía que no permite acabar con la vida, ser un salvador como se bebe, con su carga y dolor. ¿Sabes, Conner? A mí no me tiembla la mano, si yo hubiese sido la ahogada entidad que se deshiciera de él, le hubiera roto el cuello… no lo dejaría para que agonizara o las ratas se lo comieran.- Conner cerro los escasos centímetros que lo dejaban fuera del alcance de esos colmillos y siguió viéndolo a los ojos, sabiendo que no mentía. Que no existía forma de fingir el dolor – Yo no soy la pobre criatura, Conner. Estoy solo, sí. Pero todos lo estamos.

Conner le vio entonces, caminando en círculos y palmeando la diminuta espaldita. Dedicándose enteramente al enano, viéndolo con adoración.

-No soy una desafortunada criatura – Y Conner supo que no era a él a quien le decía, no a quien veía: Killer Croc estaba enfrentándose al fantasma que siempre le condeno a los infiernos de la soledad y la marginación. Al autoexilio que no le dejaba respirar. – Tengo la fuerza para hacer lo que se debe de hacer. Tengo la conciencia para sufrir por mis actos y la decencia de disfrutarlos. Tengo la fé para afrontar lo que no puedo cambiar y con ello, la sensatez de no morir por eso – En esa última Conner no estaba muy seguro – No soy una desafortunada y pobre criatura – Croc no fue consciente de que las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y terminaban en la carita risueña que le levantaba las manitas para limpiar lo poco que podía – Yo soy Killer Croc, el rey de los túneles y el padre de este habanero tan mono.

Los monstruos no lloraban.

Las pobres criaturas, como dijo Croc, ahora parecían ser Kara, Megan y él mismo. Conner supo que no era nadie. Que más le valía quedarse callado y estar al lado de Croc, porque efectivamente, el rey de los túneles no era la bestia sin razón, ni una criatura atormentada sólo era un metahumano que no podía hacerse un espacio en el mundo.

-Entonces, deberá tener un nombre – Apunto Conner y Killer asintió – No podemos llamarle lindura o habanero – Conner paso meses pensando en el nombre de su hija… no podía imaginar lo feliz que estaba Croc con hacer lo mismo. Después de todo, el nombre era lo único que pertenecía a los padres, el hijo, sólo era una ilusión.

A lo mejor Croc se desidia por uno en algunos días.

-Se llamara Roy.

Bueno, no fueron tantos días.

-Roy – Repitió Croc y Roy eructo – Si, le gusta.

.

.

.

Buenas noches a todos… estamos por comenzar una nueva historia. Esto es algo que no pude resistir a escribir. Para mis lectores asiduos y para los nuevos, les doy la bienvenida y espero que esto sea de su agrado, tanto como lo es para mí escribirlo.

Acompáñame a descubrir que le depara a esta particular familia.


	2. Las Maravillas de las Aguas

CAPITULO 2: LAS MARAVILLAS DE LAS AGUAS

-¡AERGGGGGG! – Gruño Croc, el rugido inundo los viejos túneles e hizo correr a los pocos hombres que aún permanecían cerca de su rey pese a que el pequeño Roy demostraba lo poderoso de sus pulmones cada tres horas si no es que menos - ¡Ya te cambie! ¡Ya te alimento! – Señalo a Conner que estaba tirado en el colchón ignorándolos con una maestría que cualquier padre primerizo envidiaría - ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? – Repitió al borde del llanto. Roy le despertaba sin tregua y ocupaba dormir. Estaba agotado. Llevaba dos semanas sin descansar más de tres horas corridas- ¡Yaaaaaa! – Volvió a gritar cuando Roy agarro aire nuevamente para chillar por todo lo alto.

-Arrúllalo – Aconsejo Conner tan bajito que si Croc no fuese un meta humano ni lo hubiese escuchado – Roy te extraño todo el día, grandote.

-Ayuda en vez de estar sin hacer nada.

-Estoy haciéndolo – Agito su mano – Duermo. Algunos si trabajan.

Croc omitió convenientemente lo difícil que era retorcerse a cuatro en un frio callejón para evitar pelar. Conner era muy delicado con el tema. Pese a que le había prohibido regresar a la superficie, Conner seguía haciéndolo. Le retaba en la cara y se ufanaba de salir impune. Las cosas serían diferentes de no ser la nodriza de turno.

-¿Seguro que le sacaste los gases? – Volvió a la carga y es que él estaba muy ocupado viendo la talla de los pañales. Para su desgracia, cuando subió a robar en la farmacia, cogió el paquete equivocado y ahora tenían un montón de plástico inservible. Conner se había burlado hasta que Roy le mordió.

-Si.

-¿Y si tiene cólicos? – Croc parecía muy enterado de lo que pasaban los bebés al gusto de Kon pero no lo resaltaba. En enorme cocodrilo era reservado y estaba seguro que consideraría debilidad saber lo que pasaba o necesitaba un bebé.

-Váyanse a caminar. Ya te dije. Quiere que lo abraces – Y con eso se desplomo.

Y Conner siguió durmiendo. Roy no era ni la mitad de tremendo de lo que Kara fue, ella sí que no les dejaba pensar ni como callarla. Por lo menos Roy daba intervalos entre sus pucheros y berridos, aunque eso lograba mantenerlo por más tiempo en el juego y sinceramente Croc parecía poder devorarlo de un bocado para poder descansar un rato.

Croc maldijo a su inquilino y le soltó un latigazo con su cola que no hizo la gran cosa, Conner siguió conciliando el sueño, abandonándolo a su suerte. Menos decidido, cogió a su habanero latoso y se lo puso en el hombro. Andar caminando era la cosa más nefasta, francamente, se tropezaba con latas y basura. Pese a que era un drenaje era la casa, su hogar y debían de al menos intentar mantener limpia su zona. Tendría que establecer algunas reglas de ahora en adelante.

Siguió caminando y sus escamas rozaban contra el mugriento piso, avisando de su andar. Daba brinquitos tontos y Roy parecía medio ido, más calmado y pese a que a ratos se volvía a inquietar, ya no lloraba como si le estuviesen matando. Sin embargo más de eso la cosa no funcionaba. Roy no se durmió, por el contrario, pelo lo más que pudo sus azules ojos y los poso en su padre, intentando reconocer cada escama, cada cicatriz, cada colmillo… Roy balbuceaba y Croc le contaba cosas.

No sé sabia cuentos. Creía que bastaba con que le platicara sobre el perro de la esquina o incluso sobre si Tía. En ocasiones le susurraba sobre sueños que tuvo cuando era pequeño y esperaba que le ayudaran. No eran cuentos pero a Roy parecía gustarle escuchar a su padre.

Roy amaba a su padre…

Adoraba parpadear cada vez que observaba a esos amarillos ojos cerrarse.

Lo imitaba… por eso lo veía tanto.

Killer Croc jamás lo admitiría pero su momento favorito del día era cuando Roy rodaba por la cama que compartían. Después de comer, el enano eructaba y hacia sus gracias, como un reloj suizo para terminar rodando por el colchón. La primera vez que lo hizo, Roy termino en el suelo y con un chichón del tamaño de una moneda de diez pesos mexicanos. Luego balbuceaba y se dormía.

Pero hoy no.

Roy comió y no rodó. Defeco y orino, y todo parecía normal. El excremento tenía un olor casi a nada y no había sangre. Su pancita no estaba dura ni su piel caliente. Roy debería de estar durmiendo y no haciendo escándalos.

-Vete de aquí, mi señor – Pidió Júpiter apenas Croc llegara hasta su zona – Quiero dormir.

-Revísalo – Ordeno.

-Por sexta vez, mi señor – Y es que tan exagerado como podría, Killer había hecho revisar a Roy desde que en vez de dormir se decidió por molestar a Conner y no dejarlo salir a conseguir algo de comer – Roy no tiene nada que yo pueda curar. Está chipi.

-¿Chipi?

-Una forma de decir sensible – Estos modismos se dijo Croc. Júpiter dormía en una de las coladeras que permitían el desagüe, de echo estaba convenientemente bien refugiado del viento y amurallado con varilla – Mi rey, en serio… quizá debiera dejarlo caminar.

Killer le lanzo una mirada, de esas que Júpiter conocía bien y que le decían imbécil en toda su cara.

-Aun es pequeño – Acepto – Pero es lo único que no ha intentado. Roy no sale de su cama, mi Rey. La única vez que tomo aire fresco fue cuando fueron por su vaca lechera – Y que Conner no se enterase como lo llamaba porque ese chico tenía unos puños muy duros y Júpiter una piel delicada – Dale una vuelta.

Y Júpiter le cerró la "puerta" de su cuarto, un pedazo de tela que había cosido con varios retazos que encontró por allí.

Tomándole la palabra y aceptando que cuando el viejo medico dejaba de llamarlo con teatralidad, la cosa se acababa, dejó atrás sus dominios y volvió a enfilarse al temido exterior.

Lo que fuera por su habanero.

-Vayamos a ver que podemos encontrar.

Killer destapo la coladera y tiro de los tornillos que estaban flojos, en esta ocasión probando una salida diferente a la acostumbrada. El escandaloso hierro se abrió como una puerta y quedo sujetada por sus coyunturas y le dejo salir. No la tapo por si tenían que regresar corriendo.

Uno jamás sabia, ni se era suficientemente precavido.

Roy parecía fascinado, sonreía a cada cosa. Sus encías se desenfundaban con cada reflejo de luz y destello de sonido. Agitaba sus manitas y pataleaba. Croc lo sujeto por las axilas y le dejo que viera todo lo que podía mostrarle, de hecho, con los brazos extendidos del enorme cocodrilo, Roy parecía una carnada apetitosa en vez del cachorro que era. Completamente suspendido y feliz, muy cómodo de ser sujetado por las cálidas manos que lo acomodaban a cada rato. Subieron por una de las escaleras laterales de un viejo edificio y en la azotea, Croc se dio cuenta que la puerta interna estaba abierta.

No lo pensó dos veces.

Se giró a donde estaba una cubeta para lavar ropa y dejo a su pequeño allí, seguro de que Roy no podía rodar ni nada caerle encima. Lo oculto detrás de uno de los tinacos, por debajo de la tubería para que nadie lo viera. No fuera que unos adolescentes hormonados se les diera por danzar a escondidas de sus padres y descubrieran a su hijo y luego llamasen a la policía y todo se complicara.

Le dio un beso en la peluda coronilla y le dejo solo.

Croc se sintió orgulloso cuando no escucho a Roy llorar. Eso era una cosa que le asombraba. Su pequeño parecía saber cuándo tenía que callarse… ojala lo hiciera en casa. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan buen ladronzuelo resultaría ser su hijo si aprendía como debía de ser.

Las misiones de sigilo no eran lo suyo. Él entraba a donde fuera, gruñendo y rompiendo cosas, para así tomar lo que quería, liarse a balazos y pelear, llenarse la boca de sangre fresca para dormir con mucho dinero debajo de la almohada y repetir el interminable circulo las veces necesarias. Pero esta vez, le estaba esperando un habanero chupándose los pies. Y de ninguna manera iba a arrastrarlo a una lluvia de balas.

Tanto como le fue posible, se mantuvo en los pasillos vacíos y forzó con suavidad las puertas al romper los picaportes de rueda. Qué bueno que el edificio era tan antiguo o de lo contrario, esto no sería fácil. Tras asegurarse con su súper oído de que no había nadie en los pequeños departamentos, rompía la cerradura, se metía y buscaba algo bueno.

No esperaba joyas, ni objetos de gran valor.

Estaba en el vecindario equivocado para esas sandeces.

Se hizo de una mochila de viajero que el dueño extrañaría y metió algo de ropa y comida. Vio las colchas y no convencido, las dejo.

Siguió con el siguiente departamento, uno que estaba asquerosamente decorado de tonos pasteles y rallado por crayolas de colores… al menos aquí vivía una niña. Se robó lo que podía serle útil.

La noche demostró ser productiva y se detuvo en el séptimo departamento, pues unas personas subían por las escaleras a toda prisa y para acabarla con un perro que le dio alcance. Envalentonado para ser un chihuahua. Ladrándole y gruñéndole. Se abstuvo de golpearle y se fue por su hijo.

Al parecer, esos sujetos vivían en una de las viviendas en las que entro y a juzgar por el chucho peludo, no estaban contentos por descubrir que su maletín médico no estaba. Y los reconocía, pues fueron los únicos que tenían camas para mascotas y comida para perro.

-Vámonos, Roy – Con cuidado, Croc sacó a su bebé de entre los tubos, cuidando que no fuera a golpearse la cabeza y lo ato a su pecho con una de las mantas. Este iba a ser un viaje de regreso a casa muy agitado si no quería toparse con los policías – Agárrate, hijo. Hoy vamos cargados.

Roy gorgojo y grito, feliz. Lo que advirtió a los habitantes de que había alguien arriba, en el techo y en lo que Croc llego a la orilla del tejado, la puerta fue tirada abajo. A Croc le toco saltar de techo en techo, para que no le reconocieran. Escucho los gritos sorprendidos al principio y luego nada. Siguió corriendo y no se ocultó en sus túneles de buenas a primeras. No llevaría a nadie a buscarlo en su territorio.

Roy comenzó a llorar, espantado por lo brusco que su padre estaba siendo. Su barriguita sentía feo al elevarse y peor cuando chocaban contra el suelo, que hacia un ruido que lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos y hacerse bolita contra las escamas. Temblaba todito. Pero Croc no se detuvo.

Su plan era llevar su enorme esqueleto al territorio de Oswald. Los policías se la pensaban hasta cinco veces antes de emitir cualquier búsqueda en los territorios del amo de Gotica. El pingüino no era un mafioso cualquiera y eso le servía de a momentos. Siempre y cuando jamás se topase con dicha ave.

Algunos los relacionaban por ser las bestias de ciudad Gotica pero siquiera se daban los buenos días cuando su basura se topaba. No eran amigos por ser rechazados. Ni compartían planes, pese a que eran similares. Ellos eran muy diferentes en su forma de pensar: Oswald amaba el dinero y el poder, mientras que Croc repudiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con este.

Entre más poder existía, más desigualdad había.

-Ya, ya – Consoló lo mejor que pudo, apenas sobándole la cabeza – Aguanta, Roy. Pronto llegaremos a casa y podrás comer todo lo que quieras. Apuesto a que Kon te deja morderlo.- Y es que el chiquillo amaba hacerlo. Conner no se quejaba pero luego andaba con paños fríos sobre sus sensibles pezones sin que nadie le viera…- Shshhs, tranquilo.

Pero Roy no callaba.

Croc se acomodó mejor la mochila y a su hijo. Espió por las esquinas y volvió a correr en cuatro patas. Ya estaba tomándole el gustillo, antes se habría negado a verse parecido a su "especie" pero cuatro patas eran mejor que dos.

Fue un milisegundo, lo escucho y antes de que pudiera procesarlo se había detenido por instinto.

La bala reboto a medio metro de su cara y Croc freno en seco. El casquillo vacío cayó al suelo y sonó por todo lo largo. El gatillo volviendo a recorrerse y a la bala acomodándose, le dieron a Croc la advertencia muda de quedarse quieto, intentando saber en dónde estaba el malnacido animal que le disparo sin fijarse en que llevaba un niño… ¿Pero eso importaba? Eran matones… la escoria de Gotica… ellos mataban niños y los comían en el desayuno.

¿Qué haría diferente a Roy?

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí – Croc maldijo. Lo único que no quería y lo que tenía.

Casi pudo verle en su pequeña figura, en su metro sesenta engalanados con su negro y sombrilla. La clase de hombre pálido que le huye al sol y tiene enormes pozos de brea que se dilatan sin luz.

-Pingüino – Saludo.

-¡No me llames así! – Exploto en un segundo y Croc evito reírse. Aun no lo veía y no estaba para arriesgarse – Tengo una razonable duda. Yo no te contraté. Así que, no sé porque estás aquí. Claro, últimamente me he sentido fuera de mi mismo, ya sabes, tengo cosas que pensar y mucho que firmar pero, creo, no, esto seguro de que recordaría si invitase a un sucio réptil a mis territorios.

-No olvides, Pingüino – Los finos labios de Oswald hicieron una línea apretada en su cara de muñeca vudú – Los cocodrilos comemos aves. Estas grandecito pero mi boca también.

Oswald se bajó de su pedestal, seguro de que Killer Croc no lo atacaría. Al parecer juzgo mal la situación y en verdad el animal de los túneles no le venía a causar problemas. No es como si encañonara a sus invitados pero en Gotica, era mejor sacar un arma gigante y preguntarle después al cadáver.

-Mis modales no fueron adecuados, Killer Croc, permíteme disculparme – Croc no se levantó. No iba a mostrarle a Roy. Oswald podía quedarse con la mano extendida por lo que a él concernía – No seas sentido. Bueno. Esto debe de ser el destino – Oswald hizo una señal y uno de sus hombres se acercó, viendo con sumo interés a Croc ya que era la primera vez que el Rey de los Túneles se asomaba por los territorios de su jefe desde que él trabajaba para dicho hombre – Gracias. Estoy interesado en alguien como tú. Pensaba en contratar a otro hombre y a eso iba. Quedamos en vernos en unos de los hoteles…

-Corta el rollo, Pingüino – Demando Croc, cada vez más tenso. Ahora ya podía ver a todos. Y las miradas que esos humanos le lanzaban eran desquiciantes. Eran duras y brillosas, con miedo y cautela, de esas miradas que le mandaban sus padres antes de abandonarlo con su tía. Mantenían los dedos cerca de los gatillos y las armas listas. De realmente se necesario dudaba que alguno de esos sujetos dieran una mierda por su jefe.

-Si estas interesado – Prosiguió – Sólo es un robo, luego escoltaras mi cargamento hasta uno de mis bares. E pagado para que el departamento de policía no se meta, así que debe de ser fácil. Es de entrada y salida. Nadie debe de morir, si no es necesario, claro.

-Trato.

E intento salir de allí pero otro sujeto se lo impidió, era grosero irse sin que el jefe de la mafia diera su venia. Los protocolos de gánster no se aplicaban a Croc pero al parecer, el hombrecito no pensaba lo mismo.

Croc le lanzo un gruñido y Roy lloro… Croc se cerró de inmediato, dejando que su instinto animal tomara el control. Se enrosco, dejando a Roy en el medio de su cuerpo y su defensa montada, una que podría volverse ataque en cualquier segundo y a cualquier centímetro. Si optaban por dispararle, su dura piel tardaría en ser perforada y Roy seguiría a salvo hasta que se le ocurriera algo para moverse con seguridad.

Los hombres no supieron que hacer. Unos se debatían entre atacarle o no.

Oswald maquino todas las variantes por las que un meta humano pudiera tener un bebé con él. Unas ya las había hecho: es decir, secuestro a algunos infantes y vendió a otros cuando estaba en el círculo del triángulo rojo. También comerciaron con él. Gente como ellos no mantenían humanos tan pequeños al lado sino tenían algún propósito útil.

-Lo robaste y por eso huías – Finalizo Oswald – Por eso te metiste a mis territorios.

Croc no le contesto.

-Jefe – Pidió otro – Déjeme matarlo – Oswald sólo pudo pensar en quien era el novato que decía tremenda idiotez. A Killer Croc no se le podía matar tan fácil – Ese animal se comerá al niño.

Tanto Killer como Oswald se encogieron con dolor.

Killer estaba acostumbrado a ser juzgado de monstruo. Se suponía que era uno y como tal debía de hacer las cosas que hace un monstruo y claro, amar a su hijo no estaba entre los menesteres que podía tener, sino se comía o se bañaba en la sangre de Roy, entonces tener a un hijo era impensable. Una mujer en una ocasión se lo dijo… otra un anciano. Mejor era ni recordar cuantas veces fue llamado monstruo y no persona.

Coblepot por su parte recordó a sus queridas aves. Las que estaban con él y las que estuvieron cuando el circo lo exhibía. Para muchos eran simples animales sin cerebro pero ellos, le dieron todo lo que las personas no pudieron y no quisieron ofrecerle, algo tan básico como la aceptación. Los pingüinos no le hablaban pero se le acurrucaban, nadaban a su lado y comían juntos. Ellos jamás le picaron y cuando los dueños del Triángulo se ponían pesados con sus fustas y sus trucos imposibles de cumplir, sus congéneres aves salían a su defensa, intentando protegerlo de la mordedura del cuero. Oswald pecaba de narcisismo y de buenos modales, pecaba de odio hacia las personas de Gotham y claro, de los que le veían mal por ser diferente. Odiaba con ganas y lo único que amaba estaba ya muy lejos de él… el escuchar a uno de sus hombres decir que un animal, cuando dicho animal estaba claramente protegiendo su carga, se comería al niño… fue como si le dijera que sus pingüinos le atacarían, le traicionarían cuando de los únicos que debía de esperar tremenda reacción era de los humanos que le rodeaban ahora, a su lado por su poder y en su contra cuando lo perdiera.

Con su sombrilla golpeo la pierna del hombre y le dio la abertura correcta a Croc para que se le dejara ir encima.

Killer se abalanzo contra el insensato que juraba que haría daño a su bebé y le rompió los brazos antes de caerle encima, gruñéndole y chasqueando las mandíbulas. Nadie hizo nada por su compañero. Oswald se impresiono porque Croc consiguió su objetivo sin que el arma fuera disparada.

Con gracia, la que siempre se cargaba en su pequeño cuerpo, Oswald se ladeo para poder ver a ese bebé que seguía gimoteando en su manta que ya colgaba por tanto movimiento.

Era un niño lindo. Definitivamente no era hijo biológico de Killer, sin ninguna vista de escamas en su lechosa piel suavecita. Sonaba interesante el cómo se había echo de tremendo paquete y estuvo tentado a pedirle a su protector permiso para poder cargarlo pero sabía de antemano que Croc le mordería las manos siquiera antes de terminar la oración.

-Sugiero que te disculpes aun eres útil con un brazo de menos – Dijo Oswald a su siervo – El padre está muy molesto – Croc apretó más los huesos ya rotos y el llanto y grito del desafortunado invadieron las pesadillas de los otros. Estaba molesto por dejarle descubrir al Pingüino aquel dato. Nada estaba lo suficientemente oculto en Gotica para permanecer a salvo – Si, Killer Croc, no soy tonto. Sé reconocer a un padre cuando lo veo. Y a un nene asustado y no soy el Coco, no es mi negocio robarles el sueño y traerlos las sombras. Vete. Te veré la próxima semana, en donde siempre a las cinco. No seas impuntual, Killer Croc.

Y Oswald dio media vuelta. Sus hombres lo siguieron y Croc se quedó con el bocadillo de noche, muy tentado a romper su dieta. Hacía tiempo que no comía algo tan fresco. El pescado no abundaba en las alcantarillas e ir a las afueras a comer unos buenos filetes, no solía ser tan buena idea como sonaba. Demasiados problemas. En vez de eso, se había decantado por agarrar lo que tenía al alcance y siempre las personas, mejor dicho los cadáveres entraban a su reino y salían los huesos. De que las ratas se dieran un festín a hacerlo él, mejor él. No era una cosa que mencionara a los demás o los dejara verlo comer, su alimentación era estrictamente en secreto, no ocupaba que le chillaran en los oídos lo que se sabía era..… Abrió sus fauces cuando se dijo que el hombre chillaba demasiado y luego sintió a Roy, hacer puñito su tela e intentar jalarle para que le hiciera caso.

-Espera un momento, habanero – Pidió con menos ganas – Estoy ocupado. Tú ya comiste por eso no haces dramas – Y su presa se retorció más, intentando hacer lo que fuera para escapar. – Estate quieto o estarás vivo después del primer mordisco – Croc no halaba con su comida pero para todo existían las excepciones - ¡Roy!

Grito cuando no le quedo de otra. El enano se removía mucho. Croc se lo pensó mejor y no por el llorica al que ya le escurrían los mocos sino por su pequeño. De cierta forma, sino hubiera cogido a Roy ese día, unas ratas se lo hubieran cenado como el se zampaba a los que encontraba… alguien pudo haber devorado a Roy, él mismo si hubiese tenido demasiada hambre, dolía admitir que era un monstruo. Y desmotivado por Roy que le golpeaba con insistencia para que le prestara atención, decidió dejar ir a su cena. Total, ya podría encontrar otra.

Vaya, a ese ritmo, Roy le dejaría en los huesos.

.

.

.

Lo primero que Croc recibió cuando llego a su Túnel fue a Conner, bueno, el puño de Kon. El joven había estado tan angustiado por no saber de ellos que fue a buscarlos y se enteró del ladrón y de la subsecuente persecución. Con las descripciones sólo sumo dos más dos y se juró hacer que la cosa no se repitiera.

-Pareces una esposa histérica – Se burló.

-No seas idiota – Le rebatió – Estaba preocupado. El medico loco dijo que fuiste a pasear y me topó con que terminaste aceptando un trabajo del Pingüino.

-Percibo vibras ocultas…

-No percibes nada – Dijo de mala gana – Anda, muéstrame porque fue tanto escándalo.

Croc mostro su botín. Carteras, dinero… comida. Conner recibió unos vestidos nuevos que le quedaban muy bien.

-Para los clientes – Opino Croc – Puedes conseguir una buena propina – Conner no supo si ofenderse o agradecerle. Conner no estaba dispuesto a dejar su trabajo en las calles, era lo único que lo sostenía y pagaba las deudas que Megan dejo. El que Croc le apoyara aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo significaba mucho. Por supuesto que alejaba a sus clientes de sus aureolas, esas le pertenecían a Roy – Te traje una chamarra, de hombre. Ya hace frio.

-¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto cuando vio una circunferencia roja cubierta por plástico.

-La cama de Roy – Croc retiro el plástico, feliz por poder pasar al triunfo de la noche. Cuando se metió al departamento de los doctores, encontró muchas camas para perro. Una sin estrenar y la que tomó. No iba a poner a dormir a Roy en una usada… hasta con pulgas. Y tampoco dejaría que siguiera durmiendo sobre su colchón sucio.- Supé que se ponen a los bebés en un moisés primero y luego se les pasa a una cuna. No hay de eso aquí pero esto – Y Croc puso a su hijo en la camita. El suave colchoncito de relleno se amoldaba perfectamente y al ser honda, los costados impedían que Roy rodara fuera. Hasta seguro era dejarlo. – Es perfecto. La etiqueta dice que es hipo alergénico, lo que sea que signifique. Pero suena a que es demasiado para un perro.

Conner ya no pudo seguir enojado. Croc hacia lo mejor que podía para mantener a su hijo. Él había botado todo lo que era de Kara. No quería tener nada que lo hiciera recordarla. Pero Croc iba y conseguía una cama, la primera a la mano y la cosa parecía perfecta.

Croc hacia las cosas a la primera.

-A Roy le gusta – Concedió cuando el pelirrojo se giró y comenzó a babear sobre la tela. A probarla y rodar lo poco que le dejaba.

-También cogí unos purés – Mostro la papilla de frutas y verdura. Los sobres y frasquitos relucían, algunos estaban estrellados pero lograrían conservarse. La fecha de caducidad se vencía en un par de años y Roy comenzaría con alimentos en un mes más, Conner estaba algo celoso de que Croc fuera tan bueno en el tema. – Jabones y una esponja.

-Lo tienes todo resuelto – Chisto disimulado su desazón.

-Júpiter – El medico apenas alzo la cabeza, a su ver, Conner debía de decirle unas cosas a su Rey o a la inversa antes de que pudiera meterse entre ambos. La cosa parecía algo tensa entre los dos y debían de hablar, pero, al parecer, su Rey dejaría que todo le explotara en la cara. Mala costumbre – Encontré algo para ti.

-No debió molestarse, mi Rey.

Croc sólo le mostro el maletín médico y no tuvo que explicar lo que era. Las orillas de cuero asegurado con punta de silicona, con metal inoxidable y broches de seguro a presión hicieron latir el viejo corazón. Los ojos se le llenaron y casi abraza a su Rey. No había tenido uno de esos en sus manos desde que sus primos le ficharon y le arruinaron. Había un escalpelo y un fórceps, pinzas y ajugas de diferente curvatura e hilo que podía retirarse sin médicos expertos.

-Todo tiene un precio – Susurro Johannes, temblando aun. No se iba a permitir emocionarse, él daba regalos iguales y a los cinco minutos cobraba el favor. No se conseguía ser el medico en jefe del área de cirugía sólo con buena técnica y disposición. Su mundo había sido de política y aun entre los charcos mal olientes en los que ahora bailaba existía algo llamado karma.

-Tienes razón – Acepto Croc. Júpiter le miro esperanzado con que la cosa no fuera imposible y Conner no pudo evitar pensar que era un dramático. Croc no era cruel – Estarás a nuestro servicio, Júpiter. No te drogaras, ni te iras de putas, te necesito para que cuides de Roy y de Conner.

Conner casí baila la macarena en la cara del medicucho. Él ya lo sabía, siempre lo supo, Croc no lo iba dejar morirse y no les soltaría, si estaba en su poder hacerlo. Croc era un enorme malvavisco relleno y dolía que no lo viera. Que él mismo se ocultara.

Y conocía de lo que hablaba.

Algunos se metían en cuevas, en túneles pero otros, se asomaban y se ponían una máscara y se abandonaban.

– Yo tengo que regresar, Croc. – Conner resistió la presión que ejercía el Rey, intentado ver por donde atacar para encadenarlo un tiempo más. Pero no lo conseguiría.

-Mientras que regreses, no hay problema.

Croc le dio la espalda y se regresó a hacer planes. Tenía que juntar a sus hombres para el trabajo con el Pingüino y ver que nadie estuviera mal. Drogados de nada le servían. Tenían que estar bien para disparar a los policías y no a sus propios pies.

-Sólo asegúrate de estar libre para la semana próxima. Necesito que cuides de Roy.

-Nunca rompo mis promesas, Croc.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora.

Agradezco infinitamente el apoyo a esta nueva historia. Sus comentarios preciosos que son siempre bienvenidos. Espero que la historia siga gustándoles, a mí me divierte escribirla. Bueno sin nada más, les doy un beso y les deseo unas buenas vacasiones.


	3. Formas Deshonestas

CAPITULO 3 Formas deshonestas

Conner no se enorgullecía de decir que era de los chicos que decía un precio y se dejaba hacer lo que se quisiera por un determinado tiempo. Lo cierto, es que con Megan, no pudieron encontrar otra forma de vida. Ambos eran muy jóvenes cuando se vieron la primera vez: él regresaba de vender chicles para los vicios de su viejo que siempre le recibía con una escoba si no traía buen dinero y ella estaba sentadita, en uno de los escalones de las escaleras de emergencia, curando sus raspones y terminando de remendar su ropa. Y cuando se besaron, fue a los diez años, un piquito de labios bajo la lluvia porque se refugiaban de sus propios infiernos. Para ese tiempo, la madre de Megan ya la estaba ofertando a los vecinos y a sus propios clientes y la pequeña sabía que era una penetración antes que un beso.

Cuando pudieron dejar a sus padres, ellos no tenían más de catorce años y la primaria terminada y Megan estaba embarazada. Y desesperados… Conner hizo lo único que sabía podía darles un techo después de vagar por dos semanas en los parques y callejones, incluso debajo de los puentes que solían ser una trampa para los vagabundos muy cansados.

Conner engatuso al primero que le vio. Su flacucho cuerpo adolecente era una de las delicias que atraían a los hombres y los que estaban profundamente enterrados en el armario y tenían la suficiente desesperación para cogérselo, por el precio indicado era todo suyo.

-Una hora – Dijo Conner al primero que le vio las piernas y toqueteo un poco la mercancía para asegurarse que valía la pena – Tú pagas el cuarto y son cien del servicio – Una ganga pero es que estaba tan desesperado de conseguir algo para Megan que temía que si se cotizaba demasiado, nadie quisiera follarlo.

Nunca dijo que era un novato, aunque se pudiera notar en sus torpes movimientos… o en su miedo cuando se quitó la ropa de golpe y se quedó quieto a la expectativa de lo que se suponía debía de hacer. Tampoco pidió paciencia. Sólo se dedicó a hacer lo que le pedían y en la forma en que se lo indicaban. Entre más rápido, mejor. Con más obediencia, menos dolor. En teoría.

Pésima primera vez.

Después de que lo botaran, y le dieran una propina miserable pero que compraría una cena decente para ambos, hizo que Megan entrara al motel en el que el cliente había pagado una habitación con agua caliente, un lujo. La recepcionista no dijo nada y les miro con asco. De cualquier forma la habitación ya estaba pagada y a diferencia de las que tenía el establecimiento para el servicio de los prostitutos, la rentada era una turística… no podía hacer nada, aunque quisiera.

Megan sabía sobre lo que dolía tener a un hombre encima, soportar el que no ser una persona y ser llevado a los límites que rompen todo lo que creías saber de ti mismo. Pero Conner no estaba solo como ella sí estuvo cuando su madre le entrego a uno de sus clientes habituales antes de que se fijara en la tierna infancia de la chiquilla que esperaba afuera a que el asunto se terminara. A diferencia de su madre, ella cogió una de las toallas del servicio y la humedeció con agua y luego cogió los hielos que sobraban de la jarra con agua que el cuarto tenía como cortesía. Hizo una compresa luego de limpiar los pegajosos y sucios rastros de semen y sangre a su esposo, porque eso era Conner para ella, aunque no tuvieran anillos o un sacerdote aceptara casarlos. Y se la puso "allí" como murmuro con esfuerzos Conner, con vergüenza y miedo de que ella no lo viera fuerte como siempre. Que se fijara más en sus moretones y en lo roto que estaba, porque el cliente había sido un bruto con quien no podía negarse. Y entonces le rechazara, le despreciara porque él la amaba demasiado como para seguir siendo un hombre.

-No hay paracetamol – Dijo Megan – Me lo terminé.

-Tranquila – Consoló apenas como pudo. No le gustaba ver a su chica triste – Tú lo ocupas. Te han estado doliendo mucho los pies y la espalda. Ya se me pasara. En un rato. No es para tanto.

Megan asintió y sabedora de que Conner no podría moverse, fue por comida. A esas horas de la noche sólo había un puesto de hamburguesas que estaba ya cerrando. Después de suplicarle al vendedor de que le diera las últimas dos, regreso al cuarto con una botella de agua. Debían de ahorrar todo lo que pudiesen.

Conner seguía acostado bocabajo y la toalla seguía llenándose de rojo. Si la cosa no paraba, debían de ir a un hospital y la cosa no estaba para eso.

-Eran para el señor – Le dijo con la sonrisa brillante que la caracterizaba– Estoy segura que como eran para él, no las dejo quemar y le puso todo lo que le sobro.

-Eres un ángel, Megan.

El golpe que le metieron en la cabeza, hizo a Conner prestar atención al sermón que le daban por haberse ido por tanto tiempo al mar de sus recuerdos. En algún momento prefirió recordar a Megan en vez de estar soportando la perorata de su jefe. Que si la renta del cuarto, que si la deuda, que si la comida, que la ropa… deudas que subían y subían, jamás veía que el asunto disminuyera. Le reclamaba estar ausente en el día, lo poco que usaba su habitación y el poco dinero que llevaba.

-Han bajado tus cifras, Casiopea – Conner detestaba ese nombre. Se lo habían dado cuando sólo miraba las estrellas en la espera de un cliente, cuando las veía mientras se tendía en el mugroso suelo y fingía que nada dolía. Una burla que soportaba lo mejor que podía.- ¿Sabes porque?

Conner analizo al hombre de lado y de enfrente, ambos guaruras esperaban a que su jefe les dejara un trozo para divertirse. Era el único que había causado problemas en la semana y parecía que se le debía de dar un correctivo antes de que se le hiciera costumbre. Su jefe siempre se ufanaba de lo dócil que eran sus putas. Obediencia conseguida con muchos huesos rotos, con deudas sangrantes e impagables. El sujeto sólo brindaba clientes limpios, y mientras pagaran, podían hacerles lo que quisieran. Nunca se enojaba si una de sus chicas regresaba desfigurada, sólo la ponía en cuarentena y la sacaba al mercado, dependiendo de su valor, se conservaba o devaluaba y se cambiaba de zona.

Él siempre permanecía en la lista de los favoritos por su singularidad. Ahora que se negaba a dejar a los clientes pegársele al pecho, muchos se le iban. Otros aun le tomaban pero no le pagaban lo mismo y pronto, ya no rendía las cuentas que Duncan estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Y como todo hombre de negocios, Duncan Gerard no lo iba a permitir.

-¿No vas a contestarme, Cass?

-No voy a dejarles mamarme los pezones – Dijo sabiendo lo que le costaría – Lo siento, Duncan. No puedo. Veré como compensártelo. Comenzare más temprano, accederé a otros rubros, lo que sea… sólo no voy a dejarlos hacerme su puta mami. Si tienen complejos maternales que vayan y cojan a otra, a una que si sea mujer.

Ducan Gerard trono los dedos y Conner prefirió no defenderse.

No servía de nada de cualquier forma. No deseaba tener que andar rengueando por las alcantarillas.

Ambos hombres pararon cuando el aire apesto a cobre. Duncan se los pidió al entender que su preciosa gema estaba en sus trece y que se mantendría allí. Y hablar con la puta no funcionaria. Lanzaría los mismos resultados que la golpiza y la follada y él se había ganado la fama de práctico. No debía de desperdiciar tiempo con Casiopea.

-No fui yo quien te busco – Le recordó. Conner respiro con dificultad, apretándose las costillas magulladas y temiendo que le hubiesen roto algo. – Cuando nos conocimos eras un mocoso que temblaba en su esquina, suplicándole a los hombres y mujeres a que te tomaran por unas horas, estabas fastidiándole el negocio a las zorras de la zona. Llegaste como corderito, moviendo los ojitos para que te comieran, ellas se apiadaron de ti por un tiempo… por lástima. Eras un chiquillo con una cría embarazada, a punto de reventar en la calle. Sin un quinto para alimentarse, con frecuencia asaltado. No entendías las reglas de la calle. No entendías mi ley.

Conner apenas contuvo sus lágrimas. Parpadeo muchas veces para que se secaran en sus pestañas, le miro con furia pero termino por bajar su frente, pegarla a la madera, deseando que terminaran pronto. Que le cobijaran con un poco de cuero y le regalaran al peor cliente como una cortesía del burdel que Duncan manejaba en la zona roja de la ciudad, la que estaba bajo el visto bueno de la policía y que el castigo terminara.

No era feliz de recordar sus inicios. La inocencia, porque era un niño inocente cuando se adentró a las calles le costó demasiado. Sujetado de Megan y apoyado en ella apenas y consiguieron sobrevivir. La ley del más fuerte resulto ser la mentira obvia de la selva, la gasa que cubría a la política de la ciudad sin orden, de la vida sin la ley de los hombres honestos y libres. Política ir y venir. Tratos y lealtad, el miedo gobernante quebrándole los huesos y chupándole los vestigios de dignidad.

-Te metiste con el cliente de Andy – La mejor prostituta de la zona y de aquellos tiempos. Conner no lo corrigió, no fue él quien atravesó la calle, nunca le dijo al hombre trajeado que diera vuelta en "U" en su camioneta del año y le subiera para que terminara asfixiándolo en medio de una tortura que quería hacer pasar de fetiche sexual. Él no se lo quito a Andy, la querida del resto de mujerzuelas. Él no quería hacerlas sus enemigas – Te salvé de que te mataran ese día, Cass. Yo detuve su tacón en el aire. Quince centímetros que hubiesen perforado tu cráneo. ¡Me suplicaste con ojos llorosos! – Rio. Conner aún tenía pesadillas de esa madrugada. Recordaba manos, muchas manos y filos, sus carcajadas y gritos encima de él, arañándole y deseando destrozarlo. En lo único que pensaba era en Megan y en sus seis meses de gestación. - ¡Ayúdame! Dijiste, murmurabas y llorabas. Balbuceabas el nombre de tu chiquilla. ¿Y que hice yo? – Conner le odio más – Si, exacto, te tome en custodia. Te dí mi nombre para que anduvieras sirviendo por los callejones tranquilamente abriéndote de piernas.

Era imposible olvidarlo.

Duncan le ofreció protección de las otras prostitutas. Al menos, ya no tenía miedo de que le matasen en el asiento trasero de un auto. Con Duncan las mercancías siempre regresaban. Duncan se encargó de eso. Si le mataban a una de sus dividendos, él tomaba a una pieza de la familia del cliente y le sacaba provecho hasta regresarla en un cajón en un plazo no mayor a los tres meses. Y segado por la preocupación de no regresar con Megan quien lo necesitaba se dejó seducir por la oferta, por las ventajas que Duncan ofrecía en sus filas.

Un ambiente libre de enfermedades y de muerte. Más de lo que ofrecían muchos proxenetas en la ciudad. En otras circunstancias, le besaría los pies a Duncan.

-¿Y así me pagas? – Cuestiono de forma tristona - ¿En serio? Me debes mucho dinero, Conner – Kon se hizo pequeño. Su nombre en esa boca era una sentencia. – Te di dinero. Un modesto departamento y le pague a uno de mis médicos para que atendiera a Megan – Conner sintió el jalón en sus cabellos. Duncan le apretaba para que no pensara en nada más que verle – Acepté los préstamos que tu mujer me pedía. No soy alguien malo, Conner. Sólo pido lo justo. Y me debes mucho dinero. El interés crece, Conner, y a este paso me temo que dejaras de poder pagarme muy pronto. Te harás viejo y pasaras de moda. ¿Y que sucederá con mi dinero?

-Te pagaré hasta el último centavo – Chillo desesperado porque le dejara.

-Claro que lo harás – Le acaricio el rostro, las luces lamian su pequeña carita de piel pálida. Conner era un puto muy valioso, un muchacho de belleza encantadora. Un efebo que aún no comprendía nada – No estas entendiendo lo que estamos hablando, Conner. Yo tengo formas de recuperar mi inversión pero me gustaría que no incluyera tener que venderte por pedazos al mejor postor.

-Ya me vendo al mejor postor – Ladro. Duncan le beso con hambre, para callarle, para que viera que en realidad no llegaba aun a ese punto. Le mordió y le sangro. Le lamio y dreno. Le demando tanto que Conner tenía problemas para seguirle el paso. El dolor en su cuerpo era mucho y Duncan lo doblaba sin compasión.

-No, aún no lo haces, no sabes lo que es venderse de a trozo – Se burló – Ustedes, las putas siempre dramáticas. Lamentándose por los rincones por lo sucias que están. Sintiendo su alma romperse – Conner consiguió ponerse de espaldas, asustado porque ahora la helada palabra vaticinara una lluvia física. Los puños de Duncan siempre fueron fuertes – No, Conner, aun no llegas a conocer lo que es venderte – La experiencia era algo que no se podía ver, ni comprobar, algo que Duncan tenia pero no se veía, se sentía y le hacía doler a Conner en lo profundo – Tener tanta hambre que llegues tocando las puertas para que te saquen un riñón y suplicas por no pescar algo en el sucio almacén. Lloras un día después por que debes de dar tu pulmón y para el final del mes eres medio hombre… y sabes que el mundo vale la pena cuando recibes una miseria por tus corneas. – Conner estaba asustado – No, Conner, aun no conoces lo que es venderte y vivir.

Pero… si, no, respiro y Conner le inspecciono, con la sangre apenas moviéndose por sus venas aterradas, su jefe se veía entero. Bajo de la ropa, no se ocultaba la deformidad, si muchas cicatrices pero… nunca imagino que eran por eso. Las veces que yacio con Duncan lo menos que se podía hacer era pensar o sentir algo que no fueran sus caderas abusadas, no se podía ver nada que no fueran esos ojos pequeños y afilados, negros como la noche sin luna.

-Yo puedo recuperar todo – Aseguro - ¿Tú podrás, Conner?

-No puedo permitirlo – Suplico por comprensión – No puedo dejarles.

-Ya ni las madres lactantes dicen esa mierda, Conner – Duncan se dio un tiempo para respirar – Bien… ¿Quién es?

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el idiota – Le abofeteo – ¿Con quién te enculas? Eso es lo que pregunto – Duncan disfruto el terror en sus enormes ojos azules – Lo sé. Tienes algún bastardo comiendo de tu mano o al revés, pero Conner, sábete que me perteneces y más te vale regresar a la tierra. – Y los hombres con sus dos metros de más tomaron a Conner, arrastrándolo con saña – Llévenselo. Y piensa bien, Conner, lo que estás haciendo.

-¡Por favor! – Volvió a insistir y Duncan aún más intrigado asintió, como dijo, no era un hombre malo. Conner se dejó llevar, laxo por el alivio.

-Sabes el precio – Alcanzo a gritar Duncan antes de que Conner desapareciera por completo de su rango de visión. Aun asombrado porque Casiopea durara tanto con vida. – Debiste de morir, chico. Debiste de irte con tu chiquilla e hija. Debiste de dejarte llevar por ellas. – Y para el mal sabor de boca que le quedaba, prefirió abrir la caja de chocolates que una de sus chicas le regalaba cada mes por dejarle trabajar para él.

.

.

.

Roy se carcajeo cuando la cara de su padre aparecía de la nada. Estaban jugando "Donde esta bebé". Una y otra vez Croc se ocultaba tras de sus enormes manos y sorprendía a su chiquillo. Roy se emocionaba y agitaba sus bracitos, se mordía los pulgares de los pies y volvía a chillar de felicidad cada vez que él le soplaba en la pancita tras un "¡Aquí ta!". Ocasionalmente, cuando Croc le enterraba la cara, Roy le tomaba de sus cachetes y hacia un intento de abrazo que emocionaba e incomodaba Croc a partes iguales.

Algunas partes de su cuerpo eran muy duras por las escamas los salientes picos de su mutación y no quería que por error su hijo se lastimara. Desde que Roy dormía en su camita nueva, ya no temía girarse y aplastarlo mientras dormía. De hecho, había mejorado su sueño ya que con toda confianza Roy estaba seguro. Roy aun seguía buscando su calor en sueños, como en los primeros días que se le pegaba al pecho pero con una barrera más segura y permanente, el chiquillo comprendía que si quería tener a su padre para él debía de chillar a todo pulmón y listo.

Roy lloraba y de inmediato era tomado con afecto y saciado.

Nada le pasaría a su hijo se dijo Croc. Nada.

De nueva cuenta le soplo en la planta de los pies y Roy se rio pero esta vez, de la emoción expidió una flatulencia en plena cara de su padre que con el olfato tan sensible tuvo que retraerse por aire limpio. Una ironía viviendo en una cloaca.

-Sí, sí, muy gracioso – Le reclamo a su hijo que se seguía carcajeando – Aguanta un poco más, Roy. Conner no debe de tardar.

Ya se había pasado la hora de alimentar a su habanero pero Conner seguía sin aparecer. Últimamente algo le pasaba al muchacho. Regresaba con la cara demacrada y con cansancio, ahora ya no peleaba con Júpiter. Se tiraba en el colchón y dejaba que Roy se alimentara y después regresaba a la superficie. Fue puntual con su rutina por las últimas tres semanas así que el que ahora ya no durmiera con ellos era extraño.

Croc tuvo que olvidar a Conner y volver su atención a su pequeño que seguía pidiéndole jugar. Mientras que pudiera ignorar su hambre, todo estaba bien. Rogaba porque Conner no tardara mucho.

Tres horas después, Roy no se callaba. Seguía llorando aun con el chupón en la boca y ya no le hacían gracia las caras que su papi hacía para intentar contentarle un poco. Croc intento con cosquillas y sólo consiguió que Roy se enfurruñara con más ganas y apretara sus puñitos tan fuerte que por un instante temió que le diera un ataque. Roy estaba rojo y por momentos Croc pensaba que reventaría.

Como él mismo que ordenaba encontrar a Conner pero nadie sabía de él. Júpiter termino por huir de los berridos de ambos.

Roy no toleraba la leche de polvo y aun no era tiempo de las papillas. La única vez que lo intentaron, Roy término vomitando y llenando su pañal de un asqueroso olor. La leche sintética no era buena para su pequeño, así que hasta que Conner no llegara, Roy se quedaría con hambre.

Seis horas después, Roy se había quedado dormido.

Croc rumiaba su furia y nadie se le acercaba. El Rey de los Túneles estaba que mordía a todo el mundo. Aunque procuraba que el sitio estuviese en silencio para que Roy no despertara pidiendo por comida que no había. Nada le partía más el corazón que no poder hacerse cargo de su hijo.

Deseo con tanta fuerza poder amamantarlo como hacia Conner. Tener esa particularidad que parecía antinatural.

Y le envidio.

Le detesto porque su hijo dependiera tanto de un mocoso que no llegaba ni a los veinte y que ahora no estaba… le temió porque su hijo dependía de alguien que no era él mismo y no existía nadie incondicional que estuviera para su diminuta figura desprotegida para cuidarle y velar.

De repente, Croc alcanzo a ver movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo amarillo y con velocidad se giró para identificarle. Casi rugue cuando vislumbro a Conner y su lento andar hasta la camita de perro roja y coger entre sus manos a Roy, con cuidado y dedicación, meneándolo un poquito antes de ponerle cerca de su pecho, mismo que no descobijaba del todo. Conner le tapo con la gabardina que llevaba puesta, la misma que le regalara hacía semanas. Roy se había retirado de su escrutinio a las oscuridades de las cloacas y le canto un poco al enano que de forma inmediata, apenas olio el pezón rezumbando leche por que Conner se había estimulado un poco, se prenso desfallecido.

Roy no abrió los ojos, aun agotado por tanto llanto, se pegó, deseoso y hambriento, succionando con tanto ímpetu que Conner canto un poco para calmar su propio nerviosismo. El constante respirar y tragar de Roy era la cuenta regresiva ante la violencia que crecía en Croc y Conner la sentía, tristemente no había nada que pudiera hacer para calmarle. Croc no era ninguno de sus clientes.

Roy comía, descansaba un rato aun sin soltar su deliciosa vía de comida y regresaba a la carga con todo lo que tenía, con miedo de volver a sentir el dolor en su estomaguito.

Croc le vigilaba, erguido cual estatua de granito. Quieto y atento.

Aliviado porque su pequeño sonaba contento.

Culpable por no prevenir la situación.

Confió en Conner y le falló a su hijo.

No volvería a pasar.

Una hora después Conner regreso al enano a su cama. Roy se había dormido incluso cuando le estaba sacando los gases. Roy apenas y eructaba, más ocupado en cerrar su ojitos. Feliz y llenito. Hizo soniditos con la boquita y termino por lamerse el regusto de leche y durmió por completo, con la mantita sobre su cuerpo.

Conner aseguro su gabardina y sin mirar a Croc, se dispuso a marchar de nuevo a la superficie.

-Quieto – Rumio Croc.

-Volveré – Le aseguro.

No había disculpas. Conner sabía que Roy había llorado, su carita chamagosa le delataba. Ya luego se la limpiarían con las toallitas húmedas y con ese pensamiento deseaba evitar al enorme meta humano enojado.

-¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Dónde andabas? – Rugió, completamente consiente de que cuando Roy dormía recién alimentado nada le despertaba.

-Llegue – Contesto en el mismo tono. Él no estaba para aguantar reproches, no ahora – No volverá a pasar, Croc. Pero por si las dudas, será mejor conseguir una hielera y uno de esos cacharros para sacar leche. Así Roy podrá comer aunque no este.

Croc derribo a Conner de un manotazo. Le arrojó al suelo y le rugió de lleno en la cara. Devorándolo completo. Killer Croc ignoro el vicioso olor del miedo escurriéndose por los lados y empapándole, le hizo a un lado y monto de lleno sobre Conner para evitar que se moviera. Conner se veía pequeño debajo de él.

La errática respiración del mocoso le valió un pepino a Croc. No se dejó ablandar por sus no temblores y su angustia.

-Tú estarás aquí – Ordeno – Ya es suficiente con que te deje tocar a mi hijo. Y ahora resulta que no estarás para él. Te traje por una razón. Te quedas aquí hasta que Roy no te necesite más. – Conner aún seguía impactado por el golpe. Le dolía, claro que lo sufría, Croc era un gigantesco ser lleno de fuerza bruta pero no era eso lo que le asombraba. Había resistido a la furia de Croc, a un golpe que de seguro estaba listo para romper huesos y él los conocía bien, llevaba recibiéndolos últimamente por lo que resistírselo no era lo sorprendente sino que Croc le atacara.– Te deje por la libre pero no más.

-¡No eres mi dueño!

-¿Es dinero lo que quieres? – Chirrió los dientes – Tendrás que esperarte. El Pingüino me dará lo que me debe mañana. Y tengo otros trabajos.

Conner rodo por el costado, haciéndose bolita y ocultando su cabeza, apenas a un metro de la agitada cola que latigueaba el suelo. Los charcos hacían ploc y ploc, seguía un splash y luego otro ploc, pero Croc seguía viéndole como si fuera el enemigo.

Con esfuerzo, ya que su muñeca estaba lastimada por la caída, sacó unos billetes enrollados con una liga de multicolores. La lanzo contra la cara escamosa y estos cayeron al suelo, mojándose de inmediato. Conner se puso de pie, con el mismo esfuerzo que el de mover su mano. Su cuerpo dolía. Su alma gritaba. Amarro su gabardina con doble nudo y la cerro aún más, ocultándose por completo y avanzando.

-Es para Roy – Le dijo – No lo alimentes con dinero sangriento.

Incluso Júpiter se retrajo en su lugar y los chismosos que les gustaba la función del día, decidieron que fue suficiente, aun deseaban seguir respirando.

-¿Tu dinero es mejor? – Le regreso en el mismo tono. Atrás quedaron los gritos, la amenaza de la muerte colgaba en la lengua ajena, una oración mal dicha y seria el final. Dolido porque no permitiría que una botella de leche le dijera que era mejor para su hijo o como debería de criarlo Croc hizo lo único que estaba en sus manaos - ¿Qué es más sucio? ¿Disparar o abrirte de piernas?

Conner lo dejo morir. No quería seguir escuchando lo mismo… Él conocía la respuesta. Ya la sabía. ¡Desde el primer día! ¡Lo sabía! Se retiró con las rodillas raspadas y los agujeros en una de sus mangas, rasgada por las garras. Subiría a la superficie y se olvidaría que alguna vez conoció al Rey de los Túneles y de que cuido de un Habanero. Colocaría la coladera en su lugar y la taparía con un bote de basura, al diablo si la calle se inundaba. Se subiría al primer coche que se parara y seguiría con su vida.

-¿Busco a otra nodriza? – Croc mal miro al doctor – Digo, la vaca lechera se fue. Roy sigue con nosotros.

-Hazlo.

-¿Sabe, mi señor? – Intrigo de nueva cuenta, sabiendo que el talento que tenía para el análisis era perfecto – No creo que no se diera cuenta de su cojera. Creo que prefirió ignorar su retracción al alimentar al enano antes de preguntarle porque usaba las sombras como camuflaje. – Croc gruño, resoplando de paso – Puedo equivocarme, Croc - Júpiter demando que le hiciera caso, uno que no se hizo esperar. Aun tenía cierto efecto en su señor que su drama se esfumara. Croc siempre atendería a sus palabras cuando era el medico hablando y no Júpiter Johannes el loco acabado – Pero… Tú estabas más asustado de Conner de lo que el chico te teme. Y eso que estabas así de cerca – Señalo con sus dedos – De atarlo y no soltarle.

-¿Qué le hace creer que somos diferentes? – Acuso aun con furia. Júpiter se alzó de hombros, no era él quien tenía la respuesta – Se atrevió a decirme que lo que hago para mantener a mi hijo es lo incorrecto.

-Perdóname pero la última vez que mire en el diccionario, robar y asesinar eran un crimen. – Croc chasqueo su lengua – Prostituirse también es un crimen. Ambos dineros son sangrientos. El chico no lo expreso bien pero creo que su intención era mantenerte alejado de los asuntos del Pingüino. Ya viste como reacciono cuando se enteró que le ayudarías con el cargamento de hace semanas. Y últimamente el chiquillo ha estado muy ocupado – El comportamiento de Conner había sido errático desde ese entonces, algo menos que predecible pero siempre estaba para Roy… Croc quiso golpearse un poco por idiota. Era la primera vez que Conner no estaba y él se le había ido encima – No sabemos nada de Conner, Croc. Nada.

-Tenia esposa. Una hija.

Jupiter se abstuvo de maldecir a su Rey.

-Si. Que es un gigolo y no sabemos para quien trabaja. Ni como llego a las calles. No sabemos nada de él. Un día vas y lo traes y ¿Luego? Le das a un pequeño de casi la misma edad que la hija que perdió y le sigues permitiendo vivir en las mismas condiciones de siempre. ¡Le das vestidos para que sus clientes se los quiten! ¿Y ahora te enojas porque estaba trabajando?

Croc dio media vuelta y se fue para su cama, a un lado de su pequeño que se chupaba el dedo y se le escurría la baba por un lado. Se hizo bolita y dejo a su bebé en medio, cuidándolo lo mejor que conseguía, de la única forma que conocía. Haciendo lo que podía. Muy poco para todo lo que su nene se merecía.

Él era tan poco para Roy.

Insuficiente e inadecuado. Con zozobra se dejó caer en el sueño y Júpiter los cobijo a ambos con una de las tantas mantas que Croc robaba en sus excursiones a la superficie.

.

.

.

En Gotica, la gente estaba de fiesta, disfrutando del desfile. No era época de acción de gracias o de la libertad americana. No se celebraba nada de eso. El desfile era un mero evento de propaganda para la candidatura de Yoite Johannes. Con el apoyo de Wayne y Queen, más el de otros, el puesto gobernante más alto en la política de Gotica seria de Yoite Johannes.

El sujeto tenía a los votantes en el bolsillo. Aun los detractores tenían poco que decir, pues cuando hablaban, curiosamente siempre terminaban apoyando a la candidatura.

Abiertamente homosexual, casado y recién egresado de su universidad con los más altos honores y un currículo que necesitaba de cinco carpetas para cerrar sólo sus logros más impresionantes y los que se debían de presumir. Yoite Johannes amaba su ciudad, tanto como un extranjero puede amar la tierra que le dio abrigo y alimento cuando arribo a esta sediento y golpeado. Se hablaba de un hombre, de un simple bastardo de una adinerada familia que ahora le respaldaba, enaltecían sus proyectos y condecoraban a una virtud que juraba limpiar la ciudad.

Bruce Wayne, aun joven, aun herido por la pérdida de sus padres, le apoyaba porque pocos querían arrojarse la mugre de la ciudad encima. "Yo no temo a la suciedad" le dijo Yoite a Bruce antes de cerrar el trato.

-Y debiste de decir que tampoco a hacer lo que se tiene que hacer – Dijo Mía con una de sus acostumbradas copas de vodka en la mano. Bebiendo como la cosaca que traía en las venas, como la sangre mezclada que la hacía arder en las hogueras en las que saltaba en los solsticios de inviernos para celebrarle a los espíritus.

-¿Quieres que no vuelva a dormir? – La acuso.

-¿No viste sus ojeras? – Le regreso divertida, arrojándose al regazo de su hermano Titán – Ese chico no duerme. Esta torturado. Casi me siento mal por él.

-Los planos – Demando Yoite a su hermano Mío, el mellizo de Mía y que andaba arreglando los últimos detalles de la primera fase de su plan maestro – Aquí – Señalo uno de los conductos de agua que se encargaba de drenas la cantidad suficiente para evitar la inundación del área este – No ha sido modificada en décadas y de echo no se le da mantenimiento. Si lo derrumbamos sin explosivos, alegaremos a una falla por un conveniente micro sismo que termino por derrumbar el soporte.

-Y abriremos la presa – Dijo Mía – Aquí, en el Norte. Cortaremos el suministro de agua por reparaciones por cuatro días…tendremos quejas, muchas. Pero sin suministro de agua por cuatro días con previa aviso y por zona, sin distinción en clase sociales, no se alebrestaran lo suficiente como para que importe a tu candidatura. Por el contrario, le dará empuje. Cuplés tus promesas. – Yoite asintió.

-A nadie le extrañara que circulen muchos camiones ese día. Ocultémoslos con logos de la compañía de agua. – Siguió Mío – Tapando las salidas "C" y "E" sólo dejamos dos rutas de escape. Si abrimos la presa con un diez por ciento más de su capacidad, bloquearemos parcialmente la salida a la superficie. La mayoría de ratas se irán con las aguas y desembocaran en los canales. Donde ya les esperaremos. Limpieza – Sonrió con ganas. Mío únicamente pensaba en cuantos muñequitos podría hacerse ese día. Ya hasta imaginaba un nuevo cuadro en su sala con todas esas uñas una vez estuvieran limpias y desinfectadas. – Los topos que salgan a la superficie serán vistas por el público y nos aseguraremos de que tengan lugar en una casa para personas sin hogar.

-Buena propaganda, limpieza, dos por uno – Asintió Yoite – Hermanos míos, esto es sólo el comienzo de una nueva Gotica.

Titán y Light los observaban, preferían no opinar. Ellos estaban para apoyarlos no para frenarlos. Ellos siempre estarían para sus hermanitos. Light giro y vio la estatuilla de búho que estaba en la esquina de una muesca de madera en los ribetes de la pared. El edificio era viejo pero era uno de los mejores ubicados. La cosa le daba asco a la viuda negra de la familia. La detestaba.

-¿Deberíamos quitarla? – Se animó a decir, apuntando con su manicura de salón de belleza al búho real que les veía con sus vacías cuencas de vidrio – Me da escalofríos.

-Dejémosla – Titán no se amilanaba con nada. Ser uno de los jefes mafiosos traía ventajas en lo que a tener testículos se refería o pericia con Aves – Nunca nos hemos topado con la Corte y no lo haremos. No les interesamos.

-Viva por ello – Brindo Artro Armstrong. Los Johannes le saludaron a su particular manera y le dejaron pasar.

El hombre les había puesto en la mira del torbellino, cierto, de hecho, Armstrong tenía la idea de estar usando a Yoite pero la realidad era que el trato era bilateral, una alianza que perduraría con el paso del tiempo.

-Ojala mi hijo tuviera la mitad del temple que ustedes – Elogio quitándole a Mía su trago. Ella se cruzó de morros y prefirió quedarse callada. El chico Armstrong tenía su encanto de científico abnegado con sus pelos de escoba y lentes de botella. Titán admiraba al flacuho científico y su amabilidad que demostraba más de lo que ellos como hermanos tenían para dar. En el futuro, de seguro el hijo superaría al padre, no en físico pero seguramente, el pequeño científico crearía los siguientes sueros mutantes para controlar a los metahumanos. Alta probabilidad - ¿Listos para una nueva Gotica?

-No soy el más indicado para decirlo – Comenzó Mío y es que con su historial de asesino serial, el matar era el tema que mejor se le daba - ¿Se sentirá bien? Digo, esto es asesinato en masa. Esta pisoteando los derechos humanos. No importa que no aporten nada…

-Ahí es donde se equivoca, mi precioso hombrecito – Armstrong no se percató de la amenaza que se echó encima – Estos sujetos aportan a la sociedad. La retrasan y eso es hacer algo. No la ayudan a hacerse mejor y por el contrario, la llenan de podredumbre – Y es que ese alegato se lo tenía memorizado desde la universidad. Se lo tenía casi aprendido desde que leyera a Malthus y su teoría de insanidad y purga – La enferman. Parasitan del hombre honesto, del jornalero y de la ama de casa, buscan entre los basureros y a los perros y gatos callejeros les quitan el alimento. Son la enfermedad que se filtra desde dentro, incuba y sale a temporadas, como la gripe mal curada. Y se propaga. Contaminando y pronto la violencia es incontrolable, se divide y es imposible controlarla.

-Son indigentes – Light pidió algo de clemencia, estaban tratando a esos hombres y mujeres como si fueran terroristas.

-Y callejeras – Asintió Armstrong de nueva cuenta – Carteristas – Enumero con desagrado – Cultivos de enfermedades que ocupan espacio y suministros. Suministramos un cantidad importante de bienes y dinero a planes de desarrollo para estos casos pero nunca devuelven nada… siguen hundiendo a la ciudad que intenta darles una mano pero ellos la cortan y devoran. – Armstrong era el político fiero que demostraba en sus juntas y con su postura. Natural que estuviera acostumbrado a defenderla. Tuvo que secar el sudor que perlaba su frente. El tupido cabello castaño se le vino a la cara y se lo cepillo con los dedos. Intentando regresar a la postura que le caracterizaba: la de señor del mundo – Si eliminamos a estos parásitos, sólo quedan las entidades que son útiles para vivir en sociedad y la sociedad les retribuirá. Ya me canse de andar llevando indigentes a las afueras de la ciudad, perderlos en las carreteras porque siempre encuentran la forma de regresar. Hasta los retardados indigentes, de esos que son abandonados por sus familias por ser Down regresan, a saber a qué diablo se encomiendan pero encuentran la manera.

Los Johannes comprendían de esa facilidad que el hombre tenía para herirse y superar su propia barbarie. Ellos la conocían de primera mano y no se avergonzaban de ejercerla o sufrirla… porque eso demostraba en sus mentes que seguían siendo hombres y aun podía haber salvación para ellos.

-Si algún día se transforma en monstruo… ¿Qué figura cree que tomaría? – Cuestiono Sebastián, el menor de los hermanos. Quien se había guardado sus comentarios hasta este entonces. A Mío le apodaban Doctore y era un monstruo (Un asesino serial que colmaba sus pasiones para no enloquecer) y Titán, el mafioso usaba una máscara para representarse… le daba curiosidad el cómo Armstrong se presentaría en una sociedad que tanto amaba – No tiene que contestarme hoy.

Tras mucho meditarlo y ante la expectativa, las horas pasaron, deslizándose del segundero en la pared.

-Una bestia… un murciélago mitad hombre.

Lo único que se escuchó entonces fueron las copas chocando, brindando por el nacimiento de un nuevo monstruo.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Bueno, bueno… que pasara ahora que la parejita se a separado? Quien sabe… pues estuvieron medio tensos con sus cosas.

¿Qué más a pasado en la vida de estos dos?

¿Oswald seguirá mandando a hacer cangureras blindadas?

Para saberlo… el siguiente capitulo hat que leer jajajajaja

Hasta pronto.

Paz.


	4. Engranes que encajan prt 1

-Veinte como quedamos – Dijo Oswald a Croc. Estaban en su oficina en el Iceberg. Un club nocturno que apenas iniciaba a ser un negocio lucrativo y que sus hombres y contactos usaban como tapadera o punto de encuentro. Las transacciones eran más fáciles con un punto neutro y los oficiales no se inmiscuían. Simple política.

Nadie podría comprobarle a Oswald nada.

Jim Gordon llevaba intentándolo demasiado tiempo y en la joven carrera delictiva del Pingüino en Gotica, él había entrado por la puerta grande para quedarse.

-Quede complacido, Killer Croc – Siguió adulando – Mi mercancía llego intacta y sin cabezas ni zarpazos en el camino, lo aprecio.

-Baaaaa – Grito Roy desde el pecho de Croc. Oswald ya no pudo seguir ignorando al bodoque con patas que le hacía caras, de hecho, en varias ocasiones rugía como hacia Croc… algunos bebés balbuceaban para aprender a hablar pero Roy había comenzado con rugidos bastante tiernos por parecer los de un gato bebé ahogándose con una bola de pelo. Arqueando su fina ceja negra se armó de valor y es que no era una de sus mejores cualidades - ¿Puedo? - Señalo a Roy y extendió los brazos, listo para recibir al niño. A Croc pareciera que le hubiesen dicho que había una bomba justo enfrente de él – No me alejare más de un metro tuyo.

-¿Para qué quieres cargarlo? – Y es que el Pingüino mostrándose como una mujer enloquecida por un bebé era pisar terreno desconocido – Es real.

Oswald bufo e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para estar en las mismas circunstancias o al menos parecidas. Con un silbido uno de sus más viejos pingüinos se acercó a él por el cristal de contención, nadando con gracia pero no tan dinámico como se esperaba de un cachorro. Apenas y se resbalaba por los trozos de hielo que fungían como resbaladillas en los interiores del acuario y se paró en sus dos negras patas, alzando la cabeza y dejándola caer, saludando en su regordete esplendor.

-Si le encuentras un rasguño a tu hijo cuando lo entregue puedes comerte a mi amigo – Ofreció – Es muy querido para mí. Digamos que él es mi Croc.

Killer obvio demostrar lo que le sorprendía la noticia. Le daba asco que de repente se estuviera comportando tan amable, abierto… tan humano y honesto.

Ellos no eran amigos.

-No es propio de un buen padre traer a su pequeño al trabajo- Enuncio cuando tuvo a Roy en sus brazos. De inmediato el pelirrojo le toco la cara y se entretuvo en la simpática y puntiaguda nariz, y con cuidado intento meter sus deditos rechonchos en las fosas nasales sin conseguirlo – Todo un explorador – Elogio. Hoy estaba de muy buen humor anotaron sus hombres a lo lejos. Su señor no era amigable, ni amistoso, aun para los negocios. Sin mucho que decir, los trajeados se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando del extraño humor que el bebé sacaba – Hola…

-Roy – Le informo Croc y se pateó mentalmente por dejarle saber el nombre de su hijo. Se convenció de que si el Pingüino los quisiera muertos, no estarían teniendo esa conversación extraña por lo que no estaba mal darle el nombre de su nene. Si no se convencía de eso, se arrancaría la cabeza por tan mala pata que estaba dando desde el accidente con Conner.

El Pingüino disimulo su diminuta victoria. Despreciando los pensamientos que tenían de él, lo que pensaban y lo que creían como verdad, si les hacía caso, él no sería libre y entonces seguiría siendo el niño pájaro del circo. Hacer lo que deseaba, cuando quería y en donde podía, era el truco para saber que era libre.

Que nadie volvería a dominarlo, que el miedo podía escurrirse de su cuerpo como agua tras un chapuzón. Así de importante, así de pasajera… hacer lo que deseaba era el truco viejo pero eficaz para terminar de convencerse lo que nunca salía de su mente y por mucho que se mintiera, dentro de él, comprendía que era esclavo de otro tipo pero un esclavo que seguía asustado.

Intentando siempre algo mejor.

-Hola, Roy – Le saludo con una de sus manos y Croc trago duro. Roy atrapo en el vuelo la mano o mejor dicho, la aleta de Oswald. Y la escudriño con su inteligencia infantil. Se la metió a la boca y chillo contento. – No, no…. No hagas eso – Dijo asustado. Pero no podía evitarlo, Roy era un bebé muy fuerte y temía que de hacer más fuerza, le hiriera y entonces Croc se zamparía a su pingüino y perdería de todas a todas – Basta – Le ordeno con vergüenza. Odiaba que le vieran los dedos, que le tocasen las manos pero su incomodidad no era leída por el bebé que las lamia y mordisqueaba y las veía, se las sacaba de la boca, las miraba y metía de nuevo y feliz de la vida coqueteaba con sus enormes ojos azules que conseguían sonrojar al Pingüino – Tu hijo es un mal educado.

Croc ignoro lo dicho y mejor fue a recoger a su travieso que seguía encantado con la novedad. Croc confiaba en que el Pingüino fuera un paranoico de la limpieza y se lavara las manos unas quince veces al día. Aun viviendo en el alcantarillado, Roy no se echaba cosas a la boca. Le cuidaban mucho. Y Conner siempre lavaba sus pectorales. Roy aun no había enfermado y era un milagro pero no quería probar suerte, a saber con la clase de químicos que Oswald pudiera manejar en sus planes macabros para seguir controlando Gotica.

-Nos veremos, Pingüino.- Se despidió mientras acomodaba a su enano en la tela que usaba como trasportador y entre su escamoso pecho.

-Espera – Demando y uno de los hombres que siempre cuidaban de su jefe prácticamente corrió para entregarle el paquete. Un regalo con todo y moña. Croc negó de inmediato – Es claro que nunca supe de la señora Killer, de seguro sus escamas eran encantadoras, sí, sí , me lo puedo imaginar. Una versión de ti con falda, dulce. – Croc no supo si Oswald se estaba burlando - Pero a falta de un regalo adecuado para sus nupcias, te entrego uno por el nacimiento, santo, bautizo y lo que sea que se les haga a los niños – E instigo para que Croc lo abriera en su presencia. Roy jalo el moño y desprendió un buen trozo del papel fantasía estampado de pequeñas flechas rojas. De inmediato Roy hizo fiesta por su logro y babeo el arrugado trozo que mangoneaba como trofeo. – A Roy le encanta - Killer con más recelo sacó el objeto de la caja y se quedó de piedra – Seguro que la encuentras útil.

Con el atrevimiento de los dioses, Oswald la tomó por los amarres y los ajustadores, se la metió por entre los brazos y la ajusto donde debía de ir. Croc sabía que de ninguna manera existían cangureras que tuvieran sus medidas. No y esta, en lo particular, pesaba más que simple tela. Un forro militar que se perdía entre las escamas color verde de Croc y que simulaban su piel. Un perfecto pintado en degradado para que no supieran de su preciosa carga.

El pequeño hombrecito que Oswald era, bailaba alrededor de Killer, poniendo los últimos detalles del armatoste y calibraba si su regalo era bueno. Cuando su inspección fue satisfactoria, tomo a Roy del suelo y lo coloco con suavidad en el trasportador. Sus piecitos colgaban cómodamente y el corte parecía satisfacer la necesidad de Roy por moverse.

Roy chillo de nueva cuenta y Oswald le devolvió el gesto al revolverle los rojos cabellos. Esa monada era tierna. Ya quería verlo cuando intentara ponerse en pie. Todo un espectáculo de seguro.

-Aguanta, Pingüino, que estas comportándote extraño.

-Es una antibalas – Informo – Perfecta para cuando no encuentres una niñera y tengas que escapar de tu guarida.

-¿Pues qué demonios piensas que voy a hacer con mi hijo?

-No lo sé… la otra vez estaba contigo cuando nos topamos – Oswald sería el primero en decir que fue el privilegiado de ver el sonrojo en esa piel imposible de descifrar. Logro que se llevaría a la tumba, no era de hombres andar pregonando eso. ¿Qué pensarían de su regia y magnifica figura? – Alguien podría entrar a tus reinos y a lo mejor tuvieras que huir. No sé. Es Gotica, todo pasa en esta ciudad. – Y con soltura, Oswald metió los piecitos de Roy en lo que pareció ser una manta que se cerraba y abrochaba por fuera y se convertía en una caja impenetrable – Ya vete. Seguro que si te disparan, no tienes que preocuparte porque le den a tu hijo… pero por si las dudas, no enfrentes a una bazuca. El fabricante me aseguró que tendría esa para el siguiente mes.

Croc no quiso seguir escuchando lo que decía el pequeño hombre que no le llegaba ni al pecho. Ellos no eran amigos. Lo que fuera que le picara al Pingüino era parte de alguna investigación y cosa de lava cerebros que buscaba hacerse de los más influyentes de la ciudad para poder apoderarse del mundo, sí, eso debía de ser. El Pingüino no podía estar comportándose de tal forma. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y en que pensar.

Regreso a su reino con calma. Roy seguía en su lugar, chupándose el dedo y colgando feliz, balbuceando y hablando consigo mismo, haciendo burbujitas de saliva que hacían un reguero en su ropita.

Quien lo hubiese dicho, el Pingüino terminaba por ser un buen padrino. Sacudió esa idea de su cabeza y la mando a volar bien lejos. Nadie era padrino de nadie. Su hijo no ocupaba de eso. Aquello era para humanos… ¿Y Roy que era? Que el Pingüino y él fuesen monstruos no debía de afectar a Roy y su normalidad.

El que Roy tuviese la capacidad de domar fieras no lo convertía en el flautista de hamelin. Roy debía de crecer bien, lejos de las fealdades de monstruos.

Dos días después Croc tuvo que ir a buscar a Júpiter que pescaba en el Cholat, una concentración de agua que simulaba un pequeño lago que seguía fluyendo hasta desembocar afuera en la costa y que constantemente era alimentado por los ductos en lo alto que dejaban caer su carga desde metros hacia arriba, como cascadas mal olientes y llenas de tesoros. La basura que no era bien filtrada se estancaba a los costados y algunos usaban redes que tejían ellos mismos con diferentes hilos y alambres para obtener algo de valor. Era el lugar favorito para los niños y los ancianos. Usualmente no se debían de pelear por conseguir algo y el trabajo era menos difícil que otros. A Júpiter le gustaba porque era un flojo que prefería sentarse por horas en vez de picar suerte entre las calles y correr con los monederos escondidos en su inmunda gabacha.

Croc amaba eso justo ahora. Él no tenía la paciencia ni el tiempo de andar buscándolo.

Se cargó al médico en el hombro y corrió a cuatro patas para llegar a donde Roy.

-Es normal que duerma – Intento tranquilizarlo. Roy no despertaba desde hacía un día, prefería estar soñando. – No ha probado nada en dos días, es mucho para un bebé. Nada que haga peligrar su vida pero eso puede cambiar hoy mismo. Se está deshidratando y aun no puede comer alimento solido o digerir el agua. – Croc no se veía más tranquilo con la nueva noticia – Su cuerpo intenta compensar la falla. Entrará en un estado de invernación para sobrevivir. Nosotros lo conocemos como animación suspendida en los adultos. Reducirá sus palpitaciones de bebé que de por si son más latidos por minuto que el adulto y su respiración se mermara hasta parecer que ha muerto, con el fin de aguantar. El cuerpo es sabio, mi Rey – Consoló – Roy lucha por sobrevivir.

-Si así fuera estaría comiendo. – Renegó.

Roy no acepto a ninguna nueva nodriza. Algunas de las mujeres que fueron traídas se retiraban gustosas de no ser las elegidas para alimentar al hijo de la bestia. No les complacía la idea de tener que estar tan cerca de Killer Croc, de esas cobardes, todas del exterior. Y con las internas a pesar de rogarle a su pelirrojo principito a que les mamara, Roy apretaba su boquita y lloraba para que Croc lo retirara de sus amables brazos y le tranquilizara. Las pobres féminas, se disculpaban con su rey y seguían haciendo lo suyo o buscaban a alguien más para ayudar.

Todo sin éxito.

-Sobre la comida – Júpiter no deseaba ser pesado cuando su Rey andaba con el problema gordo que traía en las manos pero habían situaciones igual de apremiantes que atender – Nadie ha querido decir nada desde hace dos semanas, no es secreto su recién paternidad – Croc besó a su hijo despidiéndose a su manera e instigo a Júpiter a seguirlo por los ductos que les llevarían a un punto de reunión juvenil – La comida está escaseando. Se ha vuelto difícil encontrar algo. Los más jóvenes y viejos rebuscan en la basura y las aguas no han traído la gran cosa. Han aumentado la seguridad en la superficie y en cada tres cuadras hay un policía y no de los que tienen barriga, no, habló de esos con perros y que hacen ejercicio.

-¿A cuántos han atrapado?.

Killer insistía en que no era el Rey, que sólo era un apodo que le pusieron los demás para tener seguridad. En las calles siempre era mejor tener quien te respaldase y entre las filas su nombre era uno que inspiraba miedo. Los suyos no decían que estaban con Killer Croc para asaltar licorerías o minisúpers sino que cantaban su nombre cuando alguien estaba por asesinarles, violarles o venderles, quizá algo peor. Ocasionalmente funcionaba y en las contadas que no, Gótica tenía una invasión de un muy malvado cocodrilo. Killer se decía que no era alguien como el Pingüino o Red Hood, que no comandaba hombres a la muerte sólo porque si…insistía en que lo hacía por algo mejor.

Júpiter seguía pasándole los reportes, inventarios. Intentando hacer algo. Croc fingía que no le hacía gracia la cosa y prestaba atención. El medico se cansó de que la ayuda que Croc brindaba fuera aislada y para los que estiraban la mano y no se equivocaba al pensar en que su enorme Rey podía hacer las cosas bien.

-Uno escapo. Usaron exceso de violencia. Le inmovilice las costillas con un viejo madero pero no puede respirar bien. Temo que no sobreviva la semana. Otros no han regresado. Y algunos, es un rumor pero no lo he desmentido aun, dicen que han quemado a unos de los nuestros. Eso explicaría porque la vieja Nora no ha regresado.

-¿Y nadie me dijo nada… porque? – Intento que su mal estar no fuera violento.

-Por Roy – Señalo a lo lejos al habanero bello durmiente – Nadie quiere ser una molestia. Están preocupados por su principito. – Killer ni se molestó en decirles de nuevo que él y por consiguiente Roy no eran su realeza – Algunos están pensando en ir a prisión para tener comida y cama segura.

-A algunos les iría bien – Consintió. Al menos en la prisión estarían a salvo.

-Detuve a Gambito la otra vez – Killer maldijo por lo bajo. Gambito era un chiquillo de catorce años, delicado y esquelético. Con una sonrisa de ángel y los brazos mal curados. Gambito no sobreviviría en una correccional. ¿Algo más vicioso que los hombres en prisión? Los adolescentes en mala contención. Killer lo sabía. Liarse con un adolecente implicaba retos de sangre. Eran todo violencia, drama y siempre tenían deseos de sangre, por eso los evitaba como la plaga. Las correccionales sólo eran un hervidero para que los matones se hicieran golosos y después, gente buena como Gambito no contaba ni los quince inviernos.

-Bien hecho.

-Espero algo más que eso.

Killer Croc le miro profundo, intentando saber que más pedía ese viejo de él. Ya le había dado todo lo que podía. Una buena palmada en el hombro era suficiente. ¿Qué más deseaba? Con mala gana, se dio de topes en la frente.

Simple respuesta.

La iluminación vino a él tan pronto como miro esos ojos profundos que no le decían nada pero gritaban todo.

No lamentaba lo que estaba por hacer pero aquello sólo hacía que sus subterráneos le amaran, le necesitaran y siguieran creyendo que era su Rey, y no era más que un monstruo que llenaba las manos de sus hombres con carmín cada que le contrataban.

-Tienes un hijo.

Chantaje puro.

Croc le enseño el dedo medio y Júpiter lanzo su carcajada. Killer estaba por dejar de compadecerse tanto y empezar a hacer algo.

En otra época, Croc mandaría a coger por culo todo y ya. Que cada quien se las viera como pudiera. Él se había rascado el lomo solito y no tuvo a nadie para sobarle, esta gente no era diferente y quizá eso era el problema. Sus subterráneos le adoraban porque les tendió la mano y aunque su ayuda no fuera constante, estaba para ellos como ellos se encontraban disponibles para él. Un círculo que tenía una responsabilidad.

Una que podía ignorar porque él no estaba obligado a responder a nada.

Respiro.

Hondo y profundo.

Inspiro.

Se repitió la clase de bestia que era y tomo el mejor puesto en las alturas que le dio el lugar. La acústica era perfecta y su voz rebotaba hasta el último de los alcantarillados. La gente comenzó a congregarse, sabiendo que su Rey les hablaría. Desde su punto de vista, Croc sintió orgullo… mal comidos, mal aseados y desesperados, le confiaban segundos de su vida, tiempo que pudieran estar usando para idear maneras tramposas y ventajosas o honestas de ganarse un pan.

-Nos dividiremos en bloques – Anuncio. De inmediato la gente hizo sus equipos. Nadie se quejó o dudo a la orden – Ustedes – Señalo a los de la izquierda superior – Vayan a los basureros municipales, digan que van de mi parte. – Y trono los dedos. Los de arriba no compartían con los de abajo y evitaban el contacto. – Digan que yo deberé un favor y cogerán toda la comida que puedan cargar y encontrar– Ni tardos o perezosos los demás partieron – Ustedes, buscaran ollas… todas las que puedan y ustedes, hagan fuego y busquen agua. Hiérvanla. La ocuparemos. – Júpiter estaba feliz y no cabía en él – El resto corra la voz para los que no están presentes y asegúrense de que tomen alguna tarea. Cuando sientan que se desocupan, entonces, busquen lo que las aguas nos han traído hoy.

En menos de quince minutos Croc consiguió que su gente no muriera hoy y dejaran de pensar en barbaridades. Si él debía de ser quien rompiera el círculo de la soledad, lo seria. Él sería la excepción de la vida para hacerla regla.

No deseaba que Roy viviera en un lugar que no tenía alimento o alegría. Su Roy debía de saber que aún en su cloaca había cosas buenas. Cosas que valían ser apreciadas por míseras fueran. Apreciando lo insignificante, se valoraba lo abundante.

-¿Favor? – Pregunto Júpiter todo curiosidad. – Yo tengo mis cartas pero no las comparto.

-Justo por eso es que estamos aquí – El doctor por vez primera conoció la vergüenza a sus buenos años de vida. – Cuando era novato. Antes de las escamas como hoy en día lucen, tuve una maestra. Vivía en los basureros. Tenía una choza echa de plástico, madera y cartón. Espaciosa pero modesta. Siempre caliente y abierta para el que no pudiera conseguir refugio. Ella me hizo espacio en más de una ocasión. Era muy orgulloso como para andar mendigando sobras en los cruceros o limosna. – Ahora que lo contaba, no comprendía de donde había salido esa dignidad que según él tenía – Cuando no había dinero para comprar, entonces ella preparaba lo que podía. Me enseño y no creí que volvería a cocinar algo así.

-¿Cocinar? – Júpiter no pudo evitar imaginar a su Rey con un delantal, en una cocina, con un cuchillo para algo más que no fuera degollar a alguien. Para empezar, ni idea de que Croc supiera hacer algo - ¿En serio?

-Hoy tendremos perico.

La enigmática sonrisa no murió en todo el rato en que Croc siguió dando las indicaciones. El agua hervía en sus calderos, ollas y sartenes, todo lo que se pudiera usar para cocinar sobre el fuego y luego vaciaban el agua para que se enfriara en uno de los tantos contenedores que sus muchachos trajeron. Lamentaba que robaran el tinaco rotoplas de una casa pero seguro que los dueños podían comprarse otro (Croc no quiso saber cómo fue que sus muchachos rodaron eso por las calles) y cuando los primeros jornaleros trajeron los sacos llenos de comida, Croc dejo dicho que vieran la manera de repartirse la limpieza. Hurgarían entre los desperdicios de comida y se harían de la mejor y le sacarían la carne a los huesos.

Salvaban pedazos de verduras y fruta, algunas legumbres y tortillas tiesas, muchas sólo orillas.

Júpiter seguía tieso. Croc había traído a Roy en su camita y lo tenía a su lado mientras que lavaba algunos pedazos de comida que lo necesitaban y los ponía a hervir para terminar con una clase de revoltijo y continuaba con la siguiente olla y volvía a echar en ella algo de agua, carne, verduras y de más, lo que encontrara y así sucesivamente mientras que con su cola doblada como columpio (Ni idea de que fuera tan flexible y prensil) mecía a su hijo y cuidaba que todos estuvieran haciendo algo.

Cinco horas después de que saliera la primera olla con perico y estuviera bajo fuego lento, los platos estaban siendo repartidos, rebosantes de esa mezcla de olor algo desagradable y color nada antojable. Los niños se lo comían tapando su nariz y algunos novatos devoraron hasta la última embarrada. Usaban los pedazos duros de tortillas como acompañamiento y bebían agua ya fría, fresca y segura en grandes cantidades.

Algunos ponían música, otros cantaban. Era la primera comida comunitaria que se hacía en los túneles. La primera vez que todos hablaban con todos y nadie moría de hambre. Una felicidad efímera que Croc ansiaba hacerla duradera. Hasta Roy había abierto sus ojazos para bailar a su peculiar ritmo. Su pancita haciendo ruidos y él aguantándose el hambre. Aspiraba arrugando su naricita, despierto por el aroma y el ruido, chupándose desesperadamente su dedito sin hacer ruido pero moviéndose al ritmo de las risas.

Croc lo cogió en brazos y por estúpido que sonase, se pegó a su hijo al pecho. Le dio su pezón. El familiar olor de su padre hizo que Roy estuviera cómodo y de alguna manera, creyó en poder saciar su apetito. Le cogió con sus encías desnudas y le succiono con calma, aun extrañado porque no fuera el mismo olor que siempre le aseguraba comida pero eso no lo sabía. Roy siguió chupando, jalando, con ímpetu por momentos, frustrándose porque lo engañaran y dio un manotazo molesto a su padre por el superfluo ardid.

Y Roy comenzó a llorar.

Y los ríos salados manaron de los bestiales ojos, furiosos por alimentar a su gente y no poder hacerlo con su hijo.

¿Pero que había imaginado?

¿Qué en su desesperación podría amamantar a su hijo? Que el milagro se hiciera presente y que diera leche sonaba más a un drama televisivo.

Los milagros no les ocurrían a las bestias. A los monstruos. Tan pequeño como era, tan animal, tan inhumano, él no tenía forma de ayudar a su bebé. Curioso que dijesen que los monstruos en su fuerza pudiesen hacerse de lo que gustaran, obviamente quien lo dijo no le conoció.

Roy prefirió volver a dormir con el rostro nuevamente chamagoso pero no soltó el dedo de su padre, intentando aferrarse a algo.

Los más cercanos a su Rey dejaron de comer y entre ellas, una de las lactantes rechazadas por Roy abrazo a su propio hijo, colmándolo de besos y agradeciendo no estar en la misma situación. Otro de los hombres que en un inicio vio con malos ojos a Conner, se mordió la lengua al notar la pena de su Rey, al verlo llorar en silencio con su hijo pegado al pecho y suplicando por salvar la vida de su nene. Renegó de Conner cuando el principito se alimentó de él, ya que era raro, inmoral, indebido que un hombre pudiera amamantar y estuviera cómodo con la idea pero no podía renegar de su Rey que estaba haciendo con ellos lo único que más deseaba hacer en la vida pero con su Habanero. A diferencia de otros, él comió con más ímpetu, pidiendo un tercer plato a nombre de Killer Croc. Si el joven príncipe se negaba, él si se alimentaria de su rey, él viviría gracias a Killer Croc.

-Roy parece que extraña a su vaca lechera. – Croc estaba empezando a odiar esa manera en la que el medicucho tenía para hablarle en los momentos menos precisos y con las palabras exactas.

-No es el único – Admitió. Se limpió las lágrimas e hizo lo único que estaba en sus manos – Bien, te dejo a Roy. Cuídalo con tu vida.

-Aún no termina de caer la noche – Advirtió.

-¿Y? – Júpiter no dijo nada – Lo sospeché. Te confesaré algo… nunca había deseado ser un fenómeno, hasta el día de hoy.

Killer no se percató de las sonrisas disimuladas que su gente le regalaba cuando pasaba y de las oraciones y buenos deseos que le daban para que encontrara a Conner. Para él era inadmisible que le vieran con admiración y gratitud, a él que no se merecía nada por arruinarle la vida a su tía e ir asesinando por donde iba. Y cuando iba saliendo del lugar, a la mitad del recorrido que su satisfecha gente hacia con su presencia, comenzaron a corear su terrible nombre. "Killer Croc" decían y repetían, y Croc prácticamente huyo del lugar.

-Aun le da pena – Le dijo Júpiter a Roy. El enano chupo su puño, hambriento, paciente, como si supiera que en poco su padre arreglaría las cosas – Tu padre es un Rey, Roy.

Killer recorrió el mismo sendero de piedra mohoso y frío, el que se sabía de memoria desde que fuera por Conner la primera vez. Si el chico había salido para no volver, usaría el mismo conducto para desaparecer. Conner nunca memorizo todos los conductos, tampoco le dejo. No se arriesgaría a que se cayera en una de las zonas profundas y la corriente se lo llevara. Por lo que Conner sólo usaba una ruta. Ya no existían vestigios de Conner en los recovecos húmedos. El hedor orgánico se llevó hacia días su olor de colonia (Mala imitación de un original) y le dejo con nada.

Destapo la coladera que sus hombres habían dicho encontrar trabada desde fuera. Killer hizo sus propias conjeturas del hecho y con cuidado, con más del que se requería, la hizo a un lado para salir. Su voluminocidad hacia sombras aun a sus espaldas, varias porque un objeto le cortaba el paso. Aún era de tarde. El ocaso no se ponía y el cielo seguía pintado de azul. Su cola azoto el aire, cortándolo como el látigo que era, dándole la señal para marchar. Usando las vías internas entre los callejones, birló la calle principal, burlo a los uniformados que buscaban pistas sobre un asesinato y juntaban pruebas del suelo. Anduvo por los contenedores de basura e incluso le dio a un viejo el empujón que necesitaba para salir de un contenedor en el que cayo para huir de sus jóvenes perseguidores.

Sus garras perforaban la basura con la que se topaba, pateo algunas latas vacías y siguió, aunque se le hizo extraño ver tanto papel tirado. Al parecer, Gotica estaba de fiesta, con desfiles y toda la cosa. Había panfletos de partidos y candidaturas. Croc no leyó ninguna y menos reparo en la foto del hombre que saludaba sin sonreír.

Su prioridad era llegar al callejón.

Realmente no esperaba encontrar a Conner aun, era muy temprano para que comenzara su servicio. Pensaba esperarlo. Cazarlo. Secuestrarlo si debía. Por mal que sonase. Le convencería de alguna forma. ¡Que se hincaría! Pero lo que estaba pensando se vio frenado de golpe cuando se dio cuenta que todo estaba mal. Reviso los costados y constato que fuera el mismo callejón. Lo era. La misma prostituta que vio la primera vez seguía atendiendo en la esquina que estaba al fondo. El contenedor de basura verde y grafiteado con una mujer pirata de mirada seductora y ropa reveladora. Todo estaba en su sitio… incluso el cartón que se empleaba de cama.

Menos Conner.

En su lugar, se encontraba una joven que tampoco excedía la veintena. Sin sostén y de falda abierta y larga. Paseándose en el callejón, fumando un poco para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que le quedo seguramente. Croc tenía entendido que era mejor el chicle pero cada uno a sus trucos. Olfateo el aire y lo único que consiguió percibir fue el perfume de la mujer, el olor de sus fluidos y una cajetilla de dudoso contenido.

Hacía tiempo que Conner no usaba su callejón.

Se acercó a la fémina, quien consiguió ocultar su temor, cubriéndolo de ansiedad por montarle. Incluso le abrazo por la cintura y se resbalo en un movimiento que hubiese encendido a muchos hombres de sangre caliente pero él era frio, frio como las aguas de las cloacas y no gustaba de comprar compañía.

-La única regla conmigo es que yo soy la que usa el preservativo – Hasta su voz era terciopelo, anoto Croc. Le echo un vistazo más a fondo al sitio y dio con un condón femenino usado y tirado. – Te gustara.

Croc tuvo que agarrarla de la cabeza para frenar su inminente ataque. Ya las suaves manos se paseaban traviesas y buscaban encontrar su falo. Ella le miro tras sus bucles castaños y sus ojos de venado a medio morir, preocupada por haberle leído mal.

-Por tu valor no voy a hacerte nada – La tranquilizo – No he vendió por ti – El suspiro aliviado fue un cuchillo entrando en su costado, lento y brutal. Se obligó a calmarse y a repetirse lo normal que era aquello – Agradecería que hablásemos en otra posición.

Tener su morena cabeza tan cerca de su bajo vientre no era buena propaganda. Ella se deslizo fuera de Croc y volvió a encender el cigarrillo que había dejado olvidado por pensar que tenía un cliente.

-¿Dónde está el chico que atiende aquí?

-¿Chico? – Repitió como tarada. Haciendo la boba. Killer apretó los puños y se obligó a ser amable – Este ha sido siempre mi callejón.

-Tienes tres segundos para decirme en donde esta o voy a romperte un brazo – Ella hecho a correr y en menos de cinco zancadas, Killer la tenía prensada por el cuello, colgando en vilo sin sus tacones – No tientes a tu suerte.

-Por favor – Suplico – Yo no sé – Lloro – Yo no hice nada – Killer sumo presión en su agarre y la chiquilla gimoteo desesperada. Estaba aterrada. – No puedo decir nada. Yo no puedo. Me castigaran. Por favor.

-Si sabes lo que ellos te harán aun siendo algo útil, imagínate lo que yo puedo hacerte, tú no significas nada para mí – Todos los dientes asomaron por sus casi desaparecidos labios y le enterró sus crecidas garras en la nuca. El olor magro de la orina inundo el sitio, caliente y vaporoso. - ¿En dónde está Casiopea?

-Tiene un departamento – Lloro – Pero no sé en donde, lo juro. ¡No sé nada más! El jefe se lo llevo porque salieron mal. Puedes encontrarlo en el Figs, es el club del jefe. Casiopea trabaja allí ahora.

-¡En donde! –Rugió. Esperaba que no estuviera en la zona centro de la ciudad.

-Por la zona industrial, la céntrica que está en el barrio rojo – Killer odiaba su suerte. ¿Cómo diantres llegaría allí de día? Incluso de noche era difícil. No había forma de que las coladeras fueran una ruta – Por favor…. Ya dije todo lo que sabía ¡No me hagas nada!

Killer la arrojo por los aires, como si estuviera tirando una envoltura. Se tronó el cuello y estiro los brazos. Atrás la chiquilla seguía llorando y abrazándose, consolándose por la muerte que casi le besaba (Que dramática resulto ser) para enfilar a su destino.

Prosiguió por la parte trasera, incluso invadiendo y saltando pateos traseros o jardines. Gruñéndoles a los perros que por un segundo le ladraron. Arraso con rejas y vallas, y corrió, ignorando los gritos y las risas que venían de las entradas principales. Las trompetas pronto eran un molesto ruido y los clarines que vitoreaban un ritmo pegajoso pasaron a segundo término. Croc cruzo por una esquina y doblo en otra sin cuidado…

Y choco…

Quedo en pie pero su inesperado tropiezo termino en el suelo. Un segundo que fueron cinco, lamiéndose, mirándose, revisándose… Yoite Johannes seguía impresionado por los enormes y feroces ojos amarillos que le atravesaban, como si pudieran ver a través de su máscara bien cuidada.

Yoite se relamió, apenas creyendo que sus hermanos nunca le dijeran que en Gotica había criaturas tan interesantes. En las secas tierras del desierto no se veían metahumanos con frecuencia. Estiro su mano, queriendo alcanzarle, tocarle y sujetarle, hacerlo real. A lo mejor estaba soñando porque el discurso de su oponente había sido tan soso en el estrado que logro noquearlo de aburrimiento pero la fuerza en esas piernas musculadas y verdes, bien blindadas en escamas duras, se impulsaron para estar fuera de su alcance.

El corazón de Yoite seguía palpitando, desbocado en su pecho. Triste porque la bestia que podía completarle había huido.

Una bestia reconocía a otra.

-¿Qué haces, Yoite? – Pregunto Sebastián llegando a su lado. Ayudándolo a levantar – Te toca entrar al debate con el idiota retrasado. ¿Qué te pasa? Estas ido.

-Acabo de enamorarme, hermano.

-¡Estas casado! – Se espantó el menor. Preocupado porque alguien alcanzara a escucharlo. La imagen de Yoite debía de ser impoluta hasta después de las elecciones. – Por partes. Si lo quieres, luego te lo conseguimos. Ahora no es el mejor momento.

-Dudo que puedan – Los verdes ojos impropios de los Johannes brillaban en Yoite como nunca lo habían hecho – Él es el mito.

Sebastián se daría de topes por el resto del día.

.

.

.

Figs era un lugar incomodo se dijo Croc. Él había entrado por la puerta trasera ordenando saber del dueño. Ya se había escondido suficiente en las calles. No iba a hacerlo ahora que necesitaba dar la cara y quizá una buena pelea. Figs se enorgullecía de servir a todo tipo de mercado y de sobornar a quienes debían de hacerlo. Sus enormes letras amarillas se colgaban afuera del lugar y los policías no hacían nada.

-Por el precio correcto puedes tener un poco de amor – Saludo Duncan – Buenas tardes, Killer Croc, nunca imaginé verte aquí.

-No quiero a ninguna de tus chicas.

-Hombres, entonces – Trono los dedos y Killer se desesperó. El sujeto era muy fresco – Tenemos una buena variedad.

-No quiero tu mercancía.

Y Duncan le hizo una señal para que le siguiera a su oficina. La misma que estaba detrás de la estantería de licores en uno de los cristales polarizados, una forma simple de saber que se hacía en su club. Killer no se sentó en la silla que se le ofreció, le urgían respuestas.

-Sólo lo preguntaré una vez… ¿En dónde está Conner? – Duncan se partió de la risa. No pudo contenerlo. Salió natural. De todo lo que el rey de los túneles pudiera pedirle, Casiopea era el último en su lista – Cinco segundos.

-Eres un mal geniudo – Se secó las lagrimillas - ¡Lo sabía! Yo tenía razón. Nunca me equivoco ¿Lo ven? – Dijo a sus hombres que custodiaban la puerta, quienes apenas asintieron. – Sabia que Casiopea se enculaba con alguien.

Croc partió el escritorio por la mitad.

-Era roble rojo – Dijo con lástima – Me gustaba, Killer Croc. En serio que me gustaba, aquí hice chillar de placer a Casiopea en muchas ocasiones. Se ponía a cuatro y me daba su apretada entrada en la cara – Killer no comprendía que quería conseguir Duncan – Por ti es que Casiopea se negaba a atender clientes, Rey – Killer se quedó de piedra. – Me hiciste perder mucho dinero, Rey. Casiopea no dejaba que le usaran de madre. Me vino llorando con el cuento de que no podía dejarse mamar y mira que fui persuasivo – Croc se juró encargarse del tipo a su tiempo. Ya imaginaba de las coacciones que Conner debió de enfrentar al estar en manos de esa bestia vestida de hombre… que suerte tenían unos para poder ocultarse – Si quieres algo con él debes de pagar primero.

-Te propongo un mejor trato – Duncan apenas creía lo que estaba oyendo – Me dices donde esta Conner y no te rompo el cuello. Es un trato que no podrás mejorar – Los hombres de negro tragaron duro, sus armas no servían contra el cocodrilo de Gotica y siendo honestos, no eran adversarios para él… con un insignificante movimiento de ellos Ducan supo que estaba solo frente a Croc. - ¿Y bien?

-En su casa – Admitió – Su turno empieza en cuatro horas. Le deje ir temprano, lo ocupaba. – Duncan cogió un papelito en su escritorio y le hizo un mapa y puso la dirección en una esquina. Por si Croc sabía leer. Uno jamás entendía de las sorpresas que se podían dar en Gotica – Veras, no creo que él aprecie tu visita. Lo que fuera que le hicieras al chico le ha pegado duro. No soy cupido, Rey, no lo soy pero no estoy ciego, y sé cuándo a alguien le rompen el corazón – Sabiendo de antemano que su cordialidad seria mal vista, Duncan le sirvió un trago a su inesperada visita, el líquido se derritió entre el cristal y titilo. Burbujitas que espumaban, una cosa delicada… un trago de cielo – Me gustaría que habláramos, Rey de los Túneles. Conner – Killer se obligó a mantener la calma pero sin sentarse. Detestaba que Duncan usara el nombre de Kon, era imposible no notar lo sucio que sonaba entre esos labios venenosos - ¿Qué viste en él?

Buena pregunta.

Agarro el papel y lo metió todo arrugado en el bolsillo de su maltratado pantaloncillo. Zigzagueo para con sus garras, tomar el vasito de cristal y poder empinárselo de un trago. Tenía que reconocerle al sujeto que la cosa no costaba más de unos cien pero emborrachaba en su justa medida.

Media vuelta y no se despidió.

-Killer Croc, una llamada de cortesía – Aviso Duncan – Puedes no contestar mis cuestiones, podrás decir que soy un monstruo, me llamaras bestia y aprovechado, dime lo que quieras pero si vas a quitarme a Conner, será mejor que lo pienses. Tú eres el Rey de los perdidos pero yo lo soy de los que quieren hacer algo con su vida usando sus cuerpos como prenda para algo mejor. – Killer siguió caminando – Yo no voy y te quito a tus vagabundos, no los tiento con mi techo o comida, deja a mi muchacho en paz.

El cabeceo de Croc congelo a Duncan. Croc no tuvo que mirarle, el hombre conocía de la resolución en el alma, un sabor muy parecido al que había probado cuando le tendieron la mano cuando estaba ciego y le prometieron que podría descansar un rato antes de la siguiente operación y que podría volver a un sitio llamado hogar cuando lo deseara, por supuesto que no lo hizo. Killer Croc apestaba a esa clase de personas bondadosas mal encaminadas, siempre atormentadas, apestaba y lo mareaba.

Duncan aprendió por segunda vez en años que el riesgo real radicaba en los desesperados por afecto. En los que protegían.

Killer terminaría arrancándole a Conner de su lado.

Y desconocedor de la impresión dejada en el amo del Figs, Killer siguió por las callejuelas que le marcaban el camino. Desconcertado por no poder darle una respuesta a Duncan.

¿Qué veía en Conner para buscarlo?

No era sólo por Roy.

Más tarde que temprano su hijo aceptaría la leche que se le pusiera en la boca, el hambre no distinguía. Roy olvidaría a Conner. El capricho de tenerlo. Roy jamás sabría del moreno si así lo quisiera… entonces ¿Qué lo llevaba a buscarlo? ¿Qué hacía a Conner tan especial?

¿Por qué lo quería?

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora.

Bueno, bueno… este capítulo me consto un poco pero quede satisfecha con él.

Espero que te siga gustando, que me apoyes como has estado haciendo y que sigas acompañándome en esta aventura que tiene un par de sorpresas que dar.

Besos.

No contesto comentarios que no tienen link directo al PM pero porque considero que la cosa vale, lo diré, sirve para quienes tienen dudas.

Grecia: Gracias por comentar y te doy la bienvenida a este universo basto y hermoso. Descuida, ya te iras acostumbrando entre tanto personaje. Para empezar, cualquier personaje que tenga el apellido Johannes, Wood, Sullivan son originales míos que uso como recurso en las historias, así como Duncan que es enterito de mi autoría. (Para más información esperar a que publique aquí las tramas originales)

Conner es el clon de Superman, clon con adn humano (No digo más porque es spoiler) le dicen Kon-El porque sería su nombre Kriptoniano, como Kara y Kal-El. Aquí el chico es sólo Conner porque no puede tener apellido por razones de la historia. Adelante se explica el motivo.

Roy Harper, nuestro Habanero es el pupilo de Flecha Verde, el protegido que inicio como Veloz y luego se convirtió en Arsenal, un renegado caído por su problema de adicciones. Es un personaje melancólico y muy completo en cuestiones de desgracia. te recomiendo el comic de Arsenal (Que Mike Wayne me dio a leer hace poco) Outlaws (Que me encanta) Red Hood y Arsenal y la serie de televisión Justicia joven para saber más de él. Esto es en realidad una probadita.


	5. Engranes que encajan prt 2

-Más te vale estés en casa – Amenazó asustado. De repente cohibido por no saber si tocar o derrumbar la bonita puerta de metal que estaba incluso decorada por enredaderas en sus contornos – Si, definitivamente si estas – Dijo cuándo aspiro el aire. Detrás de la puerta Conner impregnaba el sitio con su natural ambrosia de fresia y prolactina, una combinación amaderada que nadie más tenia. – GGUGRRGrrgr, no así no – Se arrepintió y sintió las manos sudadas. Las seco en la tela del pantalón y sólo consiguió mancharse por el carboncillo que cogió de alguna parte. Estaba haciéndose un lio – Coon – De alto a bajo, su voz término por ser un rugido ahogado de minino asustado.

¿Cuál era el plan?

Entrar y tomarlo de nueva cuenta sin su permiso… no, mal plan.

Derrumbar el pórtico y pedirle disculpas por eso y arrastrarlo a las alcantarillas, no, tampoco sonaba bien. No difería del primero.

Se disculpaba primero y… ¿De qué tenía que pedir absolución? Conner fue el que exagero las cosas. Él fue el que se había ido y dejado a Roy, él los abandono… Conner debía de pedirles perdón a ellos y volver tranquilo.

Se golpeó la cara con fuerza.

Estaba siendo un idiota.

Se tronó los huesos en el cuello y se dejó ir. La pastosa lengua, gorda e hinchada, le impedía pasar saliva y empeoro cuando con una patada echo abajo la puerta y entró corriendo hasta donde sentía el olor. Ni reparo en la pequeña salita que estaba bien arreglada y en la porcelana rosa con decorado en gatitos que se resguardaba en una alacena de madera. Se adentró como las sombras, engullendo todo a toscos pasos. Y termino en la cocina, donde se desplomo de rodillas.

Conner temblaba amenazándole con un cuchillo. Obviamente aterrado por quien había entrado a su casa y ahora viendo que era Croc, siguió en donde mismo, blandiendo de a poco el filo que reflejaba la luz de la lámpara del techo.

-Perdón – Exhalo abatido – Conner, perdón. No sabía. Perdón.

-¡Fuera! – Grito – No tienes derecho a entrar así. A estar aquí. Largo y no vuelvas.

Las escamas se rasparon contra el piso apenas Croc anduvo de rodillas, intentando acercarse paso a pasito a Conner, disminuido en tamaño, tratando que su gigantesco cuerpo no fuera amenazante. Algunos hombres lo hacían cuando iban a cazar a una presa… mala comparación, nuevamente.

-Conner, por favor, lo siento – Conner retrocedió y Croc avanzo, hasta que la imitación de mármol de la cocina integral impidió que Conner siguiera escapando – Conner, escúchame – Suplico sin dejar de mirar esos piececitos que estaban morados y aun escurriendo sangre de alguna herida oculta por la ropa - Conner.

-¡No! – Chillo, temblando por tener a ese Rey tan cerca, tan íntimamente cerca – Croc, basta…

-Sí, tienes razón, basta – Asintió y agarro el cuchillo por el filo – Suéltalo Conner, no pasara nada, estas a salvo. No vine a hacerte daño – Suplico – Conner, mírame y confía.

-Tú no confiaste en mí – Reclamo.

-Estoy aquí – Señalo – Eso debe valer algo… - Croc continuo viendo esa cara magullada y llenada de cardenales. Apenas sanaban y de seguro que el maquillaje no podría hacer milagros. ¿Él pudo llegar a dejar a Conner así si no se hubiera controlado?

Conner le dejo hacer y termino por ser guiado al suelo. Acostumbrado a que le quitaran la ropa no se espantó cuando Killer le desabotono la camiseta que era la única prenda que usaba. Estaba en su casa y particularmente odiaba la ropa. Si podía andar desnudo, lo hacía. La cosa era parte suya, fingir pudor no estaba en su diccionario.

Vivía gracias a estar sin ropa.

-¿Cómo diste con mi casa?

-El idiota para el que trabajas – Contesto viendo los daños. El pecho estaba muy herido y la espalda marcada por amarres transversales que mordieron la piel. Incluso tenía un aro en el cuello – Tenemos que llevarte con Júpiter. Una de las cortadas requiere puntadas.

-Estoy bien, Croc. No es la primera vez que pasa esto.

-Será la última.

-Eso no lo decides tú.

-Pues alguien debe de pararte antes de que te mates – Conner chasqueo la lengua y se calló. Croc estaba inusualmente irritado para estar contradiciéndolo. El Cocodrilo no aceptaría sus razones - ¿Cliente difícil?

-Fetichista… con complejos – Conner satisfizo la necesidad de Croc por inspeccionarle, de sobarle las nalgas con el único propósito de asegurar el daño que existía y el de ver su nuca, feamente masacrada. Entendía el repudio en el lagarto, él apenas soportaba mirarse en los espejos, por eso los había cubierto todos. No entendía como era que Croc pudiera sostenerle la mirada por tanto tiempo, tocándolo, manteniéndolo.

Conner aún no creía que Duncan le diera su dirección a Croc o que Croc fuera a buscarlo a donde su mal encarado jefe. Duncan tenía poca paciencia y de seguro no le encantó la idea de tener al Rey de los Túneles en su muladar. Una cosa que tendría que pagar apenas se presentara en las oficinas. Ya estaba oyendo los reclamos y los sarcasmos, el interrogatorio sobre si Croc era cliente frecuente o si sólo jugaba con su mercancía sin pagar, en cuyo caso le iría mal.

Croc lo echo de su vida. De su reino. Del lado de Roy. Ahora, le cortaba su vida en la superficie con la excusa… ¿Qué excusa? Killer Croc no tenía motivos para estar con él.

El hombre tenía que decidirse. ¿Lo quería dentro o fuera de su vida? Cualquiera con menos de medio seso lo arrojaría de su existencia, lo escupiría y pisaría para que no se levantara. ¿Qué pretendía Croc? ¿Hacerlo su mujer bonita? Pues alguien debía de decirle que ni tenía cabello jaspeado y ni una sexy sonrisa del millón de dólares. Y él no gozaba de un futuro prometedor, era medio lento para aprender y ni que decir de leer.

Él se encontraba en donde debía de estar. Moriría apenas terminara de pagarle a Duncan. La vidorria se limitaba a eso.

Respiraba para saldar la deuda.

¿Qué ganaba Duncan trayendo a Croc?

-Vamos a buscar a Júpiter.

-No, Croc, yo no salgo de aquí. ¿Té?

Ofreció y Killer acepto, le dejo parar y le vio ir y venir. Conner le llevo a la sala y le hizo esperar. Croc apenas aguanto la exclamación de sorpresa cuando descubrió que en la mesita de noche en exhibición estaba una lámpara Tiffany (La que reconocía porque vendió unas cuantas cuando se daba la oportunidad de robarlas en una sola pieza) que valía por mucho y de lejos la comida de un mes.

Un lujo que no sonaba a Conner.

Cristalería.

Porcelana.

Seda.

Tapicería.

-Aquí tienes – Le sacó bruscamente de su pensamiento al colocar una jarra de dos litros y medio en la mesa. La suspicacia danzando traviesa en el aire – Seamos realistas, una de estas tacitas de juguete no te llenarían – Mostro la pequeña porcelana rosa con gatitos en su mano – Eso será suficiente.

Cierto. Las porciones de alimento distaban a las de una persona común por su metabolismo meta humano que conseguía quemar las calorías en horas y demandarle un apetito que apenas conseguía saciar.

-Y hablando de eso ¿Te has estado alimentando bien?

-Yo no dije nada – Se asombró.

-Lo sé – Alzo los hombros y se sentó con cuidado en el sillón individual – Pero es que desde que hemos estado juntos no te he visto comer. Sé que lo haces, lejos de nosotros pero, es una hipótesis. Así que más te vale que lo hagas, tienes a un hijo bajo tu cuidado.

-No soy un irresponsable, Conner.

-Eso también lo sé.

Croc bebió de la jarra y tuvo que admitirse que Conner preparaba el mejor té del mundo.

Conner se rio ligeramente y Croc sólo pudo imaginar si el chiquillo tenía la habilidad de leer mentes o algo por el estilo.

-Es que eres trasparente – Le contesto de buen humor.

-Tú muy buen observador.

-Tengo que – Asintió – Si les mal a alguien puede ser lo último que hagas. En mi trabajo, Killer, adelantarme a las necesidades del cliente es sobrevivir. Si lo hago bien me ahorro una mala sorpresa y me gano buen dinero. Saber anticiparme a la gente, saber lo que piensan y en la manera en como lo piensan, ha sido mi llave.

Croc odiaba cuando Júpiter tenía razón sobre su idea de que no conocía a Conner.

Hoy era un buen día para hacer buenos amigos.

-No – Killer respingo – No fui yo – Croc casi suspira de alegría. Conner no leía todo lo que estaba en su cabeza – Mi esposa, ella, bueno, cuando no tienes nada y de repente puedes comprar comida, y luego ves que sobra dinero, entonces traes a casa ropa… en algún momento, comienzas a querer más y más, ya no es lo que necesitas sino lo que te hacen creer que necesitas. Yo no ocupaba de una porcelana para té, otra para café, luego una para vino… o no necesitaba cristalería, ni ropa, ni juguetes, tampoco sabanas de seda, o especias caras, yo quería a Megan y a Kara, sólo a ellas.

En esa pequeña fracción de segundos Croc comprendió de donde salían las deudas y de quien eran. Conner pagaba por su esposa aun en la muerte.

Le impresiono que el joven hombre no estuviera berreando, con las venas de la frente saltadas o el cuello purpureo… que no gritara o llorara. Otro maldeciría por la impotencia, por pagar algo ajeno… y allí, en donde parecía no haber nada, estaba la respuesta: Conner se sentía culpable de la suerte de Megan.

Aun cuando Conner parecía haberle dado todo a Megan, y es que al no saber nada, suponía, quería hacerlo, que Conner en algún punto hizo lo que ningún hombre haría, ser el objeto de la relación en una desfavorecedora situación. Conner era el escape, la herramienta, el camino, el amor y el todo.

Conner se partía y desplomaba.

Su serenidad era insultante.

Herido y vejado pero inmaculado.

¿Era eso siquiera posible?

-Megan nunca tuvo nada y yo quería darle el mundo entero – Comento – Quería que tuviera lo que se merecía.

-¿Por eso está muerta? – Conner le mal miro, ofuscado, parecía un gato erizado a punto de arañarle los ojos. No le gustaba hablar de Megan y de su obsesión por las compras – Ella le pidió dinero a tu jefe.

-Duncan siempre nos dio todo – Explico – Nunca nos negó algo. Si teníamos hambre, nos prestaba. Si ocupábamos ropa, nos prestaba. Él nunca pierde.

-Yo no soy tu esposa, Conner.

El moreno se atraganto con su té. Era obvio que Killer no era Megan, se parecían en el tono verdoso, ella siempre estaba muy verde por mal alimentarse y Croc literalmente era verde, pero fuera de allí, comprendía que Killer no era Megan. Croc no lo ocupaba para sobrevivir, ni lo amaba, menos eran amigos.

-Yo no necesito que me cuides de ese modo – Replegó. Croc odiaba su brusquedad. A donde se moviera, sin importar fuera cuidadoso y lento, parecía abalanzarse. Torpe y grande, justo como Conner no necesitaba verlo pero sin evitarlo, Croc le dejo verle, tal como se encontraba: cansado, viejo y deseándolo a su lado – Roy no necesita que le cuides así. Ambos no queremos que subas y un día no regreses. ¿Sabes? Nuestro Habanero no ha comido nada desde que te fuiste – Conner dejo caer la mandíbula – Se niega. Te extraña. Es extraño verlo dormido todo el tiempo.

-¡¿Lo estas dejando sin comer?!

-¡¿No me estas escuchando?! ¡No lo hagas sonar como que soy el mal padre aquí! ¡No fui yo quien salió corriendo!

-¡No es mi hijo!

-¡Haberlo pensado antes de que Roy te necesitara! – Recrimino – Pensarlo antes de hacerle quererte. Si fuera así, sólo le hubieras dejado mamar de ti y ya, le botarías a su cama. Otras prostitutas le tocaban con asco, intentando que se alimentará, no se quedaban a cantarle nanas o a jugar con él – Conner maldijo a esas tontas que no sabían del privilegio de tener a un pequeño tan lindo dependiendo de ellas - ¡Yo no fui el desconsiderado!

-¡No me eches toda la culpa! – Gimió – Yo no quería otro hijo. Kara era suficiente, ella era mi princesa – Y Croc entendió que el momento había llegado.

Volvió a acunarlo, haciéndose bolita. Dejando a Conner en medio. Conteniéndole.

Se habían gritado, se habían peleado, pero no dejaría que su Conner estuviera solo con la herida profunda y sangrante, al menos, pondría unos curitas para ayudar a cerrar la brecha.

Quizá de poco a poco podría hacer algo por Conner.

Como Conner había llegado a salvarles a Roy y a él.

Le dejo llorar.

Seguro que era la primera vez que se dejaba desplomar. Dudaba que con Megan pudiera hacerlo. Esa mujer sólo lo orillo a tener que venderse en los callejones. De seguro ella aparecía con el bonito vestido de la semana o con un marco para fotos reluciente, o un antojo culinario y Conner asentía, sin importarle que esas cosas fueran adquiridas con él en el suelo, de rodillas y adolorido.

Conner era una buena persona, la mejor que conocía y no se merecía pasar por lo que le tocaba de vida.

Pero no había mucho que hacer para reconfortarlo, por el contrario, estaba lo que harían para salvaguardarlo.

-Gracias, Conner – Dijo a media voz, susurrándole al oído, quedito y al pasito, asegurándose que Conner entre sus hipidos pudiera escucharle – Gracias por existir.

Conner volvió a derramarse sobre Croc, en su suelo, en él mismo y se acurruco en las escamas, tibias y acogedoras, fuertes y gentiles. Se acuno para llorar con más ganas.

-Gracias por estar conmigo, Conner.

Croc había olvidado lo que era llorar. Lo había echo tantas veces que ya se sentía parte suya y luego, el dolor desapareció, la agonía voló, dejo de llorar su lamento pero admitía que llorar era el primer paso para todo.

Y Conner era peor que Roy intentando caminar.

-Gracias.

Él no era Megan y Roy no era Kara.

Claro como el agua.

Pero eran la familia de Conner y no le gustaba que su familia estuviera expuesta.

-Regresa conmigo, Conner. Roy nos está esperando.

-Duncan – Explico, comprendiendo a lo que Croc se refería. Killer no le pedía que bajara y volviera, no, Killer Croc le pedía irse con él – Le debo mucho, Croc. Él me ayudo cuando no tenía que comer. Cuando Megan estaba a punto de dar a luz. Él…

-Abusa de ti.

-Cierto que me ha puesto a servir a los clientes más bruscos como castigo pero sin él, sin su abuso, no sé en dónde estaría.

Killer tomo esa carita de porcelana, marcada y morada, con los labios reventados y el brillo apagado, le enmarco los pómulos altivos entre sus garras verdes y torcidas, venenosas, para asegurarse de que Conner no se virara, que le observara hasta que terminara.

Conner era un ángel. Imposible que los clientes lo ignoraran. Ninguna sorpresa que Conner siendo como es, escogiera hombres como beneficiados de sus tormentos. De seguro se trataba de alguna promesa ridícula de amor eterno hacia Megan, alguna forma intima de decirle que siempre la amaría porque ella era especial aunque diez extraños tomaran su cuerpo, porque ella, única, le hacía vivir.

La devoción de un hombre dulce.

Amor infantil que aun a bien no sabía cómo termino.

-Agradezcámosle entonces, Conner – Kon suspiro. Tan cerca de Croc, tanto para notar sus escamas, circulares, ovaladas e irregulares, la nariz casi perdida en su cara y los predadores ojos – Él te ayudo. Ya. Deja a ese hombre y ven. Si lo que necesitas es a un monstruo para sentir que estas penando, tu lugar es a mi lado. Sufriendo y viviendo, no más honesto pero más en familia.

-Yo…

-Te enseñare un infierno diferente, Conner. Te prometo que encontraras las respuestas. Seré tu verdugo, tu monstruo… ¿No me crees calificado? Traigo las pesadillas en el día y las noches son mi dominio – Gruño con afecto.

-Yo las asesine, Croc.

-Entonces deja de ocultarte en un callejón, a los pies de hombres que no son la gran cosa sin sus pantalones. Basta de esconderte bajo el látigo de un hombre cuyo lema es tan sórdido que les asesina a diario y se enriquece por ello. ¿Quieres saber cómo es un estilo más duro de vida? Ven y da penitencia en mi mundo, Conner.

Desde fuera, la vieja vecina de Conner, que tenía vista panorámica de la sala, les miro, uno sobre otro, de pie, abrazados, sujetados… besándose.

Una confusión que le valió el ataque al corazón que la mando al panteón para descansar en paz.

.

.

.

Croc cargo a Conner de regreso a su reino. Las piernas de porcelana apenas se sostenían. Las lesiones y la emoción eran una carga importante que le cobraba factura a Conner pero Croc no se quejaba.

Conner regresaba con ellos.

Paso por el callejón que era de Conner y espero a ver a la chiquilla, con suerte y le diera el mensaje a Duncan de la baja que había sufrido a sus manos. Corrió con fortuna. Ella le vio pasar con su valiosa carga, semi dormido en la espalda, sujetado bien fuerte. Se la presumió.

Él tenía lo que quería.

Y si Duncan le declaraba la guerra, por Conner, derramaría sangre.

Tan emocionado andaba que no freno su velocidad al caer en picada dentro de su túnel. Incluso dejo la alcantarilla abierta. Una norma de su reino inquebrantable pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

Recorrió los viejos adoquines inundados y cabeceó a modo de saludo a los que le hacían alguna señal de respeto. Aun no comprendía su manía por llamarle Rey, por ponerlo sobre ellos y creer que era una buena decisión. Asomo su dientuda sonrisa cuando, emocionados, su gente señalaban a Conner, contentos porque lo trajera de vuelta el mismo día que salió en su búsqueda.

Dio con su hijo y con Júpiter en su zona. El medico era inteligente y comprendía que era mejor no moverse de su sitio.

Roy seguía en su camita y Croc juraba que su hijo estaba más delgadito.

-Hey, bello durmiente, despierta – Y lo puso sobre su cama. Conner despabilo cuando tuvo que permanecer erguido por sí solo. De inmediato Júpiter comenzó a examinarlo y a hacer sonidos de desapruebo, de enojo y Croc ya imaginaba lo que le iba a pedir – Voy y vuelvo.

-Estoy bien, Croc – Minimizo Conner – Júpiter, estoy bien. No pasa nada que no tuviera antes.

-Estoy seguro que aquí no tengo con que curar las fisuras anales – Reclamo – Así que mi Reina, más te vale poner de tu parte.

-Mañana lo consigo – Apoyo Croc a Conner.

-¿Tú también? ¿Quién tiene la gabacha? ¿He? ¿Para qué quieren un médico si no le van a hacer caso? – Berreo.

-Quiero hacerlo primero, medicucho – Explico Conner – Roy debe tener mucha hambre. Él ya ha esperado suficiente.

Fue Croc quien traía a su rojo enano, a su Habanero gimoteando por ser despertado. Y se lo paso de inmediato a Conner.

Conner lo cogió en el aire, quitándoselo a Killer con suavidad. Se lo pego al pectoral descubierto y Roy pelo sus enormes ojos azules, gorgoteo feliz antes de succionar con frenesí del pezón después de olisquearlo un poco, atragantándose por segundos de la rica leche. Respirando ansioso, rápido, a la cacería diría Killer. La pequeña manita de Roy se aferró a la bata con la que Conner cubría su vergüenza, sus marcas profundas.

Conner se movía para acomodarse de vez en ves, una única posición sin respaldo era muy cansado para su cadera maltrecha y espalda contracturada, pero Roy se despegaba para lloriquear y apretar con más fuerza su manito. Temiendo que Conner se volviera a ir. Roy regresaba a la carga con una buena nana, canciones que jamás le canto a Kara y conseguía tranquilizarlo para que comiera más despacio.

Acariciaba esa frente que ya estaba libre de lanugo. Roy tenía una piel muy blanca, algo pigmentada en color pero pálida por no recibir sol. Roy no parecía ser de Gotica sino de otra parte, con rasgos más duros con forme pasaba el tiempo… y ese cabello rojo que peinaba con sus dedos eran zanahoria, no un carmín cobrizo como cuando llego a sus brazos.

No se había ido por mucho tiempo pero ya que lo hizo, notaba los cambios en Roy.

El sueño termino por vencer a Conner, que se dejó caer de costado en el colchón mientras Roy seguía comiendo, con más calma pero aun temeroso de que al despertar no estuviera Conner a su lado. Para cuando Roy dejo de succionar y daba espacios entre cada chupar, Conner ya estaba dormido.

Una hora después Roy continuaba con el pezón en su boquita y ambas manos aferrándose a Conner. Sus ojitos pispiretos luchaban por mantener vigilado a Conner pero se notaba que luchaba para no quedarse dormido, aunque no le sacaran los gases. Por vez primera Roy no parecía querer que le hicieran algo por temor a separarse.

Killer los rodeo en una perfecta O. Su cola los protegía del peligro y él velaría sus sueños. De cara a Conner y a Roy, ambos tesoros bien cuidados, Killer se permitió dormir profundamente por una vez en mucho tiempo.

Júpiter los cobijo con la manta que estaba por allí y se retiró de puntitas.

Sus Majestades estaban en casa.

.

.

.

Se dice que en el hogar se crean las mejores anécdotas, te hacen quien eres hoy y quizá, te dan un futuro. Lo cierto era que para Yoite Johannes la casa Boca Negra en ciudad Stark era el baluarte del dolor, no porque asesinaran a muchas personas allí o porque los fantasmas aparecían y cobraban venganza, no.

A Yoite no le importaba que Boca Negra fuera la parada turística de los recorridos de terror en la ciudad, una parada obligatoria para los amantes de lo oculto y los adoradores de lo grotesco. Jamás presto atención a que todos en la escuela le señalaran como el niño que vivía en una casa maldita que tenía siempre sus puertas abiertas y servían aperitivos de once a cuatro. Y en las tardes daban mantenimiento para el fin de semana y sus recorridos nocturnos por el interior. Mostrando la vasta colección de artículos malignos y artesanías que valían mucho por su rareza.

Yoite y sus hermanos fueron infortunados por nacer en el seno Johannes. Malditos por la sangre y el linaje. Condenados a aceptar las órdenes de todos.

Boca Negra ahora se encontraba cerrada. Afuera paseaban los autobuses de época cuyos guías narraban el cuento de ocasión. La casa del terror más famosa de la ciudad no volvería a acoger a nadie mientras los Johannes vivieran y no pensaban compartir sus recuerdos con nadie. Su casa era suya y de nadie más.

Por eso a Yoite no le sorprendió encontrar a Mía parada, perdida en las remembranzas en el jardín, acariciando al descuido el amarillento pasto que a metro y medio (quizá más, nadie lo contaba) casi la cubría. Su hermana sí que era dramática.

Mía era una Johannes de todo a todo. La hijita querida de su madre. La única niña de la familia principal.

-¿Nostalgia? – La asusto y se deleitó con la reacción acelerada, con el esfuerzo que ella hacía por no sacar el cuchillo que enfundaba debajo de su blusa y tas la espalda, bien resguardado en su cinturón. Siempre queriendo aparentar normalidad.

-Algo natural – Yoite leyó entre líneas… ella no lo consideraba humano.

-Si en verdad los hubieses querido – Reprocho – Si verdaderamente amaras haber vivido en esta casa, te comprendería – Mía trago duro.

Ningún Johannes mantenía la propiedad por anhelo. Eran bobos, tercos, algo simplones y vanidosos, pero, la época más simple de sus vidas radicaba en la rutina que les imponían entre esas paredes.

Cuando estuvieran listos, la derrumbarían. Con sus manos.

Ellos, cuando ya las sombras del pasado no los sacaran del sueño y les hicieran huir de lugares oscuros y pequeños, estarían listos para llevarse a la tumba esas paredes.

Mía le sonrió y le obligo a que la acompañara dentro, donde la humedad le esponjaba su lacio cabello. El moho crecía en las esquinas y las cucarachas abundaban. Para estar abandonada Boca Negra podría estar en peor estado. Las columnas se mantenían erguidas y aunque en algunos cuartos de la segunda planta les hacían falta trozos de piso porque la madera se pudrió hacia años, la casa seguía en pie… maltrecho pero en pie.

Como los Johannes.

-¿Recuerdas? – Hostigo. Yoite la veía acariciar el aire – Aquí había un ropero. Sus puertas tenían llave. Jugábamos a la fiesta del té adentro – Rio – Pasábamos horas sentados y charlando. Te encantaban las galletas de nieve.

-Si.

-Una vez se te entumieron las piernas y no conseguiste salir. Tuviste que arrastrarte para afuera. La puerta era angosta.

-Mía – Ella siguió viendo la marca que la madera había dejado en el suelo – Se me durmieron las piernas porque estuvimos encerrados por nueve horas. Y tenía que salir por mí mismo o nuestro padre me sacaría a rastras.

Ella le observo con desprecio, aguándosele los ojos.

-Eres el amo del drama. Enserio, Yoite, tienes el toque de echar a perder los mejores recuerdos.

-Bueno, el que nuestros padres nos encerraran en un ropero de medio metro de ancho por dos de largo con un espejo de Gessell para ver hacia afuera, sin comida o agua, no me parece un muy buen recuerdo, Mía. – Ella siguió acariciando el aire – Jugábamos a tener festines. Recuerdo mis tripas sonar y tu repulsivo olor cuando no pudiste controlar tus esfínteres – Mía se sonrojo – Aunque ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, es un buen recuerdo tu vergüenza. Tu llanto. Pasábamos horas imaginando y jugando, ignorando los cráneos que colgaban sobre nosotros o las púas que recubrían con cierto dañino patrón las paredes… - Sus padres si eran muy imaginativos – En una ocasión Titán estaba tan cansado que se recargo para dormir. Cuando salió parecía un alfiletero. Joel Johannes le obligo a lamerle los pies luego de quitarle los zapatos mientras le azotaba la espalda.

-Por eso digo que destrozas los recuerdos, Yoite. – Porque su hermano no menciono que Titán estaba muy cansado porque se quedó a ayudarles con las tareas que les tocaban a ellos y que su hermano mayor no debía de preocuparse. Él se cansó porque quiso evitar que los castigaran y él fue el que se quedó tirado.

-Yo no me hago ideas, Mía, los hechos son sucesos y por más que quieras embellecer el martirio de nuestra infancia, no conseguirás borrar las heridas.

Mía ya lo sabía. Al tanto de lo que podía y no podía tolerar, ella recurrió a lo mejor en su infancia y al no tener recuerdos completamente buenos, se quedó con los que le podían enseñar… con lo que prevalecía pese al tiempo.

Y la hermandad que había entre los seis Johannes era el único premio.

Mía trago duro y Yoite supo que venía un sermón.

-Tú aun no llegabas con nosotros – Y Yoite supuso que visitar su vieja casa fue una mala idea – Light se había ensuciado. El uniforme se llenó de barro y llegó tarde a la casa, cinco minutos después del toque de queda. Nuestra madre no le dejo bañar, ni lavar su ropa… al día siguiente, nuestro hermano tuvo que ir a la primaria todo sucio para que aprendiera a estar impecable – Y vaya que funciono. Light era la zorra más pulcra que la tierra conociera – Cuando llegaste, creo que recuerdas que Mío y yo nos dimos un atracón con mala hierba y frutos podridos en casa de Tío Mime, tú eras el niño de juegos aun… - Yoite asintió – Titán nos llamó esa vez, a través de Crixus (El brillante primo) Light no nos quería porque Madre nos amaba a nosotros y al resto los repudiaba – Cierto – Mío y yo no deseábamos escuchar llorar a Light y le compramos todo el tiempo que pudimos para que estuviera presentable.

-Estuvimos en el hospital – Reclamo.

Mía se carcajeo.

-Quien peor la pasamos fuimos mi mellizo y yo, no te quejes. – Yoite negó – Joel nos alimentó por semanas con comida de perro para hacernos fuertes – Mía volvió a reír.

-Que buen recuerdo – Dijo todo sarcasmo.

-Oh, sí que lo fue – Acepto – Light nos dio una oportunidad a Mío y a mí de convertirnos en sus hermanos. Nos aceptó cuando vio que no éramos sus enemigos y que estábamos dispuestos a ir tan lejos por nuestra sangre. Ese día, Mío y yo, ganamos a un hermano.

-No se aplicó a todos.

-No fue nuestra culpa – Yoite rodo los ojos – Sabes que te amamos, que te llamamos hermano apenas Joel reconoció que se cogió a tu madre – Yoite se erizo como un gato, sensible por el tema. Su progenitora había desaparecido del mapa. Estaba seguro que Joel la había asesinado cuando ella reclamo el reconocimiento paterno – Creciste con nosotros.

-Curioso que defiendas tanto a los Johannes – Mía se alzó de hombros - Hacer pasar la tortura como educación, Mía, pensé que llegarías a tener dos dedos de frente.

-Nos hacían fuertes, Yoite. Nuestros padres nos preparaban para hacer frente a nuestros primos, ser mejor que los demás y ser elegidos para salir de allí y dirigir a la familia – Una tradición de siglos que era un fastidio – Jocabeb nos eligió porque nadie podía contra nuestra determinación, inteligencia, lealtad y resistencia.

Ser un Johannes era la peor de las sentencias.

-Lamento que cuando Joel muriera, Fía te mandara lejos… lo hizo por amor, Yoite.

-¡Claro! Ella creía que mataría a sus vástagos.

-Madre sabía que Titán se ocuparía del bajo mundo y que Light seria la viuda de la familia, lo que dejaba el liderazgo en mis hombros o en los de Mío. Jocabeb nunca escogería a Sebastian por su juventud, tú serias la elección lógica. Madre te lanzo lejos para evitar que nos asesinaras.

-No lo iba a hacer.

-¡Lo sé! – Grito – Lamento que madre no te conociera como nosotros sí. Lamento que ella nos amara tanto a Mío y a mí, que te abandonara en el desierto para morir. Ella quería salvarnos, a nosotros que éramos lo primero en la vida que tenía que era enteramente suyo… "Mío" "Mía" creo que está bien claro – Yoite asintió – Lamento que nuestra madre nos amara. Lamento haber amado al monstruo que los azotaba y mataba de hambre… yo sólo recibí caricias y amor de su parte.

-Que bonito ser la menor.

Mía pateo el suelo. No era su culpa.

-Cuando regresaste, te apoyamos. Eres nuestro hermano. Sangramos juntos y vivimos juntos. La unión es nuestra fuerza. Cuando nos mudamos a Gotham tenía tantas ganas de negarlos. Cuando decían mi nombre… "¿Mía? ¿Mía Johannes de los Johannes de Gotica?" la boca me quemaba por decirles que se equivocaban. Que yo era mejor que todos ellos. Deseaba decir tantas cosas y hacer más. Hicimos mucho para no seguir las tradiciones de la familia. Nos alejamos de organizaciones innecesarias. Y retiramos la tortura como educación pilar. Detuvimos el proceder de la familia para conseguir lo que deseaban y…

\- Asesinaron a Jupiter.

-Él era peligroso y enlodaba el apellido. Arruinaba todos nuestros esfuerzos por construir algo bueno. Era todo lo que odiábamos, el vicio y la violencia, la corrupción… nos fue fácil enterrarlo en las sórdidas aguas. Tan fácil como nuestra madre te lanzo al desierto a morirte y conseguiste salvarte, sólo que Júpiter no. Ella hizo lo que creía correcto. Pero ahora, lo que intestas hacer es algo que me carcome y estoy aquí para agarrar fuerza y apoyarte, hermano – Era la primera vez que Yoite sentía real la palabra – Estos buenos recuerdos son lo que me hacen apoyarte, Yoite. ¿Imagínate si no te comprendiera, hermano? Ya estaría saboteándote.

Tortura.

Humillación.

Vaya con su hermanita.

Su mejor recuerdo era ser un monstruo.

-Toma toda la que necesites, Mía… Gotham nos espera.

-Sebastian me dijo algo interesante – Entrecerró sus ojos grises – El adulterio no está bien visto en ninguna sociedad si estas postulándote para dirigir una ciudad.

-Oh, cállate – Le revolvió el cabello – Mía – Ella le atendió - ¿Supieron que Ector Wood me encontró en la arena a semanas de su aldea, lleno de heridas, insolado, al borde de la muerte, con las manos llenas de la sangre de los Johannes que venían a por mi cabeza y los pies llenos de llagas supurantes y que cuando me acogió, me baño, me puso ropa y comida… Cuando estaba haciendo una buena vida, supe que Fía Johannes estaba siendo coronada la cuarta esposa de un Calé y a hurtadillas conseguí mi venganza?

Yoite necesitaba saberlo.

Nunca le dijo a sus hermanos que él no consiguió frenar su necesidad de pasarle el filo de la daga por su cuello blanco de cisne y que colgó su cabeza en la ventana, como una bonita maceta que saludaba al amanecer.

-Ciertamente Fía pudo morir de diferente forma, pero, no hay sangre que no quiera matar a su sangre, Yoite.- Le acomodo la camisa y sacudió su abrigo, adecentando a su hermano que siempre le había sacado dos cabezas de altura y sonrió, desmotivada y carente de afecto – Que difícil iniciación tuviste, que regalo más bello nos diste.

Yoite le dio un piquito en la mejilla y salieron juntos, cargando con sus cadenas, cerrando la puerta a sus deseos, conteniendo a la bestia en esas paredes. El mundo no tenía que pagar al mismo tiempo el dolor de los seis.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	6. Nuestro mundo

Killer se despertó, parpadeando, acostumbrándose a la ligera neblina de vapores que comenzaba a subir. Había un destello extraño en los túneles. Quizá eran las nuevas construcciones que habrían paso a sus reinados por las tuberías que debían de encontrar su desagüe de los muchos edificios nuevos que estaban construyendo. Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta, Killer siguió durmiendo, o intentándolo. Volvió a hacerse bolita, como acostumbraba dormir para mantener el calor en su estómago y evitar puntos débiles en su momento más vulnerable. Ninguna medida precautoria era suficiente. Sólo que al mover su cabeza, metiéndola, dio de lleno con el apacible rostro de Conner, cuyas largas pestañas negras estaban bien tupidas en lágrimas.

La sorpresa fue demasiada, sus escamas estaban demasiado cerca de Conner, de su boca… de hecho, sentía los ligeros bellos, la pelusita que nadie puede ver en la piel del rosto calentándole sus propios "labios" fríos por la condición metahumana de sus genes. Evito gritar, pero, aparatosamente de un brinco dejo el caliente lecho que los mantenía en el reino de Morfeo y termino de bruces en el sucio suelo, donde las cucarachas huyeron en estampida por tremendo temblor.

Más sin embargo, Conner y Roy siguieron durmiendo. Agotados por tantas cosas. Croc lo agradeció y prefirió ir a buscar el desayuno. La idea del comedor comunitario florecía con sus defectos. Ahora mismo, se estaba cocinando una avena pasada que sus ladronzuelos alcanzaron hurtar de la basura de la fábrica de cereales. Mejor que ellos la comieran a que los roedores se dieran un buen festín.

-Ya mande por medicinas – Le interrumpió Júpiter de buen humor. Croc no dejo pasar el ambiente cordial que se respiraba en sus reinos. Los hombres parecían menos presionados por conseguirles a los suyos algo para llenar su estómago y eso los hacia agradables – Hay un grupo de niños que se ofrecieron.

-¡Júpiter! – Regaño.

-Ellos quieren que su Reina sane pronto – Croc arqueo una de sus facciones… la que Júpiter entendía sería una ceja de tener alguna vellosidad – Preguntaron que podían hacer y los mande a una de las farmacias que menos vigilancia tiene. Tranquilo, los mande a por una que es atendida por una vieja señora de agrio carácter. Les pedí que no hicieran nada brutal. Que no deseábamos la atención de los policías. Ahora que se están poniendo tan al tiro, no nos conviene, Croc.

-No los mandes y ya – Gruño de mala gana – Si uno de esos mocosos salen heridos, Conner no va a estar contento.

-¿Te preocupa lo que la vaca lechera tenga que decirte?

Croc no dijo nada más. Prefirió quedarse a ver como esa gente seguía haciéndole venias tiernas con sus cabezas cubiertas por gorras muy sucias.

-Atiende a Conner – Ordeno con gracia – Tengo que ver algo. ¿Quiénes son los que quieren dejar las alcantarillas? ¿Ha habido más desaparecidos? – Y el informe de Johannes siguió saliendo de sus dientes amarillentos – Bien, seguiremos con lo del comedor… pero necesitare ayuda.

-Nadie pretende que hagas las cosas tú solo, mi Rey – Croc le pego un coletazo amistoso y se fue por las sombras, ubicando a los que Júpiter había nombrado.

Júpiter recibió las medicinas que pidió de los pequeños dedos de los cinco niños que se las ingeniaron para asaltar la farmacia. Dos de ellos se veían un poco magullados, Júpiter podía imaginar cómo se hicieron las cortadas y les prometió que una vez terminara con Conner podría atenderlos. Les indico que lo esperaran en su habitación y que no se fueran. Niños como esos, que no tenían padres y se juntaban en manadas de iguales para sobrevivir ocupaban de una buena guía para por lo menos no fueran usados de carnada por señores del crimen como el Pingüino o Duncan, hasta Maroni.

¿Qué clase de futuro podrían tener niños como esos? ¿Niños como Roy?

-Hey, mi Reina – Movió Júpiter el hombro de Conner – Despierta, Alteza que debo de revisarte – Roy fue el primero en removerse, y con un gruñido de buenos días le sacó la primera sonrisa del día al médico - ¡Flojo! ¡Arriba!

Conner le maldijo por bastante rato, odiaba que lo despertaran de esa manera. De hecho, sólo porque alguno de sus clientes se quedaba hasta la mañana, en casos especiales, no reaccionaba con violencia por más que lo deseara hacer. Eso fue lo que salvo a Júpiter de una paliza.

-Bueno… necesito que te quites la ropa – Conner suspiro – Será rápido. No confió en las curaciones amateurs, siempre tienen muchos detalles importantes que no hacen – Conner rodo sus preciosos ojos azules y le hizo caso. Roy seguía tendido en su cama… detallando el rostro de Conner, haciendo muecas graciosas cada vez que Conner respingaba por las frías manos que se paseaban sobre su piel con tacto profesional - ¿Te acostaron con un animal o con un hombre? – Cuestiono incrédulo – Esto va a ser incomodo, puede que duela un poco – Aviso al introducir sus dedos enguantados por el recto. La inflamación fue fácil de detectar e incluso el desgarro – ¿Duele justo donde presiono o más al fondo?

-Al fondo – Dijo con pesar.

-Bueno… si tocara la fisura directamente no estarías tan tranquilo, Alteza – Conner apretó los puños cuando Júpiter saco sus falanges – Recuéstate sobre tu espalda, necesito llegar más profundo – Conner no podía evitar la incomodidad. Los médicos que Duncan contrataba para sus revisiones o curaciones eran diferentes a Júpiter, sus oraciones y toques estaban llenos de doble sentido y siempre reservaban el primer turno cuando pudieran volver al trabajo. Júpiter no tenía pretensiones ocultas pero era extraño recibir ayuda de manera desinteresada – Voy a limpiar – Aviso. Júpiter tiro el guante con el que había hecho el diagnóstico y lo remplazo por otro… extrajo un tubo de pomada – No es cicatrizante, Alteza. A mí no me gustan esas cosas. Son malas pomadas. Es mejor no acelerar el proceso de curación. Los cicatrizantes no son más que cremas químicas que provocan mini quemaduras que cauterizan y después cicatrizan… no me gustan.

-No me tienes que explicar nada, medicucho.

Júpiter negó.

-Estoy seguro que tienes miedo – Pico – Es normal, Alteza. Dudo que alguien te explicara cómo funciona tu cuerpo después de que te traten como un objeto. Algo hueco al que pueden extender a placer, romper a pleno gusto y forzar fuera de los límites. Mejor te digo que voy a hacerte porque por alguna parte debes de comenzar… con alguien que no sea mi Rey – La saliva se atoro en la garganta de Conner y Júpiter aprovecho para introducir una paletilla especial para untar el medicamento y después lo hizo con su digito – Debemos hacer esto tres veces al día por los primeros cuatro días... Después lo reduciremos a dos veces por día durante la siguiente semana. De allí, sólo la usaremos si tienes dolor o dificultad, o sangrado.

Júpiter no se entretuvo más de lo estrictamente necesario y cuando termino con ello… le pidió a Conner que no se cubriera con los mismos calzoncillos. Debían de buscar ropa de algodón que le permitiera a sus coyunturas respirar lo mejor posible. Ya mandaría a Croc a robar algo. Conner no estuvo muy satisfecho con esa indicación pero uso una de las sábanas que usaban para cubrirse.

Roy seguía estando muy quietecito.

Júpiter reviso los moretones que le reventaban. Presionaba y liberaba. Después, lavo esas partes y uso otra pomada. Le inyecto los relajantes musculares y le hizo tomar los desinflamantes y medicamentos necesarios.

-Pensé que no teníamos medicamentos – Cuestiono curioso.

-No los tenemos – Afirmo – Esto es sólo tuyo.

-¿Dónde está Croc? – Cuestiono cuando por fin Júpiter terminaba con él. Apenas estaba revisando que sus piernas no tuvieran un daño permanente por uno de sus huesos que se veían sospechosamente mal alineados. Conner tomo a Roy en brazos, ya que tanta calma era extraña en el torbellino rojo.

Roy había estado esperando a que le hicieran caso. Quieto, hasta que le indicaran que podía comer. Cuando Conner lo abrazo, Roy boqueo, besando el aire y con un suspiro enternecido, Conner, le dejo beber de sus tetas limpias.

Aunque el gusto de dejarle pegado le duro poco a Conner.

-Está arreglando unas cosas. Hemos tedio problemas con los de arriba. Necesitamos hacer algo para mantenernos juntos. Vivos. Mi Rey está haciéndose cargo – Júpiter negó al notar el ceño fruncido de Conner – Mi Rey tiene planes para los drenajes.

-Oh… que bien – Dijo sin realmente estar muy interesado – Le puedes decir que su Habanero necesita un cambio de pañal – Y miro acusadoramente a Roy, que bebía golosamente – En serio. Apesta.

-Tenemos tela.

-¡No! – Negó en rotundo – Eso no – Volvió a negar – No soy bueno... No sé cómo hacerlo. No voy a cambiarle el pañal. No, no y no, yo lo alimento, Croc es su padre, que haga algo.

-Gragar – Farfullo Roy con la leche escurriéndosele de la boca. Manchando el ombligo de Conner que seguía desnudo – Grara

-¡Oh, no! Esas cosas las hace tu padre –Le dijo, como si Roy entendiera adulto a la perfección - ¿No has escuchado de la igualdad? Bueno… pues también existe algo llamado contratos… y son acuerdos, Habanero, son cosas que uno dice o no hacer y to no voy a limpiar tu precioso trasero.

Júpiter no le dijo a Conner lo patético que sonaba.

Por su parte, Conner afianzo la funda a su cintura y le hizo un buen nudo. Cogió bien a su pequeño y enfilo a donde fuera que escuchara a Croc hablar. La resonancia en los Túneles podía tener demasiadas ventajas… sobre todo si es que se buscaba a un Cocodrilo de casi dos metros y más de estatura.

Las cloacas se veían un poco más limpias a diferencia de cuando había llegado por primera vez. Y Conner se sorprendió al ver la enorme congregación de personas que usualmente estaban dispersas arreglando algo sobre pequeños fogones. ¿Qué había sucedido en su breve ausencia?

Lo bueno fue que Conner no debió de buscar mucho a Croc. El meta humano se encontraba arreglando los detalles de su próximo asalto y designando a las personas responsables de hacer parte de sus deseos realidad. Croc ya tenía a un anciano arquitecto que no podía hacer más planos porque estaba medio ciego y el pulso le temblaba, pero pudo juntarlo con uno de sus mejores dibujantes, uno que antes había trabajado para la policía haciendo retratos hablados y que ahora después de su Ludopatía estaba bebiendo de las alcantarillas sin oportunidad de volver a reintegrarse en la sociedad de los hombres buenos. Incluso, Killer Croc, le había encontrado un buen lugar a Gambito, intentando que así se le esfumaran de la cabeza la idea de irse a la correccional de menores.

Croc, que no esperaba ver en pie tan pronto a Conner, dejo ver su alegría y grata sorpresa, incluso dejo a la mitad su explicación del asunto para darles la espalda a sus hombres e ir a saludar a Conner y a su hijo que ya le exigía que le hiciera mimos. Los desahuciados les vieron y con cierta discreción les miraron, con la envidia y el anhelo que debían de sentir, obedeciendo sus deseos propios de estar en la situación de su Rey, en la de esa Reina y por supuesto, la del principito que crecería con mejores oportunidades que todos ellos, que sus propios hijos.

-Creí que estarías en cama – Reprocho. Conner debió de levantar la cara y echar para atrás el cuello para poder ver a la cara a su protector – Júpiter dijo que tienes que guardar reposo.

-Y eso haré – Aseguro – Pero, tu hijo – Remarco con gracia – Necesita un cambio de pañal.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué esperas? – Regreso en el mismo tono – Te vas sin decir nada, Croc. Roy ocupa un nuevo pañal – Croc hizo un amago con las manos, indicándole en donde estaban los trapos que había juntado para la situación – Ya sé – Y los testigos se sorprendían de que sus Reyes pudieran comprenderse a señas y gestos, Conner parecía muy cómodo y acostumbrado –Pero no – Croc le lanzo su tendida y maligna mirada, acusándolo y Conner se apeno – Bi te burles – Pidió – Es que… ya intente cambiarlo.

Confeso con pocas ganas. Antes ya había intentado cambiar a Roy… pero, su pequeño no aceptaba que fuera él quien le descubriera y limpiara… aun con todas las dificultades del mundo, Roy giraba, gateaba, se alejaba para que Conner no lograra su cambio de pañal. Conner estaba convencido de que su Habanero quejumbroso tenía algo en contra de que fuera él quien lo hiciera.

-Parece tener algo en contra mía, lo juro – A Croc aquello le pareció una mala excusa - ¡No miento, Croc! – Y allí estaba, la manía de entenderse sin hablar – Yo me voy a dormir. Te lo encargo.

-Kon – Conner le prestó atención, aun cuando quería regresar a su cama y dormir por las próximas dos semanas – Estamos probando una bañera comunal… ¿Quisieras… entrar conmigo? ¡¿Con Roy?! – Se apresuró a agregar – Ocupas un baño.

-Puedo regresar a mi departamento, Croc – El largo silencio inundo el lugar – Buuu…. De acuerdo, hare como quieres… no regresaré.

-Jamás – Último. Conner asintió – Yo me encargare de Duncan. No tengas miedo, Conner. Déjame a mí hacerme cargo, yo te cuidaré.

-Grag apa – Dijo Roy. Ambos padres se impresionaron – Guu – Y lanzo su manotazo a Croc – ¡Guu!

Killer Croc había hecho que sus desahuciados se pusieran a trabajar. Había un viejo estanque dentro del mismo alcantarillado. Una especie de primer prototipo de hacía décadas, Croc sospechaba que estaba mucho antes de las vías ferroviarias que los Wayne convergieron. El salón era un callejón sin salida, un enorme y grueso callejón que dividieron en cubículos con madera echada a perder y metal que se hicieron de las construcciones que robaron. Algunos como el mismo Killer Croc no gustaban de que los vieran desnudos, tal y eran, se avergonzaban de sus cuerpos o de sus cicatrices. Algunos de ellos estaban deformados por los golpes, los ácidos, algunas dermatitis que les infectaban las carnes y les supuraban horribles olores… a ningún vagabundo le gustaba que le quitaran la sucia ropa, pues debajo estaban los huesos sobresaliendo de la rasposa piel.

No había nada bello en ellos.

Y Killer no estaba para ver o dejar que le vieran mientras se quitaba la inmundicia.

Así que vio con buenos ojos que se erigieran cubículos que respetaran un poco de la individualidad dentro del hacinamiento en el que ya vivían. Un poco de pudor, algo para poder cuidar, algo tan íntimo como la imagen era un buen detalle. Y no llevo mucho hacerlo. Con el material correcto, quince cubículos ya estaban en pie. Estos estaban conectados con las aguas tratadas y de uso cotidiano de la superficie: Habían corrompido las gruesas tuberías, las que se veían podían soportar alimentar a otra fuente y cuyo desvió no sería notado por los siempre buenos ciudadanos de Gotica. Las adaptaciones de las alcachofas las había hecho una de las mujeres más viejas, una que aseguraba haber sobrevivido la gran depresión con sólo mermelada y papel higiénico. Ella había agujerado bolsas de plástico y las había afianzado a las tuberías que eran reguladas por las llaves que entre todos construían.

Conner estaba maravillado por lo que veía. Esas personas, las que en un principio no se ayudaban, ahora hacían lo posible por hacer de un lugar tan inhabitable algo hogareño.

-¿La tina era necesaria? – Pregunto cuando Killer abrió la destartalada puerta de madera que fungía como cancel en el cubículo en el que lo quería meter. Allí una especie de tina de piedra… muy similar a la que había visto usar a los romanos en los documentales del History estaba humeante… con pedazos de velas flotantes… velas encendidas- ¿La escena de telenovela barata de las tres de la tarde?

-¡Esa no fue mi idea! – Se defendió. Croc busco a quienes habían estado hacia tan poco en el sitio y se encontró con la sonrisa autosuficiente de Júpiter y de un montón de jovencitas arreboladas y chismeando entre sí, de paso dejando ver su emoción por ser partícipes de aquello - Yo… no quiero que te sientas incómodo. Yo no. Conner – Roy balbuceo y Conner se rio - ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

-¿Por qué una tina?

Bueno… él no había dicho que le dejaran ese lugar en específico pero no lo rechazo cuando vio que era el más espacioso. Su tamaño requería de más sitio que el de cualquiera y no iba a desperdiciar la generosidad de su gente.

-Me gusta – Admitió – Ponerme al remojo… - Aclaro mientras se metía… sin importarle enturbiar el agua con toda su mugre. El agua hizo olas y salpico los pies de Conner – Si quieres verlo como que mi animal está bien al sumergirse y sentirse rodeado, cálidamente envuelto, pues bien, así es. A mi animal le gusta. A mí me gusta… es como cuando me quedaba en la tina de mi Tía. Claro, sin la lija.

Conner dejó caer la sábana y Croc despabilo, aunque se quedó entumecido en su sitio. El marcado cuerpo revelaba la profesión de prostituto, los cardenales, su fuerza, las líneas, la sensualidad inconsciente con la que Conner se deslizo por las orillas de la tina para poder meterse sin matarse en el proceso. La forma en la que se le acercó para poder coger a Roy en brazos. Esos despliegues en las extremidades, la manera en la que le cogió por el grueso cuello y le quito una de las escamas sueltas y le sonrió.

Conner era la sensualidad encarnada.

La golpeada sensualidad, la ultrajada y usada intemperancia, cansada pasión que buscaba un poco de afecto en el niño que salpicaba de apoco en el agua con sus manitas abiertas. Conner luchaba acostumbrándolo para que Roy no rompiera en llanto y les destrozara los oídos. Al final parecía que a Roy le gustaba el agua. Hacia sus propios busitos, buscando estar cubierto en su totalidad.

Croc nunca había visto eso en un niño… Lo normal era creer que después de estar por horas bajo un sucio chorro de agua helada Roy aprendería a odiar los baños. Que se refugiaría en la cuna de los brazos y el calor de otro vivo para evitar el suplicio… pero, en brazos de Conner se relajaba, le brindaban la seguridad de que no lo dejaría… de que esos brazos no lo soltarían en las aguas como hicieron los anteriores.

-Suéltalo – Pidió Croc con seguridad – Déjalo ir, Conner.

Conner lo hizo.

Roy se puso rígido y comenzó a hundirse por el pánico de ya no sentirse sujeto pero seguía quieto, con los brazos apretaditos a su pecho, abrazándose hasta que aun debajo del agua abrió los ojos, notando las borrosas siluetas de esos dos hombres que le animaban a flotar por él mismo… y como la tabla natural, el peso limpio, como el mejor nadador Roy empezó a flotar, impulsándose con sus piernas.

-Parece que alguien se parece a su padre – Soltó Conner - Le gusta nadar.

Croc hincho el pecho de orgullo. Roy, su Roy, su diminuto Habanero que seguía cabiendo perfectamente en su mano nadaba en esa piscina, haciendo busitos y rodando como un pececito. Un enano, un Beta que un mal dueño no quería en su pecera y lo arrojo por el drenaje al tirar de la manija del retrete… así era Roy, un pequeño pececito que encontró una manera de sobrevivir.

-¡Que! – Salto Croc apenas Conner le asaltara por la espalda con un trapo embardunado con jabón de loza - ¿Qué haces? – Rehuyó el toque y Conner se puso aún más pesado - ¡Conner!

-Te lavo la espalda – Y tallo esas escamas que se elevaban en grecas – Tienes moho – Croc le dejo hacer no sin vergüenza – Nadie ¿Eh? – Susurro mientras que le raspaba la verdecida antinatural de su fuerte lomo – Idiotas.

-Mírame, Conner – Pidió – Mírame… ¿Quién se acercaría? Soy un monstruo. Me ven y huyen – Y suspiro – Esta gente me llama su Rey pero nadie se acerca, tienen miedo de que tenga hambre y de un bocado desaparezcan.

-Quizás eso fuera antes.

-Sigue siendo. Un poco de dirección, un plato de comida caliente, un baño tibio… esas cosas no cambian la percepción de las personas, Conner. Sólo son un velo para dejarles tolerarme – Conner enjuago la piel, la acaricio… asegurándose que no había dejado nada en ella – Nada ha cambiado.

-Entonces hagamos que cambie – Y siguió limpiando esas grecas – Un poco... Después otro poco. Ya empezaste, ahora déjame ayudarte.

Croc cogió a su hijo, el agua ya no estaba siendo buena para dejarle nadar. Conociendo a Roy, seguro que estaba tragando agua. Y con su suciedad, mejor evitarse un mal trago. Los trozos de moho y tierra se rebelaban, se movían, fluían como el tiempo entre ellos.

-No me debes nada – Zanjo.

-No estoy aquí porque sea sí, Croc.

-No tienes ninguna obligación, Conner – Le señalo – Roy y yo no queremos… yo no quiero que estés aquí: Así – Y Conner supo que su acercamiento fue mal interpretado – Te arrastre, Kon, no puedo pedirte nada.

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres pedirme algo?

-¡Conner! – Grito y Roy casi llora del susto – No, no, no llores cosita. Hey… Rojo, escucha – Roy se calmó – Bien, buen chico, buen Habanero. Buen hijo. Mi hijo.

-Nuestro, Croc – Corrigió –No me gusta que me saques del paquete cuando te sientes inseguro – Conner levanto la mano, acallando cualquier queja que ya quería salir de la garganta de Croc – No, es cierto, Croc. Quiero estar aquí, con ambos, contigo... Porque no me das miedo, me gusta estar contigo, Croc… con ambos. Me gustan. –Y acaricio la roja cabellera que se le pegaba a la frente al enano. Conner anoto el cortarle el cabello para que no le picara los ojos - Y no puedo estar aquí si cada vez que te siente menos me sacas... Recuerda esto, Croc…somos una familia.

-Conn…

-Ya una vez me quede al lado de un hombre que me usaba. Ya una vez aguante a un hombre que dejaba que me lastimaran, soporte estar con él y darle mi alma. No me quejo, Croc… pero sé diferenciar cuando hago las cosas de buen agrado, cuando YO las hago. Y nadie me puede obligar a quedarme a tu lado, Croc.

-Esto de la familia no está funcionando.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque yo te quite a Duncan de encima! – Grito – Y eso te hace querer estar… - Conner le mal miro con la profundidad suficiente para hacer a Croc detenerse, respirar y volver a reacomodar sus ideas – Bien, admito… tengo miedo – Conner asintió y le susurro "Igual" para poder acurrucarse con Roy entre ellos – Nunca nadie se había fijado en mi por quien soy. Estoy acostumbrado a que huyan. A que me ignoren. A que deseen cambiarme _: "¿Por qué no eres menos verde?" "¿No podemos encontrar la cura?" "Eres una burla… un animal de circo"_ – Conner lo suponía. Bastaba ver la espalda de Croc, llena de cicatrices, descuidada y sucia para saber que no tenía a nadie que le cubriera, que le ayudara… que le hiciera ver lo buen hombre que era – Tenerte así, aquí… es cómo un sueño, uno que se convirtió en pesadilla porque siempre despertaba solo, siempre despertaba y veía que era falso, que mi realidad era estar en las sombras, cobijado por las aguas negras, por el desprecio, por todo lo que no hay que verse, sin nadie para compartir… y ese sueño, cada vez que lo tenía, se llevaba una parte de mi… y después, ya nunca más lo tuve, porque ya no tenía nada que me pudiera arrebatar, deje de tener pesadillas, Conner.

Conner hizo que su pie diera con el tapón que evitaba el agua se drenara y lo jalo con los dedos.

-Es hora de que vuelvas a tener pesadillas, Croc – Le prometió – Es tiempo de que nos veas – Y Roy chillo por el frio, orinando por estar en el aire – Es tiempo de que temas.

Croc tembló, la voz se le iba, y el pecho se sentía estrujado. Estaba temblando cuando permitió el agua volver a llenar la tina.

Era tiempo de volver a vivir. De hacer las cosas bien.

De construir un buen lugar para Conner y Roy.

.

.

.

-¡Felicidades! – Grito Light a Yoite – Hermano, has ganado la primera contienda. Es oficial.. Nadie puede derrotarte.

-Sí, excepto uno – Rumio de mala gana, poniéndose la corbata negra con trazos dorados que su hermano mayor le había mandado como presente por no poder estar con él, celebrando su adelantada victoria.

-No prestes atención – Susurro Mía – Tienes el mejor plan en mente y el apoyo de Wayne. Y si no nos apuramos. No podremos llegar a tiempo a su fiesta de cumpleaños. No entiendo su manía por hacerla fiesta de recaudación para la fundación Martha´s.

Si… los Johannes jamás comprenderían la manera en la que Bruce Wayne se esforzaba por honrar a sus padres, siguiendo con sus planes de hacer mejorar a la ciudad. Una clase de patriotismo selectivo, muy común de los aristócratas. Quizá Wayne lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones pero los Johannes veían que mientras más invertía, más hacia, el apellido Wayne ganaba influencia, peso y al final, la ciudad en pleno podría pertenecerle a una sola familia.

Si Bruce Wayne lo sabía o no, no era deber de los Johannes explicarle que su vena samaritana no era filantrópica después de todo. Sino un muy buen plan trazado hacia generaciones para hacerse de grandes acciones.

La mansión los recibía con sus grandes puertas... El jardín iluminado con los foquillos en serie, las lámparas blancas… Las rosas iguales en los arbustos verdes y las fresias adornando las mesas de manteles pulcros. La vajilla rodando entre las charolas de plata que los meseros equilibraban con gracia para servir a los comensales las delicias del chef en jefe. Todo en la mansión era pompa y gala, risas de oro e hipocresía, risas de buenas personas frívolas que seguían viendo frente a su nariz y nada más…

Ector Wood entro al lugar con su esposo del brazo. Ambos demasiado orgullosos como para que los flashes de las cámaras no bebieran de ellos. No ayudaran a los tabloides a hacer su pobre trabajo de reporteros. Ellos se movían como los amos del mundo, como se suponía debían de hacer. Nacieron para gobernar. Para estar en todas partes.

Los dos metros de raza negra palidecían la dócil imagen de Yoite. Ector era un espécimen interesante. Misterioso.

Un hombre que saludo a Bruce como se suponía hacían en el desierto de su pueblo. Con la venia de los calé. Le sujeto la mano al adolecente y le beso el dorso, provocando un sonrojo en Bruce que siguió la corriente a duras penas.

-Ector quiero presentarte a Bruce Wayne, uno de mis patrocinadores – Dijo Yoite, disfrutando las señales discretas de Alfred para indicarle cómo actuar a su joven amo – No deberías de considerarlo así.

-No puedo evitarlo – Dijo Jugueton y Bruce se sintió perdido – Es una costumbre. Se trata a los hombre de acuerdo a como se ve. Aquí usted es un señorito pero sólo eso. Debo de tratarle como a un heredero pero uno que puedo poner debajo mío y …

-Pero no estás buscando segundos esposos, Ector – Y ambos esposos rieron. Bruce se coloreo hasta las orejas – Gracias, Bruce. Tu apoyo ha sido incondicional y de gran valor. Nos ha permitido mantenerlos a flote y hacer frente.

-Curioso que lo menciones, puesto que he notado que tu campaña es agresiva, desde el inicio… y eso se consiguió sin mí. Así que dudo que yo hiciera algo. El señor Queen por el contrario.

-No te quites crédito, Bruce – Susurro Yoite – En realidad quisiera pedirte algo, aprovechando la oportunidad. Sé que es de mal gusto tratar negocios en las fiestas pero es que te has recluido en tu mansión y no ha habido tiempo para discutir los pormenores de las nuevas reformas – Ector dejo que Yoite se hiciera cargo de su campaña y fue a donde sus cuñados hacían sus propios platillos con la fuente de chocolate y la fruta que estaba dispuesta para los invitados.

-Claro… pero, señor Johannes, me gustaría que agendáramos una cita.

Yoite fingió que aquello no le molesto y por el contrario, uso su carisma de siempre.

-Bueno, entonces, sé que usted mi joven maestro puede sacarme de una duda – Bruce asintió – Estoy interesado en los mitos urbanos.

.

.

.

Seis meses después

Corrió, corrió hasta que sus talones se rompieron. Descalzo a la media noche. Maldecía su suerte. Él estaba tranquilo, durmiendo en su caja de cartón, metido entre los contenedores de basura, esta sin molestar a nadie. Recubierto por periódico hasta que lo golpearon y sacaron de su refugio.

Cayo a las botas de un oficial que traía su garrote balanceándolo de un lado a otro, implícita la amenaza.

¡Él no había hecho nada!

Había intentado escapar pero los compañeros de ese oficial estaban jugando con él. Con su miedo, le frenaban, le hacían creer que tenía una oportunidad. Le pescaron y torcieron, le hicieron doler y gritar hasta que pudo ver una abertura en su odiosa emboscada cuando le dejaron en el cofre de la patrulla para que el siguiente en turno pudiera divertirse sin pagar a las prostitutas de estaban a la vuelta de la cuadra.

Corrió, corrió como el condenado que era.

La garganta le ardía y su sangre corría por las piernas. Le hacía asquear y maldecir. Freno de golpe cuando uno de esos uniformados le salió por enfrente y le rompió la cara con su puño.

Cayó al suelo. Chillo cuando sintió su muñeca romperse bajo su peso y las carcajadas que se elevaban por lo alto le hizo ver que no tenía escapatoria.

-Robo y oposición al arresto – Dijo uno y Guy Gardner maldijo su suerte de nueva cuenta - ¿Cuánto le darán por eso? - ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ellos no podían estar hablando en serio! – Pero… podemos pensárnoslo… ¿No quieres que nos lo replanteemos, chico?

-¡Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz! – Grito, encogiéndose en sí mismo - ¡Dejarme, escoria!

Guy sabía que estaba muerto cuando el insulto broto de su sangrienta boca… lo sabía pero no iba a dejarles hacer a pleno gusto… no, no lo iba a hacer. Y cuando lo levantaron de su sucia chamarra, la que cogió de un basurero… y los dedos le piñizcaron su desnutrida carne, quiso rezar.

Quiso rezar por que él no tenía la culpa de que su madre lo botara a la calle para poder meter al hombre que según ella le sacaría de pobre.

Deseo rezar por que todo terminara rápido pero… ¡No era su culpa! ¡No debía de rendirse!

Y lo mordió… lo único que pudo hacer fue morderlo en el brazo y este hombre bárbaro lo soltó, dejándolo car en una de las alcantarillas abiertas.

La caída fue terrible. Su cabeza se reventó contra la asquerosa loza de concreto. El punzante dolor le hizo ver doble, le hizo no poder escuchar. Todo era repulsivo. El contaminado aire le hizo querer vomitar o el golpe le mataría.

Tuvo miedo.

Su vida acabaría en las alcantarillas, donde nadie notaria la peste de su cuerpo pudriéndose. Nadie jamás sabría que murió.

Guy maldijo el día en que nació.

Todo fue llanto, todo fue dolor… todo fue una maldición.

Grito y lloro… seguro de que esos oficiales no lo buscarían. No se ensuciarían sus perfectas botas.

-¡AAGAGGAAA! – Grito – ¡HaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSAaaaaaaa! – Siguió gritando, fuerte y ronco. Ahogado en sus lágrimas. Ahogado en su miseria. Ventilando apenas… si moriría, al menos… por un momento… por un instante podría gritar, podría decir que existía – ¡GAAARRGRR! – Lloro –¡ AAAAAAAAA!

Tuvo que descansar.

Hacer saber que estaba vivo era tan duro como dejar que lo apalearan… todo era muy difícil.

-Voy a moverte – Aviso la voz… una gutural voz que le enchino la piel, que le golpeo el oído. Sintió era el diablo el que le cogía en brazos, el que lo tomaba primero por la cabeza y lo levantaba casi sin esfuerzo. El que lo veía con sus profundos ojos amarillos prometiéndole arrástrale – Shshh, tranquilo… todo estará bien.

Croc olio la sangre. Sus fosas nasales se distendieron por el metálico olor que incluso podía degustar.

-No duermas – Exigió - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Guy – Contesto apenas en un hilo… era muy tentador el dormir. De cualquier forma, el diablo se lo llevaba… mejor no pelear, mejor ahorrarse dolor, mejor apurarse para que todo terminara – No…

-Guy – Repitió – Bien… no duermas, Guy – Y Guy vio las intensas luces que estaban ene l techo, justo en los arcos… más allá, le pareció ver a unos niños jugando… sacudió la cabeza con esfuerzo, estaba alucinando, eso seguro - ¡No hagas eso, Guy! ¡No te muevas!

-¿Qué paso? – Guy le vio… al hombre con el bebé, viéndole asustando.

-Ve por Júpiter. El chiquillo se cayó desde arriba. ¿¡Quien dejo la alcantarilla abierta!? – Conner corrió hasta la guardería. La cabecita de Roy reboto y como no comprendía porque tanto escándalo, Roy comenzó a hacer su "Brababaaa" sonido que ya era su favorito. Croc había hecho una pequeña remodelación total en su casa. Con el fin de que Roy estuviera en un lugar seguro. Júpiter se encargaba de la escuelita pero seguía siendo el medico en jefe y dejaba a Conner a cargo del cuidado de los pequeños cuando los enfermos y heridos llegaban a su enfermería - ¡No deben dejar las alcantarillas abiertas!

Croc dejo a Guy en la cama, un colchón de espuma muy delgado que había sido una adquisición junto con otros seis iguales. A los que habían destinado para la enfermería que montaron. La cual era abastecida por los atracos a los camiones de medicamento que pasaban por la ciudad.

Deposito con cuidado a Guy y dejo que Júpiter le atendiera.

-Estará bien – Consoló Conner. Croc asintió y con cuidado alcanzo a mirar como Roy gateaba a los pies de ambos – Debe hacer ejercicio.

-Kon – Advirtió.

-Roy es un bebé fuerte – Dijo – Tan fuerte como el chico. Cuánta suerte tienes para encontrar niños, Croc – Killer no dejo pasar el tono celoso en Conner – Se ve de los nuestros.

-Es de los nuestros – Aseguro – Ningún ciudadano huele a basura. Ningún ciudadano lleva la muerte en los ojos – Conner asintió - ¿Y tú Habanero? – Roy se sentó sobre su trasero – Arriba.

-Aru – Repitió diez veces sin prestar atención a los brazos que su padre le extendía – ¡Aru! – Repitió feliz.

Croc vio impresionado cuando Roy decidió intentar ponerse en pie. Conner guardo el aliento.

Roy primero se puso en cuatro y luego en dos… consiguió estar parado tres segundos antes de azotarse de frente al suelo. Hizo un gracioso puchero y volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez, cuando iba cayendo, Croc lo atrapo.

Lo elevo por los aires, celebrándole su primer intento por estar en pie.

Roy chillaba feliz… amaba sentir las mariposas en su estomaguito... aunque después vomitaba cuando su papi se excedía en las vueltas y su Aba lo cuidaba al mecerlo y darle agua con limón.

-¡Croc! – Pidió Conner.

-¡Aba! – Contesto Roy señalando a Conner – Aba – Volvió a pedir y Croc cedió.

-Mi gran gigante – Conner beso los tiernos cachetes de su pequeño – Un momento… - Croc atendió a lo dicho por… aun no sabía bien que eran él y Conner. No sabía cómo llamarlo – Si ya se puede "poner" en pie… ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

-No te rompas la cabeza con eso – Sugirió Croc – Digamos que está por cumplir su primer año. Y tendrá una fiesta. Globos. Tendrá…

-Nos tendrá a nosotros, Croc – Corto Conner – Tendrá al padre más maravilloso del mundo. Tendrá a su lado al hombre que hizo de las alcantarillas un lugar para poder comenzar.

Killer Croc miro su reino.

El comedor comunal funcionaba.

Las aguas en sus habitaciones no apestaban como antes.

Las pestes quedaban relegadas.

La enfermería funcionaba.

La guardería permitía que los padres fueran a robar, a mendigar, a hacer lo que debieran pero con la certeza de que sus hijos estaban a salvo.

Y la escuela intentaba hacer adultos diferentes a ellos.

Killer Croc vio su reino, vio su corazón. Vio lo único que importaba: Vio su mundo que no eran esos túneles, sino Conner y Roy.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, bueno, bueno… aquí cumpliendo con esto. Esta listo y espero que les guste.

Ya para los que no la captaron… hice referencia a Flechas en el Agua cuando Croc piensa en Roy como un Beta… quieren saber más? Visiten la historia de Mike Wayne.

Contra el Plagio, comienza la campaña "Robas Mis Sueños". Si Tienes una mala experiencia con el plagio, suma tu nickname, la historia que copiaron y quien lo hizo.

Soy Constelación de Salamandra o Polaris y la historia que me Robaron fue Verlos Envejecer y No somos Romeo y Julieta.

Y espero poder saber pronto de ustedes en sus comentarios. Les invito a pasar a leer mis otros trabajos y espero que esta semana sea buena para ustedes

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	7. El cumpleaños

-Los territorios del Este son míos. No quiero tener que repetirme – Oswald miro al mafioso enfrente de su escritorio, sentado en la silla de cuero que tenía para las visitas molestas que debía de atender por los negocios – Podemos volver a iniciar una guerra en las calles – Tradujo – Ya sabes… como al inicio. Sangre aquí, por allá, salpicando tus bonitos zapatos – Maroni echo un vistazo a los mocasines de Coblepott – Veo que has mejorado. Ya no usas de los baratos – Oswald jugo con el caramelo que tenía en la boca. Entreteniendo su lengua en algo que no fuera destrozar al hombre – Te dejo el treinta por ciento del territorio y sabes que estoy haciéndote el favor de no matarte y dejarte en el patio de juegos.

Oswald no opinaba lo mismo. Él había aniquilado el clan del italiano venido a menos a Gotica. Él había sembrado un nuevo orden sin la necesidad de besarle el culo a ninguno de los Mafiosos del círculo de Gotica… claro que tenía su propia oscura historia del como salió del circo y sus pininos en las grandes ciudades pero que le valían para no temerle a un desesperado hombre, uno que intentaba esconder lo perdido que se encontraba.

Maroni perdió sus territorios en su lucha callejera. En su guerra que ocasiono tantas bajas que los ciudadanos libren mejor se atrincheraban en sus casas después de las siete de la tarde. Cuando apenas el sol estaba metiéndose por el ocaso.

Casi fue como quitarle el dulce a un bebé.

-Treinta por ciento y es todo lo que conseguirás.

-No quiero, ni debo, ni tengo que hacer negocios contigo – Puntualizo una vez se cansó del silencio. También de la charla. Ese fútil intento de negociación era mediocre – Creo que no entiendes el concepto. Negociar implica que ambas partes tienen un bien del interés del otro, pero, aquí, mi preciado, Maroni, no hay tal. Usted no tiene nada que me interese – Puntuó y el Italiano iba a soltar su enorme lista de aliados… que estaban en otra ciudad por lo que Oswald prefirió interrumpirlo- Si te vas, puedo ignorar tu amenaza y puedes irte. Sin rencores.

-¡Esto es…! – Golpeo su enorme mano en el caro escritorio de madera pero si ímpetu le duro poco…Zsasz, uno de los hombres del pingüino, le apuntaba con un arma, una que simulaba una inofensiva sombrilla – Las armas no se permiten en las reuniones. Respeta las tradiciones, Pingüino.

-Yo las respeto – Canturrio y el tenso ambiente aumento. Oswald era un pésimo mentiroso cuando deseaba serlo – Por…

-¡Oz!

Se escuchó por toda la oficina. Sin dj practicando, o personas cargando el vino, el club estaba en silencio. Maroni se tallo los ojos, incrédulo ante la visión del pequeño pelirrojo que se ponía en pie para dar tambaleantes pasitos que se precipitaban aparatosamente en pequeños trotes para luego caer al suelo de bruces y volver a levantarse, con calma para intentar de nuevo. El espectáculo duro unos buenos minutos hasta que el pequeño pudo llegar hasta el costado de su padrino.

-Zsasz – Era lo único que Roy sabia decir bien y es que el nombre del asesino era tan naturalmente gutural que no había problemas. El asesino le dedico una sonrisa que casi hizo que uno de los guardaespaldas de Maroni se hiciera orina encima pero para Roy, fue motivo de risa. Sus manitas aplaudieron y Zsasz sin dejar de apuntar al mafioso, le acaricio con ternura la cabeza al ahijado del amo, cuidando que no se cayera hasta que lograra estirar los bracitos al jefe para que lo cargara en su regazo – ¡Ino! – Hipo con ímpetu - ¿Ino? – Ladeo su cabecita, contrariado porque Oswald no le cargaba de inmediato - ¡Ino!

-Te dije que te quedaras en tu casita – Y es que Oswald había mandado a traer a su oficina en el Iceberg una casita de juguete con cocina incluida, piscina de pelota para que nadara al deslizarse por una de las resbaladillas de plástico que pidió poner en la entrada de la casita. Roy estaba siendo cuidado en ese momento por uno de sus hombres, padre de familia, apto para hacerla de niñera mientras él debía de ocuparse de Maroni – Lo que me hace preguntar… ¿El cómo saliste? – Dijo mientras cargaba a su ahijado.

Roy chillo y repitió "Ino" todas las veces que quiso… luego ya menos eufórico por estar en el lugar que más le gustaba cuando visitaba a su padrino, le dedico una mirada de muerte a Maroni, la misma que su padre ponía cada vez que su Tío Júpiter hacia enojar a su Papi Conner… Y le gruño, tan fuerte que Oswald y Zsasz asintieron orgullosos de la ferocidad con la que el pequeño Habanero se manejaba.

Por su parte, Maroni tuvo que recordarse que la boca abierta era de mal gusto y dejaba en pleno conocimiento su desconcierto.

-Y Maroni – El hombre trago duro… La frialdad del Pingüino no mermaba con el chiquillo en brazos – No azotes la puerta cuando salgas. Las bisagras son de hielo… difíciles de conseguir y mantener, hermosas a la vista, sí, pero, tienen sus desventajas.

-No – Dijo y todos los hombres se cuadraron ansiosos – Es momento, Pingüino – Oswald arrugo su fina nariz. Odiaba que le llamasen así - ¡No voy a dejarte mi ciudad!

-¡Guarragagg! ¡GARRARRRARAAARRRGG! – Se lanzó Roy, seguro de que el tono de ese feo hombre no le gustaba. Hacía que su padrino se pusiera tenso y le apretara de más contra su pecho - ¡Gragraa!

El mafioso le mando un gesto de desdén al niño y Zsasz se enfureció. Nadie despreciaba al principito, y nadie lo hacía enfrente de él y vivía como si nada. Maroni estaba en su lista negra, la personal. La de negocios no requería tanto odio. A más tardar la semana siguiente no habría más Maroni con el que su jefe debiera lidiar.

-Si no quieres que tu bastardo salga herido en un tiroteo, Pingüino – Y Maroni lo sentía en sus huesos, ese niño era valioso. El Pingüino haría de todo para no dejarle tocar al escuincle. Maroni se comportaba como hacia él con su hijo – Acepta. Así podrás enseñarle a gruñir cuando truenes los dedos. Ahora es un cachorro mal entrenado, que de una patada pasa a mejor mundo – La amenaza hizo eco en Oswald… - Cualquier día.

-Lástima que tú no veas otro – Asintió.

Zsasz se encargó de dirigir la lluvia de plomo mientras Oswald Coblepott hacia caras extrañas a Roy… que media asustado por el estruendo no dejaba de temblar.

Oswald se dirigió a la piscina de pelotas, extrañado porque la niñera no apareciera… viva. Al parecer Maroni iba a dar el golpe de gracias si o si, que bueno que Roy estaba bien que sino, Croc buscaría su preciada y plumífera cabeza.

-Para la siguiente corres hacia mí, Principito.

Roy había llegado por una cursilería de Conner. El retirado prostituto dijo estar encargándose de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su pequeño y que deseaba fuera sorpresa, así que sin preguntarle si es que podía hacerse cargo del travieso y explorador Roy, le dejo la pañalera, la leche en formula y una papilla que Oswald no quería saber cómo consiguieron.

A Oswald no le molestaba cuidar de su ahijado, le encantaba hacerlo, no fuera que se mal interpretara pero, cuidar de un preciosos rojillo no era muy bueno cuando las cosas estaban poniéndose feas entre los clanes y los señores del Crimen. Él debía de defender su postura, lugar y territorio, anotar citas con gente indeseable y firmar con los policías corruptos. Roy gateaba y caminaba en su oficina el peor día de la semana pero eso no se lo haría saber… ya vería la manera en la que sus padres no se enterasen de la balacera.

-Roja – Dijo – Roy, di: Rojo… Rojo es como el color de tu cabello – Explico poniéndole la pelota roja en su regordeta carita – Rojaaaa…RROOJJAA.

-Maroni escapo, señor – Reporto Zsasz con desgano – Estoy preparando una cuadrilla para buscarlo. Poner las recompensas y esperar. Usted pida, jefe.

-Nadie entregara a Maroni – Roy hacia sus vocalizaciones con gracia. Los fieros guardaespaldas, pandilleros y bartenders hacían pucheros monos al escucharlo y verlo. Todos coincidían en que Roy era la cosita más linda que vieran en esas calles – Roja – Volvió a insistir y Roy se ponía de dicho color por la frustración – Dejemos que se esconda. La espera es peor que el cuchillo.

-Oa – Gruño Roy – Doa – Siguió tratando - ¡Doja!

-Eso sonó mejor – Concedió y tomo otra de las pelotas de la piscina. Roy hizo puchero, él quería jugar – Azul… Repite conmigo Roy, azul: AAZZUULL.

Roy cogió la pelota del dichoso color y se la aventó a la frente a su padrino, dejando bien en claro lo que pensaba de su insistencia. Él no quería estar repitiendo los nombres de eso, él quería jugar.

Pingüino se sobo la nariz y asintió.

-Seguro que tienes mejores modales para pedir las cosas, Principito Rojo – Roy salivo, vibrando sus labios y escupiendo ocasionalmente. – Azul.

-AZUL – Repitió Roy de mala gana, tan perfecto que después del segundo de incredulidad vino el vitoreo que le tomo desprevenido y le hizo rebotar del susto.

.

.

.

-¿Tenías que llevarlo con el Señor Pingüino? – Hostigo Croc colgado de las paredes para ajustar la serpentina como se mandaba – Esas aves suyas tiene la manía de ponérselo a la espalda y nadar con él en esa alberca que Oswald mando a construir con agua caliente. ¡Caliente! ¿Cuándo has visto que los pingüinos les guste el agua caliente? – Siguió de mala gana.

-Desde que conocen a Roy – Y medito por un instante – No, no me gusta. Pongamos más rojo, Croc.

Croc detuvo a duras penas el bestial instinto de golpearse contra la pared bien duro para quedar en coma. Conner se había vuelto algo loco con la fiesta de Roy. No estaban para darse lujos, aún no, pero, Conner se las había arreglado para comprar de lo que le quedaba de su vida anterior, unos globos y serpentinas, pese a la instancia de Croc por robarse las cosas.

Conner no estuvo de acuerdo y para ahorrarse la pelea sin sentido, Croc, accedió a que Conner hiciera la fiesta a su gusto y el siguiente año sería a las normas de Killer Croc. Conner no encontró nada malo con el trato y lo sello con un sutil beso en el pulgar de la derecha, justamente con la que le estaba tocando en ese momento.

-No hay fiesta de cumpleaños sin pastel – Conner medito su nuevo descubrimiento – Croc… y no hay pastel para todos.

-Tú ve por Roy – Coordino – Yo conseguiré pastel para todos.

-Croc…

-No me hagas esos pucheros – Se quejó. Conner aún no creía que Croc no se diera cuenta lo dulce que era - ¿Ya viste al chico?

-Júpiter dice que estará en pie en una semana – Siguió pegando los globos - ¿No has averiguado quien dejo la cloaca abierta?

Killer Croc tenía la regla de cerrar la puerta de su mundo, porque era peligroso que alguien de allá arriba supiera sobre su reino. Ya era difícil el lidiar con los oficiales, los albañiles y gente que trabajaba el cableado dentro del alcantarillado, Killer Croc no lo hacía por miedo a que los descubrieran sino por temor a lo que sabía harían si los viesen. Y la gente que sobreviviera la caída no siempre serian pequeños, o personas desamparadas… huyendo de la atrocidad, sino personas que tenían familia que se preocuparían cuando no los vieran llegar a sus cálidas casas para cenar.

Las coladeras debían de permanecer cerradas.

-No… nadie tiene el valor – Soltó – El gato les comió la lengua.

-El cocodrilo – Dijo Conner, burlándose de Killer quien cariñosamente le soltó un coletazo en la espalda, empujándolo a la salida de su reino – Voy por Roy.

Croc le vio salir. Nadie creería que Conner había sido una vez un prostituto. No con esa manía suya de gacela aturdida. Con la gracia y amabilidad de una ama de casa, con esa briosa personalidad que llenaba de luz su hogar. Conner era modales, y luchaba por enseñarle a comer enfrente suyo, sin avergonzarse, y aun no lo conseguía y Croc no tenía pensado concederle ese capricho.

Conner ya pedía bastante.

-Despertaste – Saludo con fuerza. Guy no le contesto. Croc percibió como el pequeño pelirrojo se removía entre las sábanas limpias… amarillentas por la lejía y el uso, pero limpias. Un lujo en su reino – Guy – Dijo y el chiquillo se tensó – Hoy tenemos una fiesta. Mi hijo cumple su primer año.

-…

Croc suspiro. El chiquillo no había hablado desde que despertara. Hacia dos días lo pensaron normal pero cuando no lo hacía aun cuando debía de pedir comida o ayuda para ir al baño, era un enorme impedimento. Ayer lo habían encontrado tirado camino a los sanitarios. Y sobre su charco de sangre que atraía a las ratas. Fue una suerte que Júpiter chillara como la nena que era por no encontrarlo en la camilla.

-Si quieres…- Guy viro su rostro y Croc se dio por vencido.

Si el chiquillo no quería hablar, ya después se ablandaría... Nadie duraba tanto en silencio a menos que fuera mudo… pero comprobado que no era el caso, tenía que aguardar a que se dignara a honrarlo con su verborrea.

-Tenemos una buena comida – Dijo una señora cuando su Rey paso al lado de las calderas – Pollo, del bueno.

Antes era un riesgo robar pero desde que había organizado y unificado a sus vagabundos, los más fuertes hacían de ejecutores y guardianes. Él los llevaba a donde el Pingüino tuviera negocios o en un día ordinario, a conseguir alimento al asaltar las fábricas de comida.

Debían de ganarse la vida.

Al mejorar la alimentación, su pueblo mejoro. Poco a poco se verían los progresos. Hoy tenían dos atracos antes de que Conner llegara con su pequeño Habanero en brazos.

-El convoy de medicamentos vine por la ruta de la treinta y cuatro y quinta – Extendió el mapa. Usaba un marcador para trazar la ruta y los puntos clave para hacerse con el botín – Reforzaran la seguridad. Al parecer no somos los únicos que hemos tenido la maravillosa idea de hacernos con ellos… en otras ciudades las Triadas siguen el mismo plan. Acortaremos sus bajas y las nuestras si los hacemos volcarse en la curva.

-Pasan justo por debajo de las grandes alcantarillas, las de reja – Dijo otro.

-Pincharan los neumáticos justo allí. Son menos de una fracción de segundo… ¿Entendido? – Ellos asintieron – Arrancare la puerta y llenaran los sacos.

-Ocupamos toallas sanitarias – Dijo Gambito que estaba colándose en la reunión. Croc ni le dio la palabra, ni su permiso para que saliera de la guardería. Su valor estaba siendo prontamente cuestionado pero le dejo hablar, los enanos como él tenían valiosas cosas que aportar. Al fin y al cabo eran esos debiluchos los que recibían sus actos – No hay suficientes trapos para que usen. Y el doctor Júpiter se ha estado quejando de que las más chicas usan algodón para taponearse y luego no pueden sacarlo por completo y van a chillarle. – Los hombres hicieron su mueca de asco – Ocupamos Toallas sanitarias.

-Bien – Asintió Croc – Yo iré por ellas luego del convoy de medicamento. ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme? – Nadie levanto la mano – ¿Alguien que no sea Gambito? – Volvió a preguntar cuando sólo el chiquillo dio saltitos – Lárgate, chaval, ocupo que cuides de los demás.

Gambito le saco la lengua a su Rey y le mando un beso al aire. Satisfecho con que le hicieran caso.

Croc agradeció que Conner no estuviera presente.

-Luego de que deje el paquete femenino – Dijo poniéndole un nombre al asunto – Regresaremos a buscar uno de esos camiones que reparten las empresas panaderas. Conner tiene razón, es imposible conseguir pastel para todos… - Y mostro su sonrisa llena de dientes – Pero hay muchos roles glaciados y pan quesitos en envolturas.

Todo fue demasiado rápido. A las siete con treinta y tres, el camino pasaba por su ruta, con los oficiales escoltándole en motocicletas a los costados y en el frente, descuidando la retaguardia. Desde abajo, los hombres usaban los ganchos que el Pingüino les había facilitado como presente, ganchos que servían para afianzar los autos a tierra y frenarles en seco. Cuando el peso les hizo temblar debajo de la tierra, asomaron su mira por entre las rejas de metal oxidado y dispararon una milésima de segundo antes para que el gancho pinchara los neumáticos y se encajara en los rines haciendo que la camioneta chillara contra el asfalto y se volcara en la curva a la izquierda.

Los policías dieron su vuelta en "U" muy cerrada lo que les valió derraparse y facilitarles el noquearles. Killer Croc había sido específico, no quería muertos a menos que fuera necesario o bajo pedido de su cliente.

Todo el teatro duro tres minutos desde que Killer rajara las puertas hacia abajo, separándolas y arrojándolas. Mientras que los hombres quitaban las rejas de la alcantarilla y subían con sus bolsos.

Los sacos estaban repletos de sueros, intravenosas, conductores, incluso desfibriladores. Desinflamantes, cortisonas, adrenalina, equipo de cirugía básico y sangre. Júpiter saltaría de alegría al ver los antibióticos con los que surtiría su despensa. Gasas, vendas, fórceps y Croc juraba que al tener cajas de jeringas su médico le besaría los pies.

-Jefe… ¿Enserio irá por... eso? – Cuestiono uno de los Ejecutores cuando le terminaban de pasar uno de los sacos a su compañero - ¿Irá?

-Ya oíste a Gambito – Trono los dedos – Llévenselo al medicucho. Y prepárense para lo siguiente. Traigan a otros ocho ejecutores, quiero que vaciemos todos los camiones que veamos.

Killer Croc cerró la cloaca y trepo los edificios. Acostumbrado a hacerlo, a ir por los callejones hasta llegar a su destino. Ya no podía asaltar las mismas farmacias. No le parecía justo, además, si abusaba de ello, para la próxima los más pequeños no podrían hacerlo y sería contraproducente.

Decidió ir por un almacén comercial. Allí tenían de todo.

Hizo un hueco en la malla protectora y entro sin activar la alarma, algo muy difícil que sería admirado de tener alguien a su lado. Busco su objetivo y cuando lo encontró, se fijó que las cajas decían demasiadas cosas. Absorbentes, súper absorbentes, nocturnas, diurnas, alas, sin alas, panti protectores, tampones de flujo abundante o moderado, manzanilla, algodón, delgadas, ajustables, aloe vera, perfumadas y dejo de leer cuando vio la cantidad de marcas. Quizá debió de traer a una mujer para ayudarle a elegir.

En su divague, Croc no noto que su movimiento activo la cámara donde desde la cabina de vigilancia, un aterrado oficial de seguridad privada llamaba al cuartel de Gotica porque no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Uso la lógica: se llevaría tres cajas de seiscientos paquetes cada uno… esperando fuera suficiente. Cada paquete traía veinte a veinticinco piezas… Croc no era bueno contando pero suponía que eran suficientes. Y antes de partir, se paseó por la juguetería… Roy debía de tener un peluche nuevo… pero, lo que le llamo la atención, aparte de la ropa, la que ya llevaba encestada, fue un juego de flechas de juguete con un arco de plástico. Lo cogió.

Seguro que Roy aprendía a dispararlo rápido.

-¡Policía de Gotica, quieto! – Grito James Gordon con la pistola en lo alto, apuntando la espalda de Croc – Necesito refuerzos… el…es…¿Qué? – Tartamudeo al notar que su sujeto de arresto distaba de la figura humana a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver - ¿Qué?

Killer Croc le gruño y James disparo por reflejo, era eso o hacerse en los pantalones. Croc le lanzo encima uno de los estantes y James quedo atrapado, viendo a su criminal escapar con los juguetes, mantas y cajas de cartón que más tarde sabría eran toallas sanitarias.

Los compañeros de Jim entraron con las armas cargadas y sin seguro, esperando ver a su valiente compañero moribundo. Era extraño que Jim no hablara en medio de los arrestos o dijera algo. Así que acostumbrados a perder a sus compañeros, concordaron que pensar en Jim muerto era mejor. Pero, para su alivio, sólo estaba medio inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza, que sangraba copiosamente.

-¿Qué esperas? – Se burló Bullock – Mamá Godzilla está en regla después de poner sus huevos jajajajajaaja – James seguía en la ambulancia que le estaba haciendo las valoraciones correspondientes después de su aparatosos fracaso con el arresto – Nadie te cree, James. ¿Sabes lo loco que suena eso? Aun para ser Gotica. Sólo te falto decir que este Cocodrilo gigante vive en las alcantarillas. Le darías vida a esas historias urbanas.

-Sé lo que vi.

-No hay forma en que ellos te crean.

-¿Me crees? – Dijo asustado. Su compañero siempre era incondicional pero suponía que incluso él debería de tener un límite - ¿Por qué?

-No eres de los que mienten… no cuando no hay un bonito jefe del Crimen inmiscuido – James ignoro lo dicho – Si dices que viste un Cocodrilo gigante robándose toallas sanitarias, te creo. Hay un cocodrilo gigante por allí.

-No lo haces sonar mejor – Se lamentó – Aun tengo que llenar el informe.

.

.

.

Conner uso la puerta de los empleados, detrás del costoso y privilegiado club nocturno. Acostumbrado a hacerse invisible, dejo que los mozos de cocina le dejaran pasar, sabedores de quien era. Saludo al jefe de seguridad que le dejo con Zsasz que a su vez le llevo por la puerta correcta. Oswald no gustaba de estar toda la noche escuchando el estruendo de sus cantantes, los chismes de sus comensales, los incontables hombres que de repente deseaban emparejar a sus chiquillas caprichosas y sumamente peligrosas con él por ostentar el control de los bajos mundos en Gotica.

Oswald aun amaba y celaba su vida solitaria.

Conner encontró a su travieso principito rojo jugando con Oswald en la piscina de pelotas, arrojando a los lejos las mismas redondas cosas a los hombres que fingían ser hombres de Maroni y Falcone (Según estaban gritando), quienes caían muertos y revolcándose, convulsionando para darle realismo al juego que sacaba risotadas en Roy. Conner comenzó a preguntarse la normalidad con la que su hijo crecería entre los villanos. Cosas como bien o mal no debieran enseñársele no mientras estuviera rodeado de todo lo malo.

Conner no sabía cómo haría en unos años… cuando le tocara enseñarle a ser un buen niño.

Decirle que no fuera como la gente que le rodeaba… porque eran viciosos, fracasados, hombres que perdieron la fe, escoria, drogadictos, prostitutas y gigolos, ladrones y personas que eran todo lo malo en sus rascacielos de poder… no parecía adecuado. ¿Eso donde los dejaba a ellos? ¿A Croc y a él? ¿A Oswald y Júpiter?

-¿Tan pronto? – Exclamo Oswald con su dramatismo. Pescándole con amor la naricita fría a Roy – Aseguraba que tu esposo no tendría la fiesta preparada sino hasta después de las nueve de la noche, Conner.

Conner no gustaba de los modos correctos del señor del crimen. Ni de su manía por decir que Croc y él eran esposos… ellos no terminaban de decir algo al respecto. Eran dos personas unidas, sí, claro, por algo más que Roy pero en definitiva eran menos unidas de lo que gustaban aparentar. Aun debían de conocerse y el que los empujaran a hacerlo era incómodo.

Daban cosas por sentadas cuando ni al caso. Ni por asomo. Se avergonzaba al pensar en ello.

En sexo… en… bueno, no que pensara mucho sobre el tema. O quisiera saber más sobre eso. Pero ver a Croc dormir a su lado, en las noches, cuando Croc no sentía su pesada mirada, su escudriñamiento, era revelador: Croc no mostraba como los hombres ordinarios una erección si se frotaba o por las mañanas, no existían vestigios de un falo goteando o una pista que le dijera que podría hacer su entrada maestra. Lo que le llevaba a pensar que a lo mejor Croc aparte de metahumano era asexuado.

Y no tenía manera de saber si su hipótesis era acertada. No creía poder preguntarle a Croc directamente. No era como si pudiera hacerlo en sus paseos en las alcantarillas cuando ellos solos exploraban nuevos terrenos para ampliar. Aun no conseguía que comiera frente suyo… imaginaba que el sexo era un tabú también.

-Roy no puede desvelarse mucho – Comento, pidiéndole al Pingüino que le entregara a su hijo. Mismo chiquillo que se negaba pues era más divertido jugar con los hombres de su padrino que estar quieto en brazos de su papi- ¿Bajaras con nosotros, Oswald?

-Sí, mejor ahora. – Concedió – Pero quiero que comamos antes, Conner. Estoy interesado en algunas cosas. Asuntos que debiste de conocer… o sospechar, quiero confirmar lo que sabes de Duncan.

-Nada que te sea útil - Dijo de una, pálido por el recuerdo – El hombre es justo. Es una especie de redentor. Un salvador – Oswald bufo – Él nunca pierde.

-Eso he oído.

-Es cierto.

-¿Y qué has oído de mí, Conner? – Uno de los trajeados le entrego una copa de vino a su Jefe. Para de inmediato ofrecerle una al padre de su joven invitado, al que hizo caso de inmediato… muriendo por otra de las pelotas que le alcanzo.

Roy le pidió a Zsasz que bajara hasta su pequeña altura y el asesino así lo hizo, dejando que Roy jugara con su cara. Apretándole las hundidas mejillas y usando uno de los labiales faciales que el asesino le facilito para que decorara un poco su muerto rostro. Roy le remarco los labios en negro y coloreo la frente.

Roy hablaba, balbuceando algo que Zsasz "entendía" y le seguía la conversación.

Conner no alcanzaba a averiguar que era más terrorífico, mirara al asesino desollando a alguien o escucharlo hablar con su hijo de ratas muertas en las alcantarillas y sobre que le gustaba más: Un pony o un pez…. Conner esperaba que Roy dijera que un pez, porque no había forma de que en su casa cupiera un potro… o a lo mejor Croc se lo comía… Conner ahora quería que Roy dijera que deseaba un Pony.

-¿Eso es sangre? – Conner alcanzo a ver la mancha en la esquina de un pañuelo en la solapa de un hombre que seguía aplaudiendo la aventura de Roy sobre la cara de Zsasz. - ¡Oswald!

-Soy un señor del Crimen, Conner – Bufo aburrido –Si no trapeáramos el suelo con dicho liquido perdería mi toque. Zsasz sólo hizo lo que considero correcto.

-¡Roy! – Reclamo en la misma línea. Algo le pudo haber pasado a su pequeño.

-Roy estaba seguro – Conner vio el brillo predador en los orbes filosas de todos y trago saliva. Esos hombres, pocos hombres, eran como los de Croc, dispuestos a seguir a su líder y cuidar de sus intereses con su vida, con la fiereza de un animal… no eran como todos los hombres al servicio del Pingüino, estos pocos, eran privilegiados… eran cercanos – Roy estará seguro. Contesta mi pregunta, Conner… ¿Qué has oído decir de mí?

-Que es imposible que un animal de circo este en donde esta – Susurro – Que te pondrán de nuevo en la pecera, a saltar aros encendidos y a lamer los zapatos de tus amos por un poco de pescado. Dicen que eres peligroso, dicen que debes de irte ahora que puedes, dicen que no tienes aliados, dicen muchas cosas, Oswald… dicen que no tienes corazón – Y Conner no creía esta última, ni ninguna – Dicen que el Pingüino perderá Gotica en poco tiempo.

-Si perdiera… - Calibro – Si perdiera – Repitió con singular placer – Como si fuera a ser posible.

-¡Oswald! – Grito James Gordon en la puerta de la oficina insonorizada – Tenemos que hablar. Hoy ha sido una noche de los más extraña, primero el asalto a los Convoy de medicamentos con las mismas huellas de garras y luego, no vas a creérmelo – Chillo sin reparar en Conner y en Roy. Oswald arrugo su fina y blanca nariz, odiaba cuando Jim se ponía en su faceta histérica y llegaba su lado con las pintas de haberse revolcado en un basurero – Debo de estar alucinando, porque vi lo más extraño hasta ahora, le dispare a un cocodrilo, enorme, grueso… y estaba en el almacén robando… ¿Ah? ¿Vengo en mal momento?

-Para nada, Jim – Gordon sintió a su piel erizarse – Es una ocasión formidable. Quiero presentarte a dos personas muy importantes – Zsasz dejo de jugar con el principito y lo puso en manos de su padre que ahora no estaba a gusto al estar frente a un oficial de la ley. Roy beso la barbilla de su padre, en una mueca distintiva que tenía para saludar a sus padres. – Jim Gordon, te presento a Roy y a Conner, el hijo y el esposo respectivamente de Killer Croc, el enorme Cocodrilo al que quisiste encajarle una bala para hacerte unas botas, Killer Croc el Rey de las Alcantarillas y mi futuro socio para que Gotica siga siendo mía.

Jim tuvo que sentarse. Acostumbrado a los golpes que Oswald daba debía de hacerse a la idea pero, siempre, de alguna manera, el hombrecito conseguía sobrepasar sus propios límites.

Conoció a Oswald Cobblepott el día que le transfirieron a Gotica. El Pingüino hacía de las suyas en los territorios de Falcone. Desbancando y robándole, al principio, bajo sus narices, luego, a lo descarado… y para cuando él tenía la orden de arrestarlo, Oswald había conseguido que le ayudara en su viaje para hacerse un Señor del Crimen en un consejo de delictivos que respetaban la sangre. Jim conocía poco de los días en que Oswald tuvo que actuar para hombres completos y bien formados, prefería ignorar el cómo llego a Gotica y mejor quedarse con la versión cabrona.

La versión de modales excelsos que andaba con una sombrilla y etiqueta, el que jugaba con palabras rimbombantes y correctas para adular… se quedaba con la persona que le hacía no ver donde comenzaba y donde terminaba su ideología, porque en Gotica con el Pingüino, todo parecía desvanecerse y ahora que tomaba el poder, definitivamente, la brecha entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, la versión de quienes debían de estar arriba y quienes abajo era cada vez menos nítida.

-Bienvenido a Gotica, Jim – Se burló Oswald nuevamente – Tengo Wiski. Debemos de estar presentables… hay una fiesta infantil a la que tenemos que asistir. Conner y Croc nos han invitado cordialmente.

.

.

.

Croc termino de colgar los globos. Veía que sus pulgosos estaban presentables, limpios y cantando… según ellos una versión del "Feliz cumpleaños" muy a lo Gotamita. Ni pensar que antes se morían en esas pútridas aguas y ahora cantaban dentro de las pútridas aguas.

¿Él cambio?

No tenía idea… a lo mejor no y sólo era Conner el que creía que había hecho algo diferente pero la realidad era que él mismo no hizo nada… sólo hacer lo que creía mejor para su pedazo de mundo, para sus dos razones de vida.

Los llamados de su Habanero rebotaban, y los buenos hombres sonreían con orgullo… sabiendo como Croc se sentía al ser llamado por su pequeño a todo pulmón. Roy cogió la manía de gritar por sus padres cuando llegaba de estar con su Padrino. Ese pequeño demonio pelirrojo sería un consentido terrible cuando creciera.

-¡La señora de la casa a llegado! – Grito Croc con los brazos abiertos. Conner le arrugo la nariz, desconcertado por el impulso del grandote por hacerle la burla y Roy, bueno, él aplaudió tan sólo de escuchar a su padre hablar - ¡Y el festejado!

 _"_ _Feliz cumpleaños, amor._

 _Feliz cumpleaños, señor._

 _El sol negro bajo,_

 _Sombreando tu llanto._

 _De hiel te agasajo._

 _Feliz cumpleaños, primogénito._

 _Feliz sal y limón, señor._

 _El vinagre terso,_

 _Erigiendo al amo de la exigüidad._

 _Feliz cumpleaños, majestad._

 _Hoy te damos nombre,_

 _Hoy celebramos el camino que creares_

 _Feliz cumpleaños, amor._

 _Gracias por nacer._

 _Feliz cumpleaños, príncipe"_

Roy chillo feliz, sonriendo a cada cara que le hacía pucheros y boquillas. Saludándole al pasar en brazos de su papi. Uno de los adolescentes le coloco la corona de cartoncillo y Roy replegó contento, señalándose la cosa que se le caía de la cabeza pero que era puesta por Conner de nuevo. Roy se tallo el número uno que otra atrevida pinto con labial barato en su mejilla.

-Ha sido Júpiter ¿Cierto? – Conner dijo por lo bajo. Esa canción no parecía algo que por sí solos pensaran - ¿Verdad?

-Quiso hacer algo para Roy – Trago duro – Admito que no es la mejor canción – Opino Croc.

 _"_ _Gotica te reclama_

 _Sube, sube, alto antes que te clame_

 _Gotica ruega tu nombre_

 _Reclama tu alma"_

Conner fulmino a Júpiter que se destornillaba de la risa, haciéndole señas de muerte a su pequeño, levantando el pulgar, recordándole de quienes debía de cuidar a Roy… de quienes debería de esquivar Roy en su momento.

 _"_ _La noche te roba, príncipe._

 _Tu alma la esculpe el dolor_

 _Feliz cumpleaños, desearas lo imposible_

 _Honor, orgullo, no se conocen._

 _Insatisfacción o furia, germinares"_

Croc asintió. Gotica no era para los débiles, no era una ciudad para ser feliz. No había nada en sus concretos o filos, en sus armas para brindar tranquilidad. Roy lo aprendería. Lo haría como él hizo, como Conner tuvo que aprender.

-Para evitarlo estamos nosotros, Croc.

-No podemos hacer que la maldad no lo toque – Croc acaricio los mechones rojos, con el tacto de siempre. Roy gorgojaba la nota, el himno… su himno de feliz cumpleaños.

 _"_ _No, no, te lloraremos._

 _Cuando la noche te clame._

 _Feliz cumpleaños, príncipe._

 _Te amaremos"_

Croc tenía que agradecerle a Júpiter. Le recordaba que nadie los aceptaba, le hacía ver en donde estaban. Quien era y a quien se debía.

Oswald aplaudió cuando el último de los coros se detuvieron y más de malas, con el nudo en la garganta, Conner siguió el ejemplo. Roy chillaba feliz, contagiado por tantas caras alegres.

-¡Que la fiesta comience!- Dijo Croc… Y Rugió, alto, fuerte, haciendo a su gente gritar. Haciendo a Roy imitarle.

Jim seguía de piedra, caminando sólo porque Oswald lo jalaba discretamente. Zsasz se sentía como en casa, se movía por todas partes, aceptando el tazón de comida que las amables señoras le daban y las jovencitas que le revoloteaban alrededor, impresionadas con el asesino y su trabajo.

La música sonaba, estridente como en cualquier antro. La pista de baile era una euforia, masas yendo y viniendo. Saltando sobre sus descalzos y mugrosos pies.

Jim alzo sus inspectores ojos por las tuberías, el cableado, los clavos, las luces, las calderas, el fuego… las tuberías de gas… él estaba en una versión deformada de la Atlántida subterránea. Los canales de agua sucia estaban separados de la limpia… ahora entendía de donde era que venían las fallas de flujo.

-Los trabajadores – Susurro – Los que nunca regresaron – Oswald alcanzo a oírlo – No puede ser.

-Killer Croc no quiere que los encuentren. Son un mito.

-Todos saben que hay vagabundos viviendo en los túneles.

Oswald le miro por largo tiempo y asintió.

-Claro… todos lo saben. Yo lo sé. El presidente lo sabe. Los niños huérfanos lo saben. Pero creo que nadie sabe, Jim, que en los Túneles hay un Rey. No niego que haya otros sin techo por aquí, en los túneles, personas que no quieren tener algo que ver con el clan del Rey Cocodrilo pero ellos no nos importan. A ellos pueden encontrarlos, quemarlos, sacarlos, perderlos, llevarlos al asilo… o cosas peores… ellos no pertenecen al clan de Killer Croc. No es a ellos a los que Killer protege.

-Veo que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes aquí – Llego Killer. Oswald asintió – No recuerdo invitar a un Policía.

-Dijiste que podía traer a mis invitados.

-No sabía que tenías policías en tus filas.

-Debo de tener de todo, Killer Croc. De todo. Mucho más ahora que tu esposo me ha confesado hay algo cocinándose en mi contra. Pero de eso hablemos en otro momento.

-Sabes que si pagas, tienes a mis hombres.

-Lo sé – Confirmo – Killer Croc, te presento a Jim Gordon.

-Ya nos conocimos – Confirmo – Me disparo – Acuso. Jim trago duro.

-Lo siento – Se disculpó no sabiendo que hacer. Croc se carcajeo - ¿Qué hice?

-Cobarde – Susurro Oswald – Eso es lo que eres, Jim – Croc le pidió a Conner que fuera con ellos y así lo hizo - ¿Y Júpiter?

-Con Zsasz, cuidando de Roy – Señalo Conner. El asesino se mostraba muy cómodo con el médico, hablaban tranquilamente una vez que las jovencitas ansiosas fueron despachadas – Temo que se entiendan demasiado.

-A ambos les gustan los filos… seguro que tienen varias anécdotas de cuerpos que contarse – Dijo Croc. Jim se incomodó – Un asesino en quirófano y otro en de las calles. Seguro que encuentran como vender órganos.

-No es gracioso – Dijo Jim. Croc dejo de reírse. Ya era hora de que el correcto hombre dijera algo. No que sólo se quedara tras de Oswald, intentando ser invisible – El mercado negro roba, asesina. Es el peor tráfico. Destruye familias. Son criminales los que roban. Atosigan. Lo ves normal pero no lo es.

Croc se cuadro y Conner se puso a su lado, intentando calmar a su compañero. Sujetándole del fuerte brazo, encajándose las escamas cuando Croc dio un paso al frente.

-Lo sé – Fue todo cuanto dijo – Sé lo que hace el mercado negro. Trabajo para ellos. Trabajo para el Pingüino – Oswald no dijo nada - ¿Qué roban? – Señalo a su gente que seguía encantada con la fiesta – Si, debemos de vivir. ¿Qué matan? – Se golpeó el pecho – Claro que lo hacemos… nos pagan, debemos de vivir – La sangre de Conner hizo mella en Croc. Olfatearla le dolía, le asqueaba. Le miro con ternura y le obligo a soltarle, prometiéndole que no partiría al policía – El mercado negro también son nuestro verdugo, policía. Usan a nuestras mujeres, sacrifican a nuestros hombres, se llevan a nuestros niños, les enferman y luego matan. Pero, claro, tú no nos ves… porque somos lo que queda cuando la mafia por fin nos suelta. Somos las personas que nadie quiere. Nadie.

-Croc – Consoló Conner.

-Somos – Y Jim supo que Killer Croc no hablaba por él… y su sospecha era por la manera en la que el meta humano sujetaba y veía a ese jovencito – Somos el objeto de los hombres justos. De los hombres que nos miran por debajo del zapato.

Oswald le pego con su bastón a Jim, diciéndole que debía de dejar solos a la parejita.

Aunque la paz no duro mucho… Croc alcanzo a escuchar el estruendo en la enfermería. Muy por debajo de la música, de los chillidos felices de Roy y de todos volviendo a cantar feliz cumpleaños, a duras penas el murmullo de la verdad vagaba. La queja de Guy, el quejido del vidrio, las camillas rompiéndose contra el piso. Las amenazas y los gritos.

El olor a sangre.

Croc salto en insofacto, dejando a Conner con las manos extendidas. Jim vio la brisa verde pasar a su lado y su instinto de policía se activó, sacó su arma, persiguiendo la acción.

Croc embistió al hombre que estaba encima de Guy. Y lo arrojo al lado de un cadáver. La enfermería estaba media intacta.

-Guy – Pidió. Revisándolo… las heridas se había abierto y tenía nuevas. Jim apuntaba al hombre que intentaba ponerse en pie - ¿Qué pasó?

-Querían robar – Acuso, sujetándose la mano rota… que nuevamente estaba quebrada. El yeso que Júpiter le pusiera estaba destruido – Los atrape vaciando la botica – Y Croc agradeció que ahora si Guy tuviera ganas de hablar – Apestan.

Y apestaban porque no eran hombres de su Clan. Llevaban cuatro chamarras encima y pantalones asquerosos. Rastas en el mugriento cabello, hecho nudo y Croc juraba que las pulgas saltaban de un hombro a otro.

-Pudiste pedir ayuda, Guy.

-Es la fiesta de tu hijo – Le recordó. Croc se tronó el cuello.

-Cuida a Guy, Conner – Pidió sin voltear y Jim pego un brinco al ver al muchacho junto con Júpiter al lado del mal herido niño – No te metas policía.

-No puedes tomar la justicia en tus manos.

Oswald le soltó otro bastonazo en el lomo. Jim le maldijo y Oswald le desdeño otro poco.

-Es nuestro mundo, Gordon – Dijo Conner – Esos hombres entraron, quisieron robar… y no conformes, atacaron a Guy – Júpiter estaba anestesiando a su paciente – Lo hirieron, tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron. Es el riesgo del ladrón, Gordon. Se les hubiera perdonado, Croc lo haría, es amable – Jim miro como el susodicho levantaba en vilo al sujeto y le rompía la espalda, justo por la mitad… y luego, aun agonizando, le aplastaba el cuello con un golpe de su cola – Pero lastimo a uno de nosotros… lastimo a Guy. Un niño que tu mundo de justicia hirió, Gordon. Él llego a nosotros escapando de tus compañeros. Y si Croc no pudiera darle justicia entre nosotros… Guy estaría desamparado, como siempre y no es la realidad, ya no.

Guy durmió tranquilo por la morfina.

-Oswald… dile a Zsasz que quiero que elimine un cuerpo – Oswald ni parpadeo – La fiesta sigue. No hay que arruinarla. ¿Cómo está el chico?

-Peleo como un cachorro – Elogio Júpiter – Fiero, leal… esperando ser de utilidad. Estará listo en unas horas… despierto si no tengo que inyectarle más sedante. La fractura puedo volverla a acomodar y los golpes no le hacen peligrar.

-Jim Gordon – Dijo Croc – Bienvenido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo Roy. Espero que no quiera llevarme a la comisaria. Siento que no estemos de acuerdo.

.

.

.

Más tarde, cuando el mal trago estaba olvidado y nadie más se enteró del atraco en la enfermería, por esa noche, no así en los días sucesivos, Croc y Conner bailaban con Roy en brazos, lanzándoselo de vez en ves y cachándolo en medio de las vueltas.

Todos tenían un panque en las manos… comiendo y bebiendo, celebrando.

-Nos retiramos, Jim… quiero hacer algo antes de llegar a casa.

Conner giro a Roy justo a tiempo para que viera como su padrino se retiraba. Roy sacudió su manita enérgicamente y siguió bailando a su estilo luego…

Tres horas después… Roy bostezo y sus padres dieron por terminada la fiesta.

-Mañana abriremos los regalos – Sugirió Croc.

-Si… pero quiero ir a ver a Guy primero – Killer asintió – Fue muy peligroso lo que hizo.

Guy estaba dormido y cobijado. Killer hizo que varios ejecutores custodiaran las puertas de entrada y más allá de los túneles, y montarían guardia en la enfermería. Si ya los atacaron una vez, volverían a hacerlo. Killer Croc no iba a permitírselos.

-Despídete, Roy – Le dijo Conner a su primor - ¿Qué tienes para Guy, hijo?

Roy se chupo el dedo y colgando de los brazos de su papi se abalanzo confiado sobre el durmiente para ponerle en el pecho el pastelito dálmata. Luego, se estiro hasta darle un besito en la barbilla, haciendo que sus padres se congelaran por un momento…

-Bbab omi, na uy – Dijo Roy y luego se acurruco en el pecho de Conner.

-Creo que ya está – Dijo Croc… - Gracias, muchacho. Muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestro hogar, nuestro, Guy… tuyo y de nosotros.

Guy lloro en silencio apenas sus invitados se fueran a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Contra el Plagio, comienza la campaña "Robas Mis Sueños". Si Tienes una mala experiencia con el plagio, suma tu nickname, la historia que copiaron y quien lo hizo.

Soy Constelación de Salamandra o Polaris y la historia que me Robaron fue Verlos Envejecer y No somos Romeo y Julieta.

Y espero poder saber pronto de ustedes en sus comentarios. Les invito a pasar a leer mis otros trabajos y espero que esta semana sea buena para ustedes

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	8. Dinamitas

Dinamitas

Conner trepo por las tuberías encima del túnel, las que se escondían entre la piedra y los aislantes medio roídos por las ratas que los usaban para lijar sus dientes enormes. Conner veía que podrían usar una extensión razonable en esa área si es que podrían sortear el mal trabajo de la ciudad, algunos pedazos se veían mal para meterles presión que no estaban diseñados para aguantar pero con buen trabajo, a lo mejor la cosa era viable.

Croc veía a Conner, calculando siempre la distancia y el lugar en donde su muchacho caería si se resbalara. Conner se sostenía sólo con la fuerza de sus dedos y para hacerle honor a la verdad, no era una varita de nardo, temía porque en cualquier instante su peso le venciera y cayera. Conner era fuerte pero Killer seguía pensando que no estaba hecho para esos trabajos, que debería estar en la comuna, enseñando a los niños y cuidando de Roy… quizá hasta en un estante para que nada le pasara.

Desde que habían atracado la enfermería el día del cumpleaños de Roy, se vieron sometidos a varios intentos más de los atracadores diurnos. Todos vagabundos que migraban, intentando conseguir algo para pasar la noche, vender, o drogarse. Croc constataba a cada día sobre el rumor de su ciudad, extendiéndose como la pólvora al viento. Era tiempo de agrandar sus territorios. Aumentar la vigilancia en los conductos transitados, por los que llevaban directo a ellos. Debía de evitar que esa peste contaminara sus reinos.

Killer Croc comenzó la búsqueda de la dirección adecuada, hubo un túnel en el que no quiso meterse. Su instinto animal le dijo que era mala idea, pese a lo acogedor que se veía. Un sitio donde el agua no era profunda, el olor podrido podía arreglarse pero que estaba muy adentro incluso para los túneles, tan profundo que sería fácil perderse pero perfecto para que nadie les encontrase… tan perfecto y oculto que no podía ser bueno, tan antiguo que Killer tuvo respeto. Paranoia o no, Croc hizo caso de su animal y prefirió agitar las aguas en otro lugar. Pese a que sus excursiones siempre tardaban y no ocupaba de ayuda, Conner no quiso dejarle solo esta vez, así que, a regañadientes, le permitió acompañarle.

Por su parte podía hacerse de cualquier sitio para encajar las garras y trepar pero Conner se bastaba de las grietas y no usaba ningún soporte de seguridad. Ocasionalmente quería gritar para que el mocoso tuviera cuidado de en donde ponía las manos, el moho era engañoso y las cucarachas podrían darle una mala sorpresa. Conner las soportaba, de lejos, sobre la piel era otro cuento.

-Allá voy – Aviso. Croc acostumbrado a la rápida costumbrita que Conner cogió de lanzarse desde donde estuviera, lo cacho sin problemas. Y lo cargo por un tramo para que no se mojara los pies en las sucias aguas. La piel de Conner nunca se acostumbraría a los corrosivos infernales de esos ríos de la urbe – Está en mejor estado que los otros túneles. Pero no hay manera de desviar el agua limpia. Serian dormitorios – Croc no ocupaba más dormitorios… por el momento – Sigamos buscando. Seguro que encontramos algo mejor.

-Sabes que no debes de hacerlo.

-Roy está en buenas manos.

Croc no dudaba de ello. Una vez Guy pudo mantenerse en pie sin caerse, se volvió una gran niñera para el principito en las ausencias de los inmediatos responsables. Conner podía usar aquello para salir con Croc a menudo. Las expediciones eran sólo de ellos, no confiaban en nadie más, ya que nadie conocía mejor los planes que podían hacerse o no en concordancia con lo que ya existía. Killer Croc lo mediaba para que nadie se viera tentado en la avaricia, como sucedió con Megan, era fácil perder la visión cuando se creía tener más de lo que siempre se pensó.

Killer no tenía encargados de inmediato para evitar el deseo de que sus marginados quisiesen ganar su favor. No quería perritos lamiéndole los talones por un poco de atención. No señor. Mejor aguantar a Johannes antes que al resto.

-Kon – Murmuro Croc – Vamos a cenar.

-Claro – Dijo ajustando los guantes de piel que Croc le diera para poder acompañarlo en sus exploraciones. Una consideración que por primera vez no cuestiono por el robo – Voy por Roy y…

-Tú y yo – Corto. Conner hizo una graciosa "o" una que al juzgar de Killer Croc se antojaba adorable en ese rostro de porcelana – Poco o nada hemos podido estar solos. Desde que nos conocemos… - Conner lo entendió. Las cosas iban muy rápido entre ambos, con naturalidad, con ritmo indiscriminado. Un día estaban arrojándose los muebles por la cabeza y al otro bautizaban túneles como pareja – Oswald reservara el Ice Berg para nosotros este fin de semana – Comunico – Espero no tengas algo que hacer.

Conner sonrió, haciéndose el interesante, rodeando a Croc como un depredador, de arriba abajo, con sus mejores ojos de borrego degollado. Listo para seducir a ese gran hombre que seguía en sus trece de no tocarle un pelo en el contexto sexual.

-Ummm, no sé – Dudo. Croc capto el juego – Creo que tengo un hijo esperándome todas las noches. Ya no come de mí pero le gusta sentirme cerca cuando se va con Morfeo. Además, tengo un esposo, muy celoso y fuerte, grande… creo que se molestaría si vuelvo a faltar a la cama.

-¿Tengo que convencerte? – Volvió a preguntar – Ese esposo tuyo no debe de ser muy bueno si es que andas por estos lados, embarrándote las manos.

-Que va – Rio – Es el mejor, por eso me sabe mal salir contigo – Killer Croc negó divertido. El juego era gracioso. Conner siempre estaba de buen humor. – Ya sé. Qué tal si me llevas temprano y regresamos antes de que el sol salga para que me dejes en la cama, donde mi esposo estará deseoso por quitarme la ropa…

Y el juego termino.

Killer le dio la espalda y Conner se mordió la lengua, había sido un estúpido. Había echado a perder su avance.

-Yo – Conner no sabía en dónde meterse – Killer…

-Regresemos.

Conner dejo avanzar a Killer.

No tenía idea de cómo arreglar su metedura de pata.

.

.

.

-Los votos están siendo contados – Anuncio la reportera del canal local de Gotica. Animosa y contagiada por las campañas políticas. La espera de un nuevo dirigente era inquietante. En Gotica no se tenía esperanza de que el sujeto fuera bueno pero este año los candidatos despuntaban ser lo mejor de lo mejor de una lista de hombres intachables… la ciudad y su gente sólo veía un ganar/ganar aunque apoyasen a sus favoritos – Los resultados de las primeras secciones de la ciudad ya han llegado y en sus sobres membretados y sellados está el resultado, que se sumara en poco al resto de sobres que están en camino – Y las pantallas planas mostraban al auto que llevaba el maletín cerrado y resguardado por patrullas hasta su destino – Las elecciones…

Yoite apago el monitor. Odiaba la algarabía innecesaria. Estaba de los nervios y esa chillona voz no le ayudaba. Alguien debería de enseñarle a la reportera a usar sus decibeles. Seguro que con esa cara y el gemido adecuado los ratings subirían.

Se arrojó a los brazos de Ector Wood para que le acicalara un poco. Le encantaba que su esposo le cepillase el cabello. Una manía que el otro hombre había impuesto cuando no podía levantarse de cama por las múltiples heridas que recibiera cuando se conocieron en el desierto. Una suerte que el hombre que lo rescatara, se convirtiera en su esposo, protector, amor y muchas más cosas en los años venideros en vez de en sólo un amo cruel.

Los Johannes seguían en la oficina que Armstrong les prestara. Por protocolo no lo negaron. Un patrocinador siempre tenía la razón.

-Bueno – Hablo Light. Yoite ni se dignó a verlo. Hoy su hermano llevaba un espantoso morado marcándole el rostro, el inicio del divorcio con uno de los hijos de Maronii comenzaba y si Titán no cuidaba de su hermano, Light terminaría durmiendo con los peces – Tengo un sabroso chisme.

-Todo contigo son chismes, Light – Murmuro Mío que limaba sus uñas. Su esposo se había quejado de lo poco afiladas que estaban.

-Bruce Wayne a desaparecido – Eso si llamo la atención de todos – Bueno es que la última vez que vimos a nuestro pequeño patrocinador, pues, estaba contigo Yoite, hablaban de mitos urbanos… de Cocodrilos en las cloacas.

-Sé lo que vi – Rugió de mala gana. Brincando del regazo de Ector para poder encarar a la zorra de su hermano – Un meta humano de piel escamosa, dura, brillante, verde con amarillo, estatua de dos metros con colmillos afilados y ojos amarillos. Soles en medianoche – Ector no se ofendió por lo interesado que su esposo estaba en ese nuevo macho. Yoite no era convencional y por eso funcionaban – Y después… camiones con huellas de garras. Puertas arrancadas de sus goznes por zarpas. Marcas de bestia. Algo que anda en Gotica por las noches. Aja, sí, claro, me lo estoy inventado, Zorra – Light se ruborizo, odiaba que su hermano le dijera que era la puta de la familia – Mito en la ciudad, eso es lo que es… y tiene un nombre, está comenzando a sonar. Está siendo real. En la comisaria se burlan pero un oficial, James Gordon, según tengo entendido, es un sujeto de intachable moral e incuestionable virtud, necesito ayuda después de intentar un arresto contra una enorme mole verde con dientes, luego, misteriosamente, James Gordon no dijo nada más sobre el incidente. Y cada que alguien menciona al Cocodrilo de Gotica, James Gordon no dice nada.

-Quizá vio su error – Siguió Light – Después de ser ridiculizado, se ha replanteado la manera de decir las cosas. Es normal. Un poco de adrenalina en las venas arruina el juicio.

-No, algo sucedió con James y mi Cocodrilo – Dijo a todas luces. Sin miedo de que sus hermanos le juzgaran por haber puesto su interés en un meta humano que a leguas se notaba no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

-"Mi" – Repitió Titán, fulminando con la mirada a Sebastián que intentaba poner en orden la documentación que el secretario de Armstrong les había traído hacia una hora. Sebastián odiaba que su hermano mayor se pusiera en ese plan… Titán ya debería de saberlo, era imposible controlar a Yoite. Si algo deseaba su hermano, este lo obtenía, ninguna acción haría la diferencia, en algo debía de parecerse a Mío. No era su culpa, Titán no debería de reprocharle nada – ¿Sebastián, cuando planeabas decírnoslo? – El mencionado suspiro.

-Cuando la candidatura terminara. No es bien visto que el sujeto le ponga los cachos a su marido con un Meta Humano criminal – Cierta lógica había – Al menos que Ector quiera tener por segundo esposo a cierto Cocodrilo – El mencionado no dijo nada – Lo suponía…. A Ector le van hombres que no atenten contra su hombría.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? – Pregunto en voz baja Ector, listo para enseñarle que tan poco hombre era - ¿Sebastián?

Los hermanos se divirtieron al ver a su pequeño hermano ocultarse tras el sofá en el que Titán estaba sentado. Si, el niño no era tonto. Nadie se atrevería a desafiar a Titán. El mejor lugar para estar era a su lado.

Por su parte, Yoite seguía viendo la manera de hacer que Ector no se opusiera al Meta Humano. Podría ser una gran adición tener a alguien así en la familia. Ector podría regresar al desierto con el hombre y poner sus reglas al kasar en el que antes vivían. Todo era muy posible.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos de Bruce Wayne al próximo esposo de Yoite? – Cuestiono Titán y Sebastián perdió el decoro.

-¡De ninguna manera! – Grito Sebastian. Y todos volvieron a disfrutar la alegría en el menor. Adoraban que Sebastián se salvara de su crianza que los hacia bestias intratables y frías que fingían consideración con el resto de seres humanos – No vamos a ir a cazar a un cocodrilo hasta saber que la posición de Yoite es segura…

Mas tardo Sebastián en decirlo que el resto del partido político saltar y vitorear desde las afueras de la oficina en la que ellos se resguardaban. Se escuchaban los gritos, las felicitaciones, los corchos salir disparados a presión y la champaña rebozar en los pisos (Vaya desperdicio) el confeti y los fuegos pirotécnicos ensuciar el aire al mediodía… era, extraño saber que tanto barullo era por un Johannes, por el Johannes que la familia aseguraba sólo servía para limpiar pisos y abrirle las piernas.

Era bonito hacer las cosas de aquella manera, restregarles a esa familia de elitistas de mierda que la basura podría ser el nuevo orden. Porque eso era él.

Felices de que él ganara las elecciones. Contentos porque Gotica estaba por enfrentarse a un nuevo régimen. Y si esos tontos supieran leer entre líneas, sabrían que él era la respuesta a sus males a un costo que no muchos les gustaría usar. Pero qué bueno para aquellos egoístas cobardes que existían gente como él.

Personas dispuestas a hacer lo necesario para ver un cambio verdadero en la sociedad.

-¡Ha sido una victoria apabullante! – Seguía la reportera – Con un despunte del treinta por ciento de los votos a favor, Yoite Johannes ha ganado la candidatura. Esperemos que el señor Johannes tenga un momento para dedicarnos unas palabras luego de su discurso de victoria.

Lo dicho congelo a todos los Johannes.

Mía había encendido el plasma para tener mayor detalle pero lo dicho no lo esperaban.

-Un momento – Ector suspiro - ¿Preparaste tu discurso de victoria? – No creía que su esposo olvidara algo tan obvio. Pero quien sabe.

-¿Tenía que hacerlo? – Ector asintió - ¡Sebastián! Tú eres el encargado de esas cosas. Dame lo que escribiste – Demando al pobre hombre que miraba para todas partes. Yoite ya sentía el dolor de cabeza írsele a las nubes.

-¡Mía es la ensayista! – Repelo. Esperado que su hermana le salvara el pellejo. La aludida negó rápido. Ella no tenía nada bajo la manga - ¡Improvisa!

Los toquidos en la puerta pusieron a los hermanos de nervios. Armstrong pedía que Yoite saliera para hablar con su partido político y esos protocolos de los que no tenían ni una puñetera idea. Ellos, los Johannes, no iban por la vida haciendo estragos con orden, ellos no dejaban su marca, bueno, sólo Mio cuando se las daba de asesino serial pero ese era otro cuento.

Yoite no le importaba dicho ensayo, y comprendía el motivo de que su hermana no estuviera de acuerdo en que ganara la candidatura en la ciudad, no porque no creyera en él sino porque no le gustaban los medios por los que conseguiría hacer realidad las promesas que hizo durante su campaña política. Las promesas dichas a esas masas a las que no conocía, ni se tomaría el tiempo de hacerlo pese a tener que pararse frente a un pódium, frente cámaras y personas que habían ido únicamente para verle festejar ese momento único en la ciudad…. Y único lo decía por cada seis años… ¡Ja! Como si a él le interesase esos cinco minutos de falsas sonrisas y mala fé.

La política no estaba hecha para él, no si debía de estar cuidando el dilema ético y moral que Sebastián y Mía se cargaban y era lo que menos deseaba. O de plano quería traumar más de la cuenta a Sebastián, a su pequeño y delicado hermanito que se veía obligado a creer en la dictadura familiar menos en sus propias versiones del mundo. Entendía que Sebastián estaba contrariado por sus métodos y obligado a hacerse espacio en su vida por lealtad.

No obligaría a Sebastián a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad y parte de esta radicaba en la sensación de libertad que Sebastián cultivaba desde su adolescencia cuando se pintaba el cabello de colores proclamando así su individualidad. Un tiro que le salía por la culata cada que uno de los mayores debían de pagar las consecuencias de las condescendencia que se hacían para con el pollito de la familia.

Sin ánimo, Yoite salió para poder posar junto a Armstrong en las fotografías que serían publicadas en todos los periódicos y sitios web a primera hora. Estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuese necesario para hacer a la ciudad un buen lugar, para que durante su gobierno, elegido a causa de su carisma y bello rostro, se notasen las diferencias sociales. Si, él lo cumpliría. No por justicia o un banal y anticuado sentido de justicia, no, esa no era su meta… sólo deseaba ser el único familiar que cara al mundo pudiera hacer las cosas como se las planteaban desde siempre y en las sombras.

Él sería el primer Johannes en gobernar fuera de sus temores.

-Honestamente se me olvido el discurso – Dijo tan pronto su boca estuvo al alcance de los micrófonos fijos en su pódium de madera, que curiosamente estaba ribeteado en pequeños búhos que miraban a todas partes. – No tengo tarjetas y ni ensaye uno – Sonrió, empezando a encandilar. Comenzando a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: Venderse – Pase demasiado tiempo pensando en cómo hacer realidad todo lo que les mencione: La potabilización, la baja de precios, el comercio, los trasportes, el tratado con el extranjero… demasiado que hacer por Gotica con la ayuda de tantas buenas familias que no perdieron su esperanza en mí y en ustedes, apostando a que sabrían elegir, que simplemente olvide escribir una gratitud digna. Pero les diré, yo no sé si supieron hacer, a causa de que no sé cómo escribir un discurso - ¿Y lo que estaba haciendo como se llamaba? Se dijo Mía con sorna – Recuerdo decirles que voy a hacer lo que muchos quisieron y no pudieron, y les diré porque… a ellos les faltaron cojones – La muchedumbre soltó una risita boba y desenfada… Yoite podía dejar sus buenos modales de lado – Tenían buenos planes pero no pudieron llevarlos a término… pero les prometo que eso no pasara conmigo. ¿Qué si estaba seguro de ganar? La verdad es que los expertos en imagen pública me dicen que diga que sí, que todas las noches me dormía con la idea de estar ya con la medalla sobre el cuello. Pero les diré que más bien me desvelaba pensando en cómo hacer mejores mis planes. Esos hombres que contratamos para hacerme lucir apetecible ante sus ojos me decían que hoy tenía que sonreírles y asegurarles que todo lo tengo bajo control, la realidad es que Gotica es un monstruo que se impone, sabe hacerlo, me acojona, me provoca miedo y estoy a la expectativa constante de hacer bien las cosas – Yoite mentía… nadie contrato a dicho personal. Y Sebastián estaba lejos de decirle algo parecido a su hermano. Mía estaba lejos de apoyar a su hermano. - ¿Qué si tengo la seguridad de algo? Si: envejeceré pronto – Soltó con júbilo – Me pondré viejo y paranoico, porque estoy por hacer a Gotica una buena ciudad, y cuando purgas a una buena ciudad, definitivamente esta se lleva parte de tu vida, pero para eso me han elegido, para que se lleve parte de la mía y comience a dejarles vivir en paz.

Yoite se bajó del peldaño y les dio la espalda, sin apretones de brazos al anterior regente ni a su socio. A nadie. Empezando así una furia de controversias de lo que haría el nuevo gobernante para una ciudad medio retrograda y peligrosa como lo era Gotica.

Yoite llego a los brazos de Ector y se le subió encima, besándole con pasión. Un retrato para la primera plana.

Los globos siguieron asomándose sobre sus cabezas y flotando, contaminando pero dejándolo pasar. Demasiado felices por que subían a un monstruo al poder y nadie sabía verle los cuernos y las alas negras.

Inocentes palomas que se ponían de pechito para cocinarles en brocheta.

-¿Seguro que no tenías un discurso? – Reprendió Light – Eso fue bueno.

-Si… ahora has quedado como el rebelde gobernante que hace las cosas según sea lo correcto y no se deja manipular por sus empleados – Ilumino Titán – Bueno… ya que has conseguido lo que querías, debo de retirarme. Tengo una cita en el Iceberg con el Pingüino para ponernos de acuerdo con el tráfico de la última semana. Quiero empezar un negocio lucrativo pero quiero tener a los reyes de mi lado.

-¿Ahora si puedo tener a Killer Croc, Sebastián? -Yoite pregunto lo más tierno que pudo. Sebastián se desesperó pero asintió y después señalo a Ector para que este diera el visto bueno - ¿Podemos sumar a otro a nuestra cama? Seguro que te encanta. Podéis ambos partirme en dos si lo quieres… te dejare hacerme lo que quieras – Los demás hicieron un sonido agónico. No querían saber que hacia Yoite en la cama.

-¡No queremos enterarnos de sus intimidades! – Chillo Mía – Asco. Ahora no puedo sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza.

-Es tu culpa por andar imaginando cosas – Mía no pudo rebatirle – Santo cielo… ninguno es inocente. Titán es un amo del Crimen, más de una gata ha de tener mamándosela bajo el escritorio mientras firma los cheques de soborno – Titán no dijo nada – Y Mío… bueno, estoy seguro que a echo el amor con Armand Sixtos junto a un cadáver – Mío asintió y en realidad era sobre el cadáver – Light es una zorra. Si quiere seguir casándose más veces, deberá de convencer bien a los hombres y eso se consigue con muchas atrocidades en la cama – Dicho aludido no dijo nada – Y… bueno, no, pensándolo bien hermana, Sebastián y tú sos de los aburridos.

Mía ya no dijo más… mejor se fue con su esposo. Él de seguro que tenía unas buenas sogas para jugar el día de hoy. De eso no debían de enterarse sus hermanos.

.

.

.

-Y todo está al nombre de Alfred Pennyworth – Siguió leyendo el abogado frente a Lucius Fox y el mayordomo que apenas se soportaba en pie – Gran amigo y mentor. Será ayudado por Lucius Fox para la toma de decisiones en la empresa.

Alfred continuaba sin poder creer la mitad de lo que el abogado había leído en la carta voluntad que el amo Bruce redacto a escondidas.

-Es un error – Dijo medio perdido – Lucius… es un mal sueño.

-No pudiste verlo cuando buscabas levantarlo para su clase de violín – Alfred no sintió dicho confort. Lucius no podía entender cómo se sentía. Su pequeño señor andaba fuera, lejos, en quien sabe que parte, sin hacer uso de su fortuna… quizá muerto - Bruce Wayne está buscando sus motivos, Alfred. Quiere saber que hay más por lo que vivir… algo más que él mismo... O tú. Quiere tener un propósito… es un viaje que debe hacer él solo… y si, en algún momento, regresa… tenle fé.

Lucius hablaba de tener fé, fé en una mansión oscura y enorme, demasiado para una persona. Hablaba de fé cundo él vivía en un sitio de perdición y desgracia, con su propio cementerio en el patio trasero. En un jardín en donde sus amos estaban enterrados. El mausoleo por el que quizá su amo Bruce salió en la noche, o en el día…a saber la hora exacta en la que su amo decidió caminar sin mirar hacia atrás.

Sin preocuparle su viejo corazón que se rompía en preocupación.

Su amo Bruce que sólo era un niño herido.

-¿Quieres compañía, viejo amigo? – Ofreció Lucius. Mandando desde ese momento el mensaje de texto a su hijo de que no llegaría a casa – No es bueno que te quedes solo.

-Estoy solo.

-Gracias por lo que me toca, viejo amigo – Alfred asintió y se dejó acompañar al auto por Fox. Incluso le abrió la puerta del asiento trasero, Lucius arqueo una de sus cejas.

– Por favor, Lucius. Soy un servidor… no me quites esto – Lucius subió. Recogió el pico de su abrigo que quedo fuera del marco de la puerta y Alfred cerro con delicadeza. El sonido se ahogó cuando Alfred tomo el volante y arranco el auto - ¿A dónde, señor?

Lucius sintió el dolor en su viejo amigo. Aun recordaba al Alfred que llego para suplantar a su padre en los quehaceres de la mansión Wayne. Aun recordaba la alegría del viejo militar. Poco reconocía a ese hombre roto, acongojado por el sino de su joven amo. Apenas y era consciente de la necesidad de Alfred de que lo anclara a la cordura.

-A la mansión Wayne, por favor, Alfred.

Las luces rojas eran cada vez más difíciles de pasar. Cada luz verde en los semáforos en las esquinas de las avenidas se convertían en serpientes atrapa sueños, en devoradoras de paz… las manos de Alfred, siempre firmes, temblaban a cada minuto con mayor intensidad y Lucius pensaba que su amigo sufriría un paro cardiaco. Los kilómetros pasaban pero la ira iba subiendo en las viejas manos que apretaban el volante, que lo ceñían y a Lucius le dolía.

-FALLE – Grito en medio de la luz roja - ¡Falle! – Rumio. Lucius entendía.

Alfred empuño esos dedos que abrigaron a Bruce, que le alimentaron… empuño su ira y su preocupación, la hizo proyectil y la descargo en el volante. Accionando el claxon, asustando a los transeúntes, impacientando a los conductores.

Un golpe, otro golpe… la sinfonía subiendo, viniendo, el coro del resto cuando la luz cambio de color y Alfred no avanzaba.

-AARGGAGAG – Lucius se asustó. Le dolió el pecho. Jamás había visto al buen Alfred, todo modales, perder la paciencia, el decoro… rebajarse a una masa sentimental… le asustaba que su amigo perdiera algo más - ¡Los siento! – Siguió llorando.

Lucius se bajó del auto y con una señal les pidió a los otros conductores que los bordearan, un segundo de distracción que por cortesía hizo. Se subió por el lado del copiloto y dejo la puerta abierta… no tenía tiempo para esas nimiedades. Le sostuvo el puño, ambas manos para que dejaran de romper el claxon, que ya agrietado, seguía atascado, aturdiendo a todos… que rompía y acompañaba a Alfred, y decía todo lo que Alfred no podía.

-Estoy aquí, amigo. Estoy contigo.

-Lucius – Alfred se dejó abrazar – Lucius… lo perdí, lo deje ir… mi bebé se ha ido. Mi señor… él… ¡Oh, Lucius!

Lucius Fox amaba ser quien era. Buena labia, buen cerebro, buna presentación, todo lo que Alfred apreciaba pero por primera vez, Lucius Fox no sabía que decir. Se conformó con abrazar a su amigo… que llorara en su pecho, que se tomara un respiro… que fuera el hombre y no el mayordomo… que fuera el padre y no el sirviente, que fuera el dolido hombre y sólo el perdido hombre que tenía que coger fuerza.

Los autos los rodeaban… las personas los ignoraban.

Alfred pudo llorar con el corazón roto.

.

.

.

Guy sostenía a Roy, desde que los Reyes volvieran, ninguno se giró a ver a su hijo. Entraron a sus dormitorios por lados opuestos. Conner se veía cabizbajo, literalmente había estado con la mirada en el suelo como un perrito regañado durante todo el día. Y los días posteriores no fueron diferentes. De hecho, la pareja había dormido separada. Killer Croc había invadido el cuarto de Júpiter Johannes y a este le había mandado a dormir en una de las camas en la enfermería y con el humor que se cargaba Killer Croc, francamente Júpiter había agradecido no compartir el mismo espacio.

Los días estaban tensos pero no eran malos, no de ninguna manera. Sólo se veían tensos entre ellos. Con los demás eran igual de agradables que siempre.

-¿Qué crees que traigan tus padres? – Pregunto Guy a su principito y Roy sólo hizo pucheros… seguía tranquilito en los brazos tibios – Bueno, que se hagan líos. ¿Jugamos?

Roy levanto sus manitas al cielo, asintiendo a lo dicho. Se puso de pie con sus regordetas piernas, cuyas rodillas estaban ya raspadas por el piso. Roy era travieso, aventurero y no siempre se quedaba conforme con el espacio que le dejaban para gatear y practicar su caminata.

-Te aviento la pelota y la traes – Roy chillo feliz – Pareces un cachorrito, Rojo – Roy le pidió que le lanzara la pelota que su padrino le regalara – Con cuidado… ¡allá va!

Guy midió la fuerza con la que hizo rodar la redonda cosa. La hizo ir por un lado de Roy para que fuera a los pies de una de las prostitutas de la comuna. Roy le regalo una sonrisa y la mujer le entrego su pelota. Roy apenas podía mantenerse en pie y caminar con la cosa entre sus manos. Prácticamente la pelota era de su tamaño. En ocasiones se subía en ella y terminaba en el suelo, de cara y sus dientes raspados… pero Roy insistía en hacerlo.

Guy no pudo evitar pensar en que allá arriba, a alguien tan mono y pequeño como Roy, le habrían hecho ya una sarta de barbaridades. Pero que aquí, siendo el príncipe de los Túneles, sería feliz… feliz hasta que alguien los descubriera. Hasta que alguien equivocado se metiera en una de las cloacas que debían de permanecer cerradas.

-¿Qué tanto piensas, mocoso? – Dijo Killer. Había visto ese rostro de miedo. No le hubiera hecho caso sino es porque su hijo estaba tirando de la ropa de Guy desde hace rato, sin conseguir llamarle la atención – Venga, Habanero – Roy chillo de placer por volver a estar en brazos de su padre.

-En nada.

Killer lo dejo estar. Todos tenían secretos y estaban en su derecho de mantener sus cosas en privado.

-Qué bueno que estés mejor. Quiero pedirte un favor.

-El que quieras.

Y allí estaba lo que a Killer Croc no le gustaba. Guy tenía la misma mirada que Conner ponía cuando se dirigía a él. Le veían con admiración, esperando hacerle caso a todo lo que dijera, a obedecerlo. Lo que se traducía al espanto de su vida.

-Hoy saldré con Conner – Killer leyó la incredulidad en esas pobladas cejas - ¿Algo que quieras decir, Guy?

-Agapo – Señalo Roy, señalando a Guy y riéndose en su cara – Agapo – Aplaudió después. Disfrutando de la incertidumbre de lo que ya consideraba un hermano mayor – ¡Agapo!

-Y bien atrapado, Habanero – Apoyo Killer que acostumbrado a las extrañas articulaciones pre silábicas de su pequeño, sabia más o menos lo que siempre quería decir. Guy miro al suelo, no era su problema, no era de su incumbencia, no debía de meterse – ¿Guy?

Roy se removió en los brazos de su padre y se lanzó a los de Guy que apenas reaccionaba. Killer no se asustó, sabía que Guy no dejaría caer a su bebé. Nunca lo dejaría caer.

-Agapo, Gai, o tite – Guy siguió haciéndose pequeño, cogiendo valor para seguir con lo que su principito le pedía - ¡Gai!

-Es que… bueno, yo, creo, es que no sabia … bueno – Killer apenas entendía los balbuceos – Pensé que estaba enojado con la Reina – Killer lanzo la carcajada, si Conner escuchaba esa sandez, se iba de espaldas.

Guy no entendió que era lo divertido.

-¿Estas preocupado porque saque a Conner y no lo devuelva? ¿Qué me coma su carne y arroje sus huesos al vertedero de basura? – Guy asintió - ¿Qué te hizo pensar que lo vendería de nueva cuenta?

-Yo no pensé en la última.

-¡No! ¡Claro! Sólo te hiciste un lio en la cabeza pensando en que yo pudiera devorar a mi pareja – Guy asintió. Dicho así, sonaba mal. - ¿Qué diablos piensas, pequeño?

-En que están alejados – Admitió con menos valor – La Reina se ve triste y se agacha cuando pasa a su lado… ¿Le pego?

Killer se horrorizo de imaginarse azotando a Conner.

A su Conner.

Cierto que no hablaban desde lo sucedido en la exploración pero de allí a que anduviera de mal humor, era otra cosa. Él nunca se percató del lenguaje corporal de Conner. No para nada. Estaba muy ocupado con las citas en el Iceberg y con los tratos con Gordon que no presto atención a Conner.

-Las cosas están bien, Guy, están bien y seguirán bien – De eso se encargaba él – De hecho, lo que quiero pedirte es eso. Hoy iré con Conner a una cita – Los ojos de Guy se iluminaron – Necesitamos que cuides de Roy. Júpiter estará haciendo unos mandados. Dejare a cargo a otros de los túneles. Te quiero en nuestro cuarto, Guy, cuidando de mi hijo. Quiero poder disfrutar una noche con mi esposo – La palabra sonaba muy normal, sonaba tan bien que el cosquilleo en su estómago no se iría en toda la noche – Ocupo a mi personita de confianza.

-Protegeré a Roy con mi vida.

Killer le vio crecer en segundos, le vio quitarse la miseria de las pupilas e hinchar el pecho, orgulloso con la tarea. Le miro perder parte de su niñez y conseguir otra clase de responsabilidad, una de tinte heroico y familiar, le miro creerse ser parte de ellos por primera vez desde que llegara y pudiera acariciarle la cabeza, por primera vez le vio seguro de pertenecer con ellos.

Guy daba pequeños pacitos, justo como hacia Roy… daban pacitos pequeños, tambaleantes, que observaba con el aliento retenido en sus indefinidos labios.

Esos dos serian su vida…

Su existencia

.

.

.

Figs seguía abierto… seguía siendo un buen lugar, continuaba atendiendo clientes y siendo el refugio de los necesitados… era todo cuanto los perdidos pudiese desear.

El Pingüino renegaba de las visitas que Duncan le mandaba a su privado, al sitio en donde quedaron para hacer tratos. Zsasz y Júpiter se encontraban al lado del pequeño hombre, a su propia manera desdeñando el sitio. Ellos conseguían mejor compañía y gratis.

-Una reunión fuera de tono – Admitió Duncan. Presintiendo el peligro, pidió a sus guardias drenar el lugar. Empezando por sus chicas y chicos, luego sus clientes. Primero sus mercancías que tenían un pacto con él, debía de mantenerlos seguros… vivos y después a los clientes, por lo menos de esos siempre habían – Yo quería estar en buenos términos con el Rey de los Túneles… pero veo que eso ya no se podrá – Júpiter asintió, contento con saber que el anterior amo de Conner comprendía lo que su presencia en el lado del Pingüino significaba. Así no debía de gastar saliva – Lástima… pero bueno… si no puedo hacerlo trabajar conmigo como compensación por llevarse a Casiopea – Zsasz se sorprendía de ese hombre… fuera de tono, Duncan tenia cierto aire a su señor … y era desconcertante – En fin… si mi enemigo se alió con mi otro enemigo, mejor me cruzo de brazos y dejo mi reina.

-Comprendes rápido – Dijo Oswald – Killer Croc no ha asistido a esta junta porque tiene mejores planes que hacer. Ya sabes, la familia es importante – Duncan asintió. Él lo sabía bien. Él tenía a sus propios pordioseros que cuidar, e incluso a su favorita con un cachorro suyo siendo amamantado por esas bonitas tetas morenas… él comprendía a Killer Croc.

-Si me asesinas – Pingüino intento saber si Duncan mentía – Máscara Negra ira por ti, Pingüino. No eres un señor del Crimen confiable. No te alineas a otros, no estas dentro de la nómina. Nos eres repulsivo. Córtame la cabeza, que otro ira a por ti. Otro cazara y se hará unas buenas botas con Killer Croc y meterá una buena polla por esos orificios apretados de Casiopea… mátame, que no conseguirás nada – Oswald detuvo a Júpiter con un ligero movimiento de dedos, asombrado por ver al médico enojado, dispuesto a los golpes, o a empuñar el bisturí debajo de la manga de su gabacha… lo que fuera primero – ¡Anda, asesíname! Otro ira por ese bebé, ese príncipe rojo de los Túneles – Los tres hombres se escandalizaron… difícil saber de dónde cogieron tan buena información – Ha ese feo crio, seguro que alguien ocupa darle de comer a los cerdos.

Zsasz fue el primero en abalanzarse.

La cabeza de Duncan reboto contra el suelo. El pecho le dolió cuando el asesino se le monto de pie, apuntando su cuello con una especie de señal extraña de identificar. Esperaba a que el Pingüino le dijese que lo hiciera… Oswald espero ver a los hombres de Duncan derribando la puerta, protegiendo a su jefe pero nadie entro. Júpiter se asomó por el dichoso marco, quería saber a cuantos hombres se enfrentarían, pero, ningún trajeado entro… de hecho, el recinto se encontraba vacío.

-Te abandonaron – Se burló Oswald.

Duncan se rio con dificultad. Oswald frunció su afilada nariz, marcando su disgusto y desprecio.

-Les dije que lo hicieran – Explico con dificultad – No te dejaría hacer una carnicería, Pingüino. No te dejaría ponerles una mano encima – Zsasz comprobó lo que Duncan tenia de parecido a Killer Croc y a su señor… Duncan era una especie de Rey Paria. A lo mejor, si la fortuna fuese otra, su señor hubiese sido el Rey de las Putas – Nunca, defecto.

-En la vida, Duncan, escúchame, Jamás te permitiría amenazar a Roy … a mis aliados… a mis amigos – Sacudió su aleta, su mano con la parsimonia de limpiar el infecto aire que seguía desprendiendo una neblina por alguno de los ventiladores ambientales – Tu equivocación fue enfrentarme, Duncan. Herraste cuando amenazaste a Killer Croc… perdiste desde que pusiste tus manos, tu cuero en Conner… lástima, seguro que si te aliabas conmigo… No, mejor ni pensarlo.

-Te has salvado, Pingüino – Oswald apretó los labios, jalando una línea en su boca azulada – Yo quería tenerte a mis pies, lamiendo ese cuero que desprecias. Haciendo monerías, ya sabes, saltar el aro de fuego – El temblor iracundo azoto el pequeño cuerpo del Pingüino – Pero no te preocupes, bestia, seguro que hay alguien que pueda devolverte el collar al cuello. Seguro que te hace bailar. ¿Aún lo recuerdas, Pingüino? – Zsasz apretó su bota contra el cuello. Pero las palabras seguían saliendo – Te parabas en la plataforma de hielo, sobre un tanque de agua. Caminando y graznado, agradeciendo cuando te lanzaban comida porque no te daban suficiente pescado… -Los bonitos ojos inyectados en sangre de Oswald, atravesaban a Duncan, le prometían los infiernos por recordarle eso – Vi los periódicos, Pingüino. Había una foto sobre los fenómenos del circo del Triángulo Rojo. Estabas parado sobre los hombros de la mujer de dos cabezas, eras pequeño, tan pequeño y delgado, fácil saber que el pescado podrido que te daban no era suficiente ¿Y los moretones? Seguro que no aprendías los trucos rápido… ¿Pero que esperaban? las aves son estúpidas por naturaleza –Oswald respiro profundo.

Esos días estaban lejos.

Muy lejanos.

Perdidos en un plumaje que había mudado. Cuyas cicatrices se guardaban bajo sus ropas finas.

Nada podía lastimarlo ahora. Tenía a Zsasz de su lado, cuidándole hasta en el baño. Contaba con Killer Croc, otra bestia que si tenía colmillos que encajar… y aun contaba con algunos pingüinos que le vieron crecer… aún estaba a salvo.

Estaba a salvo.

-Si… yo estaré vivo, esperando, al asecho de los que vengan por mi cabeza y tú, estarás muerto - Sus dientes… Duncan no conseguiría la paz después de esa sonrisa, Oswald se veía como una parca extraña –Pensándolo bien, te estoy haciendo un favor. Muchachos – Júpiter no replico, no ahora que Oswald se veía mal, aturdido y dolido, cansado de cargar siempre su sombrilla y sus defectos – Diviértanse. Es todo suyo. Que aprenda antes de morir a que no debe de meterse con lo que es mío.

-Ellos no son tu familia, Pingüino – Exclamo, cansado de no ser escuchado como quisiera. Aun podía seguir atormentado a esa bestia de dos patas – Miéntete, dite que tienes un sobrino, dite que tienes un hermano… anda, miente y muere… porque nadie puede soportarte.

Oswald no pudo contestar… no, Júpiter lo sacó de un empujón y se encerró con Zsasz en la oficina que pronto sería una tumba.

Agradeció a Júpiter, al menos, podía romperse en soledad.

Llorar por quien fue.

Agradecer lo que era.

.

.

.

-Esto no es correcto, Croc – Dijo Conner después de que le trajeran un salmón sazonado en especias que no supo saber el nombre y cocinado en barril. Una delicia… pero Killer seguía sin probar bocado – ¿Le pediste a Oswald que hiciera esto?

El Iceberg era el restaurante bar más lujoso en Gotica. En donde la crema innata del crimen se paseaba con sus mejores compañías, disfrutando de los shows y degustando la comida. Sus pirámides de hielo, su estanque, sus mesas redondas con manteles blancos y diamantes y cristalería en las decoraciones del techo, invitaban al hurto y al desdén, un sitio en donde las luces destellaban y los rayos migraban a mejores rincones.

El servicio, el menú, la selección de música, todo en el Iceberg era de primera.

-Es un pago justo, bien ganado – Conner no dudaba de eso. Con bien ganado podría significar los honorarios por matar a unos cuantos, o por trasladar una carga importante. El Pingüino era una linda persona que siempre estaba al pendiente de Roy, pero, que no le terminaba de gustar que fuera un señor del Crimen – Es nuestra noche, Conner. Disfrútala.

-No has comido nada.

-Soy más de carne – Rio – Estos filetes son para un colmillo.

-Entonces pide cien – Acoto. Killer se quedó sin excusas – Yo no vine a comer solo. O comes o mejor nos vamos a otra parte, Croc – Y es que la música en vivo, los pingüinos haciendo piruetas, más que bien ensayadas, le tenían inquieto. Mucho lujo para bajar la guardia. Killer Croc parecía ser de los hombres que usaban luces para decir malas noticias - ¡Si quieres decirme algo, hazlo!

Killer miro a su esposo…a su… pareja… rayos que aún no sabía a bien que eran. Extraños que compartían mucho. Estaban en el limbo. Estaban estancados en una nube que los hacia gritar en el viento pero que no terminaba de condensar.

-Mostrar – Dijo con la voz en un hilo – Te quiero mostrar algo.

Una puerta nueva se abría.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Después de tanto tiempo… les traigo la continuación de esta bella historia… algo diferente de lo que suelo escribir. En fin. Espero que les gustase… pues a mí, me tiene encariñada.

Besos a todos.

Como siempre, les agradezco el que me permitan entrar en sus vidas, el dejar que me conozcan y gracias por comentar.

Recuerden… contra el plagio, la campa Robas Mis Sueños sigue en pie. No dejes que personas inescrupulosas roben el trabajo de otros o el tuyo.


	9. Paso a paso

Cap 9: Paso a paso

Killer Croc hizo la señal con su mano. La común y cualquiera que los meseros entendían universalmente como servicio a la mesa. Los hombres del Pingüino, aun siendo simples asistentes en el bar, no despreciaban el servir a uno de los compañeros de su señor. Para nada, y eso que, Pingüino anticipando la posible reticencia a darle la bienvenida, hizo sondear a su equipo… no deseaba que nada saliera mal en la cita de esos dos. Finalmente nadie en esa noche repudiaba al rey de los Túneles.

El joven mesero, que no tendría la edad legal para trabajar y de seguro mucha necesidad, trajo en sus pequeñas manos lastimadas y vendadas una de las bandejas, donde la carne se exhibía. Una pieza de cerdo entera. Killer se impresiono porque él solo pudiera cargar con ella y ponerla con gracia en la mesa.

-Huele bien – Elogio Conner – Pero no puedo con más.

-No es para ti – Conner comprendió de inmediato. Killer comería en frente de él. Por vez primera. Conner trago duro, con la emoción apenas pasando por su manzana de adán. El trasudor mojo debajo de sus axilas y dio comezón en la nuca pero fingió que nada pasaba – Siempre te quejas de que no cómo contigo. Si puedes soportarlo, si quieres después esto, podemos comer juntos.

Conner seguía sin respirar.

La garra prensil derecha, con esos dedos fuertes se puso en una de las patas del cerdo y tiro de ella, con fuerza, desprendiendo la carne junto con el hueso. Killer no ocupaba de molestos cuchillos, de cortadores con pilas especiales que siempre hacían su uso en mesas bien puestas y celebraciones galantes. Él ocupaba de sus dedos y ya. Llevo el trozo a su boca, mordiendo con sus afilados colmillos, desgarrando otro poco cuando de un tirón la carne selecta fue masticada, medio procesada a decir verdad, pues Croc la trago casi entera. Los pedazos de comida fueron a dar en la servilleta del regazo y otros salpicones al suelo lustrado.

Killer siguió devorando, mostrando como era, quien era, que hacía y porque se había ocultado a sus ojos azules. Porque nunca dejo que alguien viera a la bestia. En su desesperación, por hacerle ver a Conner, tomo al cerdo por entero, y le dio de mordiscos, desprovistos de tacto o cuidado, llenándose las mejillas de la salsa dulce que los cocineros habían puesto con una brocha. Los dedos se pringaron de grasa y debajo de las garras la comida y masilla se quedaba. Perfumando de más esas falanges.

Killer se limpió con el dorso de su brazo, embarrando su piel.

No era un espectáculo bonito. Conner no iba a mentir. Además Killer Croc no era idiota y sabría que si iba a decir cosas como que no le molestaba que se comportara más bestia de lo que era, captaría que era mentira.

Croc esperaba a que dijera algo.

-Seguro que ese último era necesario – Y él se limpió de la misma manera. Arruinando la ropa que recién Croc había robado para él. La salsa beso la tela y Conner se rio con fuerza – Si querías asquearme no lo conseguiste, amor. Si deseabas que saliera corriendo, perdiste la apuesta. Si anhelabas que te conociera, lo hiciste. Así que déjame decirte, corazón, mi rey, estas muy equivocados si crees que me asusta que devores tus presas de lleno con la boca… a no, espera, usas tus garras – Croc asintió – No es tan directo como piensas. ¿Por qué quieres que te desprecie? Si quisieras podrías, no sé, ser menos animal y lo sé… llevo viéndote mucho Croc.

-Me trataron como animal.

-Si… y están muertos – Croc alargo una macabra sonrisa y Conner agradeció por ello – Pensé que por tanto misterio esto sería peor – Killer trago duro. Conner si pensaba que era desagradable – En fin – Eructo y Croc abrió grandes ambos ojos – En serio, Croc, no pensaras que después de comportarme como la muñeca inflable de alguien no voy a tener mis ratos de cerdo.

-No es lo mismo.

-¡Claro que no! – Y en cierto punto, Conner podía cansarse de ser condescendiente con su marido – Te cuento porque no me asqueas… porque verte comer es una experiencia maravillosa – Croc bufo – Tenía un cliente, Duncan siempre cobraba bien cuando él nos rentaba. Éramos varios y entre ellos siempre habían mujeres… siempre era seleccionado – Conner removió con su tenedor la guarnición de verduras en su plato. Se podría decir que le traía recuerdos – Hay un plato, en donde el pato debe ser rellenado hasta que se reviente sus viseras, todo estando vivo. Pues acá era algo similar – Croc trago duro, pero esta vez, con la delicadeza de la carne en su palma, escurriendo los jugos… evitando los movimientos bruscos – Nos llenaban de vino o comida. A ellas las abrían con fuerza y las dejaban expuestas, listas para el relleno de carne y verduras, para cuando las servían en la mesa, los comensales las pinchaban, comiendo sin cuidado. Algunas enfermaban después de eso. A mi usualmente me dejaban con el vientre inflado, pesado, doliente, me hinchaban con litros de vino, si me movía sentía que me rompería. Separaban mis nalgas y ponían la copa debajo, esperando a que aflojara mis esfínteres. Bebían, se divertían y nos dejaban colgados o tirados. A alguien se le pasó la cantidad e hizo que los intestinos de mi compañera estallaran. Duncan la mando a cirugía, hasta eso, pago un buen hospital en donde le hicieron una colonoscopia. Le retiraron parte del intestino y el recto… ya no pudo seguir atendiendo a los clientes de Duncan, esos imbéciles temían que mientras la montaran, la bolsa de deshechos se desprendiera y les salpicara de mierda – Croc capto el desprecio en el echo – Nos reventaban y temían ensuciarse – Dijo con odio – Los seres humanos son horribles ¿Verdad, Croc?

-Conner…

-No entiendo porque crees que me darías asco – Las orbes, amabas directas, penetrándose allá por el alma, enredándose en un lenguaje que nadie más podía comprender – Bien… ¿Y el postre?

Killer sonrió, dispuesto ahora a otra maniobra. Deslizo la silla en la que estaba sentado hacia atrás, y palmeo sus muslos para que Conner se sentara sobre él. Conner así lo hizo, sin tardar o extrañarse, se dejó querer y apapachar.

El mesero que les atendía trajo el enorme postre de nieve y caramelo, una bomba dulce como a Conner le gustaba.

Cara a cara, ambos se acomodaban, se removían intentando que la cosa fuera a bien. Killer cogió la cuchara con el cremoso postre y le dio la primera probada a su esposo. Conner gimió de gusto. La cosa sabía demasiado bien. Luego de pensárselo por unos segundos, Conner hundió sus manos en la copa de poste y se adueñó de una buena porción, que termino en su boca, metida más a fuerzas. Los deditos blancos y rosados, condujeron el rostro verde a una buena postura, le sujeto y le dio un roce, profundo, en donde compartió el líquido con el otro.

Un beso sabor caramelo.

Un ósculo que sabía a algo más que nata y crema.

-Args a Yoite no le gustara esto – Conner y Croc viraron sus cabezas para ver al hombre que se asomaba a su mesa, con la máscara puesta - ¿Dónde está Pingüino? Quedamos en vernos para unos negocios.

Croc aumento la presión en el agarre que tenía en Conner. El sujeto apestaba a peligro y esa aura no disminuida su cuidado. La máscara no era intimidante. El sujeto si lo era. Con sus mangas largas, la corbata y sus lustrosos zapatos. Un tipo de Mafioso que parecía acostumbrado a la buena vida… y su porte, Croc lo reconocía como el de un homo sapiens de guerra. Podría no tener escamas, garras, los huesos duros de tanto romperse, podría no oler a sangre fresca pero, allí, en los ojos que se asomaban entre la sombra de la blanca cascara radicaba el fuego de los monstruos.

Una clase de bestia que no permitiría avanzar hacia Conner.

-Salió – Respondió Croc, gruñendo entre las letras. Oswald le debería unos favores por arruinarle su cita. No se la dejaría pasar – Que alguien lo conduzca a donde pueda esperar a su jefe.

-¡Oh, no! Por favor – Titán fue a la mesa – La cena está servida. ¿Podría acompañarlos? Me aburriría esperando a Pingüino. Su oficina es tan oscura. No tiene entretenimiento – Titán se sentó en la silla de Conner – Digo… estas muy cómodo en tu lugar. No ocupas la silla – Conner asintió. Aunque no le encantara la interrupción. Tampoco quería estropear los tratos de Oswald - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No le hables – Demando Croc – No le veas – Amenazo – No volverás a verlo.

Titán no estaba de acuerdo. El chico era lindo. Si no fuera porque Yoite lo asesinaría en poco tiempo apenas le dijera las nuevas noticias (Su hermano era muy celoso) o podría pedirle que se lo concediera, probar a quedárselo como mascota. Siempre era mejor atender a un amo sin escamas. ¿Qué clase de hombre podría estar con Killer Croc, aparte de su hermano? Que obviamente no estaba bien de la cabeza.

Las cosas que uno debían de ver. La primera vez que Titán supo de Killer Croc, no fue por Jim Gordon o por sus tratos sucios en Gotham. No, fue por los delirios de su hermano. E investigar sobre dicho Rey no fue difícil. Los vagabundos se volvían tan dóciles después de darles dinero. Además ¿Quién no conocía a la Bestia, la celebridad de los túneles?

-Sólo quiero saber el nombre de tan lindo chico – Croc gruño – Las compañías de hoy en día son tan preciadas. Es extraño que Pingüino se alié con el Rey de las Cloacas… pero supe qué haces buenos trabajos. Y que nunca te han mandado a prisión, todo un bonus – Conner trago duro. Hasta hace poco la existencia de Killer Croc no iba más allá de las calles. Ahora, con la actividad que habían estado teniendo, ni Jim podía mantenerlos lejos de los reflectores – ¿Sólo preguntaba por si te lo llevaras a prisión? Ya sabes… para que caliente tu cama… si lo mandan por su lado cuando caigas, no creo que aguante en una celda.

Croc dispuso a Conner sobre la mesa, empujando la copa de postre y se cuadro, ampliando sus hombros escamosos, que sin ropa se lucían hasta etéreos. Estaba por romperle esa altiva boca al desconocido.

-Los dejó unas horas y ya quieren destrozar mi club – Dijo Pingüino. Croc se detuvo a unos centímetros del cuello del intruso – Te rogaría no lo hicieras, Croc. Titán es un socio preciado que necesito en la nómina. Ahora que Duncan se ha retirado del mercado, debo de saber que cuento con su fuerza de fuego – Conner se sintió extraño. Comprendió que Duncan ya no estaba. Que la deuda se esfumo… y todo por Oswald. Tuvo miedo, miedo de no saber quién era y de donde estaba parado. – Titán haz el favor de acompañarme. No tienes que molestar matrimonios.

Titán se guardó lo sorprendido que estaba y siguió a su actual socio.

-Por favor, Croc, sigan con su cita – Dijo Oswald – Conner, anda… ¿Amm? ¿Necesitan servilletas? – Apunto a la cara llena de crema, a los dedos sucios y sin soportar que no era correcto por su parte, arrugo su nariz en pleno asco – Yo hago mejor trabajo con tres dedos.

-Seguro – Respondió Croc –Las sardinas vienen en latas.

Titán y Conner no comprendieron la risa que le siguió al chiste personal de esos dos. Cuando imaginaron que se ofenderían por sus características, ambos se reían de lo que en otra hora y fuera otro quien lo dijera, los haría degollar gente.

-Por favor, no quiero manchas raras en mis manteles. No se pongan amorosos – Y con eso Oswald desaprecio de la parte visible de su club. Titán le siguió de cerca. A media duda de marcar a Yoite y avisarle que su amorcito tenía una cena romántica con su esposo en el Iceberg.

Conner se chupo su pulgar, lamiéndolo y succionándolo. Disfrutando el sabor a vainilla y nata. Se relamió los labios y abrió las piernas para que sus testículos se acomodaran (Cuando Killer lo sentó, lo hizo de una mala forma) con el descaro de costumbre. Conner no tenía idea de cómo sentirse con las noticias. Duncan era un mal hombre pero un hombre justo. Una clase de criatura extraña que no podía detestar fácilmente.

-¿Kon? – Pregunto Croc, preocupado por la expresión ida que su esposo traía... – ¿Estas bien?

Croc le acaricio el rostro. Sus dedos, enormes, cubrieron todo el costado. Killer se dio cuenta cuan diferentes eran en proporciones. Que tan fácil su Conner caería a sus manos si deseara violentarlo, vio como alguien como él podría hacer fácilmente daño a Conner.

Cosa que jamás permitiría.

Conner no volvería a someterse a alguien como él.

-Si – Conner se recargo en la palma abierta. Un poco fría por ser de noche. Croc siempre estaba frio cuando salía de sus terrenos. Era como si el aire fresco le atrofiara las escamas, como si las endureciera y las congelara. No era como en los túneles, que aun por más frio padecieran en las madrugadas del alba, Croc permanecía caliente, dejándole acurrucarse a su lado – Estoy perfecto.

-Parecías…

-Pensaba en no hacer caso a Oswald – Sonrió pícaro, todo cuanto solía ser en las manos de un cliente. Sabiéndose encantador, sabiendo hasta donde empujar a Killer – Ya sabes… No ponernos cariñosos aquí… quizá. .parte.

-Conner – Kon se detuvo…echo las manos hacia atrás y empujo su cabeza hacia adelante - ¿Qué haces? – Conner no le contesto, cerró los ojos y siguió avanzando, soportando todo el equilibrio con la fuerza en su estómago - ¿Conner?

Conner avanzo, lo hizo hasta que sus labios tocaron el mentón de Croc y fueron subiendo, con calma, con ternura, hasta los labios entreabiertos. Empujo sus pálidos belfos sobre los lineales montículos verdes, allí estaban, se sentían pese a que a simple vista parecían no existir. No se podían ver porque llamaba la atención los colmillos y no la suavidad en esa boca.

Sin tocarlo, Conner se puso sobre Croc, ladeando su cabeza lo que se debía y respirando cuando tenía que. Tan suave, tan caliente, que Croc apenas podía sentir algo que no fuera deseo.

El hechizo canto, como las sombras de siempre, como el grito de una garza, como lo que era. Un pasillo a grises que movieron los hilos en los puntos justos, para hacer a las manos moverse de los costados. Mandarle a conquistar esas caderas, ese cuello… Croc se sentía como el títere que obedecía a Conner. Que le tocaba, que le acariciaba al ritmo del asalto a su boca.

Él podría ser el enorme monstruo pero era la dócil criatura que obedecía a su maestro.

Conner podría no tener su altura.

No gozar de su fuerza.

Pero tenía secretos… no los de la puta profesional que fuera, sino, otro tipo de profundo vigor.

-Quiero – Dijo Conner. Sintiéndose apretado en su ropa – Quiero.

-No – Conner gimió. Mantequilla en manos de Croc. Desesperado por no conseguir que su esposo le mirara como se suponía tenía que hacerlo. ¿Qué no era atractivo? ¿Que los clientes no hacían fila por su rostro de leche y nalgas de infarto? ¿Por su olor? ¿Qué estaba mal en él para que Croc no le deseara? A Killer le impresionaba lo caliente que podía ponerse Conner en segundos. La piel ardía, hasta dolía verle tan necesitado.

-¿Por qué soy una puta? – Gimoteo y luego, rechazado, dolido, combinado en ira y tristeza, le quedo atacar – Es porque puedo ser mejor que tú – Dijo. Croc reconocía poco de la malicia en Conner. Esa lengua paseando por sus blancos dientes, sonriendo como la presa angustiada, como el cazador, si, era eso… Conner actuaba como un cazador que finge ser una presa… pero debajo de esa valentía falsa, notaba su mismo miedo... Conner temía al rechazo tanto como él mismo, un reflejo bien cortado que desfiguraba las formas y culminaban en espasmos terroríficos, como los músculos que sucumbían a un veneno - Prometo que nada de lo que tengas me asustara. Nada me sorprenderá.

Croc se detuvo.

Le abrazo.

E hizo algo que por años no conseguía: Lloro, soportando a su pequeño en brazos, lloro por Conner. Justo por eso era que no podía decirle nada a Conner. Por eso no quería tomarlo. Por eso no debían.

Conner podía necesitarlo, para reafirmarse. Claro... pero no debía de ser. Conner no ocupaba de su cuerpo frio y duro raspándose sobre su espalda al ponerlo a cuatro. Aun no ocupaba que le empujara contra la pared para respirarle al oído. No así, no como últimamente estaba de irritado, temeroso… no ahora.

Si lo que miedo era lo que le invadía… sólo había una manera en que Conner lo superara. Y a lo mejor, entonces, podrían… quizá.

Le apretó más, dejándolo apenas respirar.

-Te amo – Dijo Croc, susurrándole al oído – Te amo – Conner vio esas lágrimas, limpiándolo, se derramaban sobre su cuello, corrían hasta donde podían antes de que la tela las absorbiera. Corrían, tratando de irse de allí, como de seguro Croc huiría sino le tuviera aprecio… amor – Deja de tener miedo.

La flecha se enterró, profundo. Por momentos Conner dejo de respirar.

Pues el miedo no era un embrujo que con ciertas palabras se fuera de su piel. Seguía respirándolo, y este miedo, tenía forma y nombre. Conner no pudo pronunciar lo mucho que temía y amaba a Killer Croc.

El amor era temible. Era monstruoso como Killer Croc. El amor era tan parecido a Croc.

Se ocultaba en un disfraz imposible de descubrir, con capas y capas de estrategias. De espejismos. De mitos… como Killer Croc.

Conner le correspondió, le beso… le trago. Lamio la lengua gruesa entre sus dientes y le paso las manos por el grueso cuello, le atrajo aún más, haciendo fuerza para poder levantarse un poco. El peso completo de Conner fue soportado por Killer, que paseo sus garras por las caderas que conocían de danzas.

-Te amo – Conner murmuro apenas, chupando y besando quedaba poco espacio para las palabras claras. Eran un rito de sentimientos evaporándose – Te amo.

Croc le tendió sobre la mesa.

-Manchemos los manteles de Pingüino – Rio Croc, besándole, arañándole, venerándole – Hay que parar – Dijo ahora, recobrando el sentido.

-Si – Asintió, agitado por el embiste – En otra parte.

-En casa – Dijeron al unísono.

.

.

.

Guy miro al saco de pedos. Roy tenía pésimo estomago para digerir los alimentos. Al parecer su flora intestinal no desintegraba con facilidad las cosas. Lo que lo inflamaba y terminaba por expulsar flatulencias por horas. Unas más soportables que otras. Roy se hacía bolita en su cama para perro y se cubría con una de las mantas. Pese a poder conseguir una verdadera cama para Roy, nadie quiso hacerlo. Y el mismo Roy no parecía muy interesado en otros aposentos que no fuera los que babeaba.

Guy sólo se quedó viéndolo. Vigilándolo. Después de horas de juego, Roy había caído en su lugarcito tras la quinta ronda del "escondite", Roy era bueno para ello. Aunque con ese cuerpecito, Guy apostaba a que él también podría meterse en cada recoveco sin problemas. Prácticamente se metía debajo de las camas, tras los trastes, en las barras de la cocina. Incluso se había metido en una de las enormes ollas que usaban para preparar las comidas comunitarias. Suerte que la mujer de turno checo porque estaban tan pesadas las verduras del día antes de ponerla sobre el fuego.

Guy se disculpó con las cocineras de la noche, que tuvieron que volver a lavar las adiciones de la cena. Nada se había perdido.

Roy era más complicado que otros pequeños.

Tranquilo y lindo. Como un malvavisco, de esos que siempre veía pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de comer.

Se hizo ovillo, al lado de su príncipe y se quedó dormido. Confiando en que cualquier cosa, pudiera despertar y seguir con su sagrada misión de cuidar de Roy.

Júpiter que pasaba a darles el rondín acostumbrado. No porque no confiara en Guy, sino que le preocupaban los chicos. Y que nadie lo supiera… aunque sospechaba que era inútil guardar sus impresiones, aun así.

El gran hombre se enterneció de verles, pegaditos y soñando. Como una vez sus hijos hicieron. Cuando él no estaba en casa, cuando salía de fiesta, cuando perdía todos su dinero en apuestas y licor. Esos dos dormían juntos, como cuando sus hijos lo hacían porque tenían miedo de él. De que se les fuera encima después de terminar con su madre. Haciéndose pequeños para que sus puños ensangrentados no rompieran sus frágiles cuerpos.

Había sido pésimo padre.

Y en un recoveco de su corazón, allí, en donde la espina de la traición familiar seguía exprimiendo pus… la sintió caer. Siendo tirada. Jalada. Destruida.

Con él "muerto" sus hijos podrían volver a dormir. Como hacían los príncipes de los Túneles. Con él tan lejos, ellos podrían ser felices. Incluso la mujer que se marchitaba. Incluso ella.

Cobijo a Guy. Y no pudo evitar pensar en que a su Rey y Reina les gustaban pelirrojos.

No pudo evitar llorar.

Agradecer a sus malditos parientes por arrojarle a las venas de la ciudad. A donde pertenecía. A purgarse.

Agradecía a esos monstruos que le dejaran salvarse.

.

.

.

-Está llorando – Susurro Conner a Croc, cuando su esposo le impidió ir a consolar al médico – No puedes dejarlo así.

La pareja había llegado, entre besos… entre caricias, lo hacían como llegaban los esposos embrutecidos de placer y pasión. Esperando encontrar en su cama un nido de amor. Ardían por sus jugueteos previos. Lamidas y piropos. Promesas que no se cumplieron cuando al atravesar por enfrente de su cuarto, encontraron a esos tres.

Roy dormía con ellos. Conner no dejaba que fuera de otra manera y Croc nunca había tenido la necesidad de confirmar que a él le encantaba tener a su hijo cerca. Pero al dejar a su habanero con Guy, imaginaron, supusieron que el chico podría mover la cama de Roy a su propio cuarto para tener una pijamada de hermanos y dejarles la alcoba.

Obviamente no sucedió.

No sólo estaban los dos niños, sino que también Júpiter. Llorando.

Hoy era el día de los chillones, se dijo Conner.

-Se recuperara – Aseguro Croc – Mejor salgamos. Aun las estrellas se ven.

.

.

.

-¡No le diré eso! – Grito Sebastián al otro lado de la línea. Desmodorrandose de golpe – Quieres que Yoite me asesine. Ya sabes que él no distingue entre mensajeros.

Títan asintió, aunque su hermanito no pudiera verlo. Yoite estaría furioso… o es más, siquiera le importaría.

-En una semana. Una semana – Tartamudeo Sebastián - ¿Estarás aquí?

-Lo siento. Debo de hacer cosas. Creo que iré a Corto Maltes. Hay una entrega que hacer. Y debo tener mis envíos listos. No quiero que las cosas salgan mal, hermanito. ¿Entendido?

-Descuida – Y a juzgar por la hora más le valía empezar a reclutar – Juro que te revindicare. Yoite estará bien. Su sueño se hará realidad.

Titán colgó. Así que apenas el sonido estrangulado saliera de la bocina, Sebastián comenzó a llamar a sus hermanos. No importaba la hora. Tenía que confirmar que el plan seguía en pie. Titán confiaba en su manera de hacer las cosas, confiaba en que no le defraudaría. Confiaba en su carencia de experiencia y recuerdos. Confiaba en que al no conocer a la familia todo lo bien que se debía, no echaría a perder el sueño de Yoite por complicaciones emocionales. Titán confiaba en su falta de recuerdos. En su juventud. Una característica que bien era despreciada en la familia Johannes, Titán la engrandecía.

-Más te vale que estés por encontrarme culpable de ser Doctore o sino… - Amenazo Mío. Odiaba ser despertado en sus noches libres. Hasta él tenía un horario para asesinar.

-Confirmación para la operación Sarabi.

-¿De qué mierdas me hablas? – Se exalto. Armand, a su lado, brinco por el grito. Prácticamente sentía la energía negativa saliendo del cuerpecito de su amor.

-La operación Sarabi – Insistió. Poniéndole énfasis - Ya sabes… la de Yoite.

-¿La de volar…?

-¡Mío! – Grito. Ignorando lo que su hermano podría hacerle, echándolo a un lado. Si bien Mío no lo asesinaría, si podía causarle mucho dolor – Sabes que no me gusta tratar esos temas por teléfono.

-Bien, bien… Sarabi – Contemplo – Que nombres escoges. Aun lamento el nombre de tu perro – Sebastián se sonrojo – Confirmo mi asistencia para la operación Sarabi. Y confirmo que llego el paquete que encargaste. Se lo hice llegar a Mía.

-Gracias, Mío – Susurro – Que tengas buenas noches.

-Seb – Alcanzo a interrumpirlo – Si me vuelves a gritar, te cortare la lengua.

Sebastian Johannes ya no pudo volver a dormir por miedo a que su hermano cumpliera su palabra y entrara en su cuarto.

.

.

.

-Buenos días, rojillo – Conner andaba de buenas. Un amanecer con Croc había sido mejor que si hubieran insistido en llevar el asunto más allá. Conner se dijo que le faltaban noches así, tendidos en un techo, en el rascacielos más alto, tirados sobre una manta mientras que se platicaban. Esperando los rayos amarillos, violetas medios naranjas… un amanecer que era diferente – Que lindo que eres – Roy prefirió hacerse el desentendido y tenderse a babear sus labios, inflando la saliva, creando burbujas – A comer.

Conner removió a Guy hasta despertarlo. El chico sí que tenía el sueño profundo. Demasiado pesado. Era bueno. Al principio Guy apenas pegaba el ojo, y cuando lo hacía, cualquier sonido lo inquietaba. Ahora, positivamente Conner aseguraba que Guy estaba en casa.

-Arriba que no soy la chacha de nadie. A comer. Lávate y desayuna, Guy – Pues para no querer el trabajo, hacia muy buena labor. Guy se lo callo. No quería que le nalguearan por impertinente.

Bastante tenía ya de los golpes.

-Haz el favor de ir con Júpiter. El jodido medico tiene que comer. No sale de la enfermería. Se va a morir de hambre – Guy también se dijo que Conner adoraba a Júpiter – Y…

Conner no termino de hablar.

El estruendo gimió, ronco, brusco, como el despertar de un gigante mal humorado. Cimbrando las paredes, haciendo brincar las piedrillas más pequeñas. El aliento les golpeo, con fiereza, enredando sus cabellos con la peste de la muerte.

Una bocanada que obligo a Conner a ir a donde Roy.

Un temblor que los succiono por un instante y les impulso, litigando sus espaldas.

.

.

.

-Y agradecería que no se repitiera, Croc – Anuncio Oswald, mal encarado por la sorpresa de sus desgarrados manteles. Al parecer Croc era pasional en esas circunstancias – Tengo niños que se han traumado.

-Nada que no vieran en sus casas – Resto importancia. Como si hubiera niños en el bajo mundo que no supieran del sexo… de los preliminares, cuando de seguro les despertaban muy temprano en la noche los gemidos de sus madres o los intercambios sexuales por vienes – O hicieran.

Killer estaba arrepintiéndose de ir con su socio. Hubiera sido mejor quedarse en cama, despertar con Conner y su hijo. Quizá levantarse muy tarde con un buen perico en la mesa. Todo era mejor que discutir sobre pequeñeces tan temprano.

-¿¡Pero que!? – Oswald se exalto al mirar la tasa de su inodoro rebotar por el agua desbordada, burbujeando y pujando desde las cloacas, subiendo como si la estuvieran soplando. Llenando su techo de mierda - ¡Zsasz! – Grito. Alguien debía de saber decirle.

Killer Croc trago duro.

Sabiendo lo que significaba las aguas en la superficie.

Oswald le vio marchar, apenas un borrón verde cruzando la puerta.

Croc arranco la coladera en la esquina del callejón que usaba para reunirse con el Pingüino. El agua brotaba, sin dejar de hacerlo. Como rio. Como una fuente desatada con fuerza. Nada natural. Ni aunque se derrumbara un pabellón completo en las cloacas. Ni porque se les cayera encima el edificio más grande de la ciudad.

Nada de eso era natural.

Inspiro hondo, aun cuando sentía que no podía hacerlo. Que la preocupación le cerraba los pulmones y le decía que mejor se pusiera a rezar. Croc se zambullo, impulsándose como la bala que se sentía, proyectándose con la fuerza de su cola y su hocico que cortaba la resistencia natural del agua, aunque fuera a favor de la corriente, él debía de ser más rápido, más fuerte, con mejor dirección por si la corriente le llevaba a un mal punto.

El cemento se resquebrajaba con las fuertes olas azotándole, castigándolo, aprovechándose de sus años. Pobres túneles que no resistirían y pobres buenos ciudadanos que no comprendían que si los cimientos se vencían, sus futuros brillantes no servirían.

.

.

.

-¡Corre! – Grito Conner a Guy. Ya había cogido a Roy en brazos, tuvo que agarrarlo al vuelo de uno de sus bracitos. Conner temía haberle roto un hueso. Roy no dejaba de llorar - ¡No mires atrás! – Demando al escuchar los gritos de los desafortunados vagabundos que fueron tragados por el agua.

Todo fue cosa de segundos. De levantarse tras la bomba de aire y correr por instinto. Guy se había quedado paralizado, hasta que Conner le empujo. No había forma de que fueran por Júpiter, Conner no se arriesgaría.

El sonido derramándose alerto a Conner, que pidió correr aún más rápido.

El agua comenzaba a entrar en los pasillos adaptados. Chapoteaban y eso les hacía ir más lento.

Las entradas principales estaban atoradas, demasiada gente. Conner intento mandar orden, que fueran razonables, que subieran uno en uno, que no se empujaran, que no se arrancaran la oportunidad de seguir con vida. Conner les veía amontonados, jalándose entre sí para conseguir trepar.

Era imposible que salieran por allí.

Conner los abandono. Lo sentía por Croc. Pero esos hombres no estaban en su lista. No ahora.

A empujones, Conner consiguió sacar a sus hijos de la muchedumbre que los empujaba, que los intentaba separar. Roy se llevó buenos golpes en la carita, por más que Conner intento cuidarle. Simplemente eran demasiados cuerpos, muchas caras, le rebasaban en fuerza. Conner sangraba de la nariz por un codazo y sabia estaba lastimando a Guy por cogerle con tanta fuerza del brazo.

Apenas respiraron fuera del calor, cuando regresaron a correr.

Conner aun en sus prisas, diviso la mochila de Kevlar de Roy. Sin detenerse la tomo y metió a su principito en ella. Los piececitos colgaban y la cabeza rebotaba con fuerza por el ritmo desmesurado que llevaban.

Roy lloraba a todo pulmón. Asustado por tanto ruido, por tanto movimiento. Por el dolor en su extremidad. La sangre de su papi le caía sobre los ojos y se los irritaba.

-¡Por acá, Guy! – Demando, jalando al chiquillo para ponerlo delante suyo, pisándole los talones, empujándolo si se ocupaba - ¡No te detengas!

-No soy idiota – Grito de vuelta.

-¡Él vendrá! – Le dijo – Él vendrá.

-¿Crees?

-¡La escalera!

Justo apenas. El remolino termino de llenar los demás pasajes e iba por el suyo. La inmensa ola les ganaría. Los rebasaría. Los ahogaría.

Los gritos de los demás se perdían.

-¡Sube! – Repitió Conner cuando Guy se detuvo - ¡Guy!

-¡No salen! – Respondió asustado al ver que los indigentes que estaban por enfrente de ellos no salían del largo conducto vertical. Que chillaban y empezaban a empujar hacia abajo - ¡No! ¡No! – Pidió aterrado - ¡El agua! ¡Suban!

-¡Esta sellada! – Alguien dijo, muy apenas, muy lejos… quizá la persona que estaba hasta arriba – No se puede.

-¡Conner! – Grito Guy resistiendo el empuje de la gente que seguía gritando por no ahogarse. Guy quería saber qué hacer. A dónde dirigirse.

Conner vio con pánico la gran ola.

-¡Resiste! – Respondió, anclando su brazo al metal, atrancando sus piernas. Al tiempo que se desabrochaba a Roy del pecho y lo levantaba con su mano, tratando de pasarle a su bebé - ¡Resiste! ¡Sube! ¡Empuja!

Suplico, sabiendo que no quedaba de otra.

Al menos Guy estaba un poco más arriba, con segundos vitales a favor.

Porque Conner sabía que Croc vendría por ellos.

Guy jamás sabría describir lo que sintió cuando el agua golpeo a Conner. El verlo desaparecer debajo de la feroz corriente era indescriptible. Imposible de contar. Guy bajo un peldaño, aun en contra de los deseos de Conner, y las personas no dejaban de empujarle. Tenía que soportar.

Debía de soportar.

-¡Conner! – Llamo, blanco del miedo.

El mencionado lucho contra la corriente para conseguir que Roy pudiera respirar. Apenas sacándolo. La cabecilla pelirroja de Roy era golpeada por latas y botes, basura que también castigaba a Conner.

Guy estiraba su brazo todo lo que podía. Si dudaba, si ponía la fuerza en un lado equivocado, la gente se le caería encima, les caerían a Conner y Roy… podrían matarlos.

Cinco centímetros…

Una distancia tan corta que significaba la existencia entera.

-¡Rey! – Grito Guy cuando diviso a Croc - ¡Vino! ¡Conner, el Rey vino!

Conner no lo escucho. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

Croc se abalanzo con fuerza, aterrado por ver a Guy luchando y a Roy apenas respirando. Agradecía a esos pulmones que chillaban tan alto que ni los demás podían acallarlo.

Sus ojos amarillos atravesaron la oscura agua, y notaron a Conner aferrado. Luchando para que la corriente no se los llevara. El nivel del agua seguía creciendo.

Salto al conducto, enterrando sus garras en el metal, empujando a Guy un poco para poder tomar a Roy del morado brazo de su Reina.

Conner, asustado, abrió los ojos, que había cerrado por instinto. La sonrisa fue de inmediata, un alivio que estrujo a Croc al verla.

Justo a tiempo.

Conner fue golpeado por un pedazo de madera haciendo que la corriente se lo llevara por otro de los túneles inundados.

-¡Conner! – Croc vio su silueta magullada desaparecer en lo profundo de la suciedad, succionado junto a otros. El agua seguía subiendo. Pensó en seguirlo. En ir por él. Nada era imposible en sus dominios. Nadar era natural.

-¿Padre? – Croc dejo de respirar. No estaba solo. Era la primera vez que Guy le llamaba así.

Si sólo estuviera él… podría ir por Conner.

Pero Roy y Guy no podían ir a donde él sí. No podían contener la respiración por más de un minuto. Y a saber hasta dónde estaba Conner.

Su reino era inmenso.

Roy seguía llorando, hipando por el frio y el miedo. Morado en algunas partes, igual que Guy.

Croc bufo, viendo a sus hijos… heridos… como de seguro estaba Conner. Vio a esos hombres de arriba, que seguían pidiendo por salvarse. Por ayuda. Ellos que debieron de ayudar a sus hijos. Ellos que pudieron y debieron de salvar a Conner. Ellos que estaban bajo su protección y debieron, al menos, intentar hacer algo por su familia.

Esos que apenas podían ser llamados hombres.

Esas bestias grotescas llenas de miedo.

-Sujétate, Guy – Guy hiperventilaba - ¡Aquí! ¡Fuerte! – Croc condujo esos bracitos a rodear su cuello y demando a esas piernas prensarle fuerte por la cintura, haciendo espacio para Roy en medio – No te sueltes. Cuida a tu hermano, será movido.

El agua ya subía por el cuerpo de Croc, que comenzó a trepar. Aplastando a los hombres que le estorbaban, empujándoles a los lados. Sin importarle si los tiraba para que el agua se los llevara al succionarlos.

Él debía de salvar a sus hijos.

Trepo hasta arriba, en donde sólo había un hombre que seguía luchando por abrir la coladera. El único que no empujaba hacia abajo. Croc respeto eso. Respeto sus sangrantes manos.

-Déjame – Ordeno y el hombre asintió, moviéndose un poco para que Croc enterrara sus garras a lo largo. Ambas piernas separadas, agrietando y aferrándose al cemento. Una de sus manos bien sujetada al peldaño de hierro oxidado – También sujétate – Y el hombre se aferró a la cola que se le ofrecía – Y cuando el agua nos llegue, respiren hondo.

Guy asintió.

Killer Croc comenzó con su trabajo. Golpeando el hierro que parecía sellado y al ver los bordes de las rendijas, noto un derretimiento propio de las soldaduras. Alguien había hecho eso a posta.

¡Malditos!

¡Miserables!

Siguió golpeando, empujando. Aun cuando el agua les cubrió y esta al no ver por donde salir, creaba una succión a donde todavía había aire… hacia abajo, en donde morirían ahogados si eran arrastrados.

Siguió luchando.

Maldiciendo.

Asustado por el rostro de Roy.

No se rindió.

Unos segundos después… cuando las escamas de sus nudillos se cayeron y su carne se abrió, revelando sus huesos blancos, la cloaca cedió, y la presión del agua le ayudo a moverla. Casi la había escupido con ellos de por medio.

Era como ver una lluvia de vagabundos que después se convirtió en cansados hombres que salían agotados, apenas arrastrándose.

Guy escupió la asquerosa agua que había tragado.

Y Croc saco a Roy de su funda.

Roy lloraba para alivio de Croc.

No soportaría perder también a Roy.

-¡Quieto! – Croc entonces miro. Sus ratas mojadas siendo atendidas por paramédicos. Por personas con expresiones angustiadas y policías apuntándole con armas.

Un perímetro bien montado, con líneas amarillas. Listones estridentes. Reporteros. Ambulancias. Podía escuchar a los reporteros decir algo sobre un accidente en uno de los pabellones del alcantarillado y la sorprendente sorpresa de ver personas saliendo del desastre por toda la ciudad.

Vagabundos que hoy tendrían un techo en el que dormir.

Niños que serían llevados a un orfanato.

Ancianos atendidos en hospitales.

¡Malditos tramposos!

-¡Entrega al niño, bestia! – Volvió a gritar un policía, con el arma bien en alto, listo para apretar el gatillo - ¡Quieto!

-¡Padre! – Grito Guy cuando uno de los uniformados le jalo a la seguridad de una muralla de oficiales - ¡No! ¡Déjenme!

Killer Croc rugió.

Eso sí que no.

No le separarían de su familia.

Acuno a Roy es su enorme brazo y se abalanzo contra esos cretinos. Los golpeo con su cola y destazo a uno con sus garras delanteras. Los arrojo bien lejos y se puso sobre Guy, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, pues los ingratos imbéciles habían disparado. Sin importar que las balas perdidas dieran contra otros vagabundos o sus inocentes hijos.

Guy grito, había sangre escurriendo por su padre. Demasiados impactos en el mismo lugar. Normal que algunos proyectiles consiguieran herirlo.

Roy lloraba.

Croc no sabía cómo salvarlos. No tenían escapatoria. No había sitio para ocultarse.

Croc lo levanto y cubrió con su espalda, desesperado, dio de colazos. Para tener aperturas y poder arremeter a dentelladas si era necesario.

Derribo a otros más.

-¡Basta! – Intervino Jim y el fuego se detuvo - ¡Basta! Idiotas – Reprendió a sus hombres, no sabiendo como decir que Killer era sólo un padre preocupado. Al no ver a Conner, no pudo ocultar la mirada indiscreta que algunas cámaras de televisión consiguieron grabar - ¡Ayuden a los heridos!

Croc asintió en dirección de Jim y le entrego a Guy a su principito. Le acaricio la cabeza y Guy sintió la despedida en el corazón.

Intento alcanzarlo, pero de nuevo, esos cinco centímetros eran abismales. Su padre se sumergió en la alcantarilla.

-Traigan refuerzos – Demando Jim, quitándose la gabardina para ponérsela a Guy. Demandando que él se encargaría de ambos niños – Yo los llevo.

-Señor – Dijo una paramédica – Nosotros tenemos todo lo que necesitan. Pobres, casi los devora un demonio.

Jim apenas alcanzo a sujetar a Guy que se le iba a dejar ir a la idiota mujer.

-Hay otros que requieren de sus servicios – Señalo a los policías sangrantes y a los vagabundos congelados – Buena labor.

Jim subió a Guy y a Roy al auto, esquivando a los medios de comunicación que les sacaban fotos e intentaban entrevistarlos.

-Tranquilo – Dijo Jim – Si algo sé es que el Rey no va a morir así… el Rey no va a abandonarlos así.

Guy no estaba tan seguro y por el llanto de Roy, por lo menos sabía que uno de sus padres les había dejado.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora.

Gracias por leer.


	10. Yoite el mejor

Capítulo 10: Yoite, el mejor

Croc fue un borroso cuadro, burbujeante y espumoso, aun en la neblina que le rompía las corneas y la casi inexistente lucidez. Perder el peso de Roy fue un alivio, que le duro poco… aunque lo agradecía de esa manera. Roy no hubiese soportado la revolcada por los túneles.

El agua le había golpeado contra el concreto y le arrastraba. Su cabeza se estrelló varias veces, arriba y abajo, a los costados. La basura le atizaba otras más. Se raspaba con cosas que no podía ver. Sentía a los demás vagabundos ir a sus costados, por delante, quedándose atrapados en alguna grieta, ahogándose, estirando las manos, o tratando de amputarse para conseguir escapar. Conner tenía la seguridad que nadie lo consiguió.

No una vez que se atoraran.

-¡Molino!

Alcanzo a distinguir, un grito medio ahogado de uno de sus tantos vagabundos que les advertía, preparándolos para su muerte. Un grito que decía que la persona luchaba, nadaba en contra de algo maligno… entonces en poco podría respirar. Pese a saber que hacerlo era sinónimo de condena, a juzgar por los chillidos de los otros que le rompían el alma.

Fue como ser empujado, golpeado, desde el estómago. No hubo aire que perder, no hubo dolor que opacar, ya había mucho. Conner fue escupido por la corriente, un metro en el aire, para caer de bruces de nuevo. La cara le ardió.

Conner no supo si la sangre era suya o no… ya no sabía.

Chupo con desesperación el poco aire que el túnel le permitía tener, tratando de llenar sus pulmones tanto como podía, dejándose arrastrar aun. Intentando reunir fuerzas para imponerse unos segundos.

Tenía miedo.

Mucho miedo para voltear.

El sonido era como una trituradora. Agua golpeando furiosamente, destrozando la roca. Como una licuadora, cuyas aspas trituraban carne. El eco de un gigante hambriento que juega con la comida, eso le pareció a Conner… algo que no olvidaría.

Movió los brazos, largas brazadas, desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta jalarlas a la cadera para poder seguir. Pero no se movía hacia adelante, seguía siendo arrastrado por el rugido del remolino.

Pataleo, y cerró los ojos, escuchando los gritos de una mujer ser tragada por el chapoteo.

Apretó los dientes y por fin pudo sentir la sangre resbalándose por la frente y la nariz, al tiempo que nadaba y escuchaba su destino, uno al que negaba entregarse.

-¡Croc! – Grito por reflejo, deseando a su Rey. Quería ver a su Rey. Ocupaba verlo. Tenerlo. Saber que Croc estaba bien… aunque él no lo estuviera, quería vivir… - ¡Croc! – Tener una buena imagen para morir. Algunos cerraban los ojos abrazando y llorando sobre una imagen religiosa, encomendando a sus amados seres a esa entidad… pues él necesitaba ver a Croc, cerrar los ojos en brazos de Croc… y decirle que cuidara de sus pequeños, que cuidara de sí mismo - ¡Croc!

Su pierna fue succionada, el tirón le sumergió. Le hizo dar vueltas hasta el fondo. A duras penas había conseguido tomar algo de aire. El mundo giro y giro, no supo cuánto estuvo dentro de la centrifugadora, pues el agua volvió a arrastrarlo, obligándole a pasar entre una de las angostas rejas que servían para evitar que la basura grande atascara los conductos, sintió su oreja ser cortada… pero ni tiempo tuvo de verla flotando, tenía problemas más serios.

Era una pelota de pingpong en pleno partido, arrojado de un lado a otro, estrellado, arrastrado, maltratado. Llevándolo por entre las paredes estrechas y los ductos mohosos.

.

.

.

-¡Bang! ¡Bang! – Decía Mio cada vez que apretaba el gatillo para que su arma escupiera la bala. El cañón estaba silenciado… tal como Yoite les había ordenado. Para no levantar sospechas la campaña de Yoite explico que limpiarían las aguas del rio, incluso habían traído maquinaria para el teatro completo. El ruido de los motores, y de las palas escarbando, ocultaban las suplicas se las ratas que conseguían salir con vida - ¡Bang!

Mía ajusto su coleta alta y los guantes, debía de seguir con la limpieza.

Las alcantarillas estaban inundadas por haber destruido estratégicamente todo un segmento de las mismas y porque cortaron el suministro de agua de la ciudad tres días antes para soltar los millones de galones de agua tratada y agua sin procesar desde la comodidad de una oficina. El líquido se había vertido por ductos y su cauce desembocaría en el sur del rio, en donde el agua se juntaba con otros mantos acuíferos y llegaban al mar.

Todos los parásitos que no consiguieron llegar a la salida correcta, harían el transito predicho o se morirían abajo.

El plan era sencillo. Hasta ridículo. Pero por más fácil que sonaba, requirieron de planeación y mucha preparación. Soldar las coladeras de toda la ciudad, para que sólo por las autorizadas salieran una mínima cantidad de gente aprobada en número, había sido todo un lío. Cronometrar el tiempo de reacción de los parásitos y los medios de comunicación, la fluidez del agua, el tipo de topografía y los túneles a tapar, la población de arriba y la cantidad de población debajo… eso si era arte, se decía Mía al disparar a la cabeza de algunas ratas mojadas.

-Arte – Dijo, no lo suficientemente bajo como para que su mellizo lo dejara pasar y se obligó a explicar – Digo… La manipulación que ocupamos. Los recursos… desaparecerlos – Vio los cuerpos - Son demasiados. Me impresiona que esos mitos fueran ciertos, que tantos hombres vivieran así, entre la basura y la inmundicia.

-Porque nosotros no sabemos de eso – Le devolvió irónico. Mía no veía la comparación. Ellos no estaban ahí por gusto. – En fin. Creo que son todos – Cosa nada cierta. El agua seguía trayendo consigo personas. Rodaban por el concreto y llegaban a la tierra, escupían el agua de sus pulmones si estaban aún lucidos o se tendían a terminar de morir por la privación de aire - Hoy hare un buen mural.

-Traeré tu frasco.

Mía trajo la maleta de su hermano. Botes de plástico para guardar uñas, ojos, extremidades… lo que fuera que Mío quisiera tener para crear una obra de arte. Doctore, el asesino serial que encarnaba Mio era popular por sus asesinatos de cuarto cerrado. No por ser casi imposibles de resolver… sino porque cada cuarto era una caja, pintada en rojo, y que exhibía arte posmoderno echo con el cuerpo de su víctima.

Y Gotham era tan buena dispensadora de material que Mío estaba feliz de vivir en una ciudad tan corrupta.

-Gracias, hermana – Mía asintió y fue a comprobar el cuerpo de Conner que acababa de llegar.

Mio rebusco con sus pinzas en la carne ya fría para arrancar los dedos… ya en casa y con calma, se quedaría con las uñas.

Mía por su parte, giro a Conner de un puntapié. El chiquillo tenía el mismo aspecto que todos los demás. Golpeado, sangrante, mutilado. Más muerto que vivo. Le hacía un favor, se dijo Mía. Seguro tenía unos huesos rotos, moriría de hambre en esas condiciones, agonizando… mejor la bala, era rápida.

Apunto y apenas alcanzo a reconocer a su víctima.

-Mío – Llamo con urgencia – Es la cortesana de Killer Croc – Dijo impresionada. Ella no había creído en los relatos de Titán cuando le dijo que el futuro cuñado tenia a alguien lindo entre las piernas – Titán se quedó corto. Si es lindo.

-ERA – Recalco – Era lindo – Mia hizo puchero – No, no empieces.

-Titán pareció interesado – Mio negó. Él no llevaría nada sucio a manos de su hermano mayor, que se merecía el cielo y más. No un muchacho prostituto, roto y a saber con cuantas enfermedades en la boca – Bien. Una lástima.

Mía fue golpeada en la cabeza. Mío la sujeto antes de que cayera y apunto con su arma, listo para asesinar al atrevido infeliz.

¡Nadie tocaba a su hermana!

Júpiter les miraba como se hacía con las sobras. Con repudio, superioridad, aunque Mío no comprendió de donde es que venía tal cosa, Júpiter andaba vestido con andrajos que alguna vez fueron blancos. Su ropa roída, su sangre brotando. Los golpes… las grandes ojeras que le marcaban la cara chupada por años de alcoholismo.

Júpiter no parecía ser una persona capaz de verle sobre el hombro.

No siendo una rata mojada.

Así que Mío no entendiera de donde es que sacaba los cojones para imponerse.

-Eres un imbécil. Traidor – Atajo Mía. Enfurecida por el ataque - ¡¿Desde cuándo le levantas la mano a tu ama?! – Mío la soltó, impresionado por mirar a su hermanita reclamando un título del que repudiaba - ¿Desde cuándo tanto valor?

-Lo aprendí de ustedes – Explico mientras revisaba a su reina. Con un ojo en Conner y otro en los mellizos. Esos dos eran diablos – Vamos, vaca lechera, no te rindas. Respira – Pidió, verificando los signos vitales. Asustado por la idea de perder a Conner – Vamos, mocoso… no me hagas esto.

-Olvídalo, Júpiter – Advirtió Mío – No lo traigas. De todas maneras lo voy a matar. No sirve que alargues su sufrimiento. Sé que eres un desgraciado, un desalmado – Júpiter asintió para sus adentros. Su primo no mentía. Había sido todo lo que el mellizo Johannes odiaba - Pero creo que por algo más que dinero escogiste ser médico. Tuviste que tener una temporada en donde te importaba ser un buen humano con el semejante. Cuidar y sanar el cuerpo, hasta donde humanamente era posible… ¡Él ya no está al alcance!

Júpiter siguió revisando a Conner.

Fracturas, cortes, golpes, había perdido su oreja izquierda. La nariz estaba desviada. La boca rota. Una parte del cráneo estaba hundida. Conner ocupaba un verdadero médico, una sala de emergencias. Radiografías, tomografías, yesos y curaciones con gasas y vendas nuevas.

Ocupaba a un verdadero médico.

A alguien digo aun de poder depositar la vida.

Alguien que no era él.

-¿Nicolás sigue de guardia? – Pregunto, tratando de recordar cómo se cobraban los favores… o como se pedía uno - ¡Cuervos!

-Si – Contesto Mío – Es cirujano. Director del pabellón de quemados. Sigue con su asqueroso vicio de tráfico de órganos. Pero pide buenas contribuciones a las familias adineradas a cambio de servicios de primera para ellos. No es un mal trato.

Júpiter estiro su mano.

Mío jamás imagino ver esos dedos una vez llenos y firmes, temblar. Estaban nudosos, de seguro habían perdido la tenacidad de coger un bisturí. Chupados en las puntas. Y el dorso con las venas saltadas, piel pecosa, y sangrando. Por un momento espero ver marcas de agujas en ellas.

-No – Júpiter insistió, demandando con su mano, agitándola – No voy a prestarte mi teléfono.

-Mía – La aludida bufo - ¡Mía Johannes!

-Primero me golpeas y luego quieres que te ayude. ¡No jodas! – La cabeza le punzaba – Yoite quiere a Killer Croc… sabes que Yoite lo matara en persona si Killer Croc le pone más atención que a él. Nuestro hermano es… un Johannes – Afirmo con pesar – Déjalo morir en calma, sin más dolor. Yoite tiene mucho odio y no querrás que se encargue de su asesinato.

-¿Cómo me asesinaron a mí?

Ambos hermanos ni se inmutaron.

Júpiter se lo merecía.

Aunque fallaran en su misión.

Dolía fallar. Porque entonces ellos habían sido incrédulos, indulgentes… despreocupados y crueles. Habían despojado a un hombre de todo y le habían soltado en las aguas negras, agonizante… maldiciendo y extraviado. Alargando la condena innecesariamente porque la vida de Júpiter era un lastre.

Fueron idiotas.

Y fueron crueles.

-Debimos romperte el cuello –Mío afirmo – Siento que pasaras hambre – Y eso era lo que molestaba a Júpiter. Esos niños, esos Johannes no eran malos. Sólo eran personitas amables y torcidas, eran creaciones de gente a la que llego a admirar y copiar… y ahora que no lo hacía más, que no replicaba el comportamiento de su familia, comprendía lo enfermo que era golpear por golpear – Siento que conocieras el frio, la perdida, el dolor… la desesperanza. Lamento que nacieras en nuestra familia.

Si, él también lo lamentaba.

Júpiter una vez vio a esos Johannes en la casa principal del Clan. Ellos ocultaban los cardenales debajo de la ropa. Y hablaban con propiedad, para que no se les castigase. Él era mayor… y se aprovechó de Titán, del desolado y olvidado Titán al que ni su madre quería y le hizo tanto daño con su cinturón, con el licor… porque había obligado a su primo a beber hasta que se desmayara y no pudiera cumplir con sus deberes y así disfrutar de sus pequeños gritos cuando el patriarca Johannes le rompió la espalda.

Júpiter estuvo por arriba de sus primos por mucho tiempo y luego, le enseñaron el otro lado que tan bien conocían y del que él se burlaba.

Peo lo dicho una vez… lo agradecía.

-Déjame – Suplico – Déjame salvarlo. Conner no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-¿Qué crees que es esto? – Júpiter miro a Mía – Primo, Conner tiene mucho que ver. Tú tienes mucho que ver. ¡No estamos aquí por ti! ¡Estamos por todos! ¡Por Yoite! – Júpiter entendió el amor que demandaba la mente maestra del circo – Yoite quiere limpiar la ciudad. Hacerla una buena ciudad. Y para conseguir eso… se debe de destruir todo pero como sería imposible, Yoite ha optado por quitar lo que nadie extrañara, lo que enferma a Gotica.

-Son personas – Se quejó – Personas que sienten – Hiuc, se dio asco a sí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan sentimental? – Que están porque no pueden, no tienen… mm, ustedes no tienen derecho – Decidió por decir. No todos los que estaban en las cloacas eran buenos, pero… no era para que los asesinaran.

Los mellizos se rieron un poco.

Los túneles seguían escupiendo más cuerpos, que de repente, aun entre la plática, eran blanco de las balas y buena puntería de ambos Johannes. No necesitaban acercarse.

-Cuando la ciudadanía eligió a Yoite para representar su voz, aceptaron que hiciera lo que se necesitara. Yoite prometió algo y la va a cumplir.

Júpiter no estaba seguro de que la mayoría de esos hombres buenos y libres, con trabajo honrado e hijos lindos, aprobaran la matanza que se hacía debajo de sus pies, en pleno día. Ellos no habían dicho nunca, eso esperaba, que hicieran eso. Que atrancaran los túneles y les asesinasen.

Como de igual forma, no estaban de acuerdo en muchas otras cosas que se hacían por el bien o la voluntad de todos. Porque esa contradicción era la burla de la democracia. Yoite no estaba haciendo su matanza por el bien de todos y porque fuera la voluntad de los Gotamitas… sino que obedecía a su propio capricho de amor, de reconocimiento por hacer las cosas necesarias, con resultados beneficiosos a ojos del mundo.

-Mírenme, mírenme… soy el hijo que nadie quiso… mírenme, mírenme… soy el Johannes elegido – Mía y Mío tragaron duro. Esa burla era para Yoite. ¡El infeliz se atrevia! – Mírenme, mírenme…mírenme, mírenme – Júpiter golpeo el suelo, a un lado de la cabeza de Conner. Estaba desesperado pero sabía que sus primos no iban a ceder. No iban a ayudarlo sino los convencía con su retórica. Preferían a su hermano con el que tenían una deuda de amor antes que con el primo que les hizo sufrir, él también haría lo mismo. No tenía ilusiones. Ellos amaban a Yoite - Soy nada y porque soy nada, destruiré el mundo.

-Que lo destruya – Dijo Mía – Si eso necesita.

-Estamos aquí, Júpiter, siendo sus armas. Todos estamos en esto – A completo Mío. Burlándose de la cursilería del saco de huesos.

-¡Killer Croc nunca amara a Yoite si dejan morir a Conner!

Eso sí detuvo a los mellizos.

Si no podía golpear el odio y la razón, entonces Júpiter les llegaría por el amor y la lealtad que esos locos se tenían.

-Jú – Dijo Conner, apenas abriendo los ojos. Las rendijas que se dejaban ver por sus pestañas, eran tan pequeñas que le hacían ver doble, triple… Conner vomitaría por el vértigo – J´pi – El médico le tomo la mano con cuidado. Intentando en vano que no le doliera. No iba a dejar morir a su reina, no a ese padre de familia que seguía insistiendo en ser mejor persona – Ter.

Júpiter no le contesto, le dio la espalda. Le protegió porque las manos de sus primos se ceñían sobre los mangos de sus armas. Las apretaban con decisión. Debatían a miradas, violetas y grises, orbes avariciosas que apenas les veían, porque ellos eran tan buenos que no podían ensuciarse con sus líneas agonizantes y podridas.

Júpiter entendía esa misma egoísta y supersticiosa manera de ser. De ese poder ególatra que traía conseguir todo lo que se pensaba. Lo había probado cuando dirigía su hospital, la sala de quirófano que le tocaba. La dirigió al obligar a acostarse a varias enfermeras por un aumento de salario o por mantener el trabajo. Él había sido un dios en la tierra, cuya esposa le besaba los pies y se hincaba cuando pasaba, cuales hijos se quedaban quietos en una esquina y si así lo mandaba, sin respirar.

Un gigante que jamás hubiera comprendido a Killer Croc. A Gambito. Siquiera imaginado lo que era un Roy.

Jamás habría concebido el valor de una puta.

No habría tenido nada, sino fuera por sus primos.

-Gracias – Susurro.

Lo hizo porque sabía que no había otro momento.

Los suaves dedos húmedos de Conner le retuvieron unos segundos. Le tocaron con más presión, con besos de mariposa, Júpiter suspiro, porque no podía hablarle a Conner.

.

.

.

El sonido se escupió, la oración tenebrosa que Killer comprendía bien de quien era, humanizando a lo que no podía convertir en sujetos. Porque el idioma era un sonido con miles de letras.

Salió disparado, con un rugido, tratando de amedrentar el tino de las armas que seguían bañando con su plomo a los cuerpos caídos. Una llama de trueno y plata, que anidaba en la carne, floreciéndola.

Convulsionando el miedo.

Una de sus garras por delante, la otra por detrás, su cuerpo temblando por saltar y cortar la distancia. Sus garras clavándose en la grava, mientras veía esas sonrisas ladinas ser tiradas desde las orejas, haciendo brillar los ojos. Enfebrecidos por seguir disparando, sin prestarle atención a su propia amenaza de muerte.

La media vuelta en derrape, consiguió que la verde cola azotara contra las costillas de Mío, quien empujado por la enorme fuerza, se llevó a su melliza de por medio para ser arrojados a lo lejos.

Croc se tendió sobre ambos cuerpos, protegiéndolos con su lomo descamado. El agua sucia bajaba a raudales y Conner, medio muerto, apenas respirando por el peso de Júpiter, le vio llorar. Esa no era agua, esas eran lágrimas.

-Llegue tarde – Susurro. No se atrevía a tocar el cadáver de su viejo amigo, no cuando aún seguía protegiendo a Conner – Medicucho – Llamo con ternura. Tocando el rostro agujerado, haciéndolo a un lado para conseguir ver su preciado tesoro, uno que no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Rugió y lloro, un lamento que quebró a Mía.

Croc apenas escuchaba la respiración de Conner, ligera y casi muerta. Superficial. Suficiente para mantenerlo con vida unos minutos más.

-¡Muertos! – Rugió. Mío se levantó de inmediato, en guardia… maldiciendo la suerte de quedarse con tan pocas balas. Killer Croc no sería contenido por un cartucho con seis proyectiles - ¡¿Qué les hicimos?! ¡¿Qué les quite para que me quiten a mí?! ¿Porque lo hicieron?

La pesadilla de los túneles. El Rey de los desahuciados. La Bestia. Killer Croc no se veía como la rencarnación del fin de los tiempos a opinión de los mellizos. Era una criatura apaleada y desdichada que no entendía que era una molestia su forma de vivir. Parecía un viejo trapo roto y manchado, lejos de la belleza y majestuosidad que Yoite les había dicho.

-No es personal – Alcanzo a decir Mío.

-Váyanse – Dijo Mía. Mío la miro horrorizado. Nadie debía de escapar de la misión. Nadie. Sin sobrevivientes. Killer Croc no era el problema… pero, esa puta por la que hasta Titán había sentido afinidad no era la misma historia – Deja a Júpiter. Somos familia y la familia debe de estar junta.

Killer no espero respuestas.

Conner necesitaba ayuda cuanto antes. Ocupaba que se encargara de él. Que le pudiera cuidar y con un cadáver en la espalda, no podía hacerlo. Levanto a su viejo amigo, por la nuca y piernas, un peso extraño, un sabor ajeno, todo irreal y distante, porque dolía mucho para poder traerlo consigo. Lo coloco en la gravilla, con cautela, maldiciendo a esos bastardos que seguían debatiendo entre ellos en silencio.

Su amigo estaba muerto.

Gimió, lloro aún más al ver a Conner.

Pese al esfuerzo de Júpiter unas balas habían conseguido traspasar a su esposo.

-No se los perdonaré – Juro – Nunca – Aviso. Sujetando a su esposo con calma. Conner apenas y podía quejarse. Aunque Croc lo hubiese samaqueado, Conner no hubiese dicho nada.- Lo que han hecho…¡Monstruos! – Irónico – Conner, no te duermas, Conner. Resiste. Resiste, amor.

Cruzarían el lago y de allí tomarían el rio. Con los túneles aun inundados y las cloacas soldadas, quedaba el camino de la superficie. Croc puso a Conner sobre su espalda, sujeto los brazos con sus garras. Y sintiéndose un desconsiderado, nado lo más rápido que pudo. Impulsándose con la cola y las patas traseras, metiendo la cara al agua y manteniendo el esfuerzo comprimido en su estómago.

Croc intentaba que el agua no tocara a su esposo. Lo intentaba, no siempre lo conseguía. El agua podría infectar las heridas. Conner podría morir.

Y él no podía vivir sin Conner.

Las personas seguían asombradas por el derrumbe en los túneles, no prestaban atención a las crecidas aguas. Nadie los veía. Todos seguían en sus televisores, en su vida… seguían haciendo lo que era normal.

Killer agradeció poder ir a Iceberg sin problemas. Sin molestos policías mordiendo su trasero. Cruzar las calles por los callejones y que le abrieran la puerta de personal en el club para derrumbarse todo cansado, jadeando para poder seguir.

-¡Croc! – Grito Oswald, bajando las escaleras del segundo piso de tres en tres, saltando como cuando Jim llegaba en malas condiciones a sus brazos – Traigan al médico – Zsasz ayudo a Killer con Conner, le bajo de su espalda para tenderlo en una de las mesas grandes - ¿¡Qué demonios paso!? Jim esta con tus hijos. Guy no habla y Roy se la ha pasado llorando. Jim esta tan furioso que no me sabe decir nada.

-Pasa que los humanos son unos demonios. Pasa que las personas son bestias. Pasa que los sujetos se creen mejores. Pasa… pasa que se aplastan – Oswald asintió. Eso era normal. Ellos también lo hacían cuando les robaban para poder vivir. Aplastaban a los de arriba – Sucede que no somos sus semejantes y por eso morimos, merecemos morir. ¡¿Por esas monstruosidades es que nos odiábamos?! – Renegó - ¿Por qué me sentí inferior y desgraciado por no ser igual a ellos?

Croc fue al lado de Conner. Le limpio el rostro hinchado. Le quito el cabello de la cara. Le beso en la frente y se detuvo a esperar. Él no era nada, ni nadie. No podía ayudar a Conner, no ahora.

No era Júpiter.

Ahogo un grito furioso, agónico. Ira. Ira burbujeante y asquerosa… sabía que cuando menguara, le dejaría una tristeza inmensa. Apenas una melancolía que podría cargar.

-Se están tardando – Se quejó por lo lentos que todos le parecían – Y a ti que te agradan.

-Tus hijos…

-No quiero verlos – Zanjo – No tengo nada que decirles.

-¡Croc! – Reprendió.

-No quiero decirles que no sé nada – Oswald trago duro – No puedo verlos y decirles que no sé qué pasara con Conner. No puedo.

Por eso no tenía hijos, se dijo Oswald. Jim era más emocional que Croc, no imaginaba cual sería la actitud del policía si de repente estuvieran en la misma línea. Aunque claro, con el perfecto oficial, jamás llegarían a eso porque Jim se esforzaba en ser un buen ciudadano. Y a un buen ciudadano no le pasaban esta clase se cosas ¡Claro que no! (ajá) Y aun así Oswald aseguraba que la limpia doble moral de Jim no le serviría por mucho más tiempo.

-¡Más te vale que sepas pagar, Pingüino! – Croc suspiro de nuevo… ¿Cuántos monstruos había en Gotica? Allí, ufano y prepotente, un galeno albino, con ojos de infierno, llameantes en codicia y poca amabilidad, se conducía por el Iceberg con su maletín. Muy singular con su gran estatura y blanca piel, de pecas en el cuello y zapatos lustrosos. Croc le supo llamar Demonio – Mi hospital necesita una buena donación.

-Nicolás – Saludo Oswald – Killer Croc este es Nicolás Salomón Flamel, un médico del bajo mundo – Presento mientras que Nicolás ya estaba sobre Conner, diagnosticando con su ojo experto los daños – No te preocupes. Es excelente. Vale lo que cobre. Hacemos negocios, si es que me entiendes – Croc seguía vigilando al hombre. Apestaba a lidocaína, vaselina y sangre. Olía a parrillada pero sin verduras, pura carne al fuego – Le facilito las rutas para que comercie su mercancía.

Killer no quiso saber qué clase de mercancía comercializaría un hombre como ese. Que usaba las tijeras como un carnicero y dejaba a Conner desnudo, en un santiamén. Que se veía cómodo moviendo los miembros laxos, seguro de que lo que hacía no causaba daños irreversibles cuando a Croc le parecía inhumana tal seguridad.

-Es como Júpiter. Buen médico. Hablando de galenos ¿En dónde está el loco? – Croc siguió viendo a Conner - ¿Killer?

-Júpiter, el medico estúpido – Rumio Killer sin saber dar voz. Salomón se detuvo y giro, tal arranque dejo estáticos a los otros dos que no supieron interpretar la cara del médico…

-¿Johannes? – Pregunto con la voz estrangulada - ¿Júpiter Johannes? – Cuestiono seguro de que no habían muchos con el mismo nombre y la misma profesión en ciudad Gótica - ¿Qué pasa con Júpiter?

-Murió cuidando a mi esposo de su familia – Escupió. Salomón estuvo tentado a ocultarse de Killer – Júpiter fue asesinado por dos mocosos idénticos en el borde del rio – Nicolás regreso a hacer su trabajo - ¿Por qué te interesa?

-Por nada.

Nicolás no le iba a decir que dichos mocosos eran Mía y Mío, y que se llevaba bien con ambos. No le diría a Killer Croc que Júpiter fue su mejor amigo en la escuela de medicina y que se iban a partes iguales cuando le pedía órganos de sus pacientes durante las cirugías. Que Júpiter y él habían sido colegas en las exposiciones y ponencias, pioneros en tratamientos médicos y que les encantaba el campo de la investigación. No le diría que sabía porque los primos se mataban entre sí. Tampoco lo comprendía bien. Tenía delante de si la voluntad de su amigo. Y si Júpiter había muerto cuidando de un desperdicio humano, entonces debía de salvarlo.

-Qué bonito es tener familia – Canturreo cuando metió la aguja del suero en la vena. Y luego hizo la incisión en el brazo para extraer un fragmento de metal – La la lala jajajaja todo muy bonito. Traigan a mi asistente. Ocupo de una enfermera. Y díganle que traiga mi equipo morado. Ella entenderá.

Zsasz se encargaba de esos menesteres, así que Oswald condujo a Killer Croc a una de las salas privadas del club, por el que todavía podían ver a Conner respirar gracias a la máscara de oxígeno que Nicolás le había puesto. Preparándolo para las cirugías necesarias.

Fue a por una botella de su mejor vino, fuerte y viejo… una botella que tendió completa a su angustiado amigo y le permitió beber a gusto.

-Conner es fuerte – Croc ya sabía eso – Resistirá. Saldrá de esta y volverán a ser la familia de siempre.

-Nada será como antes, Pingüino – Oswald lo sabía – Me miraron. Me acusaron. Estábamos indefensos y se abalanzaron. Éramos su circo. Somos su circo. Nos hacen saltar y danzar al sonido de su látigo – Oswald no fue feliz con la comparación. A él si le habían aleccionado con el cuero y los faroles en una carpa. Él si conocía de esa incertidumbre – Lo comprendí. Se llevaron a todos.

-Diez y ocho personas difícilmente son todos, Croc – Apunto con rencor. En las noticias no paraban de decir que diez y ocho vagabundos se habían salvado de morir ahogados tras el derrumbe de los cimientos. Y que ahora estaban siendo atendidos – Creo que no les gusto que robaras su medicamento.

-¡¿Crees que esto fue por mí?! – Oswald trago duro - ¡No! ¡No! No soy muy listo, pingüino… pero sé que esto fue una limpieza, una purga. Nos encerraron allá abajo. Nos querían muertos. Estaban matando a los sobrevivientes. Ellos quieren limpiar Gótica. Y ahora resulta que el conocimiento y el poder son la excusa perfecta para el asesinato.

.

.

.

Guy escuchaba a su padre. Quería ir a su lado y abrazarlo, meterse en su estómago hasta casi fundirse. Quería estar con su Rey para que le protegiera. Jim y Oswald no eran malos. No fueron malos. Los metieron a bañar con agua caliente, estuvieron con ellos. Oswald había cargado a Roy y lavado con cuidado. Le había puesto unas banditas en las heridas y rasponcitos. Le había curado. Milagrosamente Roy no tenía nada serio. Y Jim hacia sido gentil con él en todo el rato.

Les sirvieron de comer.

Les dejaron solos cuando lo necesitaron.

Aunque no había manera de callar a Roy, que pedía por sus padres. Que lloraba a todo lo que daba y era silenciado por las paredes insonorizadas en la oficina de su padrino.

Jim le había secado el cabello con una toalla. Le obligo a comer. Incluso le amenazo con decirle a su padre si no lo hacía.

Con la esperanza que ambos hombres le obligaban a tener, sorbió de su caldo. Una receta normal que uno de los cocineros del Iceberg hacía para sus hijos cuando enfermaban.

Y cuando escucho llegar a sus padres… su mundo se derrumbó.

Conner… él estaba tan mal. Sangraba tanto. No hablaba. Y ver a su padre tan desanimado no ayudaba.

Ver a Conner había sido malo.

Conner estaba tan mal.

Por su culpa.

¡Debió dejar subir a Conner primero!

¡Había matado a su pá!

-Guy – El mocoso levanto su mojado rostro. Croc respingo por tal visión. Encogido por el desgarrador llanto de su pequeño… eso sin contar con el otro que alcanzaba a escuchar perfectamente debajo de la puerta de la oficina de Pingüino - ¿Qué pasa campeón?

-¡Perdón! – Suplico sin corresponder a las suaves caricias de su padre – Perdón. Fue mi culpa.

-Guy, calma.

-Pá está así por mi culpa – Croc apretó a su hijo. Fuerte. Necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos. Ocupaba que no se fuera. Sentía que en cualquier momento Guy desaparecería – Él me dejo subir primero. Debí de decirle que no. Debí de haberlo empujado. Debí de hacerlo que subiera. Él debía de estar arriba.

Ahí estaba.

El colmo del día.

-Entonces tu pá estaría como tú – Guy dejo de llorar - ¿No estas feliz por evitarle sentir esto que te rompe el corazón? – Guy convulsiono un poco. Sintiendo la flema bajar por su cerrada garganta – Conner no podría aguantar verte a ti o a Roy en su lugar. Así que hay que ser fuertes. Tú si puedes soportarlo, aguantarlo porque eres fuerte, Guy. Muy fuerte. Mejor a nosotros que a Conner. Mejor a nosotros. Mejor nosotros.

Guy y no entendió. Conner estaba mal, muriéndose y… ¿Era mejor? ¡Él daría todo por lo contrario!

Golpeo a Killer.

Puño tras puño, con una fuerza de gatito recién nacido para Killer Croc, cansado consigo y apurado en dejar en claro que no pensaba igual.

-¡Mi hermano! – Croc entendía – Yo moriría…

-Shhshs – Le silencio – Ya fue suficiente de ella por un día. Ya la quiero lejos. Que afán de morirse. Ya Júpiter lo hizo para salvar a Conner – Guy, por favor…Conner ya ha soportado bastante. A cargado conmigo, con Roy, con su hija… - Guy no sabía de qué hija hablaba – No le hagas soportar verte morir… No sé si pueda ayudarlo con lo de Júpiter. No más, por favor, pequeño. No más.

Guy apenas asintió.

El repentino grito de su papá allá abajo, le obligaron a buscar refugio de nuevo. Croc temblaba, controlándose.

Escuchar a Conner gritar era la peor pesadilla.

Aunque el sonido desapareció… y mejor así.

Que no le dijeran nada hasta que todo acabara, se dijo Croc.

-Roy.

-¿Qué tiene mi Habanero? – Como si no supiera. Suspiro. Aunque Roy no necesitara a Conner para sobrevivir… seguía necesitándolo. Los tres lo necesitaban.

-Esta solito.

-No queremos que le dé hipo por llorar tanto – Guy sabía que no era eso. Su padre no quería ver a su hijo – Anda… hay que consolarlo. ¿Sabes cómo abrazarlo para que se cálame? Ya sé me olvido.

Guy meneo la cabeza. Su padre era increíble. Amable. Tan… respetable y admirable.

Guy condujo a Killer y Jim agradeció al cielo por hacer a esos dos regresar. Roy estaba volviéndolo loco. Sentía que se moría en sus brazos.

-Presta acá, Policía – Jim prácticamente arrojo a Roy a su padre y se sobo el dormido brazo. Roy no era ya tan pequeño – Habanero… hey, deja de llorar que asustas a tu hermano – Guy hizo puchero pero se trepo por la espalda de su padre y le enseño la cara a Roy – Eso, mejor – Roy fue silenciándose poco a poco… con cierto control e hipo. Temblaba en las garras de su padre y le miraba. Croc volvió a enfurecer. Roy estaba golpeado… - Ya… que buen chico. Que valiente…

-¡Príncipe! – Opino Guy.

-Eso… - Croc trago saliva – Que valientes mis príncipes – Guy trago duro – Mis hijos – Y la cosa se repitió…- Mis hijos.

Killer Croc jamás imagino estar como ahora, con familia, con amor, con ellos… y menos que cuando los tuviera pudiera perderlos por pendejos sin alma.

Su familia.

Su tan amada familia a la que no pudo proteger.

Una gota y luego otra. La lluvia salía de su alma. Roy se removió… sintiendo la tristeza de su padre cayéndole en la carita.

Guy se mordió los labios y abrazo con fuerza los anchos hombros, claro, sin poder abarcarlos, consolando a su padre que apenas dejaba salir su dolor. Que les dejaba saber que estaba en confianza, que los amaba… Ningún hombre lloraba frente a otros en su mundo, eso era de débiles, de cobardes. Llorar era una invitación a que te mataran y usaran. Hacerlo, significaba que estaba en familia.

Que Killer Croc no era la bestia y estaba cansado.

Guy se permitió acompañar a su padre es ese silencio de lágrimas.

Los tres se consolaron antes de escuchar a Conner gritar, se abrazaron cuando Conner siguió gritando y Nicolás con su enfermera pedía a gritos la sangre y los utensilios… y siguieron abrazados, llorando porque Conner dejo de empujar el sonido por su atrofiada garganta… y despertaría, porque lo haría, en un mundo que les fue arrancado.

.

.

.

.

Esto continua!

gracias por la espera... y valio la pena?

Gracias por leer y comentar. Son un amor.

Así que gracias por dejarme conocerlos y dejar que me conozcan. Un trocito de sueño a cambio de un rato de alma… eso es la lectura y su escritura.

Besos.


	11. Mejor vete

Cap : Mejor vete

Los Johannes secaron sus lágrimas de cocodrilo. Debajo del sombrero de ala ancha, Mía ocultaba sus ojos del sol. Debajo del ala de la fedora de Mío, la sonrisa carente de satisfacción se dibujó en medio del sermón de Media Luna Johannes, el único sacerdote en la familia. Y que no estaba vistiendo los hábitos por gusto.

-Fue un gran hombre – Títan apenas contuvo la sarcástica risa. Júpiter había sido todo menos un buen hombre y su grandeza no era para dejarla atrás, pero, con su pariente por fin bien muerto, los recuerdos de la gran piedra que había sido Júpiter en su vida, le golpearon, como si fueran buenos anhelos – Un buen hombre.

La esposa de Júpiter, quien jamás supo que le hicieron un favor, estaba en shok, resguardada en los brazos de uno de los parientes más lejanos de Johannes, con quien, a tantos años, compartía la cama y la fortuna que le correspondía por ser la viuda de Júpiter.

Los Johannes no dejarían el tema al aire, no con los reporteros vigilando sobre los asuntos de Yoite.

Tenían que ser implacables.

Genuinos.

Bondadosos.

Llenarse de maquillaje y desempolvar las clases de actuación para seguir en el juego.

Las apariencias en Gotham lo eran todo.

-Y debemos de separarnos pero nos encontraremos – Los Hermanos suplicaron porque no fuera el caso. Al menos, por su error, esperaban que Júpiter estuviera en el cielo, en un paraíso pues bien purgada su asquerosa vida había sido en esas alcantarillas – Que Dios te tenga en su gloria, hijo.

Que lo cobijara en donde las drogas no le infectaran la piel.

O la hambruna le chupara hasta los huesos.

Los Johannes deseaban lo mejor para su error.

Yoite se acercó al sarcófago, porque un ataúd era muy poca cosa para un Johannes que regresaba al seno familiar.

Los ribetes en color azul, el color favorito de Júpiter bordeaba y salpicaba. Las rosas blancas apenas eran un buen detalle. Al gusto de Light debieron de ser negras o azules, pues, Júpiter les había sobrevivido y conseguido la redención que ellos no lograrían.

Los flashes se dispararon de nuevo. Yoite se aseguró de dar siempre su mejor perfil a las cámaras. Él seguiría actuando hasta que la tierra se colocara en donde debía para luego dejar todo el teatro atrás.

Dirigió unas cuantas palabras y se despidió.

Sebastian admiro la postura de su medio hermano. Ya sabía lo que los reporteros apuntaban en sus libretas y decían en sus grabadoras. El hecho de que Yoite pudiera actuar en consecuencia era lo sorprendente.

Y a la mañana siguiente los diarios de la ciudad se inundarían con la trágica historia de Johannes. De la aguerrida manera de Yoite, que valiente se imponía a la adversidad y la tragedia. Seria coronado como el hombre que abandonaba sus penas personales para poner en orden la ciudad, para encaminarla después del desastre de hacia tan poco.

Nada conmovía más que el escenario de Yoite.

El hijo bastardo que regresaba en toda su gloria, enfrentando la muerte de un pariente que se le creía fallecido hacia años y que ahora, era una realidad.

-Mi familia nunca dio por muerto a Júpiter. La familia no hace eso – Nadie noto como Mío se relamió los labios – Anotaron su desaparición. Esperaron a que la policía de Gotham les diera respuestas. – Los reporteros seguían anotando a todo vapor – Pero dijeron que estaba muerto. Aun sin cuerpo. No hicieron nada por encontrarle y dijeron que era mejor enterrarle – Asintió, pausando sus palabras. Ganándose el dramatismo - Quizá fue bueno, porque pudimos seguir sin la desesperanza, aunque sentíamos que nos faltaba algo – Ahí estaba – Si la policía hiciera bien su trabajo, a nosotros no nos hubieran arrebatado años de vida. No nos hubieran quitado a Júpiter – De repente, la gente asintió – No más. Nunca más. Ciudad Gotica merece ser analizada, reconstruida, para que podamos vivir en paz. Al menos, que nos entreguen los cadáveres de nuestra familia. Porque no saben, y espero que nunca lo descubran; No saben lo que es ver el cadáver de tu familia golpeado y abandonado. Al menos este penosos accidente, terrible acontecimiento, nos deja algo bueno… los Túneles no serán abiertos, no se permitirá que vuelvan a habitarlos. No queremos más muertes. Si necesitan ayuda… los comedores y dormitorios Júpiter´s estarán abiertos.

Ahí estaba, aunque lo de Júpiter no fue planeado, al menos pudieron sacarle provecho.

Los hermanos siguieron su camino hasta su sitio seguro.

Y se encerraron.

-Me duele la cara de tanto sonreír – Se quejó Light quien le había tocado jugar la carta del "Siempre estoy contento y sonrió porque amaba a Júpiter y él le gustaba que fuera feliz y tomara las cosas lo mejor posible" – Me canso menos mamando a mi flamante esposito.

-Tu viejo dura ¿Qué? ¿Dos minutos? – Pregunto Mía mientras se sacaba los tacones – Vodka, quiero Vodka. ¡Mío!

-Ya quisiera – Se quejó Light – Me toca chupársela por una hora – Hasta a Titán, aun dentro de su máscara se le notó su sorpresa – Si no, castigo – Titán odiaba eso de los esposos de su hermano. Lo bueno es que ninguno duraba mucho – Yoite ¿Quieres hacer algo más?

-Haz que tu hombre suelte la donación para limpiar el departamento de Gótica – Light se lamentó el preguntar - Sin Bruce Wayne, el mayordomo no suelta dinero para algo que no sea el orfanato Martha´s. Aun cuando Bruce y yo tuvimos nuestros tratos, pero, que ya sabré recordar en su momento. ¡Cierto! Casi lo olvido, necesito que te busques a James Gordon.

Light ya se imaginaba como terminaría. Se consoló sabiendo que en la época de sus padres, su Tío Mime había sido la puta de la familia y antes de él, estaba Kathy, y antes Marcela y mucho antes alguien más… así que si ellas pudieron soportarlo, él no sería diferente.

Para eso fue criado.

-Al menos limpiaste las cloacas – Reconoció Titán. Yoite casi salto de felicidad – Un paso menos.

-Segunda parte… - Yoite siguió enunciando hasta el último detalle de su nuevo panorama.

.

.

.

-Necesitas un baño – Demando Oswald cuando se acercó a Killer – Han pasado cinco días. Ya despertara – Eso esperaba. Sin Conner, Killer era una sombra bestial - Nicolás dijo que Conner tenía buenas posibilidades – Croc siguió sin verle – A lo mejor sigue inconsciente porque puede olerte – Croc ni parpadeo – Tienes mierda y moho en las escamas. Killer Croc, haz caso, estas apestando todo el cuarto. No puedo dejar que sigas así.

-¿Y si despierta? – Pregunto aun sin sacarle la mirada de encima a su Reina. Conner seguía a medio tapar con una ligera manta térmica que se conectaba a una especie de batería. Esa cosa podía ser tan caliente o tan fría como se requiriera y permitía a Conner estar desnudo para sus baños de esponja y para cambiar la bolsa de desechos orgánicos - ¿Y si despierta y le da miedo no ver a alguien?

-Me quedaré – Enuncio. Casi ofendido por ser considerado tan poco.

-Quiero ser el primero en verlo y que me vea – Gruño – Es Mío – Deletreo con ira – Y quiero estar. Ahora si quiero estar – No como cuando tenía que estar en las cloacas, a su lado, poniéndolo a salvo en vez de con Oswald, afinando detalles. No era culpa de Pingüino pero, Croc llevaba pensando por momentos que si no fuera por su junta con él, su compañero no estaría tirado en una cama. Su amigo no estaría muerto. Sus hijos estarían mejor.

Debía de pensar así, porque si él hubiera estado con ellos, nada de esto pasaría. Pero, también pensaba que a lo mejor las cosas pasarían igual.

Pero era mejor pensar que todo sería diferente con él ahí.

¡Jamás creyó ser tan narcisista!

-Traeré una bañera entonces – Oswald se rindió. Croc no se separaría de Conner. Ya había sido mucho, se dijo. Conner no estaría solo hasta que Croc asegurara el perímetro, y ni así pasaría. Oswald estaba seguro en pensar a Killer como la sombra de Conner a partir de que se levantara.

A Oswald le preocupaba que incluso sus ahijados estuvieran haciendo lo mismo que su padre. Guy se quedaba horas quieto, al lado de Croc y Roy, aunque en menor medida pero aun así, demasiado para un bebé, esperaba, con los ojos abiertos y chupando su chupete de miel.

Los tres estaban casi sin comer.

Temía que se murieran de hambre.

En una hora la ducha estaba lista para Croc.

-Padre – Croc se obligó a prestarle atención a Guy, un ojo en Conner y otro en Gyu – Pingüino se fue. Dijo algo sobre la privacidad. Ven, te tallare la espalda.

-Tendrá que ser…

-Viendo a pá – A completo. Croc asintió, feliz por tener a un muchacho tan listo como Guy – Estarás mejor.

Croc se dejó ayudar.

El agua se sentía pesada de alguna manera.

Guy era la segunda persona que le tocaba la espalda. Que le ayudaba a limpiarse. El estropajo y el jabón hicieron una abundante espuma que limpio sus recovecos. El agua tuvo que ser cambiada tres veces antes de poder estar limpio.

En ningún momento Croc dejo de ver a Conner.

Roy estaba quietecito, acostado a un ladito de su pá. Sin hacer demandas, como sintiendo que no era el momento de pedir por comida o por sus cambios de pañal. Roy se había vuelto muy callado.

Los moretones en Roy le recordaban a Croc la bestial naturaleza humana.

Pese a que se había jurado que nada le volvería a dañar a Roy, que no recobraría la memoria de los golpes sobre su dermis o del dolor en explosiones de color macabro, no lo había cumplido. Su hijo parecía aguardar otro torbellino sobre sí.

-Quizá despierte hoy – Se dijo Croc, necesitando a Conner tanto como sus pequeños hijos. Guy así también lo deseo, para que su padre recobrara un poco de su salud. Croc se estaba dejando enfermar – A lo mejor… hoy… él… quizá escuche lo que decimos.

Oswald le había dicho a Croc en el primer día, cuando no podía ni estar dos pasos lejos de la cama de Conner, que había personas que juraban escuchar aun estando en coma y que lo pregonaban una vez despertaban. Que incluso existían libros, documentación científica pero nada específico sobre viajes acústicos.

Y Croc permanecía mucho tiempo en silencio.

¿Y si Conner pensaba que estaban muertos?

¿Si por eso no despertaba?

¿Si creía que ellos no estaban y debía de seguirlos?

Ridículo, se dijo por un instante.

Después tuvo miedo.

-Cantemos – Dijo a la desesperada. Guy no entendió de lo que su padre hablaba – Cantemos para Conner – Croc no le dejaría saber a su pequeño hijo su descubrimiento. Sólo debían de cantar, suave, lindo, al menos lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un murmullo como cuando Conner arrullaba a Roy los primeros días cuando le dejaba mamar de su pecho – Cantemos para que sepa que lo esperamos. Para que encuentre el camino.

-¿Eso funciona? – Guy tenía sus dudas. Croc no le culpaba. Seguro que a Guy le quitaron los sueños a golpes y violaciones. Seguro que Guy no sabía de estupideces como besos para espantar el dolor, o caricias para borrar lo malo. Seguro que nadie se encargó de enseñarle lo que era dormir acompañado y cuidado. Y quiso constatar sus sospechas.

-Serán como las migajas de Hansel y Gretel – Guy arqueo sus cejas - ¿No los conoces?

-¿Debería? – A Guy no le gustaba sentirse estúpido. Lo era, sí, pero no le gustaba.

-No es importante – Se apresuró. ¿Qué tan jodido debía de estar su pequeño para que él si conociera los cuentos? Su tía se los contaba después de que se la pasaba horas enteras llorando después de lijar sus escamas en la bañera – Ven – Guy se acercó – Sentémonos juntos – Croc ignoro el mojadero que estaba haciendo. Seguro que Pingüino mandaba a Zsasz a limpiar o a alguien más - ¿Sabes cantar?

-No.

-Cantaré por los dos - Sentó a su hijo en sus piernas. Guy seguía siendo tan pequeño - Ven Roy, también canta si quieres.

Zsasz mejor no interrumpió. Cerro la puerta con secretismo, procurando que nada sonara en las bisagras y en el pestillo. Decidió regresar con la horda de meseros que en estas tempestades hacían de domésticos. Se les pagaba bien, así que nadie se quejaba. Una vez que Croc terminara su momento familiar, Zsasz se encargaría de hacerle volver a sus deberes.

El asesino no entendía el concepto de familia, eso era extraño. Pero sabía de lazos. De lazos que hacían que gente mintiera por él, que obligaba a las personas a ayudarle, comprendía de esas cosas. Tener lazos más fuertes, más intensos que los familiares eran como la gente, los monstruos como él sobrevivían.

La sangre se cortaba en traición y venta con demasiada facilidad. A lo mejor con los riquillos como Wayne, eso no pasaba, pero, en sus vidas apestosas era extraño que la sangre sirviera para algo.

La pesada carga de cadenas ribonucleicas sólo era un seguro para vender un bien a las dos de la mañana, abierto de piernas y rebosante de droga.

Cultivar lazos era como los monstruos se hacían fuertes entre ellos.

Lazos verdaderos.

Aun cuando dichos lazos lo hicieran terminar en prisión la prima era vez que escogió monstruos igual a él.

La prisión era mejor que esa mierda de casa de acogida con reglas para comer, para bañarse, para dormir y para mear. Era mejor que terminar clavándole un cuchillo al cuidador una vez el cansancio de ser violado era demasiado. Al menos en la prisión nadie mentía, todos harían daño: policías, reos, personal de mantenimiento, médicos… todos blandían su bandera de intenciones, no como en la casa hogar, en dónde no se sabía en donde pisar. Y aun teniendo cuidado, las bombas siempre le alcanzaban.

Pingüino era un lazo mejor que cualquier familia.

Su jefe le recogió saliendo de un callejón, en el que había destripado un gato para cenar. El fuego dentro de un basurero metálico llamo la atención de Oswald, pues esas cosas se veían más bien a las afueras de la ciudad. Los policías no dejaban a las ratas ensuciar más de lo debido.

Zsasz aun recordaba con cierto cariño su torpe manera de asaltar a un Rey del Crimen. Con un desafilado cuchillo que ocupaba demasiada fuerza para cercenar la carne y su pálida cara con el maquillaje de cuervo corrido por las lluvias anteriores.

Pingüino apenas había parpadeado.

Zsasz recordaba su sonrisa torcida, sus modos ingleses finos y su nariz prominente arrugándose por la pestilencia que salía de su boca al hablar, la sangre de gato enfermo siempre dejaba un hedor nauseabundo. Su jefe le había palmeado la sucia cabeza y jalado con prontitud, invitándolo a su limosina que se dirigía al Iceberg.

Fue contratado de inmediato.

-Está cantando – Informo Zsasz apenas entro a la oficina de su jefe, quien, para su descontento habitual tenía a Gordon medio histérico buscando a Bruce Wayne a pedido de Alfred Pennyworth - Y está limpio. Más tarde le daré su comida a Habanero y Guy puede cenar con nosotros.

-¿Croc cantando? – Oswald estuvo tentado a encender las cámaras de seguridad en la habitación de Conner, pero se abstuvo. Suponía que Croc cantando era propiedad y privilegio de Conner. Bastardo suertudo. – Debo escuchar eso. Las bestias tenemos muchos trucos – Su pingüino Rey lanzo su chillido y Oswald asintió – Esperemos que no se lo enseñaran con fuego.

-¡Oswald! – Jim se escandalizo. Las anécdotas del Triángulo Rojo seguían siendo demasiado para él. Jim no entendía la manía del bajo mundo por corromper niños - ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Si Bruce Wayne ha pasado por las fronteras ilegales de cualquier lugar, lo sabré – Afirmo. Jim parecía más tranquilo – No entiendo esa necedad con el príncipe Wayne. Seguro sólo es un mocoso mimado que necesita espacio. Se quedó huérfano, aun es un niño.

-Se junta con Selina Kyle.

-Bien, es un mocoso sadomasoquista que le gusta el peligro… ¿Qué no todos los ricos son así? ¿Amos con cuero negro, látigo y filos intentando cubrir su dolor? – Oswald le paso los últimos papeles firmados a Zsasz – Quizá sólo se está dejando golpear un poco por la vida. Seguro que quiere pagar el ser un inútil crio.

-¡Es un niño! – Rebatió Jim – No puedes tratarlo así. Bruce es diferente – Los ojos de Oswald brillaron peligrosamente – Esta triste, se siente solo y se mete problemas para poder sentir algo. No puedo dejarlo así. Es mi responsabilidad.

-No sabía que tenías un hijo, James.

-Algo que no sabes lo que es.

Las palabras brotaron.

Castigaron e hirieron.

James había perdido un hijo y Oswald se sintió idiota por pisar ese terreno.

-Seré comprensivo, Jim – Ahí estaba, la etiqueta de los Cobblepot - Los sucesos recientes te ponen los nervios de asco. Entiendo. No hay investigaciones sobre el incidente. No sabes a donde llevaron a los sobrevivientes de los túneles. Ni que paso con los cuerpos de las personas de las que tanto dijeron Croc y Guy. Las triadas Chinas están invadiendo Gotica. Red Hood está haciendo de las suyas. Bruce Wayne está desaparecido. Casi te matan hace un mes – Jim sintió el revés venir – Y yo tengo una guerra entre manos. Lo que menos necesito es que mi amante, con tantos problemas de mujer menopaúsica, me venga a usar como google maps para ubicar a un niñato billonario que por un arrebato de las circunstancias lo llevaron a huir. Chiquillo por el cual sientes una enferma responsabilidad, sólo, porque lo tranquilizaste la noche en que se quedó huérfano, en una ciudad donde eso es común.

Zsasz lo vio… ese era el lazo que sintió con Oswald.

Del que hablaba James Gordon y del Oswald se negaba a compartir.

Necesidad.

Pura y hambrienta necesidad de aferrarse a alguien.

-Jim, Jim, Jim – Canturreo – Te recuerdo que acepté ayudarte. Pero quiero algo a cambio.

-¿Negocios?

-Sólo una familia sanguínea es tan estúpida como para regalar, lo que sea: odio, dolor, alegría ¿Entiendes? – Jim no entendía – Te recuerdo que tenemos dos ahijados que no tiene papeles. Conner debe mínimo de tener un certificado de nacimiento pero Roy no, y no sé de Guy. Quiero tener papeles legales de ellos. Que existan.

Que existan para que no los desaparezcan, alcanzo a descifrar Jim.

-Se vienen cosas muy interesantes con Johannes al mando. Y si pierdo esta guerra – Zsasz apretó sus cuchillos debajo de la ropa. Si perdían, no había manera de regresar. Si perdían, él asesinaría a su jefe para que nadie le torturara – Quiero que te encargues de ellos. Que puedas hacerlo. Croc necesitara ayuda. Mantente limpio, Jim, para que puedas mantener tus promesas con personas más cercanas.

.

.

.

Croc no dejo de cantar por nueve días.

Oswald no podía siquiera escucharlo.

Era doloroso ver a un Rey tan acabado.

Pingüino seguía con el movimiento habitual del Iceberg. Venta, trasporte, entretenimiento. Mientras que la música fuerte sonaba afuera, en el interior, Croc acariciaba los cabellos de su amor con una nana menos estridente.

Nicolás comenzaba a maniobrar la idea de atender a Killer Croc.

-Las cosas están poniéndose mal, Pingüino – Oswald apenas contuvo su ceño. Titán venia en compañía de Yoite. Oswald comenzaba a odiar a los Johannes. Eran como las cucarachas – A este paso te arrestaran – Titán podía hacer sonar cualquier cosa como burla.

Yoite y Titán tomaron asiento.

-Será rápido – Titán y sus negocios, lucrativos pero ahora con su hermano ahí, era difícil controlarse – Yoite quiere ver a Killer Croc.

-Imposible – Rebatió sin dejar lugar a replica. Yoite se lo veía venir – Su Reina está en cama. Él esta con Conner.

.

.

.

-A de ser cansado ver un cuerpo, frio, tieso, callado… - Croc siquiera miro a Yoite. Estaba más concentrado en cantar para Conner – Nicolás dice que no tardara en despertar… que el sedante se lo quitara hoy mismo – Croc apretó los puños - ¿Eh? ¿No te lo dijo? ¿No lo hizo? – Se burló – Que raro. A lo mejor pensó que no le entenderías.

Croc respiro hondo y siguió contando.

Ignorando a ese pequeño humano que se resbalaba a sus costados como baba pringosa. Incluso Roy se inquietaba con la presencia del hombre.

Croc no lo conocía.

Guy empuñaba un lapicero. Dispuesto a apuñalar a ese hombre si se acercaba un poco más a su padre.

-Nicolás tiene esa costumbre – Suspiro – Subestima a sus clientes. No se da el tiempo de hablar. Dice que no vale la pena. Que no entenderían. A lo mejor, porque ninguno aquí terminara la primaria se abstuvo de explicarles que Conner no soportaría el dolor y que lo mejor para su recuperación era dormir – Croc asesinaría a ese médico – Basta con ver ese feo rostro…

Croc se detuvo y Yoite casi da de brincos.

Croc ahora le veía a él.

Le hacía caso a él.

Eran Croc y él.

-¿Crees que pueda volver a ser la puta de antes? – Croc empujo a Yoite del cuello, lo elevo y lo empotro contra la pared. Guy tomo a su principito y se alejó un poco. Yoite, acostumbrado a que lo violentaran disfruto del recuerdo. Desde que su padre Joel muriera y lo botaran de la casa Johannes nadie le había golpeado un poco – Perdón… no mido mis palabras.

-¿Quién eres? – Croc le rugió.

-Un admirador tuyo, Croc – La sorpresa de esas atrevidas manos recorriendo sus escamas y las piernas abriéndose por sobre su cadera, ajustándose para evitar la asfixia, le desconcertaron. El hombre tenía unos preciosos ojos aceitunados, verdosos, como los visos gatunos. Y el cabello más negro y bonito que Conner. Era una especie de canela cocinada al sol – Un enamorado.

Croc lo soltó.

Intentando no quemarse con la ponzoña que salió. Incluso miro por sobre su hombro, vigilando que Conner no hubiese escuchado.

Se sentía sucio.

Como si estuviera mintiéndole a su Reina.

Yoite sólo pudo desearlo más.

-Somos muy parecidos, Killer Croc.

-¿Eres un reptil de sangre fría?

-Una serpiente muy venenosa, con el corazón de hielo – Asintió – Pero sé lo que es que alguien mire debajo de eso – Yoite escudriño las lecturas vitales de la maquinaria sobre Conner – Y puedo reconocerlos. Esta, cosa mutilada – Croc gruño – Conner no es uno de ellos – Concedió llamarle por el nombre. Si Croc deseaba, le daría el mundo que tanto deseaba. Podía darle sus pequeños caprichos - Él es un monstruo igual que nosotros… no puede darte lo que necesitas. Porque las bestias necesitamos bellas… la hiedra las rosas… ¿Entiendes?

-No. Y aléjate de mi ESPOSO – Yoite arrugo el ceño. Miro al chiquillo que seguía amenazándole con esa pluma de dos pesos – Fuera.

-Venía a pedirte disculpas – Yoite calculaba sus siguientes movimientos – Supongo que sabes quién soy.

-Ni puñetera idea – Escupió.

Yoite se decepciono un poco.

Pensaba que una vez fuera el dirigente de Gótica nadie le desconocería.

-Yoite Johannes.

El nombre le penetro los oídos y le retumbo el alma, una especie de bomba que le cimbro. Que le dejo abalanzarse, rompiendo unas cuerdas pesadas entre sus garras traseras. Croc detuvo su zarpazo a escasos centímetros de asestarlo en esa cabeza maligna a causa del llanto de Roy.

El bastardo engreído ni se había inmutado.

Le sonreía, se burlaba. Apenas una mueca que jalaba los músculos por sobre los pómulos y el labio izquierdo.

¡Ese enano paliducho acabo con su reino!

Debía de matarlo.

Se llevó a Júpiter y a Conner. Casi le roba a su familia completa. Ese pequeño bastardo de menos de uno setenta le había robado su mundo con sólo agitar su mano.

-Puedes golpearme – Insistió. Croc se sintió vencido – Croc quiero recompensarte – Croc no entendía eso. El valor o poco aprecio que Yoite se tenía. Él fácilmente podía romperle el cuello. Aplastarlo. Y seguía con sus enormes ojos depredadores haciéndole frente, como diciéndole que no le importaba si le hería, que había ganado – Ector. Ector Wood es el mejor hombre que puedas desear. Él sabe tratar a monstruos como nosotros y estoy dispuesto a compartirlo. Ector puede entenderte. Mi esposo sabe que vas en camino.

-No voy a ningún lado.

-Antes de Gotica, vivimos en el desierto. Ector es un Calé. Un buen hombre de tierras y petróleo. Tiene sus tierras en la mitad del desierto. Nada te faltara. Podemos irnos apenas digas – Croc había visto cosas locas, oído otras tantas, pero era la primera vez que se sentía atravesando el espejo - Los tres podemos estar bien. Ector es un adonis. No tendrás queja, sé que estás acostumbrado a machos griegos.

Yoite siguió avanzando.

-Seremos felices - Yoite se colgó del cuello. Unas escamas se enterraron en su sensible piel – Te lo prometo.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Ya te dije. Somos monstruos. Y conozco de lo que los monstruos quieren. Lo que más desean – Yoite detallo esos colmillos. Filosos, peligrosos… se imaginó besando esa boca enorme, que le abarcaba el diámetro de su rostro. Se lamio los labios, incomodando a Croc por el descarado deseo –Aquí no tienes nada. En casa podrás caminar en el día – Croc le observo – Si, así es… No tendrás que esconderte nunca más. ¡Basta de hombres idiotas! Comerás lo que quieras. Vestirás lo que desees. Nos amaras y te amaremos sin temor o a escondidas.

Conque libertad.

En otro continente.

Lejos… lejos de todo lo que odiaba.

-¡Nadie se atreverá a temerte! ¡Señalarte! Estarían muertos siquiera pensarlo – Aseguro – Pero en casa no son así de superficiales. Ahí todos son como nosotros. Es como eran tus túneles.

-¿Asesinos? – Pregunto sin verdadera malicia.

-Algunos – Yoite tuvo la confianza de aferrarse más.

-¿Putas?

-Quienes quieran.

-Apuesto a que es un lugar genial, con mucho sol y gente buena que apenas puede sostenerse en pie – Yoite se quejó, Croc estaba sosteniéndolo por la mitad, demasiado fuerte, muy brutal… casi rompiéndole los huesos – Niños abandonados y reventados que sostienen un poco de esperanza en los adultos idiotas como yo, no, de seguro que tu "casa" es un sitio en donde los mocosos tiene trajecitos y corbatas. Seguro que es un lindo lugar con buena gente compartiendo los trozos de un bistec remojado en limón y botado a la basura porque estaba muy cocida, espera, no lo creo… más bien es un sitio en donde comen camello todos los días.

-¡Croc! – Grito Yoite.

-¡Seguro que es un buen lugar!

-¿Por qué no quieres un poco de lo bueno? – Croc dejo de presionar. De apretar sus fuertes brazos por sobre esa figura sorprendentemente resistente - ¡¿Un poco de felicidad?! ¡Te lo estoy regalando! – Croc sabia eso - ¡Un poco de paz!

-Los monstruos no tenemos eso.

Croc siguió apretando, sintiendo ese cuerpo ceder a milímetro. Resistiendo, tomando aire para no reducir su caja torácica. Los pulmones sonaban graciosos, se dijo Croc. Sonaban ahogados, como de seguro los pulmones de Júpiter y Conner repiqueteaban ahogándose con su sangre.

Lento.

Lento.

No había prisa por hacerle el viaje fácil.

-Cr – Croc siguió apretando. Yoite no gritaba. Croc apenas y escuchaba esos quejidos, lejanos y débiles. – Oc… - Debía de terminar en algún momento – Ro – El primer hueso trono…

-¡Padre! – Grito Guy – Pá… Conner… ¡Papá!

Croc dejo de asesinar a Yoite para voltear a la cama… Guy estaba ayudando a Conner a erguirse un poco, misión imposible por el peso de Conner y Roy.

Croc tiro a Yoite.

Lo dejo caer.

-Mi amor – Conner apenas entendía lo que tan cursi salía de los labios de su rey – Estúpido – Ese si era Croc – Recuéstate. Guy ve por Nicolás. Trae a Oswald. Pero llévate a Roy.

-Quiero … - Conner señalo a sus pequeños. Guy podría ser más su hermano menor, pero era más un hijo que otra cosa – Croc… por favor.

Croc entendió. Puso a Roy en brazos de su reina. Le insto a cargarlo con cuidando, tomando en cuenta cuanta presión podría resistir los débiles brazos de Conner e hizo a Guy sentarse frente a Conner, para que pudieran verse a la cara.

Él se quedó a su espalda, sirviendo de apoyo a Conner.

-Los cuidaste – Croc quería llorar. La voz de Conner apenas se escuchaba.

-Los cuidamos – Le corrigió.

Roy no dejaba de tocar la cara de su pá. Estaba feliz por poder volver a hacerlo.

Yoite se fue, la risa de Roy era irritante, dolorosa… esos cuatro eran tan difíciles.

Yoite cerró la puerta con el brazo que aun podía mover, y queriendo borrar la estampa familiar mal miro a Oswald que le mostraba el dedo de en medio.

Titán aun traía desenfundada el arma. Si su hermano hubiera tenido tres huesos rotos, hubiera entrado.

-Y eso pasa cuando entras en donde no eres bienvenido, zorra – Zsasz no recordaba a Oswald siendo así de grosero con nadie.

-Esa cosa es un monstruo – Siguió afirmando – Nadie despierta de la anestesia de Nicolás. Nadie.

Oswald sólo veía a dos enamorados, con sus hijos.

Rotos, golpeados… lamiéndose las heridas, sí, pero sólo podía ver amor entre ellos.

.

.

.

Resucitado!

Y bien? Algo corto? La verdad es que lo sentí así pero eso tiene una razón de ser.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besos.

Y no olviden comentar.


	12. Regalos de Alcantarilla

Capítulo 14: Regalos de alcantarilla

Conner se empecino en ser llevado con Oswald y el resto, abajo, en donde recibían a sus citas agendadas y el lugar era el mejor dispuesto para poder entablar una conversación, insonorizado y con frigo bar, la etiqueta inglesa de Cobblepot casi respirando en la suave música interna.

Croc, aun asustado por los recientes hechos, cargo a su reina, cuidando no lastimarle desde la cadera a la espalda, acunándolo en su brazo… Guy traía en manos a Roy, que babeaba uno de los últimos peluches que Zsasz le había comprado para consolarle en la ausencia de Conner. Roy era un nene tranquilo, comprensivo… y tanta comprensión dolía a los adultos. Un bebé no tendría que ser tan intuitivo.

Pingüino despacho temprano a los miembros de su organización y cerro el Iceberg, disculpándose con los miembros de la mafia y los ricachones que tenían reservación para el agasaje nocturno. Siempre podía recompensarlos con algún show de poca monta que hiciera pasar por lo crema innata de la sociedad francesa para "resarcir" su error.

-Ahí – Oswald señalo con premura – Sienta a Conner – Croc ladeo una sonrisa. Había descubierto lo protector que Pingüino era. Y por lo general compraba el afecto, no lo hacía conscientemente. No era un: "Oye, como no tengo nada bueno y soy un horrible monstruo de aletas negras y olor a pescado, te doy cosas bonitas porque es lo único que puedo hacer"… "Sólo puedo tomar cosas externas bonitas para dar porque de mi nada de valor saldrá"… como si por sí mismo Oswald no fuera una preciosa persona y mejor no decirlo, sospechaba que Conner ya lo sabía y si no, el sofá quirúrgico que le acababa de comprar era prueba suficiente - ¿Por qué insistes en levantarte, Conner?

Conner gimió con ganas, mitad dolor y la otra risa. Tantos cuidados y la cabeza le giraba a un tera de revolución. Deseaba poder tener algo de espacio para respirar. La enfermera que le pusieran para cuidarle apenas podía hacer su trabajo porque si le lastimaba, lo normal durante las curaciones, Croc ya le respiraba sobre el cuello, amenazándola con una muerte dolorosa. La pobre mujer ya temía tocarle. Los otros hombres que le atendían andaban en las mismas, siendo amenazados por el otro cuarto del personal que portaban armas y le cuidaban, los meseros tenían que pasar por una inspección rigurosa antes de dejarle la bandeja de comida.

La situación se había puesto casi insostenible.

Durante las rondas nocturnas en las que su hijo Guy le escuchaba respirar más fuerte mientras dormía, corría asustado y llamaba a su padre, quien llamaba a Oswald, que a su vez contactaba con Nicolás. Y el medico volvía a repetir que su fracturada nariz no sería la misma a un chiquillo que apenas podía dejar de temblar en brazos de su padre.

Conner se volvería loco si seguían vigilándolo por todo.

Y sospechaba que Nicolas Flamel no seguiría siendo tan amable. Conner estaba seguro que para la próxima vez que alguien de ellos lo despertara a la mitad de la noche o le hiciera retirarse de su guardia en el hospital, sin un verdadero motivo, los abandonaría.

-Exageran – Gimió de nuevo – Estoy bien – Aseguro. Croc le puso a su pequeño en el regazo. Roy le palmeo el rostro con la ternura de su edad y volvió a remojarle en baba su mentón. Pese a lo que dolía, Conner jamás le aparto bruscamente, apenas y restringía el movimiento de esas inquietas manitas que le masajeaban con singular alegría – Guy – El chiquillo prácticamente se arrojó a los pies de Conner y espero a que le pidiera lo que fuera- Sabía que podía contar contigo – Guy estaba que se moría de felicidad.

-El mocoso hizo un buen trabajo – Opino Croc, sumándose a los elogios – De haberlo visto estarías orgulloso – Conner estaba orgulloso – Es todo un hombre.

Conner asintió.

Guy ya era un buen hombre… apenas Conner podía esperar para ver la clase de persona en la que se convertiría, y en la que Roy se erigiría.

Y tan seguro como que ellos venían del infierno que sus hijos no serían herejes del mismo sino criaturas diferentes.

-¿Júpiter? ¿Gambito? – Pregunto de repente. Era la primera vez que lo hacía. Por la expresión de ellos supo que nada estaba bien - ¿Croc? – Killer no sabía que decirle - ¿Jim? – El policía trago duro - ¿Los demás? ¿Y el resto de nosotros?

-Nunca hubo un nosotros, Conner – Le recordó Killer – Ellos te abandonaron cuando las cosas se pusieron mal – Apretó las garras y ordeno a su Reina - Olvídalos.

-Tenían miedo – Explico – Estábamos asustados, Croc – Conner paso a Roy a Guy y les hizo un gesto para que lo entretuviera un poco. Guy, quien tampoco quería estar lejos ni desobedecer, se quedó sentado en la alfombra de la oficina y se puso a jugar en silencio con su hermanito - Era… había mucha agua. Primero fue el ruido. El aire y el agua. Las paredes temblaban. Yo no pensaba en nada más que Guy y Roy. Sólo en ellos.

Croc se mordió la lengua.

Comprendía lo dicho. Claro. Pero podían hacer un intento por ayudarlos, como un pago, como un favor… el miedo de perderlos seguía muy presente.

Podían haber sido como Júpiter. Pudieron intentar ser mejores. Pero optaron por morirse sin gracias, asustados como las ratas que recogió.

-Gracias, Oswald – Cobleppot asintió sin saber a lo que Conner iba – Tu regalo fue lo que le salvo la vida a Roy. Si no le hubieras regalado el portabebés se hubiera hecho mucho daño. Había tantos objetos.

-Para eso era – Dijo – Para repeler balas. El próximo será una cámara de pánico. Con oxígeno e impermeable.

-Conner… no hay nadie más – Explico James, sintiendo que era su responsabilidad hablar de Gotica – Gambito está desaparecido. Quienes salieron con vida fueron trasladados a otra parte, de la que nadie sabe algo. Los cadáveres, porque me consta que eran muchas personas las que se hacían llamar del reino de Killer Croc, desaparecieron. No se recuperaron cuerpo alguno, debieron ser evaporados por el actual gobierno en Gotham. Yoite Johannes estuvo detrás de esto – Croc bufo ofendido – Pero no hay pruebas y no estoy tan loco como para levantar tal acusación.

-No sería inteligente – Apoyo Oswald a su pareja – Ustedes no eran nada. No son nada para Yoite, al menos ustedes tres – Señalo a Conner y los niños – Croc es otra historia.

-Pingüino – Amenazo. De ninguna manera discutiría el asunto de Yoite con Conner. Se sentía al hacerlo. Como si pudiera amenazarlo con Conner.

-Sólo mencionó que Johannes esta trastornado.

Conner asintió.

-Amor – Conner miro a Croc como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Croc diciéndole motes de miel no era de todos los días - No hay nada aquí para nosotros… no pertenecemos aquí – Oswald se miró las uñas, entendía a Croc pero dolía hacerlo – Lo intenté, intentamos pero no. Gotham no tiene espacio para nosotros.

Jim salto en su silla. Tratando de hacer su propia lucha por hacer feliz a su compañero. Oswald estaría muy solo sin la familia.

Jim tomo aire y comenzó a explorar su idea.

-Tengo una propiedad– Dijo con buena intención y la precaución a flor de piel, no deseaba ofender… mientras que existían personas que no les molestaban los favores o la caridad, también las habían de las que detestaban el gesto y reaccionaban mal, ya había metido la pata con Croc la vez anterior y no quería que se repitiera – A las afueras de Gotham. Pueden usarlo. Está cercado – El cabeceo negativo en Croc confirmo su sospecha – Puedo venderlo – Eso ni Conner lo esperaba – Es una buena propiedad. Darán mucho por el. Pueden hacer lo que les plazca con las ganancias.

-¿Jim? – Cuestiono Oswald.

-Ozzy - ¿Ozzy? Rumio Oswald chirriando los dientes, apenas conteniéndose en esa mezcla empalagosa – Mando a que hiciera esto – Conner entonces hizo consiente los folders que Jim traía bajo el brazo, y los que ahora estiraba a Croc, que a su vez se acomodaba a su espalda para abrazarle y dejarle leer – No son malas personas, eso lo sé, Croc… pero no pueden seguir viviendo como hacen los criminales.

Eran documentos oficiales, sellados con cada uno de los ribetes de los departamentos necesarios. Estaban los símbolos de los tres poderes en las esquinas, y en cada casilla marcada con la información necesaria, la letra de computadora Arial en cursiva decoraba el papel en un sobrio negro.

Las fotografías de identificación eran buenas… Conner no recordaba haber tenido una cartilla de nacimiento alguna vez. Sus padres nunca le mostraron algo. Y la huella de su pie, plasmada en una tinta azul le causo curiosidad… Jim prosiguió con la conveniente explicación.

-Conner fue el más simple de todos – Conner seguía concentrado en la huella tan pequeña – La jefatura le había arrestado por prostitución hace dos años – Conner no aclaro que lo subieron a la patrulla por no dar un servicio a esos uniformados y pulcros policías que le demandaban un favor para no arrestarlo cuando caminaba hacia el putero de su viejo empleador – Identidad fue confirmada con otros departamentos. Obtener tus documentos fue simple.

-¿Esta es?

-Si… ese era tu pie… sí que eras un bebé pequeño, Reina. Por debajo de la norma… muy por debajo - Jim se guardó el expediente médico del parto, Conner no necesitaba saber que había sido un bebé alcohólico, al que debían de administrarle junto a la mamila una dosis de licor para que el síndrome de abstinencia no lo matara. Que apenas y sus pulmones maduraron dentro de una incubadora las enfermeras le pusieron nombre ya que sus padres se negaron y que su piel era tan amarilla que temían que sus riñones se detuvieran en cualquier momento. Para Jim era mejor que Conner no supiera cuanto lo despreciaban sus padres, ni a qué grado llego su desinterés… aunque suponía que hubiera sido, en ocasiones, una mejor decisión que lo abortaran - No tuve que falsificar casi nada. El certificado de la primaria, fue lo único… lo necesitaras para trabajar.

Croc se obligó a calmarse.

Esa era la razón por la que le dolía tener que dejar Gotham.

Conner no debería de mantenerlos solo. Tres era un gran número, pero cuatro… Croc se odiaba una vez más.

Conner ya había mantenido a su pequeña familia de tres y no termino bien. Croc no conocía aun los detalles y si Conner deseaba compartirlos seria en un día que él hablara, sin cuestiones o presiones. Conner termino mal con tres bocas que alimentar. Cuatro era mucho para las miserias que ofertaban en los trabajos de marchas forzadas.

Si tan sólo no fuera una bestia.

Si no fuera así el mundo…

Quizá, si él fuera diferente pero no era así.

-Guy no tiene antecedentes… jamás lo llevaron a barandillas, me dijo que no lo hacían que nunca lo llevaron si lo detenían – Y Jim lo dejo volar… ya suponía que clase de compañeros policías hacían eso con un niño como Guy. Su sobrino era bastante tajante con el tema. Incluso las primeras veces en las que se veían y por azares de la necesidad se quedaban solos en la misma habitación, Guy levantaba todas sus defensas y se preparaba a correr si él hiciera una clase de movimiento equivocado. Ganarse la confianza de Guy, siendo él mismo policía, fue difícil y no encontraba consuelo en Oswald que le relataba con lujo de violencia y palabras rebuscadas las torturas de los huérfanos – Todo fue cambiado. Lo mismo de Roy. Nadie reclamo a Roy, así que falsifique todo.

Conner se detuvo un momento en la cuarta foto. Parpadeo varias veces y con cuidado, se giró a ver las líneas escamosas que amaba y las comparaba con la tersa piel negra que se asomaba entre los pómulos y se expandía por un tipo de casi dos metros que observaba fijo a la cámara.

Esos ojos eran tan diferentes.

-Me gustas mucho más ahora – Dijo mientras seguía comparando a Waylon Jones con su Killer Croc. La licencia de conducir y el certificado de paternidad de Roy y Guy tenían el mismo apellido, eran un Jones – Prefiero las escamas que la calvicie.

-Ese no soy yo…

-De hecho, si, sí que lo eres – Interrumpió de nueva cuenta, el policía amaba poder hacerlo para variar. James parecía estar de buen humor – Tenemos un departamento especializado en la construcción de rostros para identificar a gente desparecida pasando los años. Hay una excelente profesional que se encarga de eso, tiene programas especiales, Shari´a toma una fotografía base y madura los rasgos faciales a lo que se supondría debería de ser basándose en el desarrollo craneal y las líneas de expresión de acuerdo a la herencia física. Encontrar tus antecedentes y una fotografía vieja fue lo semi complicado. Cuando se la lleve a Shari´a dijo que fuiste difícil porque nunca quedo convencida, como si su instinto le estuviera susurrando que no te parecías – Croc estaba de acuerdo… esta era la primera vez en años que volvía a verse después de la mutación.

-Croc – Killer parpadeo y dejo a Conner besarlo – Te amo.

James dejo que sus amigos comprendieran lo que los expedientes decían.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para que pudieran ser esposos y padres? – Pregunto Pingüino que a estas alturas comenzaba a maquinar una buena recompensa a ese inocente policía que comenzaba a tornarse gris, oscuro, que comenzaba a oler a Gotica.

-Yoite Johannes saco del congelador las reformas y propuestas de matrimonio igualitario. Es decir, está casado con un hombre, lógico que fuera a hacerlo legal en la ciudad que dirige. Y la adopción, ellos adoptaron a Guy pero nuestro Habanero es sólo hijo de Croc. Me pareció justo. Gotham parece muy receptiva a estos cambios por la intachable imagen de Johannes. Al menos públicamente no escupirán odio.

Los diablos con carita de mosca muerta eran los peores, se dijo Oswald. Yoite Johannes se estaba ganando la aprobación pública con rapidez.

-¿Seguros que quieren llevarme? – Guy les llamo, aun jugando con su principito. Roy estaba feliz arrojando una pequeña pelota a su hermano mayor – No es necesario. Yo puedo quedarme con el señor Pingüino, claro… si me acepta – Se apresuró a decir, no fuera que el señor del crimen le cerrara la puerta en las narices – Sé trabajar. Puedo hacer lo que me pida.

-No tengo dudas – Pingüino sentía el ronronear de Croc y le dio risa… Croc estaba comportándose como todo un padre primerizo – Si quieres quedarte, eres bienvenido – Zsasz arrugo su ceño, él no quería a ninguno de esos mocosos haciendo lo que ellos. Si Guy se quedaba, debería de aprender a disparar a matar, estaría siempre usando plomo y vistiendo kevlar – Nos faltan manos en la guerra. Si estás preparado…

-Pingüino – Oswald se rio junto a Croc, el chiste privado nadie más lo entendió – Gracias pero no. Me llevo a mis hijos. Guy se va con nosotros.

-¿A dónde?

Croc pensó con cuidado, Conner no estaba en condiciones de moverse mucho. Sus hijos no podían andar en el frio de la noche… Y seguir ocasionando tantas molestias a Oswald le carcomía el ego.

-Zsasz los acompañara hasta que se asienten – El asesino fue a quejarse – Estaré bien.

-Jefe, con todo respeto… Capucha roja y las otras familias – Se mordió los labios. Le molestaba ser tan estúpido que no podía explicarse -… No es buena idea que me aleje de usted. Soy su ejecutor. No se verá bien. Puede dar ideas equivocadas.

-Necesito que los cuides – Zsasz entendía pero no le gustaba – Ellos son como tú, son mi regalo. Ellos son regalos de alcantarilla. Son mi familia, Zsasz, y necesito que se cuiden entre ustedes. No soportaría que algo malo les pasara.

-Papa – Todas las cabezas apuntaron a Roy, que volvía en días a hablar. Croc estaba emocionado. Roy se había quedado muy calladito en cuando a palabras se refiriera, como un retroceso – ¡Judaar! - Y le aventó su pelota a Croc.

-Por favor, Zsasz – Suplico – Cuídalos - Ellos son maravillosos.

Croc comprendía de lo que Oswald decía. Si no fueran por las alcantarillas, él jamás hubiera conocido a su familia. Sin la maldad y la obscenidad, jamás hubiera tenido a su familia… Pingüino tenía razón, todos ellos eran regalos de alcantarilla, desechos que se juntaron y sobrevivieron aun con todos asesinándolos.

Eran los despojos.

El reciclaje que intentaba ser brillante.

Eran literalmente los regalos que una alcantarilla ofreció.

-¿Croc? – Croc beso a Conner y cuido de no lastimarle más su nariz - ¿Croc?

-Luisiana – Dijo. Oswald silbo por lo bajo – Nadie nos conoce ahí.

.

.

.

Los pantanos de Luisiana eran húmedos y feos a opinión de Guy. Cargando con las pocas pertenencias que tenían, Guy se quejaba en su mente, el calor no era amable. Los rayos les quemaban la piel. La Reina montaba la espalda de su Rey, que se movía a cuatro patas, trasportando a los más débiles. Guy se había negado a montar en su padre, él podía cuidarse por sí mismo y ser de ayuda.

Zsasz volteaba cada tres minutos sobre sus hombros y con una rama con muchas ramitas pequeñas, borraba el rastro de Croc. Luisiana era el lugar favorito de los Cocodrilos, no era conocimiento nuevo pero los cazadores amaban los buenos retos y las huellas pertenecían a un cocodrilo enorme lo que se traducía a una cacería que terminaría con botas nuevas de piel.

Y tan seguro como que Gotham era el infierno, no necesitaban personas desaparecidas en la zona.

Y Croc no necesitaba zapatos.

Tomaron un breve descanso bajo la sombra de uno de los manglares. Luego atravesaron por agua la brecha que estaba justo en medio de lo salvaje y el territorio humano. Procurarían quedarse aislados.

Siguieron avanzando hasta la noche. Cuando ya no era seguro seguir en el agua ni cerca de la orilla. Levantaron la carpa de acampar para Conner y los niños. El mosquitero debía de ser suficiente por el momento. Y aunque se traspasaba un poco de la humedad del suelo, era mejor que dormir a la intemperie. Los mosquitos no atravesaban las escamas de Croc, él no se preocupaba por contraer alguna enfermedad de esos chupasangre pero su familia no era igual. Zsasz se quedaría haciendo guardia con una chamarra gruesa, guantes y botas. Croc estaba seguro de que el guardaespaldas asesino del Pingüino terminaría enfermándose por el agua pantanosa encharcada entre sus dedos de los pies. La piel era rápida absorbiendo.

El primer estornudo de Zsasz después de media hora, obligo a Croc a arrancarle las botas.

-Vete – Ordeno – Quédate con Conner. Ya me encargo yo.

-Siempre estaba bien – Croc de eso estaba seguro. Zsasz no hubiera sobrevivido si un envenenamiento, o los parásitos le enfermaran – No me gusta el lugar. Es… tenebroso.

-¿Si? – A media luna, menos brillante que de costumbre, sin luciérnagas y con demasiados sapos cantando, entendía que tanta naturaleza le crispaba los nervios al otro. Las ramas de los árboles y el sonido del agua eran peculiar. Los aromas oscilaban entre una tierra mojada y lodo podrido. El tufo del pantano sudaba la piel y la volvía pegajosa, atrayendo a las alimañas y a donde pisaras, los escarabajos y cucarachas correteaban buscando comida – Los árboles parecen tener vida – Concedió de ultimas. Casi convencido con lo que dijo.

-Eso no ayuda – Zsasz aseguro sus cuchillos en el cinturón y toco el metal, tranquilizándose – Los tipos como yo usamos estos lugares para cortar en trocitos a nuestras perras de turno.

-Presas – Le corrigió – "Presas" no "Perras", no quiero que mis hijos te escuchen hablar así – Claro, porque el leguaje adecuado se cuidaba mientras le cortabas la garganta a alguien pensó con sorna – Que bueno que tenemos a nuestro propio asesino serial para que nos cuide – Zsasz ahogo una risilla cómplice – Ve a dormir.

-Me estaba acostumbrando a tenerte en el clan. El Jefe está muy encariñado y yo también – Croc no era la excepción – Pero está bien. Familia primero.

-Los niños lo cambian todo.

Croc continúo con la vigilia por cuatro horas más. El arrastrar, grande y pesado de los reptiles de más de dos metros, hacían replantearse la idea de ir a vivir a un sitio tan lejano. A Croc cualquier sitio era bueno, entre más lejos mejor pero su familia no eran como él.

Pero ese fue el menor de las preocupaciones momentáneas.

Croc tuvo que parpadear, su membrana suave limpiando de izquierda a derecha en menos de un segundo, tratando de apoyar la idea de haber visto un montón de luciérnagas salidas de la nada sobre una cosa que se movía entre los musgos y arbustos, muy lejos de ellos pero tan grande como era, se sintió en desventaja, lo que fuera eso era enorme… ¡Como una montaña!

¡Y no estaba ebrio! Así que eso existía, tanto como él en las alcantarillas.

-Zsasz – Susurro. El asesino asomo su cabeza y por lo tenso de las venas en el cuello, Croc comprendía que su orden siquiera debía de ser dicha para ser comprendida. Comenzaba a saber el motivo del Pingüino por dejarse una mascota tan mona, que de seguro ya tenía sus cuchillas bien prensadas para el ataque – Que no se enteren.

-Si no regresas en cinco minutos, los sacare de aquí.

Croc se lamio los colmillos. El reto le gustaba.

Él no era la prioridad y le encantaba.

Croc le daba su buena razón a Zsasz y a Guy por no gustar del pantano. De todos los que conocía, este resultaba ser el primero que tenía maleza tan hermosa sin ser venenosa. Florecillas que no debían de crecer entre tanto fango. Y, el olor dulzón de unas hojas que ya había olido antes y que no debían de existir; Su tía tenía una maseta en el departamento. Era una pequeña, pero tenía un frondoso arbolito en miniatura que todas las tardes y noches desprendía un dulce olor y que sólo vivía en climas de temperatura media y de pradera… lo que claramente, un pantano no era.

Para cuando su instinto le advirtió del golpe sobre su hombro, ya le tenían pillado por la cola y suspendido en el aire, siendo sacudido con ritmo para poder apreciarlo mejor.

-¿Quién eres?

Croc hizo a un lado la imperiosa necesidad de preguntarse cómo diablos hacia ese sujeto para poner su voz por todas partes y decidió cortar su cola para liberarse. Flexionar los músculos, llevar la mitad de su cuerpo al eje correcto y tomar un impulso costo tres segundos. Tres segundos en lo que sus garras hicieron la mitad del trabajo y otros tres segundos para doblarse en sí mismo y usar su boca para terminarla labor.

Aterrizo a cuatro puntos, petrificándose.

Frente a él, una montaña de ¿Lodo? Tomaba forma, las hierbas, las… ¿Lianas? Ramas y demás naturaleza se pringaba una sobre las otras para moldear unas piernas, un torso, los hombros humanoides y una cabeza que… Croc pensó que su expresión era algo suave para la situación.

Grandes ojos, con una expresión tan humana que dolía. Croc juraba que esa cosa tenía la misma semblanza que Remi ponía cuando amenazaban con volver a romperle los brazos.

-Perdón, criatura… pensé que venias a alterar el orden natural – Croc percibió una parte del pantano meterse con su muñón y comenzar a taponear el sangrado – Mis disculpas.

Las anteriores luciérnagas le cubrieron el rostro, decorándolo por los bordes, dejando a Croc percibir más de esos ojos que se asomaban en una piel parecida a la suya. Las polillas y mariposas diurnas revoloteaban por la cabeza lodosa, correteándose entre sí.

Croc pensó que lo había visto todo en la vida.

-Y yo pensando que era el único rarito – Suspiro – Me la tenía creída. A Pingüino le gustara saber que hay algo peor que tener tres dedos.

-¿Es una clase de broma? – Cuestiono el otro – Hace tanto que no he hablado con otra criatura con lenguaje humano que he perdido la facilidad de reconocer las bromas de los auto lamentos. Las criaturas más tristes tienen una dificultad para decir como son las cosas y suenan como tú.

Croc no quiso debatir algo.

-Vete.

-Mi familia me espera – Croc juro que ese lo que fuera lloraba a la mención de su manada. Casi trasmitiendo un anhelo que ahora podía comprender y que antes de la llegada de Roy, jamás imaginaria – No volveremos a molestarte.

-Otros como tú…

-No… ellos no son nada como yo. Ellos son buenas personas. Lo mejor – Incluso el asesino era una gran persona. Adorable bajo el maquillaje y el olor a sangre – Ellos no merecen tener esta vida.

-Suena a que te han golpeado mucho – Croc se ofendió… su fragilidad era tan desagradable y aún más desagradable que un extraño la conociera– Cuenta que te ha pasado.

-Estamos escapando… - Y Croc poco entendió lo que lo llevaba a compartir su vida.

.

.

.

Conner se negaba a irse sin Croc.

-No está a discusión – Insistió Zsasz, dispuesto a cargarlo sobre el hombro y arrancar a la carretera. Sin Croc, las vías de escape se desplegaban al triple y el campo de acción florecía – Te vienes conmigo. Croc lo ordeno.

Ni Guy se metió. Tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la idea de abandonar a su padre.

Zsasz les despertó con calma, explicando como el enorme metahumano dejo indicaciones.

-No tardara – Aseguro Conner - ¿Verdad, Roy? – Dicho Habanero aún se encontraba en la miel de la modorra, sudoroso y pegajoso. Con la ropa sucia y tenía unas ronchitas de irritación por el roce de la ropa - ¿Guy?

-Aquí – Y se acomodó al lado de Conner, pegándose a la cadera, refugiándose como un pequeño cachorro.

-Nos quedamos, Zsasz.

.

.

.

-Hubo una época en la que el hombre cantaba con la tierra. Llamaban al sol como el único oro. Valoraban las semillas y hablaban del maná. Eran épocas que jamás comprendí - Concedió una vez que Croc termino su muy resumida vida… - Se tejían los ciclos de la cacería y el agua. Y a los sujetos como nosotros – Se señaló – Les trataban de espíritus guardianes. Nos veneraban. Sacrificaban a nuestro nombre y algunos, buscaban consejo… claro, no fue algo que viviera – Confeso – Eran raíces de fuego, y las brisas que movían la favila bautizaba a la nacida humanidad.

-Soy muy estúpido para entenderte – Confeso Croc – Muy bestia.

-Bestia entre los hombres iguales, seguro… menos diferente de ellos, seguro – Croc miro con inquietud al cielo… según las estrellas, no tardaría en amanecer – Déjame ser el hombre que te venere, Killer Croc – Las lentas proporciones, a las que Killer temía con prudencia se trasladaron casi mágicamente, como desprendiéndose, desmembrándose sin dolor… convirtiéndose en pantano, siendo parte de la tierra - Un santuario… necesitas de un santuario para poder vivir en paz.

-Lo que necesito es un hogar – Bufo.

-Un santuario es un hogar – Le informo – Un lugar para ti. Sólo para ti. Abandona a esos hombres que no te dejan ser quien eres y como eres, que no te aceptan y que no quieren aprender de ti. Ni ser como tú. Ni comprender. Ni saber. Deja a esos malos hombres que se dicen buenos y no se permiten abandonar sus prejuicios. Déjate esa piel en donde se necesita y ven a tu santuario… un pantano para ti solo.

Un ademan de esos grumosos brazos, de arriba a un lado, suspendidos a mitad del tronco… la tierra cimbro, un rugido lento y un espasmo que a lo lejos obligaron a Guy y Roy a pedir por su padre.

-Te daré un lugar en el que no seas cazado y puedas descansar de los malos hombres – Una patada bien dada al suelo y un chorro de lodo y escombro natural se movió de lugar.

Killer Croc jadeo.

En medio del manglar sobresalía una pequeña isla que se agrandaba a cada segundo. El agua inundaba otras partes, aledañas a las orillas secas y en algunas partes, inundándolas. Unos árboles se levantaban, enormes, viejos… franqueando los rededores, escondiendo la pequeña isla. Matorrales sobre matorrales.

Croc trago duro. Doliéndole el alma de miedo. Ese ser tenía un poder inmenso, nunca antes presenciado.

De quererlo, lo hubiese asesinado apenas sentirlo andar a su búsqueda.

Si el Pantano pudo esconder a alguien como él, entonces, escogió un buen lugar para ocultarse se dijo.

-Soy el Pantano, Killer Croc – Declaro con la voz apenas agitada por su recién ejercicio. Una respiración apenas alterada que mandaba a las luciérnagas a reunirse sobre la recién tierra. Iluminándola para que Killer pudiera verla desde lejos – El amo y guardián. Cuido de este sitio. Cuido de sus criaturas. Velare por ti como lo hago con los ciempiés y las aves. Protegeré a tu manada de las lluvias y de los ácidos.

-No tengo con que…

-Killer Croc dame un propósito – Casi rogo – Estoy salvándote desesperadamente, porque desesperadamente necesito ser salvado.

Croc se sacudió.

Él sonaba como si mismo.

.

.

.

Para el alba Killer Croc regresaba al punto en el que acamparon. Rastrearía a su familia tomando el olor de Roy. Los bebés tenían un olor más penetrante.

Para ser honestos, no le sorprendió ver a Conner parado, esperándolo, con un muy cabreado Zsasz atrás de él. Las ojeras sentaban mal a su reina. Mutilada y golpeada, era una esfinge de desgracia y dolor. Era imposible verlo sin culpa.

Al menos, ahora estaba casi en mismas condiciones, se dijo al mover la media cola que le quedaba.

-Lo bueno es que te los llevarías – Croc se felicitó por la pulla que salía de buenas a primeras. Zsasz mejor se quedó callado – Estaba ocupado – Le dijo a Conner.

El pobre reclamo de Conner se disminuyó en gemido. En una queja suave que Killer devoraba en el beso matutino. La garra atrapaba más de la cintura de Conner, afianzándolo a la mitad del cuerpo.

Esa garra, con afiladas puntas se paseó suave hasta la tersa piel de la muñeca de venas azules, aun maguñadas por las ajugas del suero y le tomo, elevándolo con ternura. Suspendiéndolo. Cuidando de que fuera agradable y no trajera malos sabores. Las puntas de los pies de Conner quedaron a setenta centímetros del suelo.

La sensación era increíble.

Croc tenía el entero control.

Conner confiaba en Croc.

Esa blanca cara era preciosa, toda… con nariz rota, sin oreja y sonrisa de mona lisa.

-Swamp Thing nos construyó un buen lugar – Dijo – Les gustara… Y no deberemos de preocuparnos porque Roy juegue cerca de la orilla – Conner pidió ser devuelto al piso. La sensación de perderse de algo emocionante no le pasaba desapercibido. Era como si a Croc le brillaran los amarillos ojos. Casi una nebulosa de azúcar que alegraba al corazón – Podremos construir una bonita casa, con todo lo que quieran…

-¿Con un columpio? – Pregunto Guy. Siempre había deseado sentarse en uno. Pero ni en las noches conseguía cumplir su capricho. Los juegos estaban cercados y los niños como él no eran bienvenidos, aunque las estancias fueran públicas. Los veladores y policías que cuidaban del lugar le mantenían bien alejado. Quizá hubiese podido jugar en uno si se quedara en una casa hogar, pero, el miedo era mejor consejero que un sueño - Para Roy – Se apresuró a disimular.

Conner y Croc debían de empezar a trabajar en la confianza de Guy. A estas alturas debería ser capaz de pedirles el mundo entero.

-Un columpio para Roy y un columpio para ti, así podrán jugar juntos – Aseguro Conner.

-Andando… no está lejos – Aseguro – Podre construir una buena casa – Dijo – A tu gusto. Podre hacerte lo que quieras – Conner se preocupó por Croc. La presión debía de ser enorme. Él sabía de eso. Conocía la complacencia. Él lo intento con Megan y no deseaba ser Megan para Croc – Nadie nos molestara.

-Esta parte no está en el mapa – Dijo Zsasz viendo el gps de la zona. Usando la aplicación especial que existía para identificar los mantos acuíferos, los manglares y las islas - ¿Croc?

-No me sorprende – Confeso. Después de conocer a Swamp Thing no le asombraba que moviera los pantanos a su gusto – Debemos de cruzar agua – Aviso justo a tiempo, antes de cargar a Conner y Guy en sus hombros. Uno en cada lado.

El nivel del agua era alto, casi cubría hasta el hombro de Killer. Conner y Guy no hubieran podido atravesarlo sin nadar. Conner ignoro convenientemente la serpiente que observo nadar muy cerca y siguió entreteniendo a Roy que estaba poniéndose de mal humor.

Zsasz pese a lo alto que era, andaba nadando.

-¿Esa es? – Pregunto Conner apenas mirando como el alba golpeaba el agua a los lados de los árboles más extraños que en su vida viera. El dorado tierno brillaba sobre las copas y los pájaros de pantano, blancos y hambrientos corrían sobre las hojas de los lirios y juncos - ¿Croc?

Croc paso entre un espacio estratégico y pisando tierra, se adentró a su isla.

Guy salto y fue a recorrer el perímetro.

-¡Pá! Hay tomates – Grito al ver las matas colgando de la madera de los arboles - ¡¿Qué son esos?! ¡Tío! – Y Zsasz fue a ver qué era lo que alteraba tanto a Guy.

-¿Te gusta? – Pregunto Croc. Conner seguía en sus brazos. Croc tomo de la ropa a su Habanero y lo puso en el suelo. De inmediato, sin que Conner lo notara, las enredaderas se cerraron justo en la apertura por la cual entraron, lo mismo que sucedió con los pequeños espacios por los que un bebé pudiera escaparse y terminar ahogado o devorado. Roy fue a ponerse de pie y hacer por su propia cuenta la exploración, era la primera vez que estaba tanto tiempo al aire libre – Podemos poner un generador de energía en la esquina y…

-Es hermoso – Afirmo – Hermoso – Era más de lo que alguna vez creyó tener. Conner inspiro hondo – Donde sea, Croc… donde sea que vivamos juntos es hermoso. Juntos podemos construir lo que sea.

Killer Croc no estaba de acuerdo. Cualquier sitio no le parecía suficiente para su familia. Las alcantarillas no lo eran pero lo intento, y trato de hacerlo un hogar.

Esta vez haría que funcionara.

-Es nuestro santuario, Conner – Dijo, observando a sus hijos jugar con tierra. Roy se echaba a la boca un buen puño de ella, escupiéndola de inmediato y riendo por las caras de Guy. Sus hijos tendrían un sol bajo el que jugar y aire limpio que respirar. Conner ya no debería de volver a esperar en las esquinas y él, él podría buscar las respuestas que le faltaban.

Y pensar que el viaje hacia " _vivir_ " había comenzado con un Habanero lloroso en una Alcantarilla.

Fin

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Si… bueno… así es mis estimadas lectoras… este es el fin de esta historia.

Debo de decir que es uno de mis proyectos favoritos. De esos trabajitos que comienzan con poquito y a los que amas con el tiempo.

Regalos de Alcantarilla fue concebida como capitulo único, después, lo replanteé para hacerlo a ocho capítulos y terminamos con catorce.

Maik… espero que te gustara.

Jajajajajaaja… bueno, siendo honesta, es el final de la primera temporada. Porque faltan muchas cosas aún por ver. Pero por el momento, dejemos a esta pequeña trama respirar. Ya me avisan si quieren o no una segunda remontada.

No olviden comentar. Agradezco mucho sus palabras en esta historia, alimentándome y haciéndome saber que el uso de personajes villanos puede tener un futuro interesante.

Mil gracias.


End file.
